Beholder's Eye
by YarningChick
Summary: When destiny beckons, what can a cat and crow do?
1. The Littlest Things

**Chapter One: The Littlest Things**

_Sometimes the littlest things in life are the hardest to take._

_-Author Unknown_

xxXxx

A tall dark cat paced the hallway, his movements short and worried. His clawed fingers scratched one ear, but it did not distract him the way he hoped it would.

From a small chair next to a simple door sat his wife, looking nothing less than terrified. She gripped the soft fabric of her dress from nerves, reminding herself not to tear the skirt with her claws.

"He's been in there for some time now," she finally said to break the terrible silence. "Is that a good sign?"

Her husband sighed. "I don't know, love. He usually takes a long time, but this illness…" he trailed off, closing his eyes in pain. Then he sighed once again. "If only it weren't so easy for him to get sick."

His wife looked down at her lap, fighting back tears. He gave her a kiss for comfort, and resumed pacing of the hallway.

After perhaps another ten minutes, the door next to the chair opened slowly. An elderly cat hobbled out on his cane. His grey face was worn, and so tired.

"Dr. Ules," the dark cat tried to say, but the physician held up one hand to stop him.

"I'm afraid there's bad news, along with the little that's good."

"There's good news this time?" the tawny cat woman asked eagerly, standing up from her chair.

"Yes, Mrs. Garrington. Your son will never have another bout of this sickness for as long as he lives. He's treaded near death's door for the past few months, but somehow he survived. If he avoids strenuous work and has a healthy diet, he'll live for many years yet."

The lady sighed deeply with relief, but her husband was still worried.

"You say there's bad news, in spite of his recovery?"

"If you want to call it that," the old doctor sighed, closing his eyes in agony. Then he took a deep breath, and looked the father in the eye.

"Mr. Garrington. Your son has fallen victim to a very rare genetic disease. On top of that, it's a disease that almost never leaves survivors. Your son is quite lucky, but I'm afraid he will bear its mark for the rest of his life."

"He's only that thin because he can barely keep any food down," the mother protested. "He'll be able to now, won't he?"

Dr. Ules shook his head. "Not that kind of mark, madam."

"Then what kind?" Mr. Garrington asked almost between his teeth, fearing the worst.

"… I hope you like the way your son looks, sir. Because he's going to look _exactly_ like he's nine years old for the rest of his life."

ooOoo

As the sun's first rays kissed the distant mountains, the weak light flooded a small room inside a modest country manor.

On the simple bed, a kitten's eyes snapped open at the small light. He sighed, and rolled out of bed. In truth, he was still tired, but knew from experience that he would not be able to get back to sleep.

It was just as well.

He finished dressing, and took a second to glare at his reflection in the window. It glared right back through the morning light, almost daring him to say something.

He gave a growl, and forced himself to turn away from the terrible sight.

It wasn't that he was ugly. On the contrary, he looked like a male version of his mother, who had been quite the beauty. He knew his father took comfort in seeing her green eyes looking up at him. Even his fur was patterned just like hers, with a soft orange underlining each eye and covering the majority of his body. The bottom part of his face, along with his chest, was a nice ivory contrast.

If he had never fallen sick, he wouldn't mind his appearance in the least, but…

It had only been two years, after all. It would be a few more before his unique ailment would become obvious.

He let himself out of his room, and started down the hallway to distract him from the constant depression. Despite the thickness of the curtains, he could still hear his two older brothers snoring on the other side.

He bit back a melancholy smirk. It was terrible of him, to like Harold and Louis best when they were fast asleep. Then he sighed and made his lonely way down the staircase.

At least when his brothers were asleep, they weren't thinking up new ways to say 'runt'. His body twitched violently, just _thinking _the hated word.

"… and just how much did we lose last night?" his father's voice asked sickly, making the small cat stop in his tracks.

He pressed his small body against the wall between himself and the corner just beyond the stairs.

"Half an acre's worth has been picked clean, sir. All the workmen you've set to watch the vineyard either saw nothing, or a giant shadow," Jeremy replied in a hesitant tone. "Whoever this thief is, he's very good."

"That's _not _what I need to hear! If we keep losing our prime stock, our livelihood will be worthless!"

"Father?" the small tawny cat said in a kittenish voice, deciding to come out of hiding. He poked his head around the corner, making his father stop pacing the front room to look at him.

"Humbert. Up with the sun again, I see," his father sighed, although his tired blue eyes were glowing with a hint of pride.

The orange and cream cat nodded, his light green eyes worried. "Father, is there anything I can do to help? About the thief, I mean."

Arthur Garrington sighed, and walked over to his youngest son for a brief embrace. He had to kneel in order to do it, but he didn't mind. "I'm afraid not, my boy, although I appreciate the offer."

"It is more than the other two are willing to give," Jeremy grumbled under his breath.

Arthur gave his chief butler a stern glance, but sighed as he stood up again. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with Harold and Louis. Tell me truly, Humbert; were your brothers in the cellars again last night?"

He nodded solemnly. "I warned them you would be angry, if you found out."

Arthur closed his eyes in pain. "If the thief doesn't drive me into bankruptcy, your older brothers will. I'm so thankful your mother didn't have to see this."

Humbert looked down at his feet somberly. It had been two years since he had stopped growing, but only one since Jennifer Garrington caught an incurable cold.

"I miss her," Humbert said very simply.

Arthur looked at him, his eyes mirroring the young cat's pain. "As do I, my boy. As do I." Then he shook off his melancholy with difficulty, and smiled at his youngest son. "Why don't you help me with the books, Humbert? We'll need to do some more juggling, if we want to make ends meet this month."

"Of course, Father," he said almost too quickly.

There wasn't a whole lot he could do, thanks to his weak body, but he _did _possess a talent for paperwork.

ooOoo

It was noon, before Humbert's brothers could be bothered to join the rest of the household.

Harold was the first to stumble into the dining hall for lunch, holding one hand to his head as he used the other to keep his balance.

"My my; up so soon, son?" Arthur asked dryly after sipping from his tea.

Harold grunted as he nearly fell into the chair closest to the door. "I'm sorry, Father; I had a bit of trouble getting to sleep last night."

"I suppose it _would _have been difficult. The cellar can't be all that comfortable, can it?"

Harold flinched convulsively, and sent his little brother an angry glare. "_Snitch_," he hissed angrily.

"He would have found out anyway," Humbert pointed out as he poured his brother a cup of tea; fighting back the urge to sigh. "I _did _warn you, remember?"

Harold glared at his brother with eyes that were more ice than blue. "That doesn't mean you have to go and-"

"Actually, it does," Arthur said firmly, cutting off his firstborn. "The thief is cutting into our revenue; I can't afford for you and Louis to make free with the merchandise. I seem to recall forbidding you from the cellars. **Repeatedly**," he added with emphasis.

"We're just checking for quality, Father," Harold tried to say in a convincing manner, but Arthur knew better.

"How many barrels will it take to convince you that it's fine? We're a good ten barrels short of last year, thanks to you and Louis!" Arthur snapped. Then he paused, and closed his eyes to take a deep breath to calm himself. "In any case, I'm having Theodore install a lock on the cellar, along with constant guards."

"But Father-"

"No buts. If I can't trust you and Louis to leave the inventory alone, I have to take measures of my own."

About then, Louis stumbled through the long brown curtain, and bumped against a smaller table before heading toward the dining table. He had to take an extra moment, leaning on the dark wood as he breathed deeply.

"Father's favorite snitched on us," Harold hissed at him, making the other brother look up and glare at the youngest with icy mint eyes.

As Louis sat by his twin, Humbert was once again struck by how opposite his brothers looked.

Perhaps opposite wasn't quite the word. Reversed?

Yes, that was more appropriate. Both Harold and Louis had stripes covering their heads and back, much like a tiger. Harold had inherited his father's dark grey fur, although his stripes were nearly a golden orange. Louis, on the other hand, had pale ivory fur, but his stripes were also deep orange.

'_Night and day, but only in appearance,' _Humbert concluded grimly around a sip of mulberry tea.

If not for their coloring, he doubted that even their father would be able to tell which was which.

If only…

"Now now, enough with pointing fingers. And you know I don't play favorites," Arthur said firmly as his older sons half-heartedly sipped the tea Humbert had poured for them. "We have a crisis on our hands, and we must do something about it soon."

"The thief again?" Louis asked around a yawn. "Haven't the guards caught him yet?"

"I'm afraid not. Whoever is stealing our best mulberries is quite skilled. If he is not caught soon, we could quite possibly lose the vineyard itself."

"We have more than just mulberries, Father," Harold tried to reason.

"Perhaps, but it's the mulberry wine that's made our fortune. Doesn't the king himself order a barrel or ten every season?" Humbert pointed out as he nibbled a small sandwich.

He immediately felt a strong kick underneath the table, probably from Louis. Not that it mattered which brother did it; he still yelped in pain.

If only it weren't so easy for him to get hurt!

"Harold! Louis! What have I told you about Humbert?" Arthur roared, swiftly standing up from his chair at the head of the table. "You _know _how delicate he is!"

"I'm not that delicate," Humbert murmured, even as he sorely rubbed his leg, near the kneecap. He had to speak softly, to keep from crying.

Arthur sent a withering glare at his snickering older sons, walking the short distance around the table to check Humbert's leg. "I find it interesting that the two of you are behaving more like spoiled children than your little brother ever has. Are you all right, son?"

Humbert didn't want to look his father in the eye, but he still nodded. _'I __**hate**__ this weak little body.'_

Keeping a glare on his older boys, Arthur pointedly sat right next to his youngest to discourage further violence. "Since you two are feeling so muscular, I believe you should assist Henry and the others tonight. The thief is very elusive, and we need every strong body we can get."

"What? But Louis was the one that kicked him!" Harold complained.

"No way, that was completely you! Father, we-"

"No more buts; I grow weary of them. You and Harold _will _assist the guards with finding the thief tonight. Consider it part of the payment for those ten barrels you two demolished."

Humbert looked up, the pain beginning to fade in his leg. "Can I help?"

At first he thought no one had heard him. But then he realized just how silent the room was.

Louis stifled a snicker, assuring him that he had been heard.

"Humbert," Arthur struggled to say. "If you were healthy, I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but…"

"How healthy do I have to be, to be a lookout? Even if he runs away when I call for help, won't that save at least _some_ of our mulberries?" Humbert tried to reason, almost desperately. "Please, Father. I don't want to be a burden on the family for the rest of my life. Let me help."

Arthur looked at him, his large sapphire eyes filling with tears of pride.

ooOoo

'_This isn't what I had in mind,' _Humbert wanted to grumble, but it wouldn't have done any good.

"Remember, son; if you notice anything at all, give a shout," Arthur reminded him from far below.

The small kitten nodded, and absently played on his flute. When his father had informed him that he would be spending his time as a lookout inside the tall tower on the far end of the mulberry field, Humbert figured he could at least bring his most prized possession for company.

"If he keeps playing that thing, the thief won't come, anyway," Harold complained loudly.

"Excellent idea! Play as long as you can, Humbert!" the father cried out, making sure that the kitten could hear him.

Humbert responded with a half-hearted trill. _'How can I possibly be of help when I can barely see the entire orchard from here?'_

"Come along, boys; we need to start making our rounds," Arthur reminded his older sons in a sterner tone, gesturing for each boy to take a separate path away from the tower before leaving himself.

Humbert was grateful for that. If his brothers had been allowed to stay, they would have doubtlessly started scaring him for volunteering.

His flesh recoiled in horror, remembering their favorite method of torture. His horror was instantly reflected by his prized instrument.

'_No no, don't think about that! Humans aren't real! Humans __**can't**_ _be real!'_

His breath turned shakier by the minute, until he could barely play at all. After fifteen minutes of struggling, he slipped his small flute into a specially made pocket inside his coat. Then he started pacing the small room at the top of the tower.

'_I need to take my mind off humans. A species that cruel couldn't truly exist. Tea time, perhaps? Yes, wonderful tea time!'_

His legs couldn't pace for very long, making him collapse in his seat again. Using every bit of will he had, he thought about those lovely afternoons he could spend with his father and a nice hot cup of mulberry tea. He sighed in resignation after a few minutes.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had long grown tired of mulberry tea. It was as delicious as ever, but… it was the same thing, every day. Certainly, it was a family specialty, and naturally, he was grateful that his stomach was too delicate to handle the family wine. If he weren't so fragile, he might be as badly addicted to the stuff as his older brothers.

And yet, he wanted to try something new. He bit his lip, wondering if the cooks or his father would mind if he tried his hand at making another type of tea, any other type of tea, just for the sake of needed variety.

Suddenly, his soft mint eyes flickered to the distance. They widened in disbelief as a gasp escaped his throat.

Even with his excellent night vision, he could barely see it. But he didn't quite believe it.

Heading straight toward him, and the vineyard, was a _giant bird_!


	2. Holding On

**Chapter Two: Holding On**

_Courage is fear holding on a minute longer._

_-George Smith Patton_

xxXxx

Humbert had never seen a bird before. There were none to be found in all the Cat Kingdom. They weren't foolish enough to come here, at least usually, and were almost impossible to catch.

Humbert shook his head in disbelief as he lowered himself behind the tower wall, and watched it come closer. _'He's heading toward this tower.'_ Now was the time to raise the alarm. But even as he took in the needed breath, he realized that there was another option, and not much time to take it.

A chance to show everyone, including his father, that he wasn't as weak as they thought he was. He was every bit a cat as his brothers.

As the giant bird flew a little closer to the tower, Humbert jumped completely out of it. Just as he was registering his actions, he landed squarely on the bird's large back.

"Ha!" he cried out, grabbing big fistfuls of pitch black feathers.

"Hey!" the bird protested, struggling with the newly found weight. "Get off!"

"No! You've stolen enough mulberries! Land, right now!"

Just wait until his father saw _this_! The others were shouting now, and all could be heard running toward the tower.

The crow cawed in amusement as he adjusted to Humbert being on his back. "I don't think so, Cat. Come visit the sky!"

Humbert's stomach clenched in dread, having a good idea of what was about to happen. He tightened his grip on the bird, which quickly proved to be a good course of action.

The bird immediately started flying up at a steep incline. It was faster than Humbert had ever experienced before. He clenched his teeth in fear, and clung to the soft waxy feathers for dear life. He clenched his eyes tightly, and prayed to survive whatever was about to happen.

Humbert's clothes rippled violently against the wind as they kept going higher, and higher… just before going into a barrel roll. The bird was intentionally trying to throw him off!

The kitten braced his legs harder against the bird's back, and increased his grip a bit more. He could feel gravity constantly change direction around him, setting his heart to racing in fear.

Where he was finding the strength to hold on, he would never know. Far below, the distant screaming faded as a wet coldness seeped through his clothes. How long he was on the bird, he was never quite sure, except that it seemed to be forever.

At some point, Humbert grew brave enough to open his eyes. He gasped in wonder.

They were above the _clouds_! The full glory of the moon and stars were revealed to him, and the clouds below were reminiscent of a cotton field. Or perhaps an ocean.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"… This is _wonderful_!" Humbert exclaimed in delight.

The bird laughed, and dipped one wing into a cloud to make it splash like a wave. "I've always thought so. My name is Toto Biggens, by the by."

The young cat looked down at him in surprise. "I'm Humbert Ivan Garrington. Just out of curiosity, why were you stealing our mulberries?"

"To get your attention, of course," he replied easily, dipping below the clouds. "That, and they were the finest I've ever sampled."

"Thank you, but couldn't you have just-"

"Just what? Walk up to a cat residence and expect _not _to get eaten? I think not. Besides, you had to prove that you could stay on my back."

"… _Why_?" Humbert had to ask.

"Well, it's best to find out that sort of thing before joining forces with you," Toto explained, landing just outside of the family vineyard. "It might be a little embarrassing for both of us a few years from now if you were to suddenly fall off."

Humbert slipped off the bird's back, collapsing to his knees beside one scaly leg. "Join… forces?" he asked after a minute.

Toto looked at him with surprise. "Of course. But I have to say, you're quite a bit younger than I thought you'd be."

The young kitten clenched his hands painfully. "I'll have you know that I'm nearly twelve."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you were younger than that."

"I get that a lot," Humbert grumbled under his breath. _'And I'll keep getting it, unfortunately.' _Then he took a deep breath, and braced himself against the bird's side to get back on his feet. "But, what do you mean by 'joining forces'?"

"Only that I am to be your companion for the rest of our lives. Why, I have no idea, but one does not question one's king."

Humbert looked up at him in surprise. "Your king ordered you to come to the Cat Kingdom, _just_ to be my companion?"

"And to help you in any way possible. Oh, and before your family tries to kill me for the dinner table, would you mind mediating? I'm willing to give back the berries I haven't eaten yet, if it will help my case at all."

"Yes, yes. Of course… Toto," Humbert said softly, stunned almost into insensibility. "Home's just this way." He started walking to the orchard, the large bird walking slowly in order to keep pace with him. '_Father will never believe this.'_ Suddenly, his head shot up as his ears began twitching. "Harold? Louis? Are you out there?" he asked while placing a hand on Toto's wing to halt him.

There was complete silence.

"Are you sure someone's out there?" Toto asked skeptically.

"I'm sure." Humbert sighed and tapped his foot against the soft dirt. "Please come out, brothers. I have a new friend I would like to introduce."

They hesitated a few more seconds before coming out from the somewhat short mulberry trees with stormy expressions.

"So… you caught the thief, after all," Harold hissed from between his teeth.

"Yes, and he's agreed to give back what he hasn't eaten yet," Humbert reported, raising a hand to introduce a suddenly silent Toto.

"Father thinks you're dead, you know," Louis said in a soft voice, still gripping a sickle between his gloved hands.

"Does he?" Humbert asked guiltily. "Then I'll go tell him that-"

"No, you won't," Harold snarled, unsheathing his dagger.

Toto instinctively wrapped one wing around a stunned Humbert to pull him close.

"… Brothers?" he asked in a small voice.

"Don't you dare play the defenseless kitten," Louis hissed. "We overheard Father say that if you had survived the confrontation with the thief, _you_ would have inherited everything instead of us."

Humbert's eyes widened in shock as a soft gasp escaped him. Toto started walking backwards with him as the twins began their deadly approach.

"I _refuse _to lose my inheritance to a disgusting little runt like _you_!" Harold shouted as he and Louis suddenly made a run at him.

The entire world seemed to slow down explicably at that point. Humbert couldn't take his eyes off of his brothers, as they slowly came at him with raised weapons.

_He remembered Harold teaching him how to eat properly as a toddler._

Toto used his unoccupied wing to slap the cats away and slowly fall to the ground. The autumn dust engulfed them, making the twins choke and gasp when they managed to regain their breath. Then Toto grabbed their weapons with his beak and tossed them as far as he could.

_He remembered Louis reading a story to him, one of the times he fell sick._

The giant bird gently snapped the back of Humbert's sturdy coat with his beak, and took off into the sky.

_He remembered a family picnic they had taken together, when their mother was still alive._

If Humbert still had his senses, he would have been scared to death at the thought of swinging from a bird's beak. But, his mind seemed to be frozen in horror, terrible unthinking horror.

'_My… my own flesh and blood tried to kill me!'_

Toto gave a hefty toss of his head, releasing the small cat in order to make him sail briefly into the air and land on his back.

Humbert clung to the black feathers, and buried his face in them in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. But despite his attempt at control, tears were soon running down his face and soaking through both fur and feathers.

"Humbert?" Toto asked after several minutes of flight.

The small cat choked back a sob, and clung to the dark feathers harder. "Father… Father…" he tried to gasp through his tears. "… He… promised that they'd get better someday, and… they'd be the way they used to be."

Humbert remembered who his brothers used to be, all too well. It had only been a year since his older brothers began turning cold toward him, but he still remembered.

He could almost feel Louis jokingly kiss his knee, when he had accidentally kicked it many years before. Harold… he used to be Humbert's **hero**. He had always been strong for his age, and used to juggle anything handy, just to make Humbert laugh. Being sick all the time wasn't so bad, when he had his brothers rooting for him.

Whatever had happened to those times?

Humbert knew that his brothers now loved teasing and taunting him, but… to _kill _him? Wasn't he still their little brother?

"That doesn't always happen, Humbert. My wife had some sisters like that, and they never got better," Toto tried to say as gently as he could.

Humbert buried his face into the soft feathers, and began crying again. That had been his last hope.

"… We could try to go back later, when we can get to your father?" Toto hesitantly offered several minutes later.

Humbert shook his head while taking some steadying breaths. "Even if I went back, Harold and Louis wouldn't let me live for very long. I'm as good as dead to all of them."

That simple declaration made a number of tears escape his control. _'I don't have a family or home anymore. I'm a vagabond.'_

Toto glanced over his shoulder in worry, but didn't say anything until they approached a rather large mountain two days' regular travel from the vineyard. He carefully skimmed between the trees, and came to a halt just outside a large cave. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance.

"This has been my home since coming to the Cat Kingdom, Humbert. I'm willing to share it with you, though," the large bird offered hesitantly as the small cat slid off of his back a second time.

Humbert took a few minutes to regain his footing, since he was exhausted; both physically and emotionally. But once he was ready, Toto led him into the cave.

It was nothing like his old home. The walls were tall, to the point where he couldn't see the ceiling. It was also cool, and he could hear the distant dripping of a few stalactites. It was dark and cold, and he was almost certain that he could hear bats.

The most familiar thing about the place was the abnormally large pile of mulberries that Toto had been stealing from the vineyard. He stepped forward just enough to pick one from the many, and hold it between his fingers.

That one berry seemed to represent the life that was no longer his. Who knew what would happen to him now?

'_I'm so sorry, Father. I wish I could have at least said goodbye to you.'_

Toto gently touched his shoulder with one wing, making the cat look up at him with hollow eyes.

The crow sighed. "Humbert, I'm terribly sorry about your brothers, and about what happened just now. But… it happened for a reason."

"_Reason_?" Humbert asked as his temper began to flare up.

"Yes, a reason. My king says that we've got some jobs to do, and it just might take us the rest of our lives to do it."

Humbert looked up at the giant bird, trying desperately to read his expression. "Just what can a runt and giant bird do?" he asked flatly. "More to the point, are the jobs truly that important?"

Toto gave him a roguish grin, and a soft hug within his wings. "My king has assured me that we'll make a splash, one way or another. He can see the future, so it's best to heed his promptings. Now come on; the sun's rising, and we need to catch some sleep."

Humbert nodded, and looked at the small berry still in his gloved hand. _'Whatever's to come, will it be worth what I gave up for it?'_

"We should have enough mulberries to last us for a number of weeks, since we won't be returning them after all," Toto informed him, sitting down in a makeshift nest and preening one wing.

"I don't think we should eat _all _of them," Humbert said softly, placing the berry back on the pile.

"Oh? Why not?"

The cat looked up at the one friend he had left in the world, and smiled grimly with determination. "Despite what's just happened, I'm going to have my own orchard one day. I'll need to dry a number of them so that I can plant them when that happens."

Toto laughed good-naturedly. "Alright, I'll help you dry them later today." Then he wrapped one of his large wings around the small cat, and drew him into the nest with him.

"But for now, we both could use some rest. We'll need all the strength we can get."


	3. Great Opportunities

**Chapter Three: Great Opportunities**

_Don't let fear stop you. It only means you're facing great opportunities._

_-Erich Jao_

xxXxx

_They were even worse than his brothers had told him. They were literal giants, and had a gut-wrenching laughter as they danced around a huge bonfire._

_They had but one patch of fur on their heads, although some had thinner fur on their arms and chests. But for the most part, their hide was quite easy to see around the cat skin tunics, making his own flesh crawl in disgust._

"_I hunger!" grunted one of the bigger humans, sitting on a large wooden throne. "Boil another cat!"_

_One of them pulled on a glove of iron before reaching into the cage holding him, along with several other terrified cats._

_Humbert screamed in fear as the human grabbed him from around the neck. He reached up to pry the human's grip off, but his hands had been replaced with paws. He was completely naked, save for his fur. The little kitten meowed for help, strangely unable to speak a real word._

_The human slapped him across the face savagely, just before tossing him into a large cauldron filled with boiling water._

Humbert sat up with a violent gasp, almost throwing Toto's warm wing completely off. He pressed his _hands _to his heart, and tried desperately to regain his breath.

Toto cawed as sleep left him as well, and he gave the small cat a slightly irritated look. "Humans again?"

Humbert looked away in shame, but nodded. "Are you _sure _they really exist?" he asked in a tiny voice.

The crow sighed in exasperation. "I've told you a hundred times, Humbert; **yes**, they exist, but **no**, they can't enter any kingdom other than their own without permission from one of the royal line. Cats would no sooner invite a human to your kingdom then my kind would invite one to ours. Just trust me; the chances of you meeting a human are literally millions to one."

Humbert sighed with relief, but was still shaking as he rose from his place next to Toto on the large nest. "I'm sorry, Toto. I can't help it."

"I know. Those… _brothers _of yours," the crow said with distaste, stretching his wings sharply with irritation.

Humbert sighed, walking up to the mouth of the cave to look outside. The sun was starting to rise; it was time to get up anyway. "They don't matter anymore. Let's go catch breakfast, shall we?"

Toto nodded, and followed him out of the cave.

They were now approaching the one-year anniversary of their friendship. More and more, Humbert's previous life of a vineyard keeper's son was starting to feel like a distant dream. Now, his days were filled with finding food and tending to his mulberry seedlings, just outside the cave. They were now small bushes, but they had a long way to go before any fruit would issue from them.

Well, there was that, and practicing his flute. Toto could happily listen to him play for hours, if they didn't have to worry about food or caring for the mulberries.

Luckily, there was a stream that ran down the mountain, and a nice large lake near the base of it. The lake in question was always filled with very good trout and carp, which was wonderful, since that was their main food source.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride the rest of the way? Your legs are starting to shake," Toto said worriedly after they were halfway to the lake.

"I'm fine," Humbert replied immediately, even though his legs were aching terribly.

Toto cawed in sarcastic disbelief.

"I'm fine," he insisted, staring resolutely at the ground his worn and dirty shoes were beating against.

Although he tried to take care with his appearance, his clothes were definitely showing some wear and tear from living such a rustic life. The white shirt and black pants, along with the black jacket back in the cave, were turning into a nasty shade of faded grey.

"I don't want to be a burden on you, Toto. I hate being stuck in a we-"

"Someone's coming!" Toto hissed, suddenly sweeping the little cat into one wing, and moving behind a cluster of trees.

They had nearly reached the road, and there were definite footsteps coming.

Humbert cursed himself for not paying better attention. He allowed Toto to hold him against his chest, and gripped a fistful of feathers for comfort.

"… any of these peasants to find a cure for the prince?" a voice asked disdainfully as two cats came into sight, each one riding a large grey hare that was moving at a rather slow pace.

Their blue uniforms immediately declared them to be soldiers of the king.

"Who knows? But really, what choice does the king have? All the physicians and magicians are baffled, and Prince Lune won't last the week without a cure."

"True. It's such a shame; the heir was showing such _promise_," the first soldier said regretfully as he and his companion passed out of sight.

"The prince is sick?" Humbert whispered into Toto's wing. He didn't know much about the heir to the throne, but that didn't mean he couldn't care about him.

Humbert sighed sadly after a moment. "If the prince doesn't get better, I'd hate to see what will happen to the kingdom. There's bound to be-"

"This is exactly what we've been waiting for!" Toto interrupted excitedly, immediately snapping the back of Humbert's shirt to pick him up again.

"Toto!" the little cat complained as the crow once again threw him into the air to land on his back.

Over the year they had spent together, it had become Toto's favorite trick.

"We'd best get back to the cave for your coat; we need to make as nice an impression as possible!" the bird explained as he quickly took to the sky.

"Wait, a nice impression for what?" Humbert demanded.

"A nice impression on the king, of course! We _do _want the king to agree to let you near the prince, don't we?"

"Wai-wha… you're not making any sense, Toto!" he snapped as the crow landed just outside the cave, and ran inside before Humbert had a chance to climb off.

"Well, I'm not shocked that it doesn't make sense; I was forbidden from giving you details before you needed to know them. Now, where did I put that thing?" he asked himself as the stunted kitten slipped off his back.

"I thought we were a team," Humbert pouted as he retrieved his coat from a stalagmite.

"We are. Of course, the problem with speaking to firebirds is that they speak in riddles. Ah, here we are," Toto sighed with relief, moving a large rock to the side with one large claw to reveal a small hideaway.

Humbert shrugged on his coat as he watched his large friend remove a single item from the hidden nook.

It was an obsidian pendant, set on a chain that glistened just as darkly.

Humbert had seen it before, the day after he and Toto had met. The large crow had worn it in order to transport all the berries he had been stealing. But Humbert had been too distracted to notice it, thanks to the twin distractions of his first flight and his brothers' betrayal. He hadn't thought of the amulet, since he hadn't seen his companion wear it since that time.

Toto tossed it expertly into the air, keeping his head back enough for the chain to fall around his neck gracefully. He shrugged his shoulders around to make the adornment settle into place. "Of course, the irritating part about the riddles is that no one can figure them out until they're supposed to."

"Surely the riddles can't be _that _confusing," Humbert replied, standing on his tiptoes to guide the amulet to the center of Toto's chest.

The crow only laughed at that. "You'd understand if you ever met a firebird. Speaking of which, hold out your hands, Humbert."

Although he didn't see the point of it, the twelve-year old did as he was told.

"Whatever you do, don't drop what I'm about to give you," Toto warned him as he stretched his wings a bit and focused on the kitten's hands.

Humbert stared in disbelief as a strange black dust began to filter out of the amulet and into his hands. It collected into a solid shape, and then morphed into a simple glass vial.

He stared at the item, and held it against the light to see that it was filled with a clear liquid. "What is this, Toto?"

"Firebird tears," the crow answered, gesturing for Humbert to mount him again. "A single drop of it can heal any ailment."

Humbert felt a wild surge of hope.

"But I'm afraid it won't work for you," Toto continued in a hesitant voice. "My king made it abundantly clear that it only cures active ailments, and your disease ran its course years before we met."

The tawny feline sighed in depression, and slipped the vial into the opposite pocket as his beloved flute. "Well, at least it will turn the trick for Prince Lune. But how will we get the king to agree to allow me close enough to cure his son?"

Toto sighed. "Humbert; this is _your _world. I would know how to approach the king, if he were mine, but he's yours. Surely you can think of something to convince him on your own."

Humbert nodded nervously, and climbed onto Toto's back. "I suppose I can think of something."

ooOoo

Even by wing, it took them a good two days' travel to reach the capital. Humbert had never seen it before, and was slightly intimidated by the number of people that populated it.

But as they flew ever closer to the castle itself, Humbert started having second thoughts about letting other cats see Toto in broad daylight. Even from as high as they were, he was strangely certain that more than a few of the populace below were taking notice of them.

Taking notice of Toto, he should say. He probably wasn't visible from below, but a giant crow alone would be plenty to catch anyone's attention.

At least, that was what Humbert was hoping. He had a feeling that if he just walked up to the castle in his shabby state, he wouldn't so much as make it through the gate.

Flying over it was much easier, and he could plainly see people from the towers to the grounds below exclaim loudly and point up at them as they came closer.

"Where should I land?" Toto asked softly.

"The courtyard should be just fine, my friend."

Toto made the necessary adjustments, and began a dramatic spiral to the courtyard. It had been filled with cats pointing up at them, but they cleared off a generous area in the middle so the duo could land.

Humbert slid off Toto's back smoothly, and patted the bird's neck affectionately. He wanted to say something to his dear friend, but it had been so long since he had been in the presence of other cats. He was just a little afraid of speaking in front of them, even if they would not approach him.

It wasn't long before the king burst out of the castle and nearly ran to them.

Although Humbert had never seen him before, it was impossible to mistake him. His long fur was the traditional lavender grey, and his eyes spoke both of fire and ice. Even if that hadn't been enough to confirm the king's identity, the royal gem was on his brow. The shadow of a third eye was within, long rumored to give any monarch the power of foresight.

That rumor was immediately crushed as the tall king stopped a good twelve feet away. Humbert could plainly see the tired confusion on his face, and a small amount of awe as he stared at the large bird.

Then his gaze slowly shifted to Humbert, who had never felt quite so small before in his life.

"Who are you?" the king asked bluntly.

Humbert took a deep breath through his nostrils for courage, and bowed deeply as the crow did the same. "Your majesty; my name is Humbert Ivan Garrington, and this is Toto Biggens. We have overheard that the prince has need of our services."

The king's tired mismatched eyes brightened at that. "Are you doctors?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but we _can_ cure the prince, if you would be so good as to let us," Humbert responded politely.

The monarch sighed sadly. "I've been told that by almost every physician in the kingdom, and all of them were adults that couldn't deliver."

Humbert bit back his temper with effort, and bowed again. "Your majesty, I _can _cure your son. I offer you my head if I fail."

The king looked speculatively at him for a long minute. Then, obviously making his decision, he grabbed the small cat's arm, and began dragging him towards the castle.

Toto cawed indignantly, and stepped forward to help him out. Humbert gestured for him not to, just before setting his free hand over the pocket that contained the tears. The last thing he needed was for the vial to accidentally break.

It was hard to keep up with the king's long strides, and he couldn't help but feel like a rag doll that little girls sometimes carried around. The king was being about as gentle with him as he might with a doll, but Humbert did his best to ignore the pain. After all, it simply wouldn't do to reprimand his monarch.

After what felt like a century of being dragged through hallways and staircases, the king finally stopped outside a dark red curtain. He let go of Humbert to pull back the curtain, giving the tiny kitten the opportunity to rub his arm thankfully.

There were three doctors already in the room, hovering over a covered lump on the luxurious bed.

"Have you made any progress yet?" the king snapped at them.

"I'm afraid not, my king-" one of the physicians started to say.

"Then you are all dismissed. This little one would like to try his hand at curing my son."

Humbert didn't bother to wait for the king to finish speaking before moving to the bed, although he had to climb onto it in order to reach the prince.

"But, your majesty! A filthy _child_?" the last doctor cried out indignantly when Humbert finally reached the heir.

The crown prince of the Cat Kingdom looked to be about his age. His _real _age, in any case. His mismatched eyes were glossed over, and every breath seemed to be a struggle for him. Even his short lavender-grey fur seemed to be dry and lifeless.

"I'll have you know that I'm nearly thirteen," Humbert stiffly informed the doctors as he eased the vial of tears from his coat pocket.

Everyone, even the king, stared at him in shock while he uncorked the vial.

"You are _not_," the first doctor hissed angrily, the oldest of the three.

"I am. You are currently looking at a victim of hurimalthia. If you three know anything about your profession, you know what that does to survivors. Now be silent," he commanded gently as he eased one hand under the prince's neck.

His head fell back slightly from the gesture, and his gasping mouth was opened just enough.

Carefully, Humbert coaxed a single drop from the vial to fall directly onto the prince's tongue.

Now, it had only been a drop, and a small one at that. But it was enough.

As soon as the drop fell on that pale tongue, the sick prince began to convulse in violent spasms, choking and gasping terribly.

"What have you done?" the king demanded in panic, just after he managed to push all the doctors out of the sick room.

"Just trust me," Humbert answered calmly as he corked the vial and tucked it into his coat pocket. Once the tears were safe, the small kitten managed to grab one of the prince's hands, and held onto it.

Although he was still convulsing, the heir held onto his hand just as tightly. He even rolled onto his side in order to grab Humbert's hand with both of his own.

"Come now," the tawny kitten whispered. "You can beat this."

The prince seemed to hear him, because the convulsions lessoned after he said that. Gradually, the gloss returned to his fur, and his breathing began to even out. Humbert sighed with relief, but did not release his hold on the prince's hands.

After what felt like forever, the tremors ceased, and only a sigh could now escape the prince's lips. He opened his eyes tiredly, and looked straight at Humbert. "Who… who are you?" he asked in an exhausted whisper.

Humbert smiled with relief, and did as much of a bow as he could manage on the bed. "I am your loyal subject, highness."

"Lune? Son, you're all better?" the king asked anxiously, running around the bed to wrap his arms around his heir.

"… Yes, Father. Just a little tired is all."

"Will that go away?" the monarch asked Humbert sharply, although his large eyes were flooding with tears of relief.

The stunted kitten nodded firmly, since Toto had warned him about the after affects of the tears. "All he'll need at this point is a hot meal and a well-earned rest. After that, he'll be as good as new."

"I _am _a bit hungry," the prince admitted, although he never took his eyes off of Humbert.

"I'll get someone to bring you your favorite dish, son," the king promised, impulsively embracing his son and kissing his forehead.

"_Father_…" the prince complained while looking embarrassed.

Humbert was immediately reminded of when his brothers had grown too old for hugs. He sighed from the melancholy thought, and brushed it away.

The monarch ignored his son's complaints, and kissed his forehead one more time before gesturing for Humbert to follow him out of the room.

The three doctors were just outside, and glaring at the little kitten hatefully.

"All three of you can go back to your posts; this young cat has served me better than all of you," the king told them bluntly, laying a heavy hand on Humbert's shoulder to guide him away from the rooms. He barked orders at servants, mostly concerning a nice meal for his son and escorting the remaining doctors out of the castle.

Before he knew it, the king had led him back out to the courtyard.

"My people, there is good news at last! The prince has made a complete recovery, thanks to this young cat!" the king boomed in his deep voice.

There was an immediate cheer from everyone, even the guards. Toto managed to catch Humbert's eye, and give him a sly wink from his new perch on the wall.

He smiled back a little nervously; the crow hadn't told him what they were supposed to do from here.

The king gently turned him around so that they were facing each other. "You saved my son's life, young one. Name your reward."

Humbert blinked twice in astonishment. "I-I didn't heal your son for a _reward_."

The king laughed at that. "What you did it for doesn't matter; my son's well again because of you. Come now, name anything you'd like."

Humbert looked desperately at Toto, who only shook his head with a smirk.

The young kitten groaned. He was on his own for this one. "Your majesty? Is it at all possible for my friend to be protected from all cat kind? I worry for him, now that we're out of hiding."

"Consider it done. Anyone that harms your bird will lose his head for it. But isn't there something else I can do for you?" the king nearly begged him.

Humbert gave another glance to Toto, but no. The crow was still leaving him to decide the reward.

He thought long and hard. "Your majesty, would it be possible for my friend and I to receive a permanent home?"

Although he had many fond memories of the cave, it was definitely not the best place to ride out a winter. He had found _that _out months ago.

The king grinned happily at the request. "Oh, I can do better than that. Guard!" he commanded, snapping his fingers at a nearby soldier.

The green-furred cat approached and saluted his monarch.

"Give me your sword," the king commanded; an order that made Humbert incredibly nervous.

The guard did as he was ordered, and retreated slightly as the old king faced the kitten again.

"What's your name again?" he asked curiously, still a bit wild with happiness.

"Humbert Ivan Garrington."

"Kneel, Humbert."

He did as he was ordered, despite the nervousness building. Everyone in the courtyard looked on with bated breath, perhaps the entirety of the royal court. The king very gently touched each of his shoulders with the tip of the sword.

"Rise, Humbert von Gikkingen, Baron of Piaal."

'_But that's not my name!' _he thought in a panic, but he could barely hear his own thoughts over the tumultuous applause that followed his new title.

Congratulations poured from noble after noble, even as the king looked on from a slight distance.

It was almost like a dream, only more ambitious than anything he had ever dreamed up. The most he had ever aspired to be was a strong hand for the family vineyard.

He somehow managed to lock eyes with Toto again, trying to see if he had chosen correctly.

Judging from the knowing smirk on his good friend's beak, he had chosen his reward perfectly.

xxXxx

A/N; Although there are diseases and disorders that can leave a person looking like a child for the rest of their lives, I couldn't find one that matched Baron's symptoms. So I made one up!

On another note, InYuJi did another fanart of All I Have Needed, and it's great! Mephistopheles is sufficiently creepy, and Haru's singing 99 Bottles of Beer! Go look it up; you'll rofl until it hurts!


	4. Nothing but Luck

**Chapter Four: Nothing but Luck**

_Remember success is nothing but luck. Just ask any failure._

_-Anonymous _

xxXxx

Humbert was fairly easy to please. The bare essentials of life were usually enough for him; a place to call home, food on the table, and clothes on his back. The only physical items he had ever put real value in, was his precious flute and a good friend. If there happened to be a library nearby, well, he wouldn't complain about that either.

But from the moment he saw it, he knew he _had_ to have it. He couldn't explain his fascination with such a simple piece of work, nor did he feel the need to. He wanted it, and that was all that mattered.

Lune noticed where the power of his gaze was directed as they passed yet another shop, and laughed good-naturedly. "That hat _would _look good on you, Humbert. Let's see if it will fit."

"Do you think so?" the smaller cat asked hopefully as his friend pulled him into the store.

"If not, we can get something similar. Hello, sir. My friend would like to try on the hat in your window." Lune said as the shopkeeper bowed respectfully.

"Anything for a friend of the prince," the old white cat fawned, hobbling over to the window display. "Which one did you want to try, young cat?"

"The grey one," Humbert said simply, too entranced to even think about the misconception.

The shopkeeper laughed a little, as he eased the simple top hat from its resting place. "My apprentice finished this one only yesterday. He'll be pleased that someone is already asking for it."

"He did a wonderful job," Humbert replied, reverently taking the hat from the old shopkeeper, and easing it between his ears.

It was only then, that he understood his father's fascination with top hats. No matter that Arthur Garrington could only wear one for special occasions.

It felt right at home on his small head.

Lune only smiled warmly. "It looks like it was made for you, Humbert. We'll take it."

"It won't be too much trouble?" Humbert asked, looking at his reflection in a mirror on the counter.

The hat looked like it belonged there. It would even match the grey suit Lune had just bought him.

"Of course not, Humbert. I owe you my life, after all," Lune retorted as he paid the hatter, who stopped cold in accepting the money.

"Hold on; _this _is who cured you?"

"Indeed. How, I'll never know, but he did," Lune responded, shaking his head in wonder.

Humbert smiled a little nervously at that. He had already returned the firebird tears to Toto, but had felt it prudent not to tell anyone about them.

Toto had enthusiastically agreed.

"Well, thank you, young cat," the hatter said gratefully, after a minute of staring at him. "I'd hate to think of what would have happened, if the prince-"

"But it didn't, so there's no need to worry about it," Humbert consoled a little self-consciously.

"That's right. Have a nice day, sir," Lune said politely as he and the smaller kitten left the hat store.

"Thank you, Lune," Humbert said gratefully, although he was looking down at his simple black shoes. They were hurting his feet a bit from being new, but not enough for him to complain about.

"You're welcome. It must be getting a little old for you, to have everyone react like…" the prince struggled to find a term that wasn't offensive.

Humbert looked up at his new friend, and smiled a little weakly. "I may as well get used to it. We both know I'm going to be getting that for a number of years yet."

Lune nodded in sad agreement. "Still, I'm glad that baronetcy went to you instead of one of the noblecats bothering Father for it."

Humbert looked up at him curiously. "Why would one of them want it? Don't each of them already have titles?"

"Not all. You see, when a cat with a title has more than one child, it goes to the firstborn son. There are only so many viscounts and such we can have before there are cats with noble blood, but no titles. Intermarriage can only do so much, you understand."

"Oh. I suppose I didn't think of that," Humbert admitted sheepishly as he scratched one ear around his new hat. _'One would think that my brothers would have ensured that I'll never forget such a detail.'_

"Obviously not, but still, I'm glad that it went to you instead of…" Lune trailed off, and his mismatched eyes grew just a shade distant.

"Instead of whom?" Humbert asked curiously.

Lune shook his head as if to clear it, and sent the shorter cat a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it. In any case, you're already more likeable than the old Baron of Piaal was. I think even Father was relieved when he killed himself."

Humbert looked up with shock as the prince suddenly put both hands to his mouth.

"Oh dear. I shouldn't have said that."

"… What happened?" Humbert nearly whispered.

Lune sighed. "He was a cat that loved wealth, and showing off wealth. He was intent on having the biggest castle in the area, and worked his people to the bone in order to build it. It was almost finished when he died."

"What happened?" Humbert asked again, a bit more forcefully.

The prince shrugged a little. "To be honest, no one knows. He was found at the bottom of one tower that was almost finished. Some say he was pushed, others say that he jumped or was drunk, but I suppose it doesn't matter. He's still dead, and quite frankly, no one really misses him."

Humbert bit his lip nervously. "I suppose I've inherited that ridiculous castle?"

"Indeed. Actually, Humbert; there's something I was hoping to ask you," Lune said a little hesitantly.

The little kitten looked up curiously. "Oh? What is it?"

"… I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but… it gets terribly boring at the palace. I was hoping to… perhaps go with you, the first time you see it," he said in a rush. "Just in case the authorities over there have trouble believing that you're the new lord."

Humbert stared at him a bit. "It's not my place to say no to you. I wonder if Toto can handle the extra weight," he mused.

Lune stopped cold. "W-Wait," he stammered a bit. "You mean… _ride _a bird?"

"Naturally. It's the fastest way to travel, not to mention quite enjoyable."

ooOoo

From the way the prince was clinging to both himself and the feathers for half of a day's worth, Humbert had the distinct feeling that Lune had a different opinion of flying.

"Lune, would you mind loosening your hold, just a shade?" Humbert asked yet again, almost gasping the request.

He had a tendency of tightening his hold less than ten seconds after each time the little cat asked that.

"Do you see the large tree yet?" Lune begged, not even daring to open his eyes to see for himself.

"I see it!" Toto crowed happily, making a beeline for the largest tree Humbert had ever seen in his life.

As the large bird dove for the base, and began circling up its trunk happily, Humbert couldn't help but wonder if it would have taken less time to circle the castle. Lune could only meow in distress.

The tree-in-question's trunk was several hundred feet around, and thousands of feet high. Then it got into the branches, which Humbert didn't even bother trying to measure.

"I love it here, already!" Toto exclaimed in an exultant voice, brushing the tips of his wings against the trunk before flying down again. "Not even _my _kingdom has more than five trees this big!"

"That's because it's from the Human Kingdom," Lune reported in a slightly sick voice. "About a hundred years ago, the current baron forced one of his servants to go there and collect a seed from one of the giant trees that grow there. I'm told the seed was so small, that the servant was punished for taking the wrong type."

Humbert shuddered convulsively as he looked at the impossibly large tree. If this was one of the Human Kingdom's trees, how close were they to a portal?

But then he forced such thoughts aside as Toto made a landing, just inside the castle's courtyard. "It's safe to let go, Lune. We're on the ground."

"Finally!" the prince exulted, hopping off the crow to throw himself on the grey cobblestones. "Oh, sweet, sweet ground! You don't know how I've missed you!"

"Now really, was it that bad?" Humbert scolded softly as he slid off of Toto's back.

"Yes! From now on, I'm sticking to hares and carriages!"

"Now who's acting like a kitten?" Toto whispered slyly into Humbert's ear, making the stunted cat choke back a laugh.

"Your highness?" a tired old feline asked incredulously, as he stepped out of a smaller door.

"Oh, uh, hello, Richard," Lune said, quickly composing himself as he stood up again. He coughed a little self-consciously, and gestured to Humbert. "Meet the new Baron of Piaal, Humbert von Gikkingen."

The old cat stared at Humbert incredulously as the little cat tipped his hat politely. "… Are you _certain_?"

Humbert stiffened slightly, but allowed Lune to speak first.

"Quite certain. He saved my life earlier this week, so Father gave the baronetcy to him. Humbert, this is Richard Kingsleigh, your new steward. He's been keeping the castle and lands in good order ever since the old baron died. Richard, would you show us around?"

"I'll be in the tree!" Toto told them cheerfully, taking to the sky and launching himself deep into the thick branches far above the castle.

Humbert waved at his dear friend before facing the old steward again.

Richard was still giving him a strange, almost bewildered look, but he bowed anyway. "Please follow me, my lord. There is much to show you."

"Would you mind just calling me Humbert, Richard?" the small cat asked as he followed both him and the prince into the castle. "I'm still new to being a lord."

"That is quite improper, my lord," the steward said firmly, just before beginning the tour.

The castle was only surpassed by the palace in grandness, at least the complete parts. The architecture of the building _was _finished, save for one tower, but a great deal of the castle was bare of anything save stone. Richard explained that was because the original family castle had been included in the bigger one's design. However, the previous baron had wished to finish building the castle before furnishing it according to his tastes.

Humbert was completely fine with that. Judging from the lavish, and frankly garish, décor in the original part of the castle, he should be grateful for the blank pallet to work with.

"How many people am I now responsible for?" Humbert panted wearily, after following the steward up yet another tall stone tower, one that held his personal chambers.

"Roughly two hundred, my lord, and most of them are within a day's journey of here," Richard answered, finally reaching a thick wooden door at the top of the tower. He opened it, and gestured for Humbert to walk through. "I'm terribly sorry about the mess, but we had no warning that you were coming."

"That's quite all right," Humbert assured him, but then stopped at the doorway. His eyes widened in astonishment, and no small measure of disgust.

This room was the most garish of all. There was room for at least twenty cats on the gold canopied bed, and the furnishings were very large and ornate. Although everything in the room was of the highest quality, there was a good amount of dust and cobwebs everywhere. About the only thing he could bring himself to like about it was the tall ceiling. It strangely reminded him of the cave he had been living in before curing Lune.

He could hear Lune scoffing behind him. "I'd expect nothing less from Baron Carouch. Even _Father_ doesn't have a gold canopy!"

"He was a cat of… expensive taste," Richard said carefully, the slight strain in his voice betraying his true feelings.

Even _he _didn't care for the old baron.

"This is completely absurd," Humbert fumed as he circled the room. "I _refuse _to live in a place like this. Surely there are some other accommodations?"

"Quite a many, my lord, but this is the baron's _personal _chambers. I'd be more than happy to change out the furnishings to better suit your taste," Richard replied hopefully. "I could have a room set aside for you to stay in until we finish refurnishing this one, but I'm afraid that it _is _customary for you to live in this tower."

Humbert sighed, and approached the only other thing of interest in the large circular room. There was a series of bookshelves, filled to the brim with dusty literature. He curiously took one out to look at the title. He recoiled with a startled hiss, and quickly stuffed the book back into its place as the dust flew from his speed.

Richard purred with amusement. "I take it you are not fond of human folklore?"

"Not in the least," Humbert managed to reply, walking away from the shelves as fast as possible.

"Baron Carouch had an unholy fascination with humans. Before he turned his attention to remodeling the castle, he spent years building the largest source of information about them. What is up here is merely a few of his favorites. I take it you'd rather I moved all of those into the library as well?"

"I'd very much rather you would," Humbert replied gratefully, looking at his new room as a whole.

Once all the garish things were removed, and the place was given a good cleaning, he couldn't really find anything to complain about.

"I'll keep it," Humbert sighed in resignation. "But only because the windows are large enough to let Toto in for the winter."

"You would let a bird of that size into your chambers?" Richard gasped in shock.

"I don't see why not. He had no problem sharing his cave with me for a year."

"You… you lived in a _cave_?"

"You never mentioned a cave, Humbert," Lune said in a stunned voice.

The stunted cat shrugged, but his attention was already divided. From one of the large windows, he could see the sun set into the dark sapphire sea. The effect was breathtaking; almost like the sun was lighting the water on fire.

"The cave is no longer important, save for one thing. Richard, what is this area's main source of revenue?"

"Fish, mostly, and some types of hard wood. But I've been having the woodsmen cut back as much as possible; I don't want us to resort to cutting down the human tree."

Humbert smiled at that. "I wonder how willing everyone will be about considering a new investment."

"That depends, my lord. What do you have in mind?" Richard asked curiously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, after I check over the lands. I want to make sure that they and the people are able to handle it before I continue to the next step."

"Dare I ask what the next step is?" Lune asked nervously.

Humbert had to laugh at how nervous the pair looked. "Don't worry. I won't turn into another Baron Carouch."


	5. Great Things, Little Things

**Chapter Five: Great Things, Little Things**

_We cannot do great things. We can only do little things with great love._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen hadn't been all that impressed with his new home, save for the extensive library and lovely view from almost every window. Mountains, forests, the sea, even the Human Tree were all easily seen.

However, he had yet to be impressed with anything he saw outside of the castle grounds.

There were a grand total of three towns on his lands, and all three bordered the seemingly endless shoreline. Each possessed a long wooden dock, along with an average of thirty rickety boats each that stayed within sight of land at all times. Through the slight fog, Humbert could just make out cats struggling with nets full of fish. The unsteady boats shook uncertainly with each heave.

"That doesn't look very safe," Humbert fretted with concern.

"It isn't safe, sir," a crippled cat sitting on the wharf rasped at him. "We lose many of our boys to the cold sea. She's a cruel mistress, she is."

"I bet she is. Tell me; were any lives lost, in rebuilding the castle?" he asked tightly.

Richard had never directly answered him, concerning that. As things were, he was being unnaturally silent ever since the new lord's inspection of the first town.

"Aye, sir. I owe this cripple to it meself."

"Was anything done for you after it happened?" Humbert asked with intent.

"Not much sir. What little was done, was done after the old baron died."

The stunted cat looked at his steward, who coughed nervously into one hand.

"Baron Carouch didn't want me pampering the workers, or at least that was how he put it. After he died, I did what I could to ease what had been done to them."

"Did you decrease the taxes?"

"Yes, my lord. By a good thirty-five percent."

Humbert had to sharply restrain himself from gaping at him. "_Thirty-five percent_? How much was it originally?"

"Fifty percent. The old baron was speaking of increasing it to seventy-five, but he died before it happened."

"Thank heaven. Richard, don't bother with any renovations or alterations on the castle just yet; I want every building in my district to be ready for the coming winter. I could _fall _through some of the roofs in the last village."

"We may not have enough time before winter hits, my lord," Richard warned him.

"Then we'll put up whoever's left in the castle until the weather warms up again. There should be room for everyone, I think."

"Um, Humbert," Lune said in a hesitant voice. "That isn't done."

"Why not, Lune? There's plenty of room for everyone, isn't there?"

The prince stared at him for a moment. "Well…" he struggled to say. "It… isn't… the proper way to use a baron's castle."

Humbert gave his new friend a long sad look. "Proper? It isn't _proper_ to give aid to those who need it?" He shook his head and sighed. "Lune, your father placed me in charge of these people, and I'm going to care for them as I see fit. If you don't approve, either inform your father of what I'm up to, or turn a blind eye."

Richard began choking terribly as Lune gaped at him. Even the crippled cat was staring at him incredulously.

"… No one's ever said that to me before," Lune whispered in almost dumb amazement.

Humbert shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Lune, but this…" he angrily gestured at the old cat's crippled leg, and everything it signified. "It has to stop, even if it's just in my area."

ooOoo

Such was easier said than done. There were an alarming number of people with lingering injuries from building the castle or nearly losing their life out on the open sea. There were so many that were in need that Humbert knew his plan would not come into effect until after winter, at least.

After closer inspection of the homes, he eventually gave up and gave an invitation for everyone on his lands to evacuate their homes for the winter in favor of the castle.

Many resisted, although he wasn't quite certain why they would choose to stay in broken down shacks rather than the castle. In any case, he didn't force his will on them, since that would only rank him the same as the old baron. He simply made it clear that they would be welcome if they changed their minds, and moved on.

Of course, when all of them showed up after the first snowfall, he was good enough not to say anything.

ooOoo

"It is strange, to see one so gifted with mathematics," Richard said one night, after Lune had returned to the castle on a gift hare.

It had been four months since he had come, and there was a light snowfall outside. It was also quite late. The only reason the room wasn't drenched in shadows was because of the roaring fire from the other side of the large table he and the little lord were bent over.

"Thank you, Richard. I'm glad I haven't lost the knack for it. Now then; we've agreed to sell the gold canopies and draperies to Count DeLarouche, who will be sending his cats in a week to deliver the payment and collect them. Couple that with what we've gained from selling all those ugly vases and paintings in the main hall, and it looks like we'll have enough to feed and keep everyone warm until early summer," Humbert said with relief, making a few more marks on the paper before setting it aside to let the ink dry.

"Still, as soon as the weather warms up, we'll need to find a way to pay for the major reconstruction of the towns. I wouldn't even keep rabbits in some of those houses!"

"They _are _in shameful condition, aren't they?" Richard responded softly.

Humbert set his elbows on the table in the study, his brow furrowed in thought. "We'll find a way to raise the money, Richard, and we'll do it without resorting to more taxation. The people are exhausted enough as is."

"My lord?" Richard asked in a soft voice.

The tawny kitten looked up at the old cat. "Yes?"

"How… do you _know _all these things?"

Humbert blinked twice, and cocked his head to convey his confusion.

"I mean, who were you, before you became the baron? Your mind is too… _educated_ to have been someone ordinary. Not even the old Baron's family was so good with numbers. Are you a younger son of some lesser known noblecat?"

Humbert shook his head softly. "I was ordinary enough, other than the fact that I lived in a cave with Toto for a year." He glanced at the grandfather clock, and yawned loudly. "We'd best head to bed; tomorrow's another day, and we'll need our wits about us."

"Humbert, please," Richard begged, gently taking hold of one arm as he forgot about formality. "Who were you, before you came to us?"

Humbert's heart sank into his shoes as he somehow managed to wiggle his way out of the steward's hold.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his roots. It was more that he didn't want his brothers to find him, if his true identity became general knowledge. Even if by some miracle their hearts had changed since that night, his new status would doubtlessly be enough to rekindle their jealousy.

"I was no one, Richard."

"I don't believe that, my lord. You had to have been _someone_," he insisted with fervor.

Humbert looked at Richard sadly, and shook his head as he left the study. "Who I used to be is _dead_, Richard. Talking about him won't bring him back. Pleasant dreams."

ooOoo

"… Which would explain why the field just beyond the woods would be the perfect location for the mulberry trees," Humbert explained as he traced a gloved finger over a map of the surrounding area, surrounded by a handful of the baronetcy's best gardeners. "Does anyone have any objections to the location?"

"I have one, my lord," a middle aged feline woman said respectfully, gesturing to the same area. "This field is full of herbs. We depend on it for spices and healing ointments."

Humbert took a look at the notes around the large map. "This doesn't say anything about an herb field."

"We never allowed a lord to know before," her husband said sheepishly, gripping her hand in a protective gesture. "The old baron would have stripped the field for revenue and left us with nothing if we hadn't kept it secret."

The stunted cat gave a soft laugh. "Yet you let me know in passing. Just out of curiosity, was _anybody _truly loyal to the Baron Carouch?"

"His wife was, but she died shortly after him," Richard said softly. "Had a difficult childbirth, and the child died as well."

Humbert sighed. "Very well; all of you know this area better than anyone. Where would you think mulberry trees would be best suited for everyone to work at?"

"There's a fertile valley beyond the field, my lord." An older male cat pointed a gnarled, shaky hand at the space between two mountains. "The map makers were always careful to understate it when reporting it to the old family."

"How big is it?" Humbert asked, taking a look at the spot.

"I'd say a good thirty acres, my lord. We would have settled in that area long ago, but…"

"The old baron," Humbert sighed, getting a little tired of hearing that. "Well, if there are no objections, I would like all of you to help me inspect that valley, come spring. If the soil is good and the weather permits, I'd like to at least have the trees transferred here next year. It will be another nine years until they will be able to produce fruit, I'm afraid, but when they do, it will open up all sorts of doors."

He beamed at them. "Just think of it; jams, pies, soaps, dye, paint; even medicine can be made from mulberries! There isn't a one of you that couldn't make at least some of that, and more. If we all work hard, we won't need to fish nearly as much, which in turn means that more lives will be spared in the long run."

"What about wine?" Richard asked.

"**No**!" Humbert roared before he could control himself.

The good twenty souls in the study with him leapt back in shock; having never heard that tone out of him before.

The little kitten did some brief breathing exercises, rubbing one hand against his forehead to combat the headache. "I apologize for my outburst, but I will _not _allow a single mulberry to be used for wine. That… _disgusting _bile brings nothing but heartache and sorrow."

"You happen to have a cellar full of Garrington's best years," Richard said carefully. "And our cellar is quite an impressive size."

Humbert's stomach clenched in horror. Even if he hadn't heard his true family name, 'cellar' was enough to bring back that terrible night.

"I should have known," he growled under his breath. Baron Carouch _did _sound like the type to keep fine wine in constant stock.

"You could always sell that as well," his steward replied in the same tone.

"And pass the curse to another place? No. We'll use it as fertilizer for the trees, when we transplant them," Humbert decided. "Part of the definition of wine is that it's aged, anyway."

A polite cough came from the doorway. Humbert and the country folk looked up to see a middle aged butler standing in the doorway.

"My apologies, my lord, but there is a messenger from the palace requesting for you."

Humbert cocked his head in curiosity. "I believe we've accomplished what we can for now; please feel free to return to your regular duties," he said politely while tipping his hat and walking around the large table they had been gathered around.

They bowed or curtsied back at him as Richard began ushering them out as well.

"Where is this messenger?" Humbert asked the butler, Adam, as they walked down the hallway together.

"In the main hall, my lord. I, um, hope you won't mind, but I had my sister prepare a warm meal for him," he said hesitantly.

"Why would I mind? It's a long journey from the palace, after all, and the beginning of winter." The little lord shook his head at the tall butler. "Honestly, being so hesitant over such a thing. I'm not Baron Carouch, you know."

"Thank the stars," Adam sighed gratefully.

Humbert sighed and shook his head again. _'Perhaps this is why I had to lose my family. To rebuild what my predecessor tore down. Well, that, and save Lune's life.'_

The messenger was sitting close to the fire, shivering in a chair as a maid approached him with a plate of hot food. He accepted it gratefully, just before seeing the lord. He flinched, and tried to rise from the chair.

"Please stay where you are; you look exhausted," Humbert urged him with one hand, almost feeling the cat's weariness.

"Thank you, my lord," he replied gratefully, even as his shaky hand dove into a satchel covered with half-melted snow. He pulled out a tightly bound scroll, with the royal family's seal on it. "The king bid me to give you this."

"Thank you. Enjoy your supper," Humbert bid him as he broke the seal, and unrolled the parchment.

_Baron von Gikkingen-_

_It is our wish that you immediately come to the palace. We have another task for you and your pet bird._

"Toto is **not **a pet," Humbert growled as he looked at the king's signature and royal seal.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Adam asked worriedly.

"… The king misunderstands my friendship with Toto." He rolled up the scroll with a sigh. "Adam; please find this cat a warm room for the next day or so. He needs to rest before returning, and I need to pass instructions to Richard before leaving for the palace in the morning."

ooOoo

'_What could the king possibly need from us? Surely he doesn't lack for servants that can cater to his every whim. Could Lune be sick again? No, that couldn't be it.'_

"I _hate _flying in winter," Toto groaned as his wings beat against the icy winds. "Couldn't your king have waited until spring?"

"I haven't a clue, my friend. But whatever he wants of us, let's hope that it is worth the trip," Humbert managed to say with minimal shivers.

"No kidding; I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep this pace. There!" he said with relief spiraling down to a series of lights down below; the royal palace.

From the moment Toto landed, Humbert could sense that something was… off about the summons.

Although the stable hands were quick to approach Toto with fire-warmed blankets to rub his feathers free from the ice, the looks they were giving him were nothing short of peculiar.

"I was ordered to bring you to the castle doors as soon as possible," one of the older cats said a shade formally. "Chief Advisor Natori will escort you the rest of the way to the king's presence."

Humbert nodded, and pulled his icy cloak tight around his shaking body. "Are you permitted to tell me what's going on?" he asked as he followed the stable hand into the snow to approach the castle.

"I'm afraid not, my lord. However," the old cat hesitated, and walked just a shade slower to prolong their walk.

"Pride is a terrible thing, young one. I hope you'll learn _that _from this, at least."

Humbert gaped at him in disbelief.

With his weak little body, the last thing he's ever had to worry about was becoming prideful.

"What in the Cat Kingdom are you-" he tried to ask the cat as a small castle door opened.

"Ah, you have arrived," the chief advisor said smoothly, his smile strangely tight. "That will be all."

The stable hand bowed and headed back as Humbert followed Natori into the castle. He sighed with relief as he took off his snow-covered cloak, and shook it once before handing it to a servant.

"Come now; we don't want to keep the king waiting," The old grey hair said impatiently, already walking down the hallway.

"No, of course not," Humbert replied while suppressing a shiver, walking after the advisor.

He had only met Natori for a short while during his last visit to the palace. But even that was enough to convince him that Natori did not approve of the king's decision to make Humbert a lord.

"Will you hurry up?" Natori nearly snapped, now several yards ahead of him.

"I am cold and physically weak; I am coming as quickly as I can without collapsing," Humbert replied as politely as possible between increasing gasps.

The chief advisor sniffed disdainfully, but did not lessen his pace in the slightest.

In fact, he had walked fast enough to beat Humbert to the royal chambers by a good three minutes. By then, the young cat's heart was working overtime, and every muscle in his body ached.

He dared to take a few seconds to compose himself, and walked through the curtain a servant pulled aside for him.

The king didn't look half as pleased to see him as he had before, and Natori was standing behind the comfortable chair he was lounging in. A slightly satisfied smirk was on the advisor's lips, but he said not a word.

"Come here, Baron of Piaal," the Cat King ordered in a low tone; his expression stormy.

Humbert did as he was ordered, and bowed low before his monarch. "You wished to see me, your majesty?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I did." The king sighed, and got up from his chair to pace in front of the tiny lord.

"I am most troubled, my lord baron. I have showered you with gifts that many in my kingdom would die for, including protection for your bird, and how do you repay that?"

Humbert's heart sank. "Your majesty is displeased with my handling of the baronetcy?" _'I guess Lune tattled after all.'_

"Frankly, my good baron, as long as you keep up with paying your taxes, I couldn't care **less** what you do with the land or people I have assigned to you. No, I am troubled by something else entirely."

Humbert looked up in confusion. "If it is not my way of handling the baronetcy, then what have I done to so displease you, my king?"

The old cat wheeled around with an angry glint in his eyes, including the royal crown. "Don't play coy with me, Baron," he hissed low and angrily. "We've been hearing almost since you left what you have boasted of doing."

Now Humbert was even more confused. "Your majesty; I've been too busy to boast."

"Stop lying!" the king roared. "Is it true that you used firebird tears to heal my son?"

Humbert gaped at him. _'How did he find out about that? I never told anyone, and Toto wouldn't have either.'_

"Well? Is that how you did it?" the king demanded.

Humbert lowered his gaze to the floor, still kneeling to him. "Yes, my king. That is how I cured your son."

"Where did you find firebird tears?"

"Toto gave them to me, so I could heal your son."

"Then give them to me immediately," the king ordered, holding out one hand for the vial.

"I'm afraid I can't, your majesty. I used the rest of them to heal the sick ones in my baronetcy. There was just enough to heal all of them."

"What? Wasting firebird tears on _peasants_?" the king roared again, stomping around the study angrily. "How dare you, Baron?"

'_When did my rank turn into a name?' _"If I had known that your majesty desired them, I would have held onto the tears," Humbert consoled, although it was a lie.

His people had needed the tears more than his majesty.

"What if my son gets sick again?"

"That is impossible, my king. The tear I gave him rendered his body immune to all diseases and poisons."

The king eyed him suspiciously. "Then why didn't you use a tear on yourself? You don't want to look like a kitten the rest of your life, do you?"

A terrible ache filled his chest; one that had nothing to do with the marathon Natori had forced him through. "No, I don't wish that, your majesty. But the tears only cure active diseases and ailments, and mine ran its course when I was only nine. It would take more than firebird tears to help me."

The monarch growled under his breath angrily, and continued his angry pacing. "Well, is your other claim true?"

Humbert laughed nervously. "I don't even know how you found out about the firebird tears, your majesty. What claim do you speak of?"

The king laughed harshly. "Why are you pretending ignorance, Baron?" He walked over, and guided the small cat's chin to make him lock eyes.

"You've been boasting that if I but give the word, you can bring to me the firebird itself. Consider my word given, if you want to keep that head of yours."


	6. Patience

**Chapter Six: Patience**

_Patience is bitter, but it bears sweet fruit._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

The wind and snow howled as Humbert stumbled into the stables in a daze. He dejectedly shook the ice and snow off his cape, and headed towards the biggest stall in the back. Toto didn't look completely happy about being put with hares and rabbits, but it was easily preferable to the blizzard raging outside.

"What? Back already?" the crow asked as Humbert let himself into the stall and hung the cloak on a wood post to dry. "Didn't they even give you any supper?"

"I had a bit of bread from the kitchens. I don't have much of an appetite right now." The little baron shook his head in horror. "Toto… the king thinks I've boasted of bringing a firebird to him."

Toto gaped. "Is that a joke? I don't think you've boasted a day of your life!"

Humbert sighed. "Nonetheless, if I don't bring one to him by the end of the week, he'll take off my head and declare you free game. Lune says he tried to speak on my behalf, but the king wouldn't listen to him."

The crow snorted in disgust. "He sure knows how to express gratitude over his son's life, doesn't he?"

Humbert curled up against his side, and pulled one wing over himself for some much-needed comfort. "What are we going to do, Toto? I can't kidnap a member of the royal avian family, even for my king."

"… Let's worry about that after the blizzard lets up. Even _I _can't fly under these conditions. Maybe you should go back into the castle, if you can still find your way through that storm outside."

"I can, but… can I stay here with you tonight?" Humbert begged, unable to keep his voice from sounding like a scared kitten. "_Someone _had to have found out about the tears in order to spread the rumors. I'd feel safer with you."

Toto sighed, and shook his head as he drew the little cat closer with one wing. "That would probably be best. We'll both need a good night's rest for our long journey."

ooOoo

It was a good thing the king had chosen to give them a week. It took them three days to return to the portal Toto had used before, so they had all of one day to get in and out of the Avian Kingdom.

"Toto?" Humbert asked nervously as they circled the highest mountain of the cluster below them. "Is there anything I need to know about your kingdom before we get in?"

"A few things, yes," Toto admitted, readying himself for a plunge. "First, my king knows we're coming."

"Because he's a seer?" Humbert asked, his stomach sinking into his shoes.

"Correct. Second, that also means he knows why we're coming." Toto informed him as he folded his wings against his body, and shot like a rock to the big hole crowning the tallest mountain.

"Third, and most important; we cannot succeed unless he wants us to. I suppose you can take comfort in the fact that your king will not kill us, because if we fail, it's because _my _king has ordered our execution."

"That _is_ a comfort," Humbert managed to say sarcastically as they plunged into the dormant volcano.

A strange air vacuum seemed to suck them in, almost as if it feared that they were going to attempt an escape.

Humbert's flesh crept in horror as they seemed to shoot through a never-ending, bending tunnel of darkness. He made a wish for any sound, even passing wind, but the portal was as silent as the grave. He tried once to speak to Toto, but couldn't force his vocal chords to work.

After what felt like years, they shot into a blinding sky, which soon gave way to clouds and _hot_ air!

"This portal comes out further south than your end does," Toto quickly explained as he adjusted course to a mountain that was so high, it continued into the clouds. "As a result, it never snows around this area, but we sometimes have problems with droughts. Ahh, the sun feels wonderful!"

"That it does," Humbert replied, stretching as much as he could to let the sun seep through his clothes and fur. "I was starting to think that we'd never be warm again!"

"I know. Oh, and Humbert? Let me do all the talking when we get there, all right? We're approaching **my** king now, and there are different rules of etiquette here."

"That is reasonable," Humbert replied, starting to feel sleepy from the warm sun.

"Hey, Toto!" a large brown bird called, flying up to him after a minute. "We thought you were gone for good!"

"Not quite, Tobias. I actually have protection from the Cat King himself," Toto replied, spiraling around the brown bird once.

"No kidding? I see you brought back a souvenir," Tobias laughed, looking at Humbert.

The little kitten nervously bowed to the brown bird, hoping that it was a polite gesture in this kingdom.

"For now, but we're on a bit of a tight schedule today. If we have the time after meeting the king, we'll stop by and see you," Toto promised as they started flying up the mountain's side.

"I'll hold you to that!" Tobias warned him as he broke away, and headed to a tree at the base of the mountain.

"Childhood friend," Toto explained as they entered the cloudbank surrounding the tall rocks. "Remember; let me do the talking, and stay close at all times."

Humbert nodded, and hugged Toto's neck for comfort. _'I don't see how we can possibly succeed. If the Avian King chooses to kill us, I hope he'll make it quick.'_

Toto eventually made it to the top of the mountain which was crowned with a beautiful meadow, and guarded on every side with large brown birds with curved beaks. However, none of the guards bordering the place made to stop them.

The meadow itself was ablaze with perhaps thirty firebirds. Humbert couldn't help but gape at their beauty.

Their feathers literally looked as if they were made of fire and gold, and they had long, elegant necks; perhaps three times as long as Toto's. Their wingspan was about as long as Toto's but narrower, and their bodies were built slimmer.

But Humbert knew better than to think they'd be easy to capture.

It appears that the firebirds were having a celebration of sorts, because they had been dancing as others sang. But they stopped as soon as Toto landed. The crow shifted his shoulder blades around, silently telling Humbert to get off his back. The little kitten did so, barely taking a step from his friend's side in his nervousness.

There was that, and the fact he had barely used his legs for the past three days. He winced, and stepped around subtly to encourage circulation.

All the firebirds were looking at them with amber eyes, and blank expressions. None of them spoke, but they parted like a sea, until the largest of them was revealed.

His feathers were tinged with a touch of silver, and in his tired eyes was so much wisdom. "Approach, Toto of Thiga and Humbert of Piaal," he commanded in a gentle tone. He was sitting in a soft nest of flax and feathers, and his beautiful wings were folded in front of his body.

The tiny kitten could feel his heart beating out of control as he and the crow made a slow advance to the Avian King. He tried desperately to keep his feelings under control, but only managed to keep his pace regular, and his breathing somewhat normal.

At perhaps ten yards from the king, Toto stopped, and bowed low with his wings. "Greetings, my king," he spoke in an almost reverent tone as Humbert also bowed.

"Greetings, my loyal subject," the monarch replied, gazing at the little kitten. "You have done well; this is the one I sent you to guard and guide."

'_But… __**why**__?' _he couldn't help but wonder. _'What can a bird and a runt do?'_

The king laughed, and reached out with one wing to gently touch Humbert's cheek, keeping the other firmly at his front. "The reason will not be made clear to you for many years yet, little one. Be patient, and you will understand everything when you are ready."

Humbert started from surprise, but bowed again. He opened his mouth to ask the king a question, but quickly shut it when he remembered Toto's warning.

"Very good; you remember _and _follow instructions," the king approved, just before giving a heavy sigh. "You have my permission to speak, Baron of Piaal. Why have you come to my court?"

Humbert gave a sad sigh of his own, and bowed again. "Someone planted a rumor in the Cat King's court that I boasted of bringing one of your kin to him. Toto and I will be killed if we fail, but… I will not blame you if you had us killed instead, your majesty."

"So, you would rather die than take one of my blood without permission?" the king asked with intent.

"If I must, your majesty. Losing one's home can be a terrible experience," Humbert said sadly, thinking about his father and the beautiful vineyard he had grown up in. He even missed his brothers, though not as much as the servants, who had always felt more like extended family. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"I know you would know about that," the firebird said sympathetically, giving another sigh. "However, there is much yet for you to do, and your premature death would bring nothing. Therefore, I will allow you to depart with a member of my family. There are certain lessons he will need to learn, but he will only be able to learn them in the Cat Kingdom."

Humbert's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"However, such a gift must come with a price. Are you certain you will be able to pay it?"

"What is your price, majesty?" the little kitten asked in numb shock.

"I have foreseen that you will return my only grandchild to his father, who will be king when you visit us again. It will be a terribly long time for all of us, without any contact to his own kind, save for Toto. Here is my price; however long Vulcan remains in your kingdom, I want your children to stay in mine, when they reach the age _you _left home. They will also have lessons to be learned in my kingdom, to prepare them for their futures."

Humbert stared at the firebird incredulously for a few long moments. "Your majesty," he struggled to say in a straight voice, although his heart was breaking. "I can't have offspring. I'm a runt with delicate health."

Oh, how he hated to admit that out loud!

Almost every firebird started laughing at that, their amber eyes glowing with mischief.

Even the Avian king laughed as his eyes glazed over slightly. "Nonetheless, I see a beautiful, loving lady in your future, along with an impressive number of children that will bring much honor to your new family name."

"How many?" Humbert couldn't keep from asking as his heart began to speed up again, but this time from excitement.

There really was a cure for him! There was a girl in his future! He wouldn't be alone forever!

"Oh no," the king laughed. "I wouldn't dream of spoiling _that _for you; the best pieces of your future are what must remain a mystery. Do we have a bargain, Baron of Piaal?"

Slowly, Humbert nodded. "When each of my children reaches the age of twelve, they will be delivered to your kind, for as long as needed."

The firebird smiled warmly at him from around his long, elegant beak. "Oh, and there's two more things you need to know, before I allow you to take my grandson."

"Yes, your majesty?" Humbert asked politely, wondering what more he needed to know.

"You will not be able to find the cure for your peculiar ailment until you are ready to use it. It will take more courage than you think, and you are not yet strong enough for it. Also, your future mate will not be who you think she will be."

"She won't?" he asked in confusion, since he hadn't yet met a girl that could capture his attention in that fashion.

"No. You will know who she is, because she will be your exact opposite, and yet your perfect match."

Humbert stared in bewilderment. "Sire… that makes no sense whatsoever."

The other firebirds began laughing mischievously again, hiding their beaks behind elegant wings of flame and gold as they tried to conceal their mirth.

"It will when you get to know her." It was only then that he unfolded both of his wings from his front, to reveal a tiny fireling, perhaps half the size of Humbert.

Its feathers were a much darker gold than its older relatives, but still glowed as if on fire.

"Vulcan, this is Toto and Humbert. They will be escorting you to the Cat Kingdom," the king said gently, using the tips of his wings to guide the fireling out of the nest.

"Yes, Gwanfatha," Vulcan replied with a baby-like lisp, walking up to Humbert and holding his wings up expectantly.

The grey-clad kitten looked from Vulcan to his grandfather nervously, in case he was misinterpreting.

"I'm afraid my grandson is only a few weeks old; he can't fly yet," the king quickly explained.

Humbert nodded, and carefully picked up the fireling, finding a comfortable position for him in his arms.

Even the feathers were pulsating with warmth.

"It is cold in my world right now; are there any precautions I should take with him?"

"I've prepared a special blanket for the two of you to transport him. However, Toto, there is time for the two of you to rest today, and still make it back in time."

'_I think I like Toto's king more than my own,' _Humbert couldn't help but think as he gently rocked the fireling in his arms.

"To be perfectly frank, we like our king better than yours as well," one close by firebird whispered to him with an elegant laugh. "I'm afraid your king has only begun being a pain."

Humbert groaned in anticipation.

ooOoo

The day Humbert and Toto returned to the king's palace, it was briskly cold. Snow was piled everywhere, and a slight wind blew a few flakes against the blanket that the kitten cradled protectively.

Humbert carefully slid off Toto's back, and bowed politely at the flabbergasted stable hands. "Would you mind giving Toto everything he requires? I'm afraid it's been a long journey for him."

"You could say that again," the crow moaned, his wings dragging along the ground. "I could sleep for a month!"

"If that's what you need, my friend," Humbert said softly, patting one of Toto's wings comfortingly. "I'll be back after I deliver our new friend to the king."

"You mean you actually did it?" the old one, the one that had escorted him to the palace doors the last time, whispered in shock. "You actually brought back a firebird?"

"Can we go a-side, Hum-but?" Vulcan asked in a baby lisp. "It's vewy cold out he-ah."

"Yes, we're going inside right now, little one," Humbert consoled him, nodding at the stable hands one more time before marching up to the palace. Although his feet were nearly frozen, his arms and torso were warm and toasty from holding the fireling close. Even the special blanket turned any snowflakes that fell on it into steam.

A guard was staring at him as he opened the door, but the little baron didn't feel like talking to every person that wanted discuss about his assignment. All Humbert wanted to do, was present Vulcan and return home.

_Home_. If only that word still meant the vineyard.

He sighed sadly, and slowed his pace slightly. The fireling was heavy enough to start being uncomfortable, and his body was starting to feel the strain. He took a few deep breaths to help steady himself, and started up the stairs.

"Oh, so you returned, I see," a nasal voice sneered at him from far above, at the top of the stairs.

Humbert looked up and stifled a groan. "It would appear so, Natoru," he managed to say as he stumbled up the stairs tiredly.

He had only met the chief advisor's son for a few seconds, shortly after earning his title. But it was enough to confirm the fact that Natoru shared his father's low opinion of the new noble.

"Is his majesty in his study?"

"Yes, but he's with some _very _important ambassadors from down south. I'm afraid it will be a few hours before he'll be available," Natoru said smugly.

"Then I will wait as long as needed," Humbert replied, trying hard not to pant with exertion as he finally made it to the top of the stairs.

"Then wait downstairs!" Natoru commanded arrogantly.

"I don't think so. My body can only handle so much work at a time." As politely as he could, the little kitten tried to sidestep around the teenage cat.

"You may be a baron now, but you still need to abide by our rules!" Natoru grabbed one of his arms fiercely, almost forcing him to drop the fireling in the process.

Vulcan peeped in distress as the kitten tried to escape the unwanted grasp.

"Will you just-" Humbert tried to ask, just before getting interrupted.

"Natoru!" Lune snapped angrily, as he appeared from behind one curtain. "Release the Baron immediately!"

"But, your highness-" Natoru tried to defend feebly.

"No buts," Lune ordered, marching up to force the advisor-in-training to pry his hand off of Humbert. "You know my father wanted to see him as soon as he returned."

"But, but… the _ambassadors_!" Natoru wailed.

"My father needs to see that the baron is back, at least. I don't want a misunderstanding to come between my best friend and his head. That will be all, Natoru," Lune said between his teeth, gently guiding Humbert by the shoulders down the hall.

"You have impeccable timing, my friend," the smaller kitten said thankfully once they were out of earshot of the advisor's son. He readjusted his hold on Vulcan, who was trembling slightly.

"I'm terribly sorry about Natoru; he's being more foolish than usual," Lune whispered back, sighing a bit. "He's always had trouble with knowing his limitations."

"That cat will bwing doom to yo' kingdom," Vulcan choked between sobs, trembling terribly.

Lune looked down at the bundle of blanket in surprise. "Who said that?"

"This is Vulcan, Lune, but I'd really like the king to be the first to see him. I don't want to give your father an excuse to be angry at me," he explained while rocking the fireling comfortingly.

"… you actually did it?" Lune whispered in disbelief.

"Miraculously enough, I managed it," Humbert replied as he and the prince resumed a regular pace. _'More like he was thrown into my lap for a terrible price, but if I say that, someone else will try to capture a firebird and get himself killed.'_

Vulcan managed to stop sobbing, but his tiny body still trembled in Humbert's arms.

"Shh, shh; it's all right, Vulcan," Humbert tried to soothe him, rocking him gently as they approached the curtain outside of the king's study.

A few voices could be heard, one of which was the king's.

"No. It won' be all wight for a wong time," the fireling whispered, crying against Humbert's chest for comfort.

Lune gave him a distressed look, and tucked his head behind the curtain. "Father? The Baron von Gikkingen has returned from the Avian Kingdom."

"He **has**? Very well; all of you go enjoy an early supper; I have a bit of pressing business with the Baron."

'_That's the second time I've been referred to as 'the Baron', _Humbert thought in confusion. _'Does that bode well or ill for me?'_

Five tall cats marched out of the study in a perfect line, only looking mildly curious as to what Humbert was holding.

Once all of them were down the hall, Lune pulled the curtain aside for Humbert to step through, since his small arms were full.

The only other person besides the king present was Natori, who looked completely shocked to see him again.

The king was leaning back in a comfortable chair, drumming his knuckles lazily across his large desk. "Today is the last day of the week, Baron; what do you have to show for it?" he demanded.

'_That makes for the third time.' _"Your majesty," Humbert said respectfully, bowing once before gently setting the fireling on the desk. "Allow me to present Vulcan D'Pyros," he said while removing the special blanket.

The room hadn't been very dark, but revealing the heir to the Avian Kingdom lightened the room with a beautiful dark gold aura.

The king gasped thunderously as Natori stared in dumb disbelief.

"Unbelievable," Lune whispered in shock.

Vulcan stretched his long wings gratefully. "Nice to meet 'ou, majesty," he said in his baby lisp, even doing the traditional bow of his kind to the monarch.

The king could only stare.

"Hum-but says I'm yo' new… wad?" he asked the stunted cat.

"Ward," Humbert corrected gently, bowing to the king. "Firebirds like most types of fish and grain that we do, but Vulcan's only a few weeks old, and just learning to talk, as you can hear. For now, his diet should be ground worms mixed with fresh fruit juice; preferably orange or grapefruit twice a day."

"Unless 'ou have mulberries," Vulcan added hopefully.

"Oh, and don't forget to let him practice flying when the weather warms up," Humbert told the king seriously. "He'll remember to come back, and firebirds tend to get testy when they can't stretch their wings."

"Our fe'thas start lighting stuff on fi-ah," Vulcan reported guiltily, flapping his glowing wings a bit. "I can'na wait to sta't fwying!"

"…Well done, Baron," the king whispered, his expression heavily impressed. "Well done, _indeed_."


	7. Ignorance

**Chapter Seven: Ignorance**

_Real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance._

_-Confucius_

xxXxx

Vulcan was the absolute center of attention that night. The king threw a huge party to celebrate the fireling's retrieval, and Humbert even got to sit at the royal table; a rare honor for a mere baron.

Not that he really noticed. Despite the music and dancing, he was lost within his own thoughts. Even though retrieving Vulcan had come at a terrible cost, he was just a shade relieved at what that cost implied.

He wouldn't be like this forever. He was going to meet a girl that would love him enough to start a _family_. A large one, even!

Would he meet her before or after getting cured? He nibbled thoughtfully on one finger, wondering which way he'd prefer it. On one hand, if he met her after getting cured, he wouldn't have to worry about her thinking of him as a child.

But on the other hand, what if she wouldn't be able to handle his looks as a child? If he were ever to age again… hold on. Would he start aging where he left off, or would his body fast forward to his real age? Such an experience was sure to be painful, even if he only had his current number of years, four, to worry about. Just how patient was he supposed to be, anyway?

Suddenly, a familiar tune reached his ears. His heartbeat quickened as he looked up hopefully.

Sure enough, the musicians were playing his favorite song. How many times had his mother played this for him when he was sick? He couldn't remember, but just hearing that song was enough to calm his troubled thoughts.

Everyone had stopped dancing; exalted looks on their faces as the most popular song in the Cat Kingdom echoed through the room. Unlike all the other songs that had been played, the room was dead quiet as a young she-cat began singing the oldest ballad the kingdom had.

Ironically enough; a **firebird** had been the one to give it to them.

"_Born into another world is she,_

"_To save the heir, in his hour of need._"

The little kitten sighed happily, although he privately preferred his mother's voice for the treasured song.

"_She'll bear him from the waves_

"_Like a babe in her arms one day._"

Humbert started whispering the next part, sad that it was already half over. That was his only complaint, really; that the sweet ballad was so short.

"_**Sea Maiden**__, destined to join cat kind,_

"_Yet always possessing her own mind._"

Suddenly, Lune started tugging on his sleeve. Humbert looked at his friend curiously, but the prince only pulled on his sleeve again, standing up as he did so.

"_As she had borne the young heir from the cold sea,_

"_She will bear the greatest king, ever been,_" the singer concluded as Vulcan added an accompanying trill.

The lovely ballad was answered by a thunderous applause, but most of all by the king. The crown prince pulled a bit more insistently, making the stunted cat rise from his seat and quietly follow him behind one curtain.

"I've never liked that song," Lune hissed under his breath. "Can't we have a single ball without playing it?"

Humbert stared at his friend in total shock. "Are you _mad_, Lune? The Sea Maiden's Song represents the kingdom's greatest hope!"

"If that's so, why does my blood run cold every time I hear it?" Lune growled, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the dark thoughts.

"I haven't a clue, my friend. Perhaps the beat is not to your liking?" Humbert suggested.

"No. I doubt changing that will fix it." The prince sighed. "Sorry, Baron. That song just makes my fur stand on end."

Humbert sighed in exasperation, and tore his arm free. "Lune, you of all cats know that isn't my name. Why is everyone referring to me as 'Baron'?"

Lune blinked, and laughed a little sheepishly. "I apologize, Humbert; when all those wild rumors were flying around, it seemed a bit too much hassle to use your full name every time someone wanted to talk about you. By the time you came to the palace for Father's errand, it was easier to use just your title."

"Except I'm not the only baron in the kingdom," Humbert reminded him tightly.

"No, you're not. But for some reason, it just _feels_ right to call you Baron," Lune said, shrugging a bit. "Considering what just happened, there are worse things to call you, are there not?"

"… There are," Humbert sighed reluctantly. _'I've never been fond of being called Humbert, even if it's my grandfather's name. I suppose I'll wait and see if it clings to me.'_

Lune managed a smile, and inclined his head down the hallway. "But enough talk of the Sea Maiden; you were not the only one who made a new acquaintance this week."

Humbert cocked his head. "Oh?"

"Yes. I would very much like you to meet her; she's… _wonderful_," Lune said softly.

Humbert's ears pricked up with interest. "_She_?" he asked in amusement.

Lune looked around worriedly, and then nodded. "I don't want Natori or Natoru to find out about her, though. I think one of them started the rumor on you and Vulcan, and I shudder to think of what they would make of her," he confided as they started walking again. "Oh, those two frazzle my whiskers!"

"Is there something wrong with your new friend?" Humbert asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong with her at all," Lune said quickly in defense. "I… just want to protect her from the dangers of the palace."

"Then was it wise to bring her here? I've heard even the walls have ears," Humbert replied while pointedly looking at the walls, and even a large portrait of Lune's grandfather.

"Well, I couldn't think of anywhere else that would be safe, and… well, I _really_ want you to meet her," Lune said somewhat bashfully. "She has something you need to know about."

Humbert only nodded, and continued following his friend down two hallways and a flight of servants' stairs.

Still, he couldn't help but gauge the distance between their heights as they walked. Although Lune was only a few months older than him, he was almost a head taller. The prince had already hit his growing streak.

Humbert shook off his slight envy, and held the knowledge of his eventual cure closer for comfort. He nibbled his lower lip in thought, wondering why he hadn't yet informed Lune on what he had learned in the Avian Kingdom.

He opened his mouth to tell Lune the good news, but… for some reason, the words never came out.

'_What is wrong with me? Lune would be happy to know I'll be healthy someday. Why can't I say anything?'_

Lune looked over his shoulder worriedly. "Are you starting to get tired, Humbert?"

"… A little," he panted, suddenly realizing that he was shaking a bit. "How much farther is this new friend of yours?"

"Here," he whispered, suddenly grabbing Humbert by the waist and dragging him behind a tapestry.

Humbert yelped in surprise just as Lune put one hand over his mouth.

"Shh," the prince hissed, setting him on the ground. "We're just in a passageway, Humbert. Yuki, this is Humbert, my best friend. Humbert, this is Yuki," he said in a soft, tender voice.

Humbert looked up, and had to keep himself from gaping.

She was _lovely_, with perfect sapphire eyes and snowy white fur. She was also perfectly slim, with delicate ears and hands. Her smile, although nervous, was breathtaking. She was also in the uniform of a servant girl, but somehow, she made the simple attire seem elegant.

She had made a slight modification to her uniform, however. Around her elegant neck, she had tied a simple pink ribbon.

In a word, she was _perfect_.

"It's nice to meet you, Baron," she said while politely curtsying. "Lune doesn't stop talking about you."

'_That does it. My new pet name is Baron.' _He nervously tipped his hat at her, and managed a smile. "Likewise, Miss Yuki," he nearly squeaked.

Dang it, why couldn't he have sounded normal? Well, normal for him, in any case; he usually sounded like the kitten he looked like.

"Come along, Baron; Yuki has some things to tell you," Lune said while gently guiding them deeper into the secret passageway.

"She does?" he squeaked again.

"It'll help with a problem you mentioned having when I was at your estate a few months ago."

After a few more minutes, they slipped behind a dusty curtain to a hidden room. The dust was thick everywhere, and the only furniture was a small table with a few chairs surrounding it.

"I am sorry about the mess; I would have cleaned it up a bit more if the head housekeeper had given me a little less to do. Not that I'm complaining," she said very quickly to Lune as they all sat down.

"Well, if it becomes a little much, you know to come to me, right?" Lune asked her worriedly, helping her into one dusty seat.

"Lune, my dear friend… I don't want to bring attention to myself. This place is still new to me, and I don't want to earn enemies."

"I'm afraid that enemies are inevitable, especially in the palace, Miss Yuki," Humbert informed her, secretly thrilled that his voice had returned to normal. He took an extra breath to be on the safe side. "Where was it that you lived before here?"

She gave him a strange look, as if trying to calculate his reaction.

"Go on, Yuki," Lune urged her in a gentle voice. "Tell him what you told me."

"… You _will _keep this secret, right, Baron?" she asked in a tiny voice.

He nodded and held his hat to his heart. "No one will hear of it from me, if that is what you wish."

She gave him a deeply grateful look, and took a fortifying breath. "I am from the Human Kingdom."

Humbert jumped clean out of his chair with a terrified hiss. "You got out _alive_?"

Yuki was holding onto the back of her chair with both hands from the shock of his outburst, but she nodded. "I wasn't trying to come here, though; until Lune found me and woke me up on this side of the portal, I had no idea the Cat Kingdom existed."

"Tell him about your human," Lune insisted. "He needs to hear about your human."

Humbert looked at Yuki in bewilderment.

She took a moment for a breath of courage. "I was born on the streets. When I was only two months old, I got separated from my siblings and mother. I honestly believe they all died that day."

Humbert gaped at her. "How did you survive?" he whispered in horror.

"Our kind ages faster in the Human Kingdom, Baron," Lune informed him. "Yuki's only six months old."

'_How is that for irony? I look like a child but should be approaching teenage-hood. Miss Yuki should be a small kitten, but she's half-grown! I hate my life.'_

The white cat in question looked at her hands, shaking her head softly while flexing her delicate fingers. "I still have problems with these strange things." Then she sighed. "In order to survive, I had to live off garbage and sleep in alleyways. The dogs… they were everywhere. I nearly died so many times…" Her voice was turning weak from the painful memories.

"Your _human_, Yuki," Lune begged.

"If he needs to know about her, he needs to know what my life was like before her." Yuki looked back at Humbert as he slowly slipped back into his seat.

"Two weeks ago, I started following a human child around. She was eating from a box of fish-shaped cookies, and I was hoping that she'd drop some crumbs for me. Instead…" Yuki closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her control.

Lune immediately reached across the table to hold her hand in comfort.

"Did this child hurt you?" Humbert asked in anger.

Yuki opened her eyes as a painful smile overtook her features. "_No_. She noticed how hungry I was, and gave me the rest of the box."

Humbert stared in numb shock. _'A __**human**__ showed kindness to a cat?'_

"After I ate them all, she picked me up and took me home with her," Yuki whispered, her eyes filled with love. "She fed me, spoke to me, and kept me warm at night. She gave me my name. She could even understand me when I spoke to her."

"But… _no _human can understand cat speech," Humbert insisted.

"This one could. She was unlike anyone I had ever met," Yuki said wistfully. "She was so _good _at listening to me, even when I told her about how I got separated from my family. She was the only person that could ever speak music without an instrument to help her."

"She sings?" Lune asked in confusion. "You never mentioned that."

"Oh no, she doesn't. I mean, she probably can, but… that's the only way I can describe it. When she's really happy, she can just talk and it sounds like music. I could listen to her speak like that for hours. I had such talks with her…" Then Yuki looked down in shame. "I never meant to hurt her. I never should have spoken with her."

"I beg your _pardon_?" Humbert couldn't help but ask incredulously. "If this human meant so much to you, how could you have hurt her?"

"I didn't think any harm would come from speaking with a human, especially one like mine. But… other humans are not as kind. She told other humans that she could talk to cats. They called her a liar, and would hurt her terribly for refusing to take it back. Muta-san would protect her the best he could, but then…"

"Then?" Lune gently prompted her, squeezing her hand gently.

"… I overheard Muta-san talking with an adult human about Chicky. He said that if she didn't stop talking about talking cats, she would be taken away from Muta-san."

"Who's Muta-san? Her father?" Humbert guessed.

Yuki laughed slightly while shaking her head. "I don't know what the exact relationship was between Muta-san and Chicky, but I know that Chicky wouldn't be able to survive away from him. She tried learning how to lie so that I could stay, but… someone like my Chicky could **never **become a good liar. I _had _to leave, don't you understand?" she begged as tears started running down her beautiful face. "If I stayed, Chicky would have been taken away to a terrible place."

"What place?" Humbert couldn't help but ask.

"I-I don't know; all Muta-san ever said was that it was a place worse than death." Yuki gratefully took the handkerchief from Lune to wipe her tears away. With one hand, she gently touched the simple pink ribbon tied around her neck. "This… she gave me this. It's all I have to remember her by."

As she attempted to compose herself, Humbert caught onto something else.

"Chicky? Your human's name is _Chicky_?" he asked incredulously.

Yuki gave him an irritated look. "Well, it's what Muta-san called her, and she answered to it!"

"Be nice, Humbert," Lune said sternly, using the kitten's real name as if to make a point.

Humbert kept his mouth shut, but deep down, he was laughing. _Chicky? _Why on earth had her parents chosen such a name for her?

Yuki sighed again, now in control of herself. "Baron, Lune says you're terrified of even the thought of humans. But the fact that I stayed alive to even reach a portal, even though it was an accident, says that not all humans are evil. There's bound to be other humans like my Chicky, even though there may not be a lot of them. I don't know why Lune thought it was so important to tell you about her, but… you shouldn't make judgments about people you've never seen."

ooOoo

That last sentence haunted Baron all the way back to his baronetcy. Toto could tell that something was troubling him, but nothing the crow could say would convince the little kitten to come clean.

'_Come to think of it, what do I know of humans other than my brothers' horror stories? Even Toto had to tell me that they couldn't enter the Cat Kingdom without permission from the king.' _He nibbled his lower lip carefully, thinking about all the human books that Baron Carouch had passed onto him. What sort of information would he be able to find in them? Surely this Chicky couldn't be living amongst the savages his brothers had described. If she had, she would have been put to death instead of near banishment.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that it came as a surprise when Toto landed in his courtyard. The freshly fallen snow crunched underneath his talons, the sound strangely louder than one would typically think.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Toto exclaimed happily, sitting down so that Humbert could more easily slip off. "I thought they were going to keep us at the palace forever!"

"Thankfully, the king decided differently," Humbert agreed as he dismounted. His legs trembled slightly as they collided with the ground, but he was used to that by now. "That was an excellent ride, my friend."

"I rather thought so. Would you like me to drop off the gold before I go into the tree?"

"My lord? Toto?"

They looked over to see Richard, bursting from a side door of the castle to run up to them. He stopped a pace away, and bent over to catch his breath.

"Before… you go up… to the tree… we altered the lord's windows for you, Toto. If you pull on the rope outside of the southwest window, it will swing open just long enough for you to get inside and get warm. I've been keeping the fires burning for your return."

"That sounds _wonderful_," Toto said gratefully as he spread his wings and launched himself into the air.

Humbert bit back a smile at his friend's enthusiasm for a warm place to rest. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to wait a bit for the gold."

"Gold?" Richard asked in surprise.

"Yes. The king asked us to bring a firebird to him, and he gave us a large bag of gold for doing it. It appears that we'll have enough to rebuild at least two of the villages, and I'm confident that we can come up with the rest of what we'll need."

Richard gaped at him in total shock.

"_Please _don't ask, my friend. Let's just say that the king takes ridiculous rumors seriously, and I would have lost my head if I had failed. Of course, the only reason I succeeded was because the Avian King _wanted _me to."

Richard couldn't stop staring at him.

"… Did anything happen while I was gone?" Humbert asked, hoping to snap the cat out of his shock.

It worked, because he immediately blinked and straightened a bit. "As a matter of fact, Baron, something did."

'_There's that name again. Did the kingdom unanimously decide to grant me that pet name while I was in the Avian Kingdom?' _

"Please follow me; it's quite cold out here, and I'm certain that you wish to warm up," Richard said as he gently placed one hand on the kitten's shoulder to lead him inside.

"Very much so. Now then, what happened?"

"Well… a group of travelers came from afar, seeking refuge with us."

"I assume you gave it to them?" he asked as they entered the castle, and a servant came up to take his cloak and over boots.

"Naturally. However, they wish to speak to you personally."

Humbert gratefully soaked in the warmth of the main hall, a pleased smile on his lips. "Did they mention what they needed to speak to me about?"

"… They did, but… it would be best for them to tell you about it themselves," Richard said evasively, gently nudging him down one hallway.

Humbert obediently walked, although his mind was now buzzing with curiosity. What could a group of travelers want to speak to him about? What could be important enough for Richard to want him to hear it directly from them?

'_Please, please let it have nothing to do with a firebird,' _he silently prayed as Richard stopped at a certain door and knocked.

"The lord is here. Would you care to greet him?"

Whoever was inside didn't need a second invitation. The door was immediately thrown open, and Humbert was nearly crushed to death by a pair of very strong arms.

Ones that he remembered all too well.

"_Henry_?" he gasped in disbelief.

"Humbert! We're so glad that you're alive!" the old orchard hand sobbed as other familiar faces flooded out of the room to greet him.

He couldn't believe it. All of his old friends from the orchard were here, down to the three housekeepers. Humbert greedily accepted several hugs from each of them, and soaked in the traces of his old life that clung to the familiar cats.

"… I can't believe this! How did you all find me?" he couldn't help but ask.

Jeremy laughed darkly. "There are only so many living victims of hurimalthia, Humbert, and even less that fit your description. Couple that with traveling on a giant black bird and… _them _reacting angrily to the news of a Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, it was easy to connect the dots."

Humbert could feel a portion of his newfound happiness slip away. "Are _they_ here?" he asked formally.

Jenna, the oldest of the housekeepers, shook her head darkly. "No. Once we realized what must have happened the night you disappeared, we made for here as quickly as possible. Luckily your steward believed our story long enough to give us a chance to speak with you," she added gratefully, bowing to Richard with respect.

"You abandoned Father?" the little kitten gasped in shock.

"Never, Humbert. We only abandoned… _them. _Your father… he…"

The little kitten grabbed the shirt of the closest cat, which happened to be Theodore the locksmith. "What happened to Father?" he asked harshly.

"… he was inspecting the grove beyond the vineyard, and accidentally slipped into the old dry well. His neck was snapped like a twig."

Humbert's heart broke with grief. "Father's always been careful around there before."

"His attention had been diverted for weeks. Your death deeply wounded him."

Humbert looked down at his feet, feeling incredibly guilty. "Harold and Louis tried to kill me when I returned from my first flight. It's thanks to Toto that I survived the encounter."

"We thought as much. In any case, Harold inherited everything upon your father's death. He and Louis cut our wages in half, were working us harder than ever, and are nearly _bathing _themselves in the family wine."

Humbert shuddered convulsively. "They'll be regretting that in a few more years. So, all of you left Harold and Louis with no help whatsoever?"

"Along with no regrets whatsoever," Johnny smirked. "I'll be fascinated to see how they'll harvest and process the wine without experienced help."

Humbert smirked sadly as well. "The absence of such assistance is bound to be enough to make them lose the orchard in one or two years."

"Now isn't that a shame?" Jenna remarked with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

Humbert gave a light, melancholic laugh. "I don't suppose I could convince any of you to stay and work for me? Your expertise concerning mulberries would be greatly welcomed."

"What do you think we traveled all this way for?" Timothy teased him.

"Oh, and one more thing, _my lord_," Gregory, one of the older butlers, said warmly as he emerged from the back of the group, carrying an object heavily wrapped in plain muslin. "We managed to bring you this. I think we all know that you'll care for it better than _they _ever would, and I doubt they'll even notice it's missing."

Feeling a bit curious, Humbert held his hands out for it. But as soon as he felt the polished wood through the muslin, he knew _exactly _what it was.

He eagerly unwrapped the soft fabric from the object, and held it against his frail chest possessively. "Mother's harp," he whispered, unable to keep tears at bay.

It was a simple thing, and yet beautiful in its plain state. It had delicate carvings of flowers along the wooden spine, and was capable of producing heart-wrenching music. Humbert couldn't count all the times his mother had lulled him to sleep using this, and the Sea Maiden's Song.

It had been in his mother's family for five generations, and had been meant to go to the first brother that got married.

"She would have wanted you to have it. You're the only one who had any love for music," Gregory reminded him gently.

Humbert looked up at him with tearing eyes, and stole another hug from him.

ooOoo

By the time Richard was able to tear Humbert away from his old friends, it was after supper, and poor Humbert could barely move from exhaustion. It was a good thing that his steward was a doting father, because Richard had insisted on carrying him up to his tower room.

"Thank you, Richard," Humbert whispered softly; still cradling his mother's harp in both arms. "For not turning them away."

The elderly cat shook his head with a warm smile. "I'm the one that's grateful, Baron. You have no idea how much your people appreciate your efforts for them. Speaking of which, we used the time you were gone to fix up your quarters."

Richard shifted Humbert's slight weight into one arm, once they were at the top of the stairs. He then used his free hand to open the door, and send a warm wave of air over the little kitten.

The lord's room was _much_ cozier now, with simple wood furniture and woolen rugs covering the stone floor. The bed was still much bigger than he needed, but much more practical than Baron Carouch's had been.

Toto had nearly nodded off to sleep, nestled in front of a roaring fireplace, but the door opening had jolted him awake. "Enjoy your family reunion?" he yawned.

"Don't tell me you _knew _they were here," Humbert accused as Richard gently set him on the ground.

"Only since Marisa came up with my supper. They aren't still carrying a grudge against me, are they?" he asked nervously.

"Oh no, they understand what you were up to, and forgive you for it," Humbert assured him as he looked at the bookshelves. There were a great deal less books then there had been before, and he could tell that none of the remaining ones were about humans. He carefully set his mother's harp on an empty part of the bookshelf to start perusing.

"Timothy informed me that you're a lover of history and poetry, so I took the liberty of selecting some books from the library," Richard informed him.

"Thank you," Baron said softly, pulling one geography book out to look at it, and flip through a few of the pages. "However, can I talk you into bringing back some of those human books?"

Richard and Toto gaped at him in shock.

"A well-rounded education _is _important," he defended, although his chaotic thoughts were becoming centered on Yuki's mysterious Chicky.

Chicky. Just _thinking _that silly name made it harder for him to stay fearful of humans. What kind of culture could have produced someone like her, even if she was of a minority?

"Are you sick, Humbert?" Toto asked worriedly, pulling the kitten close to feel his forehead with one wing.

"No, I am _not _sick, Toto. I just want to learn a bit about humans," Humbert said stubbornly, trying to escape the crow's grasp.

"I don't understand," Richard whispered. "I thought you were terrified of humans."

"I am, but…" He trailed off, thinking about his promise to Yuki. He had _sworn _never to tell anyone about her roots.

Garrington or Gikkingen; he would never break a promise to a lady.

"… I merely decided that if I'm going to continue to have nightmares about humans, I should at least have my facts straight."


	8. Anticipation

**Chapter Eight: Anticipation**

_When things mean a great deal to you, exciting anticipation just isn't safe._

_-Dodie Smith_

xxXxx

As the first ray of dawn broke through the curtains, it shone brightly against the cold stone floor.

Reluctantly, Baron opened his eyes, and yawned as he sat up from bed. He slipped on a pair of slippers, and stretched once before going to his wardrobe. He sometimes had to be quite careful about how he opened it, since Toto could awaken at the slightest sound.

But, seeing as it was late summer, his dear friend was sleeping outside for now.

Within minutes, he was dressed in his favorite shade of grey; a shade he almost perpetually wore so that he could keep wearing his beloved top hat. Baron set his prized possession between the ears, and tried to avoid looking at the small mirror hanging from the wardrobe door until he could shut it.

He failed. The little kitten scowled at his reflection, which was more than happy to scowl right back at him.

The doctor that had pronounced his fate at the age of nine was slightly off in saying that he would always look like a child. Although his body was as small and frail as ever, his eyes had an intelligence and wisdom that most adults could only wish for.

Finally Baron sighed, and looked away while shutting the wardrobe. "Eleven years," he muttered miserably, his voice still that of a child.

It had been eleven _long_ years since he had been promised a cure. He knew all he had to do was keep his patience, but… he just wanted to be cured. The little kitten was beyond tired of waiting.

Still, he had little choice but to keep waiting and to keep himself too busy to think about the weak little body he was stuck in. Most of the time it worked, but early in the mornings, or late at night before slumber, he would remember, and his heart would begin the familiar ache.

Surprisingly, Richard met him halfway down the stairs, taking them at a furious pace. "My… lord," he gasped. "The… Count DeLarouche… is here."

Baron stared at him in shock. "So early? I thought he was going to come sometime this afternoon."

"As did I, but he is currently in the drawing room, and he looks very worried. May I?" he asked nervously.

Baron twitched, and nervously looked out a nearby window. It was early. Hardly anyone would be up at this hour to see it. "Don't trip," he ordered, allowing the steward to sweep him into his arms and run down the stairs again.

Richard's step had slowed over time, but he was still swifter than his master. As the steward carried him down the hallways and final set of stairs, the little lord once again cursed his weak little body. If he were only healthier, Richard and the others wouldn't need to keep carrying him whenever he tired too soon, or have to worry about becoming tired.

Within minutes, they were outside the drawing room, and Richard was gasping a bit as he set Baron on his feet.

"Why don't you sit down and rest a bit? You're not as young as you used to be," Baron reminded him as he urged the old steward into a comfortable chair.

"No, I suppose not," he panted, leaning into the chair thankfully. "You'd best greet the count, my lord."

Baron nodded, and drew back the curtain. "Good morning, Geraldo."

The old grey cat pacing in front of the fireplace looked up, a tired smile crossing his face. "Good morning, Baron. I hope I didn't wake you with my haste."

"Nothing of the sort; I've always been an early riser," Baron comforted him while urging him to take a seat. "Would you like some tea?"

The count gave him a wary look. "Is it the blend you've been working on?"

"No, I haven't had time to make a batch today," the little kitten comforted, remembering the _last _time the count had sampled a blend of his tea.

It was a continuing experiment, and he had yet to find a taste that suited him, or anyone else.

"Then yes," the count sighed thankfully.

Baron reached over and pulled on a long rope, knowing that the cooks in the kitchen would understand what he wanted at this hour. "Now then; what was this pressing business you spoke of in your letter yesterday?"

"… It's terrible," the old count murmured softly, closing his eyes in pain. "You know about that hurricane that passed through last week?"

Baron nodded somberly.

"It decimated my wharf. I don't know how yours is."

"It's not much better, but I think we can get the place repaired before winter sets in," the little lord managed to say with confidence.

The count leaned back in his chair, and sighed tiredly. "I truly envy your luck with the mulberry business. I wish I hadn't invested everything in my fishercats. Many of them died in the storm, and those that didn't are badly injured."

"Do you wish to borrow money?" Baron asked worriedly. "I know you will honor a loan."

"No, although I thank you for the offer. Actually, I was thinking of a transaction, of sorts," he said very cautiously, as if he were about to step into a fire.

The little kitten cocked his head at the older noblecat. "I still think those gold curtains are garish, Geraldo."

The old count laughed. "To be perfectly frank, so do I, but they were just perfect for dress material for my Louise, when she came of age." Then he sighed again. "I'll get down to my point, Baron; I'm offering you my daughter's hand in marriage for any and all assistance you can give me."

Baron's jaw dropped in shock. He hadn't been expecting such an offer.

"If you'll recall, Louise is a stunning beauty, and does breath-taking embroidery," Geraldo said almost desperately. "She's also an excellent dancer, and has a singing voice to envy-"

"My friend," the little kitten interrupted sadly.

The count looked at him with silent, hopeful eyes.

"You are indeed blessed with a beautiful and talented daughter. However, it would be unwise for me to take a wife, considering my physical condition." He spread his small arms out for emphasis. "After all, have I grown a single inch since our first meeting?"

Geraldo sighed. "That you have not. Still, even though you are… ill, I thought you might appreciate the company of a beautiful lady. I'm certain that you must feel lonely at times."

Baron's heart ached, thinking about a very certain lady. Although she had white fur like the count's daughter did, the one he wanted was _not _Louise DeLarouche.

Frankly, Louise was a gossip-monger, and he was having _enough _trouble with rumors as things were. She may have been an opposite, but she was no match for him.

"While that might be true, I do not think it would be fair to _any _lady to marry me unless a cure is found for my ailment. Therefore, I must decline your offer, but I _will _provide all the assistance I can-"

"My lord!" Adam suddenly gasped, making the tall curtain billow as he ran in. "A messenger from the palace just arrived for you. He says it's urgent!"

Baron sighed, and tipped his hat to the count as he stood up. "I _thought _the time was getting close for another errand. I'm sorry to leave you so soon, Geraldo, but you understand."

"Of course I do. Good luck with your next task," the count wished with a slightly amused smile.

"Thank you. Enjoy your tea when it comes," Baron wished him as he exited the drawing room.

Ever since retrieving Vulcan from the Avian Kingdom, the king had depended on him for any strange or difficult tasks that happened to come up. Although Baron found his confidence in him flattering, he couldn't help but wish that the king trusted him a little less.

"Richard, I'll need you to provide Count DeLarouche with as much assistance as we can give him. Be sure to keep a record; I'll want to look over it when I get back," Baron asked his steward as he walked past the resting cat.

"I will immediately set on it, my lord," he promised, standing up as he did so.

Baron gave him a warm smile as he turned a corner, and looked up at the butler. "Did the messenger mention what was so urgent, Adam?"

"He didn't, but he seemed very excited about something. Exhausted, perhaps, but excited. I think this one might be one of your better tasks," Adam tried to say cheerfully.

Baron sighed. "I hope so. Traveling in winter is positively miserable."

"Especially up there, where you can't escape the wind," Adam added with a shudder. "I honestly don't understand how you have been able to ride Toto for all these years."

Baron shrugged as they entered the main hall. "Every pleasure has its price. Hello, Roger," he greeted the panting cat resting in a chair.

The familiar messenger grinned at him, the action somewhat more crazed than usual. "Hello, Baron. The king needs you to go to him as soon as possible."

The little kitten cocked his head in amusement. "Not even a note this time?"

"The king didn't want to waste any time! Please, go to your bird, and make all haste to the palace!"

"Is someone dying?" Baron asked sickly.

"No, but hurry! You will be glad you did!"

ooOoo

'_Glad that I came? Did someone discover a cure for me?' _Baron thought excitedly as Toto raced through the air.

"Well, at least they're not catching us at the dead of winter again," Toto said cheerfully as the golden sun caressed their backs. "That time last year was positively miserable."

"My thoughts exactly. However, I can't remember a messenger being that excited before."

"Neither can I," Toto agreed, going into a downward spiral.

The palace beneath them seemed the same as ever. However, the two servants that grabbed him as soon as he dismounted Toto were _not _normal.

"Hey! Be careful with him!" Toto cawed angrily as the two servants lifted Baron over their heads and ran for the palace.

"Sorry about this, but the king wants to see you as soon as possible," one of the servants apologized as they ran through the hallways and staircases.

'_At least they're good enough to not make me run the whole way,' _Baron noted as they passed through the hallways and staircase.

Natori still tried to make him run, whenever he was sent to wait for the little lord.

But then he saw something that made his blood run cold.

In a side hallway, he saw Yuki staring at him as the servants ran past. She had grown into quite a beauty over the past eleven years, once again making his heart ache with regret. Seeing her was usually enough to put him in a good, if somewhat melancholic, mood. But even from this distance, he could see the fathomless grief in her beautiful eyes.

Something was terribly wrong.

The servants that were carrying him put him down and announced him in a loud voice.

"The Baron von Gikkingen has arrived, your majesty!"

"Then send him in!" the king demanded excitedly.

With an overwhelming sense of foreboding, Baron walked past the curtain as one of the servants opened it for him.

What was inside did little to ease the sudden feeling. Natori and Natoru were glaring at him hatefully, but by now, Baron was used to that. The king looked unbearably excited, but…

Lune was wearing the same hopeless expression as Yuki. He literally looked like his entire world had turned to ashes. He had grown well in the past years, nearly twice the height of Baron now. Thankfully, they didn't allow such a detail to undermine their friendship.

Out of everyone in the room, only Vulcan looked completely calm. The growing firebird trumpeted once in happiness, and flew to Baron to give him a warm, feathery hug. Even he was taller than Baron by now, although nowhere near as tall as he would be, one day.

Baron managed a smile for him as he slipped a few choice mulberries into the long, golden beak. "Your majesty," he said as Vulcan withdrew so he could bow.

"There's no time for that, Baron; something incredible has happened!" the king said excitedly, dragging him upright and making him cross the room to a large glass sphere.

"May I ask what is going on?" Baron asked worriedly, as the king made him sit on a couch facing the sphere.

"You'll soon _see _what's going on," the king gloated, patting the glass sphere. "Do you know what this is, my good Baron?"

"The largest bauble I've ever seen?"

"It's _more _than that. It's taken my court magicians five years to make this for me, but it worked! This crystal ball can lock onto any location or person anywhere, as long as I have something from what I want to watch. Oh, and by anywhere, I do mean _anywhere_."

Baron stared at his monarch incredulously. "I was ordered to come here as soon as possible so that you could show off this trinket?"

"Watch your tongue!" Natori snapped at him.

"That's enough out of you, Natori," the king growled at him as he pulled out a slim silvery brick, and started pressing the surface all over it as a slight tinkling sound was heard. Then he pressed one of Lune's military medals against the brick, and aimed it at the sphere. "It's not just the crystal ball I wanted to show off, Baron. There's something that happened last week that you will _not _believe unless you see it with your own eyes! It's nothing short of miraculous!"

Baron cast a worried look at Lune as he sat next to him. Now that he was even closer, Lune looked worse than ever, as if he hadn't slept or smiled in days. Baron desperately wanted to ask what was wrong, but couldn't as long as he was near the others.

A strange sound began to come from the crystal ball, making Baron suppress a hiss. The sphere seemed to fill with a silvery mist, and sounds began to come from it.

After what felt like eternity, the mist cleared.

_It revealed an image of Lune, walking down a street as he looked around himself in wonder._

Now, such an image shouldn't have been all that strange. However, what immediately set Baron on his guard was that he didn't recognize the street, or the grey stone that made up the road and buildings. There were also huge metal things on wheels that roared up and down the large roads, almost like rabbit-less carriages that spewed smoke.

That, and there was the fact that Lune was walking on all fours, _and on paws_!

"You went to the _Human Kingdom_?" Baron gasped to his best friend.

Lune flinched from the accusation, but did nothing to refute it.

"I still wish you'd tell me what you were doing there, son," the king pouted, commanding the little kitten's attention again. "But that's enough for now. Baron, I want you to stay silent, and watch what happened last week during Lune's visit to the Human Kingdom."

Baron nodded, although his thoughts were close to chaotic. What could Lune have been _thinking_, to have gone there?

_The Lune in the sphere was still wearing his white military uniform, although his legs had bent the wrong shape to keep the pants or shoes. He padded his way down the street, flinching a bit every time a human walked a little too close to him. Thankfully, they were all too happy to ignore him, although there were a few curious stares. _

Baron was amazed to see just how much taller humans were than cat kind. Yes, he had seen many illustrations comparing cat height to human height in his studies, but it wasn't the same as seeing the difference for himself. It would have taken anywhere between three to five cats to equal the height of some of those creatures!

That, and the humans were dressed in a style that his books had not made mention of. A vast majority of them wore pants, even the women, although he spotted some in skirts that did almost nothing to hide their long legs.

Baron shuddered from the sight; it was **disgusting **to see all that bare hide!

_Lune kept looking around him as he padded down the road, looking at this building and that one with disgust. _"_I should have asked Baron to come with me; I can't read this human garbage!" he muttered to himself._

"You passed a café right there, and that one was a hardware store. That one looks like a craft shop, and-"

"**Must **you?" Lune snapped uncharacteristically. "It's a little after the fact, now."

Baron stared at his friend in shock. Lune had never taken that tone with him before. A slight movement of the curtain caught his eye, making him dare to sneak a peek.

Yuki was coming in on silent feet, bearing tea on a silver tray. With haunted eyes, she set the tray on the table behind the couch, and started quietly pouring into several teacups.

Baron forced his attention back to the crystal ball, thankful that neither the king nor the advisors had noticed his small distraction.

It was for the best.

Vulcan worked his elegant head under Baron's arm in a plea for attention. Distractedly, the little kitten ran his hands over the long feathery neck, still marveling at the warmth emitted as Vulcan made contented sounds.

_The sun was starting to set in the Human Kingdom, casting the surrounding area into the shadows. By then the prince was footsore, and scratching his ear with frustration. _"_For crying out loud! Where am I supposed to find-"_

_He never got a chance to finish his sentence. From the open back of one of the metal things with wheels, a human suddenly jumped out, and slammed a large rough sack over him._

Baron gasped in horror.

"_Did you get him?" another human asked from inside the metal contraption, suddenly getting up so that he could be seen._

"_How dare you! Let me go!" Lune demanded as the human male turned the sack upside down and knotted the top. _

"_Yeah, I got him," he smirked, running around the metal thing to open up one side and slip in. "Let's burn some rubber; we're late! Oh, be quiet in there!" he snapped, hitting the sack when Lune started protesting again._

"How on earth did you get away from those monsters?" Baron asked his friend in a shaky voice.

"Just watch the sphere, and you'll find out," Natoru told him in an offensive manner.

Baron gave him an annoyed look and turned his attention back to the crystal ball.

_The metal thing they were in roared to life, and started speeding down the long grey road. It made a few turns, revealing a large grey ocean bordering the strange town, and the call of strange birds as they hovered over the water for fish._

"_Food, where's the food?"_

"_Food for me!"_

"_Food, food, food…"_

"That has to be one of the more foolish breeds of bird," Baron muttered under his breath.

"If you think seagulls are silly, be grateful you'll never meet a chicken," Vulcan whispered to him with a smirk, rubbing his elegant head over the kitten's frail chest.

Baron bit back a laugh, and returned his attention to the crystal ball.

_The metal thing carrying the humans and Lune raced a small distance from the village, and followed a dirt road up a mountain. The strange contraption had to go slower as it endlessly traveled up the road, since there were starting to be a lot of trees closing in, and one needed to be a bit more careful._

_At last, there was a small clearing, one that opened up to reveal a beautiful view of the ocean, with the trees perfectly parted to frame the sight._

_There was already one of the metal things pulled to the side, so the one with Lune pulled up next to it and stopped roaring._

"_You're **late**," one human male snapped at the driver, loading more wood into a circle of stones. "It's lucky the girls are, too."_

"_Sorry about that; cats were strangely scarce today," the catnapper apologized as he shook the bag to stop Lune from weeping in fright. "We're probably not the only ones pranking cats today; this one's dressed up like a general."_

"_What?" the first human asked, obviously the leader. But then he shook it off, and started pouring water over the woodpile from a large red container. "Halloween's still a good three months away. Why dress up a cat?"_

"_Who knows? Either way, our other guest of honor won't care, right?" the second human countered with a snicker._

_The leader laughed, and set the red container aside. "Too true. If nothing else, this will prove at least a few of the rumors true or false. Does anyone care if I put on some music?"_

"_Nah. But what if the rumors **are** false?" one human male asked, shaking the bag again to make Lune stop crying 'let me out!'_

_The one who had controlled the metal thing burst out laughing. "No chance of that; Hannah told me last week when they traveled to California for the surfing competition, the car broke down. Yoshi-san stole away for a few minutes after seeing a cat, and came back knowing where there was a gas station they could get help at, in an area she's never been in before."_

Baron's stomach clenched in dread. _No_. It couldn't be!

No, of course not. The name was all wrong.

Lune, however, was starting to hyperventilate.

_By then, the leader had pulled out a huge black box, and connected a much smaller box to it. Then he started playing with it in a manner similar to how the king activated the crystal ball._

A haunting sound began to come from the ball, one that, although clearly music, it wasn't a kind that Baron recognized.

_The leader smiled in satisfaction, cracking his back as he started singing with someone that wasn't there, although a deep voice was clearly audible._

"_**You remind me of the babe**," he said, pointing at the one holding Lune's bag._

"_**What babe**?" he asked like he already knew the answer._

"_**The babe with the **_**power**_."_

"_**What power**?" the other one asked slyly as he lit a match._

"_**The power of voodoo**."_

"_**Who do**?" the one holding Lune asked as he tossed Lune aside to also light a match._

"_**You do**," the leader smirked as he lit a match of his own._

"_**Do what**?" the other two asked in sync with each other._

"_**Remind me of the babe**!" the leader proclaimed as he threw his match at the soaked wood; his companions doing the same._

Baron pounced out of his seat with a surprised hiss as the pile of wood exploded into flames.

A bonfire! Just like his nightmares! The three human males even started dancing around it like in his dreams.

"_**I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's smile had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew**!" the leader sang along with the unseen voice._

"Easy, there," Vulcan laughed, using his huge wings to push the kitten back into his seat. "We haven't gotten to the best part."

"I'm terrified to find out what's going to happen next," Baron said in a strained voice, hugging Vulcan's elegant neck in terror.

Although the firebird was less than half his age, Vulcan made soft crooning noises to help soothe him.

"_**Dance, magic dance! Dance, magic dance; put that spell on me! Jump, magic jump! Jump, magic jump! Jump, magic jump; put that magic jump on me. Slap that baby, make him free**!" the leader sang out, his two followers echoing his every word._

'_That sounds painful for whatever baby they're talking about.' _It was then that Baron thought about how terrible it had to be for Lune to relive this. He stole a look at the crown prince, and flinched.

Lune wasn't fairing much better. Tears of pain were running down his face, and he had both of his hands firmly over his ears as he hummed loudly, trying to drown out the strangely hypnotic song.

Yuki first offered a cup to the king, who nonchalantly drank it all in one gulp and handed her the cup again so that he could keep his attention on the crystal ball. His expression was dark and angry, as he glared at the dancing humans. However, there was a smug smirk on his face, one that almost looked ominous.

Then Yuki offered Lune a cup of tea, temporarily erasing her grief. This was probably to ensure that no one would know of the deep bond between her and the prince.

But Baron knew. He had known it from the first time he saw Lune look at her, all those years ago. He tried looking away, but couldn't.

Lune looked up at her, and gave a weak smile as he accepted the cup. She almost allowed herself to smile at him, but forced herself to turn away and offer Baron a different cup of tea.

He took it, trying to ignore the ache in his own heart. Even if the beautiful servant hadn't been in love with the prince, his best friend, for years, she would _never _have looked at him the way he wanted her to.

There was now a different kind of pain in her eyes as she looked at him. He could see affection, yes… but that of a friend. A friend that knew he wanted more than friendship.

Baron tore his eyes away from hers and began sipping his catnip tea, suddenly grateful for the hypnotic song the human males were singing. It provided a welcome distraction from the way his heart was howling in agony.

"_**Dance, magic dance! Dance, magic dance; slap that baby, make him free**!"_

_About then, a smaller metal thing drove up, and came to rest next beside the other two. However, this strange contraption had no top, so one could clearly see that it was filled with three human females._

"_You played Magic Dance without us?" one girl pouted as she played around with a strange wheel in front of her, making the metal thing stop in its tracks._

"_We can always play it again, Helen," the leader consoled her, breaking free of the song in an instant and grinning in a rather foolish manner._

"_You'd better, Jack; you **know** it's my favorite song," Helen told him in a firm voice as all the females hopped out of the metal thing._

"_It's my fault we're late," one girl said apologetically. "I needed to finish up some chores before coming, and they didn't want to come up here without me."_

Baron's mouth nearly dropped to the floor in shock.

The human who had spoken was… different, compared to the other humans that the crystal had shown.

She was skinny, though not the thinnest of all the humans present. Her dark brown hair was straight and long; actually brushing against her hips! Another strange thing about her was that she was the only one wearing enough clothing to cover all of her hide, except her hands, neck, and face. Baron strongly approved of that.

But the number one thing that marked her different from the other humans, were her eyes. They were large, rounded, and seemed to be filled with warm, liquid caramel. There was no guile in those hypnotic eyes; within them lurked a kind, gentle soul.

Baron frantically tried to connect eyes with Yuki, who had just finished passing Natoru and Natori their tea, and was bringing forward a bowl of the beverage for Vulcan, who had grown to like tea.

As she kneeled down to set the bowl of tea on the ground, she looked up into his eyes again; letting her fear be shown. But this time, there was an undercurrent of deep love and adoration as she snuck a peek at the crystal ball, and the human girl stretching her limbs gratefully against the side of the metal thing.

Yuki had never described her human's appearance, but… Baron knew who she was. He didn't know how he knew; he just **knew**.

"_Chicky_?" he mouthed incredulously.

xxXxx

'Magic Dance' is sung by David Bowie for the movie Labyrinth. Both the movie and the soundtrack are epic, and highly recommended.


	9. Courageous

**Chapter Nine: Courageous**

_A timid person is frightened before a danger, a coward during the time, and a courageous person afterward._

_-Jean Paul Richter_

xxXxx

Yuki nodded subtly, and retreated to a back wall in case the king would want anything else. Even though the crystal ball was on the other side of the room, Baron doubted anything could have made her look away from her long lost human.

"_What is it with you and **chores**, Yoshi-san?" Jack laughed as the females joined the males around the fire. "When you're not in the water, you're doing **chores**."_

"Yoshi-san?" Baron whispered in confusion. _'I thought her name was Chicky.'_

"_I don't know; what is it with everyone calling me Yoshi-san?" Chicky asked in the same tone, holding her hands toward the fire to ward off a chill. "It's not like any of you don't know what my real name is, you know."_

"_I know, but Yoshi-san just suits you!" another girl gushed as she passed out small cans to everyone._

_The boy who grabbed Lune looked at the can and grimaced. "I thought you were going to get **real **drinks, Hannah."_

"_I was, but Dad hid them too well. This was the best I could get without getting caught."_

_Chicky shrugged, and popped the top of her can to make it fizz with orange foam. "Good thing, too. If any of you had brought alcohol, I'd have stayed home. So, come on; what's the big surprise?" she asked while taking a sip._

"_It's our tradition, Yoshi-san," Helen said as she pulled out a large blanket, and carried it to the side of the bonfire facing the beautiful ocean._

It was about then that Baron noticed they were at the top of a cliff.

"_Ever since the oldest of our group got a license, it's been our tradition to watch the sun set from here, and have one more party before school starts. Our last night of freedom," one boy said wistfully, pulling some strange looking bags out of the topless metal thing._

_By then, Lune had managed to claw a hole in the bag holding him, and had worked one arm and part of his head through. He looked terrified beyond words, but that didn't slow his escape attempt by even a bit._

_Wherever the music was coming from, the Magic Dance had come to an end. A new song took its place, one that had a chaotic beat that somehow managed to be triumphant._

"_It's also thanks for an **excellent **competition; you slammed them around like they were nothing, Yoshi-san!" Hannah squealed like a fawning courtier._

'_What competition?' _Baron couldn't help but wonder. According to his studies, human women weren't allowed to participate in any athletic contest. What had the competition been for?

_Chicky shrugged, although a shy smile was present. "If I had known surfing contests were so much fun, I wouldn't have avoided them for so long. So, what? We stay up here, dance around to Jack's boom box, and chow on junk food until long after the sun goes down?"_

"_That covers it. Unless, of course," Jack said with a wicked smile. "You were hoping for something a little more… interesting?"_

_Chicky looked at him sharply, and set her can on a nearby rock. "Define 'interesting'," she said in a low, careful tone._

_Jack smirked a bit, and nodded at the human who had catnapped Lune. _

_He nodded back, and looked into the back of the first metal thing. "**Hey**!" he suddenly barked, jumping onto the metal thing to catch Lune, who had just managed to work himself free from the sack._

"_Leave me alone!" the prince yelled as he tried to get away, but was caught too quickly, and grabbed by the back of his neck and uniform. "I haven't done anything to you; just let me go!"_

Baron could see how rapidly her eyes changed, at seeing Lune. Knowing that the girl could somehow understand cat speech explained why her liquid eyes suddenly turned as hard and cold as ice.

"_Put him down, Mack," she hissed in a menacing tone._

Baron's hide shuddered at how frightening she suddenly sounded.

"_Why? Is he a friend of yours?" Mack asked in mock innocence, shaking Lune a bit by the scruff of the neck as he yowled in displeasure._

"_Does it **matter**? Let him go right now, or I'll break every bone in your body!" she ordered, cracking her knuckles in warning._

Baron could somewhat hear Natoru and Natori laughing at that, as if they didn't think she was capable of following through with that threat. Baron had never run across a record of an aggressive human girl, unless one was deeply insulted. However, he was very much inclined to believe that Chicky could, indeed, break every bone in the boy's body if given enough incentive.

"_Mack, let him go! You didn't say anything about bringing a cat up here!" Hannah protested as Helen looked on with a satisfied, evil smile._

_The song in the background grew louder, and phrases began to be discernable between the instruments._

"_**I need a **_**hero**_** to save me now! I need a **_**hero**_** to save me now! A **_**hero**_** will save me, just in time!**__"_

_In any case, Mack did release Lune. But not the way Chicky wanted him to._

"_Someone help me!" Lune sobbed as Mack threw him at the third boy, the one who had driven the big metal thing up to the cliff._

"**Zack**_!" Chicky roared like a lion, running at the boy with raised fists._

_But just before she reached him, Zack tossed him to Jack, who started running for the edge of the cliff._

_Chicky spared enough time to slam one fist into the side of the boy's face, making him fall to the ground as she ran for Jack, who was eerily calm._

"_Goodbye, Yoshi-san!" the leader said cheerfully, throwing Lune off the cliff as far as he could manage._

Baron gasped and jumped to his feet.

"Oh, stop that! I'm right here, aren't I?" Lune asked in the new, snappish tone.

But Baron's attention was solely on Chicky, as she ran even faster, past Jack, and jumped completely off the cliff after Lune!

"_Hold on!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, holding her arms out at just the right angle._

_When Jack had thrown the prince, he had tossed him higher than Chicky had jumped, which meant that the brave human was able to catch the cat as they intercepted each other in the air. She held him against her shoulder, one hand covering his head as they began to fall to the cold, cold sea._

_Lune, mewing in terror, slammed his paw against Chicky's neck and raked his claws deeply into her skin._

Almost bemusedly, Baron noticed that she was wearing a pink satin ribbon identical to Yuki's, although she had for some reason chosen to hide it under the neckline of her white sweater.

"_Deep breath!" Chicky ordered as she wrapped her body into a protective, fetal position around the feline prince, and took a deep breath of her own. If she could feel Lune's claws on her neck, she gave no indication of pain._

_Lune had no time to answer her, as it was just then that their bodies met the water._

_The sea below the cliffs seemed to explode from the impact, sending white water several feet into the air. _

Baron's heart seemed to stop in his chest. Rising from the water below the cliffs were several large rocks. It had been a miracle that the two had missed them, but what if there were more large rocks underneath the waves? A number of large bubbles issued to the surface of the disturbed water, but neither of them reappeared.

Now that the crystal ball was focused just over the waves, the humans on the top of the cliffs were much harder to hear, as the sun continued to sink. There seemed to be a good number of cheers, although at least one person sounded hysterical. Baron assumed the hysterical one was Hannah, since she had appeared to be the only one left out of the plan. Out of everything, the clearest sound was the bodiless singer.

"_**I need a **_**hero**_**, to save me now! A hero will save me, just in time!**__"_

'_They were __**trying**__ to kill her! Lune was just bait! But… why? What could she have possibly done for them to do this?' _"How did they know she'd jump for a cat?" Baron mused out loud.

It was one thing to know the girl could speak to cats, but another to know if she'd risk her life for one.

_Without warning, the surface of the water exploded again, but to a much lesser degree than the first time._

_Chicky took in a deep grateful gasp of air, holding an unconscious Lune over her head. She sank under the waves again for a second while the soaked prince remained above the water. But she was soon back up, and holding Lune against one shoulder. She listened for the sound of his breathing, and squeezed him by the middle until he started coughing up water._

_Relief flooded her features, and she started swimming away from the cliffs in long, powerful strokes. She skillfully kept Lune's head above the waves, occasionally bracing herself against one of the large rocks that had come close to killing her to catch her breath. She was always careful to stay on the hidden side of the rocks, in case the humans on the cliff would notice her, but no sound indicated one way or another._

"_I'm such an **idiot**," Chicky growled at herself, lightly banging the back of the second rock with her head. "Of course they didn't really change. They'll never change," she whispered painfully, barely audible above the roar of the waves._

_Her neck was bleeding now, staining the nice white shirt she was wearing. The pink ribbon that was briefly glimpsed before was now completely gone._

_While resting behind the third rock, since there was a strong current, Chicky began crying helplessly. She held Lune to her face with one arm while using the other to cling to the rock._

"_I-I… I'm so sorry… you were dragged into this mess," she sobbed, apparently talking to Lune, who was still out cold. "If I had known what they were planning… I never would have given them a second chance. I'm so sorry, little one."_

Baron's heart quite nearly broke for the girl. There was no way he could understand all the details at that precise moment, but he knew pain when he saw it.

Chicky was hurt terribly, and not from jumping off of the cliff or Lune's claws. But after some time, when the sky was almost completely dark, she managed to get herself under control, and continue swimming for shore.

Baron stole another quick glance at Lune. His shoulders were slumped, and a terrible pain was in his eyes as well. But there was also a vast amount of regret, as he silently stared at the girl in the crystal ball. The girl who had not only rescued him, but his secret love as well.

"You'll want to keep your eyes on the sphere, Baron," the king said excitedly, leaning forward in his chair and rubbing his hands excitedly. "This is the true moment I wanted you to see."

Dutifully, Baron turned back to the picture, but didn't notice anything strange at first. Except, of course, that Chicky was a _very _good swimmer; somehow knowing on instinct whether to swim forward or to the side to encourage the waves to take her and the prince to shore.

Then his eyes widened in disbelief.

_After what felt like a lifetime, Chicky was able to get close enough to the beach to stand on her feet, and stumble her way out of the freezing sea. Although she was panting from exertion and shaking from the numbing cold of the water, Lune remained cradled against her chest; both of her arms wrapped protectively around him._

_Exactly like carrying a precious baby._

"A _human?_" Baron yelled in shock. "The Sea Maiden of ancient legend is a _human_?"

"It would appear so," Lune said numbly, as Chicky fell to her knees in the white sand, and lay down on it for a while to catch her breath.

"Exactly," the king smirked, gazing at the human worshipfully.

Wondering if it was just a coincidence, Baron gave a desperate look to Vulcan, who nodded his head knowingly.

"That maiden will bear the greatest king, ever been."

_Without warning, the girl started laughing hysterically, still holding Lune as she sat up again. "W-We're **alive**!" she gasped, shaking her head in disbelief and horror at what had just happened. "We just made history, little one! No one's **ever **survived a fall from the cliffs before! Holy cow; Renny's going to kill me when he finds out about this!" she exclaimed, although her tone didn't suggest that 'Renny' would really kill her._

_Lune said nothing, since he was still dead to the world, but shivered a bit as the wind picked up._

_Chicky sighed, and pulled off her long blue jacket, which had reached a little past her knees. Although the item of clothing was also soaking wet, it was enough to block the wind chill._

_That must have been Chicky's line of thinking, because she wrapped Lune inside the coat carefully; leaving herself to deal with the wind. She managed to get to her feet, and begin stumbling away from the direction of the cliffs. She stole a single glance at the distant bonfire over her shoulder; her eyes filled with the pain of broken trust and loneliness._

_Magic Dance could just be heard playing again, as excited shadows danced around the flames._

_Then she forced herself to look away, and sigh in longing. "I wish…" she whispered softly, holding Lune closer than ever. "I wish… I wish that, someday… things will be different."_

The king pressed a button to make the events stop cold within the sphere. "_That_, my dear Baron, is why I ordered you here as soon as possible. After almost a millennia of waiting, the Sea Maiden has finally been revealed!"

Baron sank back into his seat with disbelief. "A human," he muttered. _'On top of that, __**Yuki's **__human!'_

"Why are you so shocked, Baron?" Natori asked in a superior manner. "The Sea Maiden's Song even mentions that she's destined to join cat kind. In order for her to join us, she'd have to be something else first."

"I suppose so, but… I never thought she'd be a _human_," Baron confessed, still stunned that it turned out to be Chicky.

Out of all the humans in existence…

She had to be the best suited for the title. Perhaps that was even the reason she could understand cat speech when other humans couldn't.

Suddenly catching onto something else, he looked at Lune in horror. "Then… you and her…"

Lune nodded sickly, unable to make eye contact with a grieving Yuki.

"Are destined to marry, and produce the greatest king to have ever ruled the Cat Kingdom," the king proclaimed, almost skipping around the room in excitement as he walked to a cupboard, and unlocked it. "And you, my good Baron, are destined to make sure that happens."

"I beg your pardon?" he squeaked, sending a frantic look at Vulcan.

"Without your aid, the Sea Maiden's destiny will never come to pass," the firebird answered confidently. "That is the true reason why you've become the top expert on humans in the entire kingdom."

Baron stared in numb shock. _'How ironic. It was Chicky that sparked my interest in the subject in the first place!' _"Even so, the sphere has just proven that there is much I still don't know about humans. Such as how those rabbit-less carriages work, or where all that music came from."

"It was coming from the black box," Lune groaned as he rubbed his temples painfully.

"You still know more than anyone else, Baron. Lune will tell you where to find her, but you'll need this first," the king informed him, taking a golden box from the cabinet before locking it up again.

"You mean… go to the Human Kingdom?" Baron asked sickly.

"Of course. She's not going to come here unless someone goes and brings her, and Vulcan says it _must _be you to do it."

"As always," Natoru muttered under his breath jealously.

The king walked over, and placed the golden box on the kitten's lap. "I have to ask, Baron; is she pretty by human standards?" he asked with eagerness.

Baron jerked uncomfortably at the question, and snuck a peek at the frozen image.

Her hair was dripping wet, along with her clothes. She was shivering from the cold, but holding Lune close in her coat so that he would not feel it as much. Her face was also soaked with tears, and she looked very tired in more ways than one.

However… her hair was a nice shade of brown, and her eyes had lost their icy coldness. If she'd smile, he'd be able to tell a little better, but from the looks of things, she wouldn't be smiling for some time.

Baron could almost feel Yuki's glare from his hesitation.

"Even if she wasn't, she's clearly beautiful where it counts," he managed to say after some careful thought.

Yuki's glare immediately faded away.

"I suppose so," the king murmured thoughtfully, sinking back into his chair. "I guess we'll see for ourselves when you get that around her neck."

Baron's heart froze for a second, realizing what had to be inside the golden box. He immediately opened it, and stared in wonder at one of the oldest pieces of magic the kingdom had.

By outward appearance, it seemed ordinary enough. An engraved goldfish, hanging by the mouth on a golden chain.

Baron carefully lifted it out of the box, and pressed one finger against the sapphire that was the eye.

The chain immediately doubled in size, becoming large enough to strap around a human's neck.

"Once she stands in a portal and puts that on, she'll be immediately transported to our world as a cat," Natori informed him in his usual superior tone. "The spell binding her to our world will be sealed with just one taste of our food."

"However," Baron said carefully, looking up at the king in worry. "She'll need to put this on of her own free will, won't she?" he asked, since he had done some research on this artifact as well.

"Of course. If we force it on her, something terrible is supposed to happen," the king shrugged dismissively.

"She will be turned into a crazed monster; neither of the Human Kingdom nor the Cat Kingdom," Vulcan offered while preening one golden wing. "I strongly suggest avoiding that; the entire army wouldn't be enough to stop such a creature."

"Your majesty; she won't come willingly," Baron tried to warn.

"Of course she will. It's been foretold, after all."

"I mean to say that I doubt she will be willing to renounce her life as a human. There are bound to be _some _things she's not going to give up without a fight."

"After almost getting killed for having empathy for our kind? I'd think she'd be grateful to get away. Besides," the king added ominously. "You know the penalty for failure, my lord Baron."

The little kitten nervously raised one hand to his neck, and sighed in compliance. "Yes, your majesty." _'I wish I didn't have to do this.'_

"But after the change, remember to bring both the Fish of Nilpan and the Sea Maiden straight to me," the king warned, now shooing the baron out of his presence. "Get going; I need to prepare a banquet to welcome her."

Baron numbly nodded, and set aside the box while slipping the golden fish into a pocket of his jacket. "A word of advice concerning her, my king?"

"Speak," the monarch replied almost dismissively.

"Do not serve mice of any kind. That is a deadly insult in most human cultures, and she seems like the type to take offenses into her own hands. Also, coming to the kingdom will probably be a shock to her; she'll likely more appreciate a quiet and _private_ tea party when she is told of her destiny."

The king thought about it, and how the kitten had implied that the king should be the one to tell her.

Baron did _not _want to be the one to tell her about the prophecy if he was going to trick her into coming anyway.

"All right, Baron; _you're_ the human expert, after all. Lune, escort him to the bird, would you?"

"His name is Toto, Father," Lune reminded him tiredly as he stood up.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and come back," his father ordered, returning to his favorite chair.

It wasn't until the study was long behind the two that Baron dared to say anything. "So… you're not going to fight this?" he asked gently.

"I already tried, after Father sent you the messenger. All I did was make things worse," Lune whispered miserably.

Baron looked up at him worriedly. "Did you tell him?"

Lune nodded. "Yes. I finally told him. He said that even if the Sea Maiden hadn't been revealed, he'd _never_ allow me to marry her. As things stand, I'm not even allowed to speak to her."

Baron sighed sadly. Although he had long had feelings for Yuki himself, it pained him to see her and his best friend so miserable. "Yet you're going along with your father's plan."

Lune started shaking from fear and horror. "I _have _to marry her, Baron. Father will kill Yuki if I don't."

Baron's own heart froze up in horror. "We can't let that happen," he said fiercely.

Lune nodded angrily, tears of pain threatening to escape his control. "The portal is the circle of stones beyond the castle walls; the one that's closed off with a gate?"

Baron nodded, although his flesh crawled in horror. _'Why am I surprised? The portal would have __**had **__to have been close to the castle for Lune to find Yuki in time for her not to freeze, all those years ago.'_

"You'll have to warn Toto to be careful when he enters the portal. The human side is sheltered by a huge rock. That's why Yuki came accidentally; she was just trying to find a dry place to spend the night."

"I'll be sure to warn him. How will I find Chicky?"

"Luckily, that's the easy part. I even had to pass by her home in order to get to the village. She lives in a strange house connected to a tall watch tower, just outside the forest. After dark, light issues from the tower, but I'm not sure why."

"A lighthouse," Baron said in amazement, remembering the invention from one of his more recent books. "They're to warn ships away from rocky waters and other hazards. Muta-san is likely the lighthouse keeper, if he is still caring for her." _'But if that is so, who is Renny?'_

Lune made a melancholic scoff. "Even her _home's _focused on the sea. Why am I not surprised?"

"My friend," Baron said in a soft tone, to keep anyone else from hearing as they walked down the staircase. "What were you doing outside the kingdom?"

The grief in Lune's eyes doubled, and he looked away. "I'll tell you later. Even the walls have ears, you know."

Baron nodded, although by now he was insanely curious. What could have been important enough to the crown prince to risk a trip to the Human Kingdom? Although he had no proof of it, he was certain that it had something to do with Yuki.

"If you had known where to find Chicky from the beginning, would you have been able to avoid this mess?" Baron asked softly.

Lune clenched his fists tightly, but nodded. "If I had known she was Chicky before running away to return _home_, I might have avoided this."

Baron gaped at his friend. "You mean you couldn't tell? It was blatantly obvious who she was."

"Not to me, it wasn't. How did _you _know?" Lune asked suspiciously. "Did Yuki sneak it to you?"

"No, but she did confirm it. I mean, _really_! I can't see how you could have missed it!"

"Keep your voice down!" Lune hissed at him, as two servants opened the door leading out of the palace. "It's not like I talked to her or anything!"

Baron stared at him in shock. "How on earth did you manage to _avoid _talking to her? Wasn't she around when you woke up?"

"No, but I could hear noises from another room that sounded like her and running water. Steam was billowing from the door. I managed to work one of the windows of the room I was in open, and escape. I thought she was preparing to boil me," Lune admitted shamefully.

"Were you still wet?" Baron asked pointedly.

"Well, no. I was in a nest of towels, and she had left me near a _huge _roaring fireplace. I was dry when I managed to leave."

"You didn't even _thank _her for saving your life?"

"My memory was foggy at the time; I didn't remember that she had jumped after me! I mean, who would expect something like that from a human?"

"Yuki would," Baron said softly as they entered the stables, where Toto was happily eating out of a large fruit bowl.

"Yuki would what?" the crow asked after swallowing a peach whole.

"… It's a long story, my friend," Baron sighed, patting one of Toto's wings. "However, here is the short version; as soon as you finish resting and eating, our next assignment is to retrieve the Sea Maiden."

Lune laughed darkly as Toto gaped in astonishment. "I wonder how you plan to do it without telling her who she really is."

"It's a simple matter of probability, my friend. I'm far more likely to get her to come if she doesn't know she won't be returning to her world."

The prince gave him a sharp look. "She'll be furious when she finds out the truth."

Baron sighed heavily, and sat next to a still stunned Toto. "I'm afraid her ire will be inescapable at this point, no matter what we do. I highly recommend you thank her for saving your life, as soon as you get the chance. It may just save your life again when she discovers the truth."

xxXxx

A/N: The lyrics from the song after Magic Dance are from Skillet's 'Hero', yet another highly recommended song.

Oh, and QuickStar had the idea about the necklace being able to change Haru's species. Thanks for the tip!


	10. Limits

**Chapter Ten: Limits**

_Patience has its limits. Take it too far, and it's cowardice._

_-George Jackson_

xxXxx

"Why didn't you tell me any of this years ago?" Toto demanded as they sailed away from the palace and towards the human portal.

"I promised Yuki I wouldn't tell anyone, even you. Now you understand how I feel whenever you hide details from _me_," Baron reminded him, although his heart was pounding out of control.

Chicky. He was actually going to meet _Chicky_. He should have been thrilled to meet the girl that had single-handedly convinced him that not all humans were evil monsters. Instead, he was wishing with all his heart that Vulcan had said another should retrieve her.

There were all sorts of things he wanted to ask her, and he had a feeling she wouldn't want anything to do with him after finding out the truth. He just wished he knew whether or not she'd be glad to leave her home world for good. If all humans treated her as the ones on the cliffs had, wouldn't she be grateful for his intervention?

"I should have _known_ that a pretty girl was behind your sudden change of heart," Toto lamented as he prepared to dive into the large circle of stones that surrounded a pitch black hole.

"Careful," Baron warned. "Lune says there is an overhanging rock on the human side of the portal. It would be best to proceed with caution."

"Spoilsport," Toto pouted, choosing to soften his descent enough to land on one side of the portal. "Did he mention where the rock was in relation to anything?"

"Not really. I suppose we should just be careful." _'At least he was good enough to 'forget' to grab something from me or Toto. This will be hard enough without having a royal audience.'_

"If we get hurt on the other side, I'm blaming his highness," Toto grumbled before taking a deep breath, and diving into the portal.

Just like with the Avian portal, it was a long, dark tunnel, one that was all too eager to suck them in.

Baron clung to Toto's feathers as hard as he could; knowing that no sound would be welcome in this strange vortex.

Suddenly, his vision was filled with light.

"Ouch!" Toto yelped as he bounced off a rock and fell to the ground.

Humbert rolled off with a startled meow. "Toto!"

"I-I'm fine," the crow panted, rolling to his talons. He experimentally moved one wing, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Just a bit of bruising, thank heaven. How are you?"

"All right, I suppose-" Baron tried to say, rising to his feet. But then he fell back to the ground, his pants falling to his ankles.

He curled up to cover the sudden nudity, and found his back had somehow grown longer, and much more liable to curl up.

"Of course," he groaned, looking at his hands, which were no more. Instead, his gloves were falling off a set of paws. His shoes had also fallen off, thanks to a set of hind paws.

"How on earth did my ancestors _stand _these things?" he demanded, stuffing the gloves into his pockets. Then he kicked off the pants and started rolling his socks off.

"It was all they knew, Baron. If any of them could see you now, they'd be wondering why you'd say such a thing."

Baron nodded, and took a good look at his surroundings.

The portal had come out in a strange, shallow pit that was thick with grass. The only exception to this was within the circle of mushrooms close by, which was filled with soft dirt. There was a large rock covering it, almost the same as a small shelter.

No wonder Yuki had chosen to rest right under it, in the portal's mouth.

"All right; I'm pretty sure I can fly again; think you're up to finding the Sea Maiden?"

The little kitten scarcely heard him. The sky overhead was a soft, grey color; nearly the same as his normal attire. He could tell that it was only because of clouds, because he could just see a spot of light from the sun on the other side of the grey. The tall trees surrounding them were nothing compared to the one he had on his estate, but were nonetheless lovely. Autumn must have been approaching here as well; the soft green leaves were lightly tinged with yellow and red.

The air was crisp and cool, and he could just taste the sea in it. There was also a distant scent of smoke; a type that was more putrid than any he had ever smelled before.

Still, it was a great deal better than what he had been expecting. It was even better than the little he had sampled from the king's crystal ball.

"Honey, have you found any good seeds?" could be heard, probably from a bird.

"There's some over here! Hurry, some sparrows are moving in!"

"Baron? Humbert, are you all right?" Toto asked with concern, reverting back to the kitten's true name.

In any case, it was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. "… I've been studying humans for the past eleven years," Baron whispered in amazement. "Yet… I never dreamed their kingdom would be this lovely."

Toto snorted. "Yeah, great place, not-so-great people. Now stop gawking so we can start searching for the Sea Maiden."

Baron shook his head to clear it, and smiled. "Sorry. Let's get on it, then." With difficulty, he got on his paws, and started pulling his pants toward a bush.

"Now what are you up to?"

"Hiding my spare things. Lune likely did the same thing when he came here." He couldn't use his paws to push his pants against the roots all the way, so he used his nose instead. He considered leaving his precious hat and jacket behind as well, but decided to leave them on.

He didn't want to be _completely _naked.

Toto soon hopped over with his shoes, which had the rolled up socks in them. He dropped them next to the pants, and nudged Baron with his beak. "Come on; let's get going!"

"As you wish," Baron sighed, hopping onto the crow's back. The action was surprisingly easier in his new form, although he had nearly jumped clear over his friend.

Holding onto his friend's neck was also tougher to do with paws. But somehow, Baron was able to manage it as Toto took to the skies.

Within seconds, they had soared above the forest, and started circling loosely.

"You're the one that knows where to find her; what now?" Toto asked.

"Head to the water; she lives in a lighthouse, so her home will be close to the sea."

"Fine. What's a lighthouse?" Toto asked as he curved towards the sea.

"It's like a watch tower. There will be a home connected to it. Lune said it was fairly close to the portal, and he had to walk."

"That must be it, then," the crow said excitedly, changing direction a bit to dive for a white tower; poking through the thick trees by a good amount.

The top of the tower was walled in glass, and Baron could just make out some equipment from within. "I wonder what type of fuel they use to make the light work," he mused.

"You can probably ask the Sea Maiden. Will she be in the tower or that little building connected to it?"

"I'm not entirely certain, although it's more likely that she and her keeper stay in the house during daylight hours."

Toto flew closer, and started looking in windows. "Holy bananas; look at the size of those pans!"

"We could both fit into them with ease," Baron said sickly. "Since she's not in the kitchen, let's keep looking."

Thankfully, the house only had a few rooms. By looking through the windows, they managed to find two bedrooms (both of which were messy beyond belief), another room that appeared to be for storage, and the last of the house was taken up by… a drawing room? Or maybe it was a study.

In any case, three of the walls were lined with shelves. There were a modest number of books, figurines, and what looked like small portraits. The middle of the room was dominated by a large couch and chairs that seemed to be lined with huge pillows.

"Those things actually look quite comfortable," Baron noted before staring at a large fireplace in one corner. "But it doesn't appear that anyone is home."

Toto sighed, and circled the little house until they were facing the road. "We'd best wait, then. Not much else we can do."

Baron nodded, and tried to sit on the porch. However, his body refused to bend the way he wanted it to.

"I'll never understand how my ancestors coped with such bodies," he muttered, finally choosing to lie down and rest his head on his forepaws.

"We've already had this discussion, Baron. Now, how long do you think it will be until they return?"

"Who knows? I'm a scholar, not a seer. All Vulcan said was that we would be successful in bringing Chicky to the Cat Kingdom."

Toto jerked a bit. "Chicky? Is that her name?" he asked incredulously.

"Yuki said it was, and she wouldn't lie." Suddenly realizing he was tired, Baron gave a yawn that sounded strongly like a meow, and fell asleep.

ooOoo

"Baron, wake up," Toto cawed, nudging Baron a bit hard. "They're back!"

The little kitten's eyes snap open, making him see clearly a metal thing climbing up the dirt road to the little house. He immediately pounced onto his paws, and leapt into one of the large lilac bushes on either side of the porch. His hat was immediately torn off his head from the branches, making him reach back slightly to pull it closer to him.

"Smooth," Toto cawed in amusement as the metal thing drove up and stopped roaring.

Chicky immediately opened one side to step out of it, her caramel eyes slightly troubled. "Did you see that, Renny?" she asked, flipping her long hair over one shoulder. She was wearing it in a strange style today, one that made her hair look like a tail shooting from the back of her head.

"See what, Chicky?" Renny asked, stepping out of his side.

Baron gaped in horror. That human was _huge_! He was much taller than the girl, not to mention at least three times as wide.

"I thought I saw something on the porch."

"Eh, don't worry about it. It was just that stupid bird, see?"

Toto cawed indignantly.

However, Chicky didn't seem convinced. "No, I don't think it was the crow. But he's _huge_!" she gasped, distracted for now. "I didn't think crows got that big!"

"Says the one who lives with a giant pig!" Toto snapped, flying at Renny.

"Hey, stay back, you birdbrain!" Renny yelled, although he was staring, too. "Say, you're right, Chicky. He's more than twice the size of a regular crow."

"And you're _more _than twice the size of a regular human!" Toto snapped as he dove for the human again. "How many pigs did you have to eat before you started looking like one?"

Renny flailed his hands a bit, and reached into the metal thing to grab a long metal bar. "Chicky, get the groceries inside while I hold him off!"

"Maybe if we stop talking about him, he'll go away," Chicky offered, going around the metal thing to pull bags from the back.

It was about then that Baron noticed something different about their metal thing. The ones he had seen in the king's sphere were all one color, which also happened to be shiny. However, there were large spots of rust on this one, and the design didn't seem as… fluid, somehow.

Perhaps this was the best they could afford. In any case, it was clear that neither of the humans could understand Toto.

The crow got in a lucky swipe at Renny's hair, making him growl and swing his bar around some more. "You just try that again, you big chicken!"

"Can't he even get the type of bird right?" Chicky groaned as she unlocked the door, and hauled in four of the bags.

But just before she disappeared into the door, she snuck a look behind her, making Baron burrow deeper under the bush.

But her eyes were on the epic battle between bird and human.

Chicky looked from the fat human to Toto, a slightly naughty grin spreading over her face. "Oh, Renny!" she called sweetly. "If you lose against him, I'm going to taunt you about it forever!"

Renny shuddered, and started chasing after the crow, who had started cackling evilly. "Did you hear that? My **reputation's** on the line! I'm not gonna let a chicken-livered-"

"What are you waiting for, Baron? _Say_ something to her!" Toto demanded, revealing that he was just providing a distraction.

Baron gulped nervously, and looked to the open door. If he ran in right now, he'd be able to escape Renny's notice, but how would he convince Chicky to come with him?

What was he supposed to _say _to her? Somehow, he doubted she would be too open to 'please follow me to a strange place without question', especially after what she had lived through the previous week.

She had come back out before he made his mind, holding a huge round cookie in one hand. She whistled sharply to get attention, making both the crow and human look at her curiously.

"Crow-san! If you stop harassing my stepfather, I'll give you a snickerdoodle," she tried coaxing, breaking the cookie into two pieces. It bent slightly, and made no noise as it broke.

'_Ah ha! So __**that's **__the kinship between them!'_ Baron thought exultantly.

But then, where was the Muta-san Yuki spoke of?

"What, no! Those are _my _cookies, Chicky!" Renny protested.

That sealed the deal for Toto, who broke away from the fatso to glide to her on soft wings. Expertly, she tossed one half into the air; allowing Toto to catch it in his beak and swallow it whole.

"Hey, that was pretty good!" he exclaimed, circling around her for the second half.

"Tasty, isn't it? Now leave my stepfather alone, please," she reminded him while tossing the other piece of cookie into the air for him.

"Chicky; those are _my _cookies," Renny complained as they both grabbed more bags from the back of the metal thing. "Why the heck did you waste one on that overgrown vulture?"

"I don't want you two hurting each other. Besides, he might be an endangered type of giant crow that we don't know about, so we'd better leave him alone. We're on thin ice with authorities already; remember?"

"Oh, all right. But don't feed him any more of my cookies," he warned her as they disappeared into the little house, and shut the door behind them.

Toto landed on the porch and finished swallowing the second piece of cookie. "That was delicious! But dang it, Baron; why didn't you take your chance when you had it?"

"… I panicked," the little kitten admitted, feeling ashamed.

"Come on, Baron; out of all the humans we could be trying to contact, you're scared of this one? She's so nice that I can hardly believe that ill-tempered pig raised her!"

Baron sighed, and wiggled his way out of the bush before setting his top hat back to its familiar perch. "I know I shouldn't be, but… she's still a human. Plus we don't know her step-father's opinion of cats; it would be best to proceed with caution."

"Why not? We've already found out his opinion on birds," Toto muttered as Baron managed to mount him again.

They took to the air again, and circled the house until they could see Chicky, taking cans and such out of the bags in the kitchen. They landed on a tree branch fairly close to the open window so that they could keep an eye on her.

"-Just angry that I didn't get myself killed," she muttered angrily.

"Maybe, but that's no excuse for covering up an attempted murder!" Renny shot back at her, on the other side of the kitchen so he could fill one of the large pans with water.

"I know that, you know that. Unfortunately, people down there have a moral compass the size of an atom!"

'_I didn't think humans knew what an atom was,' _Baron thought randomly. _'Even if she's probably right about the villagers.'_

"I think you're flattering them, Chicky. Still, it might have been nice, if you could have gone to regular school, just for one year," he said wistfully. "Join a club, go to parties, maybe even the prom…"

'_What's a prom?'_ Baron couldn't help but wonder.

Chicky's hands slowed as her eyes flooded with pain. But she shook her head to clear it, and kept putting away the cans. "At least they had the decency to attempt killing me before the year started. I don't have to put up with them for a whole school year now. I'm used to studying on my own anyway, and I wouldn't know what to do with myself at a party, let alone the _prom_. I'd rather be out on the waves; you know that."

"Except it's not healthy, Chicky. A nice girl like you should have some friends. Real ones, I mean."

Her hands tightened into fists, and started shaking a bit. "If the best this area can come up with are Jack's gang, I'll wait until after I graduate and go to college somewhere else. Besides, I've got you, and the sea. I'll be all right with just that."

"Except you deserve better than a grumpy old man and a bit of seawater for company."

"Renny! What a thing to say!" she said in mock surprise, grinning as she suddenly tossing one of the bags at him.

Renny caught it with ease, and started pulling out fresh vegetables. "It's the truth, Chicky. It's not fair that you have to stay a pariah in this cold village for no better reason than you're different."

"I'm amazed that he knows what a pariah is," Toto commented.

Although Chicky couldn't understand him, she looked up at the sound of his voice. Baron's stomach immediately clenched as he locked eyes with the legendary Sea Maiden.

She stared at Baron in complete shock as her stepfather kept talking about how she deserved better than what he was able to give her. But it was clear that she wasn't listening to him, as she pinched herself on the cheek to be sure this wasn't a dream.

He nervously tipped his hat at her, which was a bit more difficult with paws than hands. _'What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to __**do**__?'_

"Renny?" she squeaked in an uncertain tone.

"Yeah?"

"You know that big crow outside?"

"What about it?"

"Well, he's currently being ridden by a cat."

"What? A _feline_?" Renny roared, urging Toto to fly off the branch and up onto the roof.

"You scared them off!" Chicky complained; her voice a little clearer than it should have been. Was she leaning out of the window to look for them?

"Good! I don't want any filthy cats near my little girl!"

"This one wasn't filthy, Renny! He was even dressed up, like that cat from last week!"

"All the more reason for him to scat! Stay away from my Chicky, cat!" the huge human roared out the window before slamming it shut.

"Well, at least we know her keeper's opinion of cats. It's even better than his one about birds!" Toto said sarcastically.

Baron hopped off his friend to start pacing the slightly slanted roof. "This is no good," he muttered. "We can't get near her without going through him."

"And there's a lot of him to go through," Toto added with a smirk.

Baron sighed, and kept padding his way up and down the roof. "There has to be a way to separate them. There's only one Fish of Nilpan, after all, and he's certain to cause chaos if he learns of his majesty's plans for her."

This had to be why he was chosen to go, other than the king's habit of sending for him all the time. He could almost picture Natori trying to reason with Renny, and getting shot with one of their guns.

He was good enough to suppress an evil purr. The human weapon was rumored to be quite deadly.

Toto nodded, looking up at the tower. "We might have a prayer once it gets dark," he offered. "He has to go to the tower to operate it, doesn't he?"

"I believe he does. But the king's probably expecting us by now, and you know how he gets when he has to wait."

"Not really; I hardly ever see him, remember? He always talks only to _you_," the crow said, only allowing a trace of his frustration to escape his voice.

He had been a minor noble before his king sent him to the Cat Kingdom, which was why he was so much bigger than the average crow.

"Which is his loss, I assure you," Baron offered him, instinctively rubbing his face against one dark wing.

Without warning, an idea popped into his mind. It was a very simple one; one that he almost shrugged off completely.

Yet… he couldn't help but wonder if it would work. It would solve many a problem if it did.

"Toto," he said suddenly, hopping onto his friend's back.

"What is it?"

"We don't have to separate them. She'll take care of it for us."

"What makes you say that?"

"In my studies, I've read many tales of human women that fall prey to curiosity. Circle the house once, make sure she sees us, and retreat slightly to the woods. Then we'll wait a bit."

Toto shrugged a bit, and took off. "All women are curious creatures, and she doesn't appear to be an exception to that."

Baron nodded, but didn't dare speak again. He didn't want to give the girl a reason to resist her natural inclination.

After one circling of the house, they found her again. She was still in the kitchen, but they couldn't see her, because Renny was smothering her with a hug. He was bent over her a bit, and seemed to be crying about something.

The only reason they could tell Chicky was on the other side was because they could see her surprisingly delicate arms wrapping around the huge male's neck, and dragging him down a bit for a hug. Only then was her face present, as she rubbed one cheek against her stepfather's. Since the window was closed, they couldn't hear the soft words that she was giving to him.

"Look at the window," Baron whispered, praying for her to see them.

Almost like she could hear him, her large brown eyes flickered to the window. She stared again, but kept hugging Renny like she had seen nothing.

Baron tipped his hat at her again as Toto headed to the forest, taking care to stay in sight of the window so that she could see it.

The crow landed on a branch, a few trees away from the little house. "Now what? We wait until she comes out?"

"That is the plan."

"What are you going to tell her about all this?"

"I won't have to tell her a thing. When she comes out to us, fly into the woods, but don't let her fall too far behind. We'll need to beat her to the portal's mouth by a good minute, so that we can make the final preparations. After that, we'll need to hide."

"Hiding again? How will that make her agree to put on the necklace?"

"Don't worry; it will."

The minutes began to tick by. Baron automatically reached for his pocket watch, but then remembered that they were in his pants. He sighed again, glad that Lune hadn't collected something of his. This would be too embarrassing if Natori had managed to record his humiliation for posterity.

He smiled a bit, remembering Lune's wish to retire that family as soon as he was crowned. He could hardly wait to be rid of them for good.

"Should we circle around the house again? She's taking her sweet time," Toto complained.

"Let's give her a little longer. There!" Baron said excitedly as a window opened.

It wasn't the kitchen one, but Chicky soon slipped out of a window, and softly closed it behind her. She adjusted her long blue coat a bit, and started jogging for the woods; a searching look in her large eyes.

"Now," Baron whispered, making Toto take flight so that the girl could see them.

She brightened a bit, and started running to them. "Hey-"

They soon dove deep into the trees, with the human girl close on their trail.

"Will you slow down? I just want to talk!" Chicky called to them, stumbling a bit before regaining her balance.

"Do we really have to do it like this?" Toto asked in a whisper.

"It's the only way we'll get her to do it," Baron hissed back, flattening himself against his friend's back to avoid branches as much as possible.

But without warning, his top hat hit against just the wrong branch, sending it flying behind them.

"Oh no!" he panicked while looking back for it.

Chicky managed to catch his beloved hat, although it looked so terribly tiny in her hand. "I've got it! Are you sure you don't want to stop and talk?" she yelled at him, starting to catch up. "I'm willing to give it back!"

"Go faster!" he hissed to Toto, making the crow put on a surprising amount of speed.

"Slow down!" the Sea Maiden could be heard saying, just as they reached the grassy pit.

"Now hide in the woods, and don't let her see where you are," Baron urged Toto frantically, hopping off his back quickly in order to shake the Fish of Nilpan from the pocket of his jacket.

The golden necklace spilled out over the fresh earth of the portal. While still on the outside of it, he reached into it and used one claw to quickly write two words in the same dialect he had seen in the king's sphere. He felt a surge of relief that he was familiar with it, since there were countless ways for humans to write, and he still only knew ten dialects.

As Toto flew to the far side of the rock sheltering the portal, Baron could hear her faltering footsteps close in.

Somehow, he managed to slip beneath the bush that he had hidden his pants and shoes in. From beneath the leafy branches, he did his best to stifle his gasps, and started praying.

"I… just wanted… to…" Chicky gasped, just before tripping and falling face first into the ditch.

Baron flinched and suppressed his first instinct to check on her.

"_Ouch. _Oh, right; _that's _why I stick with the ocean," she groaned as she lifted her head from the soft grass. "Water is so much softer to fall on."

'_Speak for yourself,' _Baron wanted to answer her, but didn't dare. Not when they were this close.

Chicky held one hand to her head, the other one still holding his precious hat as she sat up. She maneuvered her body towards the center of the ditch, looking around in vain. "Hey, Cat-san?" she called out, waving his top hat around over her head. "Don't you want your nice hat back? You sounded like you didn't want… to… lose it?" she asked incredulously, getting to her feet as she gently brushed traces of dirt off of his precious hat.

'_Yes, she saw the fish already!' _Baron inwardly cheered, watching her strangely shod feet move closer to the portal, and kneel next to it.

"I've never seen anything like this before," she said numbly, touching one of the mushrooms. "I wonder if someone planted it to look like one of those fairy rings Hannah reads about." She sighed in depression. "If I were still friends with her, I'd have loved to have shown her this."

'_Fairy rings? Is that what humans call portals?' _Baron couldn't help but wonder.

Chicky lightly stepped into the portal while still kneeling, to avoid the overhanging rock. One slim hand scooped up the golden necklace to inspect it further, and then hold it closer as she inspected his two human words on the fresh earth.

"_Wear me_? What on earth… if one of the jerks from town had led me here, I'd say this was a prank. But…" she murmured thoughtfully. "I've never insulted a cat, or even a bird. Why would either one want to prank me?"

She set his beloved top hat next to her left foot so that she could keep her balance against the rock. "Wear it, don't wear it. Wear it, don't wear it," she muttered, trying to make up her mind.

'_Please, just wear it!' _he inwardly begged her. _'The king's expecting us by now, if not sooner!'_

She tapped a finger against the solid rock, thinking over her strange circumstances. It felt like eternity to watch her debate, even when she started moving her feet around slightly to keep circulation flowing.

But when she finally voiced her decision, Baron was struck with horror. He had known from the beginning that this venture would end in sorrow. But nothing sealed the girl's fate like the words that fell from her mouth as she clipped the Fish of Nilpan around her neck.

"What's the worst that could happen?"


	11. Future

**Chapter Eleven: Future**

_The future depends on what we do in the present._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

As soon as Baron heard the clasp fasten around Chicky's neck, he wrapped one arm around his pants and shoes, and braced himself for a quick run.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked in a panic as the Fish of Nilpan began to glow with a golden aura.

He could see the girl struggle to stand as the aura flooded over her body, but then heard the girl hit her head on the overhanging stone. Chicky gave a half-hearted yelp of pain… but soon gave a scream that froze Baron's veins.

It spoke of _pain_, terrible pain as her voice echoed throughout the large forest and sent smaller birds panicking into the sky.

Baron tried covering his ears with both paws, but her agonized screams still penetrated through to his very core. _'I don't remember reading about a pain factor for the Fish of Nilpan! This shouldn't be happening!'_

Suddenly, the golden light turned a periwinkle hue, and her screams began to fade away and echo as her body dissolved into the portal.

"Now, Toto!" Baron called, dragging himself and his things out from behind the thick bush.

The crow swept him and his things onto his back with ease, and shot toward the portal, which was overflowing with sparkling blue lights.

It sucked them in as usual, but unlike all the other times they had used a portal, this one was brightly lit up so that they could see every turn and curve. Through it all, Chicky's screams continued to echo and reverberate from far ahead of them. Sometimes, when the portal was straight for a little while, they could catch glimpses of the human, but only as a silhouette.

Baron had a sudden irrational thought. But nonetheless, he quickly turned it into a fervent wish. _'__**Please**__ let her clothes shrink with her!' _he inwardly begged. It would be too embarrassing to present her to the king in possibly just an oversized shirt.

After what felt like eternity, they finally reached the other side of the portal, and were flung perhaps twenty feet into the air. Toto managed to grab the girl with his talons while Baron somehow managed to catch his beloved top hat with one hand.

_Hand_! He never thought he'd be so happy to see his normal appendage.

Toto immediately landed, although he was careful about how he set Chicky on the soft grass. She rolled a bit, landing so that her back was visible under her long brown hair.

Wait, _hair_?

Baron hopped off of Toto as soon as he landed, throwing his things to the side so that he could check on Chicky. He brushed away her loose hair, realizing that the turbulent trip through the portal must have worked her hair restraint loose. But why did she still have human hair?

Now that he was closer, he could see her new cat ears, and a tail was now visible from under her askew long coat. He breathed a light sigh of relief; the transformation worked. But her human hair worried him terribly. He began pushing on one of her shoulders, getting the girl to roll onto her back. He stared in horror at what he saw in the dimming light, since it was sunset here as well.

"Oh, shoot! Where did we go wrong?" Toto cawed in a panic, fluttering his wings about. "It was supposed to turn her into a cat, wasn't it?"

"It was," Baron answered numbly, staring in disbelief. "And it did… in a way."

But not all the way.

Her hide was now covered with light tan fur, and her face now mimicked that of a cat. However, the placement of her eyes hadn't changed, and she still had really long head fur around the ears, which flowed over her face and shoulders freely.

But at least her clothes had shrunk with her; he was grateful for that. Feeling a bit nervous, Baron reached for around her neck to undo the clasp. "Either one of two things just happened; that this is the natural effect for a human that changes species."

"What's the other thing?" Toto asked sickly.

Baron gulped as he tucked the Fish of Nilpan into the inside pocket of his jacket. "That, just perhaps, it wasn't enough for her to put it on of her own free will. Perhaps, for the transformation to be complete, she would have needed to know the consequences beforehand. There's a fair chance that she'll wake up a crazed monster," he concluded glumly as he slipped on his pants.

Toto groaned in anticipation. "That's all we need; a crazy Sea Maiden. So, should we take her to the palace now?"

"Absolutely not," Baron asserted as he pulled on his socks, tied his simple black shoes, and pulled on his white gloves. "There's a fair chance that she will not adjust to her new body well, and it would be better if she… ah, blew off steam away from the palace. It will be less embarrassing for everyone, including her."

"Good point." Toto carefully took a step closer to the girl, and used his beak to nudge her by the shoulders.

Baron wanted to tell him to stop, but then thought about the king. His majesty had never been very patient, and he must be nearly rabid by now from waiting.

After a while, Chicky began to groan in pain, still lost in slumber.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Baron asked, kneeling beside her to touch her other shoulder.

For some reason, as soon as his hand came into contact with the sleeve of her long navy jacket, her eyes began to open.

He quickly removed his hand, and fought back his instinct to run from the human as her eyes flickered open and shut again; refusing to stay open for too long.

"Muta-san; let me define 'babysitting'," she groaned as she sat up, and started rubbing her temples. "You don't actually sit on the kid!"

Toto started laughing uproariously as Baron fought back a few chuckles of his own.

'_This is good. If she can joke like that, then her mind is still intact.' _"I'm terribly sorry that you ache so, Miss Chicky. But I'm afraid that Muta-san has nothing to do with how you're feeling."

Chicky's still-human eyes immediately snapped open, and she looked over at him. Her jaw fell in shock as those chocolate orbs grew bigger and bigger.

It got to the point where he could see not only his face within her eyes, but his beloved top hat as well.

She screamed as loud as she could, and scrambled away from him on her arms and legs. "Giant cat!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, clearly terrified of him.

Baron jumped back in surprise, but a wide smile still lit up his face. "Really?" he asked happily.

"Now, Baron; you know why she said that," Toto reminded him, making the girl look over at the crow in terror.

"Of course I know; just let me savor it," he begged, knowing it was likely the last time anyone would ever call him a giant.

The Sea Maiden was still staring at the both of them, her human eyes bigger than ever, and her mouth slightly agape. She also started trembling a bit; fear paralyzing the poor girl.

Baron sighed, and tipped his hat to her while bowing. "I'm terribly sorry about our earlier deception, Miss Chicky. As much as I _hate_ to correct your misconception, I'm afraid I must inform you that I have not grown a single inch in quite some time. You, however… have changed significantly," he tried to say in a gentle manner.

She kept staring at him, rendered speechless for now. But one hand slowly reached up to her face, brushing against her newly-acquired whiskers. She felt her reformed face with horror, before moving her attentions to her velvety cat ears; feeling them with both hands.

"This can't be real," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I'm afraid it can. You see, the cat you saved last week is none other than the heir to the throne, Prince Lune. His father the king wishes to express his gratitude in person, so he asked me to escort you to the Cat Kingdom," Baron explained in a soft tone, in case she was close to her breaking point. He walked forward a bit, and offered her a hand to help her to her feet.

Even though he didn't really want to. "If you're quite composed now-"

"Would you wait just a sec?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

He blinked once in confusion. "If you mean a second, certainly."

"Thank you," she replied weakly, rolling up one shirt and jacket sleeve so that she could get to her furry hide. "Come on, come on," she hissed as she began pinching one arm savagely.

Baron looked at her, feeling guiltier than ever. "I'm afraid that this isn't a dream, Miss Chicky. You _are_ in the Cat Kingdom, and you _are_ invited to see the king."

"Okay, just for the record, my name is _not_ Chicky!" she snapped, now pinching her face with a grimace. "It's Haru."

He froze in confusion. "_Haru_? But I could have sworn it was Chicky."

She had answered to it as a human, hadn't she?

"That's just what my stepfather likes calling me. He's weird that way, but my real name's Haru Yoshioka. Or Yoshioka Haru," she sighed in resignation.

"Well, which is it?" he asked tightly. _'At least either way sounds more poetic than __**Chicky**__. I was dreading having to introduce her like that.'_

"It depends on your point of view, but just call me Haru." She stood up with some effort, and rubbed her sore arm while looking at him in apprehension.

Baron couldn't help but notice that he only came up to her waist in height. He had to fight back his familiar pain of regret, over the inescapable truth.

"Who are you, again?" Haru asked, looking at him warily.

The little kitten flinched guiltily, and tipped his hat once more. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and this is Toto Biggens."

"Thank you for the cookie, by the way; it was delicious," Toto said with a warm bow.

She nodded at him numbly. "You're welcome," she mumbled self-consciously.

Baron bit back another sigh, as he thought about the next part of his assignment. "Do you think you're quite composed now? The king's expecting us, and he's not a very patient cat."

She tiredly shook her head and started backing away from the two of them. "If this isn't a dream, I've gone mad. And if I haven't gone mad, then my stepfather's probably worrying about me right now. It was nice meeting you two and everything, but I better head home."

"Oh? Which way is home, then?" Toto asked gently.

Haru flinched, and looked in every direction anxiously. She even looked at the portal, but her troubled gaze clearly didn't recognize it as such. "I… I don't know," she whispered. "Would you mind telling me?"

Baron marveled at how defenseless she sounded. A _human being_, of all things, **scared**! If he weren't under a death threat from the king…

He wouldn't have so much as brought her here. One thing was for certain; he was _not _looking forward to her finding out the truth about her new predicament.

"I'll gladly tell you the way home _after _an audience with the king," he said with a note of finality. "I'm afraid he's most insistent upon meeting you."

Haru sighed in exasperation. "All right, all right; take me to your leader," she surrendered. "But don't forget your promise."

"I never forget a promise. Are you coming, Toto?"

"No, the castle makes me nervous. I'll be right here when you're done," the bird replied, nestling comfortably in a soft patch of grass.

"Very well, then. If you would kindly follow me, Miss Haru."

Miss Haru. That sounded infinitely better than 'Miss Chicky' in his opinion. Why on earth did her stepfather choose such a demeaning pet name for her?

In any case, once he started down the stone path leading to the palace, Haru was soon walking beside him, still looking at her new hands with wonder. Her pace was slightly stiff, probably from the pain of her transformation.

"So, let me get this straight," she said slowly. "The cat I rescued last week is a _prince_?"

"Prince Lune," he informed her.

"So the king asked you to bring me to the Cat Kingdom, so he could say thanks in person?"

"He is most anxious to do so, I assure you."

Haru gave him a strange look, and put her arms down. "But if this is the Cat Kingdom, why do we both have hands and feet?"

"It was part of the conditions we had to meet, when the kingdom was founded almost a thousand years ago with the help of human magicians," Baron informed her, glad that he had brushed up on that portion of history.

Haru's brow furrowed a bit, shortly before smacking herself on the head. "Oh, right. That was a terrible time for cats."

"Completely torturous," he agreed, thrilled that she had such empathy for cat-kind. "But it doesn't appear that things have gotten any better."

"Hey, things are much better for cats nowadays," Haru defended hotly. "Not all humans are like the jerks that tossed your prince off the cliff. But it feels like a majority of them are, some days," she concluded softly; pain present in her large brown eyes.

'_Perhaps this won't be as painful for her as I originally thought.'_

But then she shook her head a bit to clear it, and gave him a strange smile. "You know; you _could _have just come out and told me what you wanted instead of drawing me into the woods. A little warning about the pain would have been nice."

Baron laughed a little nervously. "My apologies; you're the first human I've come in contact with, and I wasn't aware that the Fish of Nilpan would pain you so. I… was hesitant to approach you directly."

She gave him a heavily amused look. "What did you think I was going to do to you? Stuff you in a bag and toss you into a river _after _rescuing your prince from the sea?"

He shuddered from the old horror story.

"Well, I'm not like that, Baron. Even my stepfather would rather shoot a cat than toss one into a river."

"I feel so reassured," he replied sickly, holding onto his queasy stomach. _'Even she addresses me as Baron, and she hardly knows me.'_

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asked while touching one of his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Miss Haru. But we truly need to hurry; I believe we're quite late." He picked up the pace slightly, encouraging her to hurry up as well as getting her hand away from him.

It wasn't that her touch was unpleasant, but… she was still a human, in part.

Haru laughed a little harshly as she stayed by his side. "No shock there. I'm late for everything."

"I prefer to be punctual," he replied, more for conversation's sake than anything else.

"Well, so do I, but it just doesn't work out that way." She shrugged her shoulders a bit, distracted by the palace that had previously been obscured by trees. "So, that's the place?"

Now that it was after dark, nearly every window of the royal abode was lit up, giving the place a breathtaking look.

"Yes it is. Tell me, Miss Haru; do you know anything about addressing royalty?" Baron had to ask.

She nibbled on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Be incredibly polite, curtsy a lot, and don't do anything without royal permission, even sitting down or relaxing?"

"Very good," Baron said with relief. "Have you come in contact with royalty before?" he asked as he quickly looked at her attire through the corner of his eye.

She was in an identical outfit from when she rescued Lune, except she had traded out her white sweater for a professional button-up. Her pants were a faded blue, and she even had the long blue coat from that fateful day.

'_She could have been worse attired. At least this is sort of all right to present her to the king in.'_

Haru shook her head with another shrug. "I read a lot, and certain people back in my town think they wear crowns. Does that count?"

"It will do for now. However, please allow me to do any talking that may need to happen before meeting the king. Only address him if he addresses you first."

"It's all you. Um, Baron?" she asked timidly as she looked at her furry hand. "The king _can _reverse what happened to me, right? Having a tail and whiskers is a little weird for me."

His organs began tying themselves into disgusting knots. If a human that wore the Fish of Nilpan tried to return to their native world, they would be killed immediately unless the human ate anything of the Cat Kingdom. If they had eaten anything, they would merely be thrown back up the portal.

"He has quite an army of magicians; don't fret," Baron said honestly, hating himself as he comforted her.

"Oh, good. I hope changing back won't hurt as bad as turning into a cat," she said somewhat cheerfully. "Is there anything else I should know about before we go in?"

'_Yes, you're about to become the future princess of the realm, whether you like it or not.' _"I believe that is all," he said instead, hating himself the more with every step they took.

The tall guards said nothing as they approached the East Gate to the palace, but they couldn't stop themselves from staring at the Sea Maiden as they opened the tall iron gates.

Haru waved at them a little nervously, sticking a little too close to Baron's side for his comfort. However, she was frightened by her new surroundings, so he didn't put more distance between them.

"Why is everyone staring?" she whispered as courtiers on an evening stroll stopped dead in their tracks to look at her with open mouths.

"It's the first time since the kingdom's founding that a human has been invited here; try not to pay attention," Baron urged her, grabbing her hand to encourage her to walk faster through the courtyard to get to the palace doors.

Another guard opened the door to the palace itself, allowing Baron to guide Haru within.

Thankfully, she kept silent as she stared at everything with huge, amazed eyes. The little kitten had to pull on her arm to keep her walking, and in the right direction. But since she didn't seem to notice his pace, he allowed himself to slow down a bit so that he could catch his breath. Thankfully, none of the courtiers dared to approach and blow his cover; they were content to stare at the legendary Sea Maiden with open mouths.

Natoru was waiting at the top of the stairs, with his hands on his hips. "It's about time you got back; the king's been waiting," he informed in his nasal voice.

"I should think the king cares more about results than speed," Baron replied stiffly as he started taking on the stairs. "Do tell the king we've arrived, will you?"

Natoru gave him a look of disgust, but turned on his heel to walk away.

For some reason, Baron turned a bit to see Haru's face once Natoru was gone. She was looking up the stairs as she followed after him, wearing a look he didn't recognize.

"You don't get along with that one, do you?" she whispered.

"Not in the least, but don't let Natoru or his father bother you," he whispered back as they kept climbing the stairs. "Now, we're nearly there, so… remember what your books told you," he said after some hesitation, praying that humans didn't have a strange royal ritual that cats didn't have.

She nodded with a nervous smile, and gripped his hand a little tighter for comfort.

It was only then that he realized they were still holding hands. But not wanting to put the girl on her guard, he clenched his teeth and kept walking like nothing was wrong.

Her touch wasn't all that unpleasant, and he was still wearing his gloves.

As they approached the king's study, it suddenly occurred to Baron that the king hadn't told him where he should take the Sea Maiden, once she was in custody.

But as the servant outside the study pulled the curtain aside, he was certain he had chosen the right place.

"They have arrived, your majesty."

"Then send them in! Right now!"

The servant bowed and held the curtain wider for the two to step through. Baron nodded at him, and forced himself to calm down as he stepped into the study; still holding the Sea Maiden's hand.

Thankfully, only the king and Lune were present in the room. A table had been set up for a rather elegant tea party, but neither the king nor the prince, were seated at it. Instead, they had been standing closer together, as if they had been in deep conversation before the runt and human entered.

For once, even Vulcan was not around.

Baron drew himself up to his full height, which wasn't much, and tugged a little more on the Sea Maiden's hand as she silently followed his unspoken promptings. "Your majesty, your highness; it is my privilege to present Miss Haru Yoshioka," he announced in a soft voice, releasing her hand as he did so.

Using that way to say her name felt less confusing than the opposite.

Haru nervously did a small curtsy, although there wasn't a lot of grace in the gesture. Lune twitched at the name, and gave Baron a confused look. But the kitten remained expressionless; he would explain about her true name later.

"Ah, welcome to the royal palace, my dear," the king gushed, calming down in an instant as he walked over and kissed her hand.

Haru jaw dropped in shock, but then she managed a weak smile. "I-It's an honor to be invited here, your majesty."

He beamed at her words, and gave his son a stern look as he dropped her hand. "Don't you have something to say to our guest, son?"

Lune looked like he might faint from nausea. But nonetheless, he walked forward, and bowed deeply to her. "Thank you for saving my life last week and I'm sorry that I didn't say so that night," he said in a nervous rush.

Haru gave him a soft smile, easier than the one she gave his father. "You were under a lot of stress that day; I don't blame you for taking off when you had the chance."

He gave her a grateful look, but there was an undercurrent of fear to it. Haru must have noticed that one, because Baron saw her expression turn less shocked, and more confused.

"We've had a bit of tea set up for you, but it went cold from waiting," the king said, giving Baron a lightly reproachful look. "Would you care to sit while the maid fetches fresh tea and biscuits?"

"I don't want to be any trouble, your majesty," Haru tried to beg off, but he started pushing her gently toward the table.

"Stuff and nonsense! I owe you my son's life, after all!"

Baron sighed heavily, and turned to leave. It appeared he was no longer needed.

But then Lune grabbed his small hand, and leaned down to whisper fearfully in his ear. "_Don't leave me alone with her!_" he begged.

"Your father's here, isn't he?" Baron asked just as softly.

"Please, just stay, Baron. I need support right now."

"Lune, Baron? What's wrong?" the king asked suspiciously as he helped Haru into one of the four seats.

She was looking at them as well, taking off her long blue coat and letting it fall over the chair's back. Her expression was only puzzlement, but it was enough to make the kitten hate himself all over again.

"Nothing, Father," the prince said quickly, nearly dragging Baron away from the curtain. "I was merely inviting Baron to stay."

The king gave a humph of indifference, but gestured to the two remaining seats as he sat to the left of Haru. "Then sit. The maid should be back soon. So, Haru; tell me about yourself."

She turned to look at him with surprise. "Um, what do you want to know about, your majesty?" she asked as Lune and Baron took their seats.

At first, Lune dove for the seat farthest from Haru, on the other side of his father.

The king gave his son a stern look, making Lune gulp and quickly change spots with a willing Baron. It wasn't that the little kitten was scared of her, but…

Oh, who was he kidding? He was _terrified_ of her, and what she might do when she figured out the truth. In any case, he took the seat next to the king, directly across from Haru.

"Anything, everything. Why don't we start with why you were willing to save my son's life, at the peril of your own?" the king asked shrewdly.

Haru flinched, and looked down at her lap. "Well, I like cats. I've been able to talk to them ever since I can remember, but I don't know why. I wasn't good at keeping my mouth shut when I was younger, so the jerks I was with knew I'd jump for a cat."

"You're a cat whisperer?" the king asked incredulously. "I thought your kind was a myth!"

Haru looked up with surprise. "You mean there's more like me?" she asked eagerly.

"No. You're absolutely one of a kind. It's been centuries since there's been so much as a _rumor_ of a cat whisperer."

'_That's what you think,' _Baron longed to say, but he didn't.

The king didn't need to know that he and Lune had known about her for years, even if it was by another name.

"Now, why were you with those imbeciles in the first place?" the king asked while patting her hand. "Surely there's better company for you than _them_."

Some of the light went out of her large eyes, making them seem more liquid than ever. She politely withdrew her hand to place both on her lap consciously. "There isn't, at least around my age. They told me they were done being jerks, and they spent months trying to convince me they were telling the truth. I should have listened to Renny and just ignored them as usual."

"Who's Renny?" the king asked curiously.

"My stepfather. Speaking of which, your majesty, I shouldn't stay for tea. He's probably figured out by now that I snuck out, and he worries about me easily. It's nothing against your hospitality, but-"

"Just a few more questions," the king begged, putting one hand against her chair so that she couldn't scoot out on her own. "Is there a male human waiting for you as well?"

Haru gave him an incredulous look. "You mean a boyfriend?" she asked while nervously looking at his hand on her chair.

"If that's your equivalent of a suitor, then yes."

She laughed harshly and shook her head. "I'm the outcast in my town, your majesty. Even if someone got interested, he'd stay away to keep his own reputation sound."

The king scratched his chin in fake thought. "That sounds awfully lonely, with no friends or suitors."

"Sometimes, but as long as I have Renny and the sea, I'll be all right." She made to scoot out, but the king hadn't moved his hand.

"So, you like the sea?" he asked knowingly.

Baron didn't know about Lune, but he was personally starting to feel like he and the prince didn't need to be here.

But at the same time, they did.

"I love it; can't stay out of saltwater to save my life," she admitted sheepishly, although there was starting to be worry in her large eyes.

The king's smile almost became grotesque. "You know, Haru; today is your lucky day."

She gave him a surprised look. "Why would you say that, your majesty?"

"Because you're not going to be alone anymore, if I have anything to say about it. In fact, I can guarantee that you'll never feel lonely or unwanted again."

'_Here it comes,' _Baron inwardly groaned, grabbing the sides of his seat for courage as Lune frantically did the same.

"How can you possibly promise that, your majesty?" Haru asked incredulously, using a finger to brush a lock of hair away from her face. She kept trying to curl her hair around the side of her head before remembering where her ears were now located. "Are you going to put a spell on my town to make the people start being who they pretend to be?" she inquired while giving up on the lock of hair.

"Even better than that," he promised with a grin, gesturing to a terrified Lune. "How would you like to forget about your old world, marry my son, and become a princess instead?"

For the rest of his life, Baron would never forget that moment. He had expected her to be surprised, certainly. Excited? But of course. Who wouldn't be thrilled for a chance to enter the royal family, and enjoy the best life had to offer?

But she started laughing instead.


	12. Adversity

**Chapter Twelve: Adversity**

_If we had no winter, the spring would not be so pleasant;_

_If we did not sometimes taste of adversity, prosperity would not be so welcome._

_-Anne Bradstreet_

xxXxx

They weren't polite giggles, by any stretch of the imagination. Haru was laughing louder and harder than Baron had ever heard from a female before. She even pounded one fist against the table a few times and nearly fell out of her seat like a drunkard.

Stranger than that, it was a surprisingly cheerful sound, one that he might have started laughing with, in different circumstances.

Baron dared to steal a glance at the king and prince. His majesty looked dumbfounded, but Baron wasn't surprised. He doubted anyone had ever laughed like that in his presence before, let alone at such an offer. He even had to take his hand off her chair, he was so shocked.

Lune, however, looked slightly sick at such a sound. After all, if the king had his way, he'd be listening to that for the rest of his life.

"Please control yourself, Miss Haru; this is hardly a laughing matter," Baron implored the girl worriedly.

Thankfully, her guffaws lessened after his plea. "Bu-But, it was _hilarious_!" she giggled, taking a few deep breaths. "That was a pretty good joke, your majesty."

"That wasn't a joke, my lady," the king said in an offended growl. "I truly am offering you my son's hand in marriage."

Haru quirked one of her strange eyebrows, all traces of mirth faded away. "Um, this is flattering and everything, but no thanks, your majesty."

The king gaped at her. "**No**? What do you mean, no?"

Haru looked at him as if she knew that his mind had been turning strange for the past number of years. She pinched her wrist again, just in case this really was a dream. "I mean that I don't want to marry your son, your majesty."

'_She certainly gets to her point, doesn't she?' _Baron inwardly groaned. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. But then, he'd been having that feeling for a while now.

"I think you misunderstood, fair lady," the king nearly growled, starting to lose his patience. "This is the chance of a lifetime; one that any cat would die for."

"Many humans would die for it, too. Your majesty, I have a good idea of what kind of life I'd live as your daughter in law. But I have to turn it down. Even if I liked your son that way, I'd make a terrible princess. I appreciate the offer, but really, I'm doing the royal family a favor by saying no. This is no offense to you," she added to a relieved looking Lune.

"None taken-"

"This is nonsense!" the king roared as he rose to his feet. "It is foretold that you'll marry my son!"

Haru had to fight back another laugh, though this one was slightly bitter. "_Foretold_? Baron, you're the one that makes the most sense around here; what's going on?" she asked while turning to him.

She also took the time to slide her coat back over her arms and flick her long hair over the collar, now that the king wasn't holding her chair to the table.

Baron squirmed from the quiet trust in her eyes, but bowed politely from his place at the table. "For centuries, there's been a prophecy about a Sea Maiden that will bear the heir from the cold sea. After that, the Sea Maiden would then bear the greatest king, ever been."

Haru's eyes widened in astonishment, and it was a full moment before she could speak again. "You're _not _serious," she nearly whispered to the king.

"I'm completely serious my lady. We've been waiting for you for almost a thousand years."

"A stinking _prophecy_? Of all the clichéd, pathetic… do you have any idea how overused the idea of prophecies are?" she demanded of the king, losing her proper manners in her anger.

It might have been Baron's imagination, but he could have sworn that her large brown eyes were gaining a reddish tint.

"Humans have prophecies?" the king asked incredulously.

"A ridiculous amount, and only some of them come true." She shook her head as she stood from her chair and started backing away from the table. "This is probably one of the ones that aren't true."

"Actually, this one is," the king growled as he stood up as well. "A firebird gave us the prophecy, and they've never been wrong."

"Oh great, now firebirds are real, too," she said sarcastically, rubbing her forehead with one hand to combat a sudden headache. "But just for the record, I didn't save your son from the sea."

"How can you possibly say that? I have proof that you did just over here!" the king yelled, gesturing to his crystal ball which had been pushed into a corner in its pedestal.

"Actually, you have proof that I saved your son _from the ocean_," she corrected with a heavy emphasis. "Oceans are a lot bigger than seas, your majesty."

The king gaped at her in total shock.

"So, it looks like you went through all this trouble for the wrong girl. I'll just let myself out now." Haru turned to the curtain to do just that.

"Didn't you refer to your ocean as a sea a little while ago?" Baron wondered aloud.

"That was a misnomer," she said quickly, almost out the curtain as she inched her way closer to it.

"Vulcan said you were the Sea Maiden, so the prophecy must have been a misnomer, too!" The king lunged for her, but she was much swifter.

The curtain billowed slightly as she made her escape, making the king throw it to the side and holler down the hallway. "Don't let the Sea Maiden escape! Catch her or I'll have your heads!"

"_Please _let her escape," Lune whispered painfully.

"She doesn't know a thing about our world, and she doesn't know how to return to her own world," Baron informed him as he stood up from the table. "I'm afraid she will be caught before long."

It was such a shame, that this was the girl's fate. She had only been trying to save a life, and now she was in the middle of a terrible mess.

He walked out into the hallway, and could hear distant screams and crashing sounds coming from beyond the staircase as the king started running down the steps. How the Sea Maiden had gotten to the bottom of them so quickly was beyond the little kitten. But he found it slightly amusing that none of the screams belonged to the human girl.

A flash of golden light was his only warning before Vulcan flew in from a large open window.

"Quick, Baron; get on my back!" he commanded, turning around to face the window again

Since one did not question a seer, the kitten immediately climbed on. It was different from riding Toto, especially considering the fact that Vulcan's neck was slender enough for Baron to more than fully put his tiny arms around it.

"What are we up to?" Baron asked as Vulcan turned on his talons to sail out the same window.

"We're going to keep the Sea Maiden from leaving, and I believe you made her a promise."

Baron hung his head in shame, keeping a grip on his top hat with one hand. "She will kill me when I tell her."

"No she won't. She may want to, but she won't be able to lay a finger on you, even without my intervention."

"Why is that?" Baron asked as they soared around the palace's towers.

"I think I'll let you figure it out. Ah, yes, here she comes," Vulcan noticed as Haru burst out of the palace amidst screams.

Baron could dimly see guards make chase after her, but none of them seemed to be enthusiastic about catching up to her.

The reason why became more apparent as Haru turned long enough to sweep one cat's legs out from underneath him, stealing his long spear in the process. The guards at the gate by this time had closed it, and were almost cowering in front of it. They had good reason to, since she had started running towards them with the spear firmly in her hands; the metal end pointed at them.

"She wouldn't!" Baron gasped, thinking she was about to kill the guards.

"She won't," Vulcan assured him with a grin.

Miraculously, she didn't. When she was perhaps ten feet away from the wall, she slammed the metal end of the spear into the cobblestones as she ran.

The effect was the same as if she had access to a slightly weak catapult. In a long practiced motion, her body sailed over the heads of the guards to land on top of the metal gate. The gate door shook violently as she managed to regain her balance, and then hop off to the clear side so that she could start running like her life depended on it.

"… How did she do _that_?" Baron gasped. He had never seen anything like that before.

"Her stepfather made sure that she'd be able to defend herself if they were ever separated, and the little mix-up with the Fish of Nilpan scrambled her genes about; she's capable of more than she looks like. But take care not to let anyone in the palace find out that the Fish was used improperly; it will become important that no one knows why she looks the way she does," Vulcan warned him as they made a sudden beeline for the half-human girl.

Now, Vulcan had always been a careful one, when it came to his flaming feathers. As far as Baron knew, the firebird had only lit things on fire when the king kept him from the skies for more than a week, and that was only from frustration.

However, he dipped one wing to the soft grass, and drew a line of tall golden fire to cut off her escape. Even as Haru gasped in shock and stumbled to a stop, Vulcan swiftly turned the line into a large circle; flying faster and faster in order for the flames to climb to the sky.

It was all Baron could do, to hang onto both the firebird's elegant neck as well as his hat. He distantly wondered why neither he nor his clothes caught on fire from the heat, but remained grateful that nothing but the grass burst into flames. Even better, the fire stayed within the lines that Vulcan drew on the grass instead of spreading.

Somehow Baron was able to keep his eyes on Haru, even as she knelt to the ground with both hands over her head. He could hear her scream in fear, and watch her long hair fly and dance after the wind current of the flames, though none of her caught on fire.

Finally, once the fire circle had been teased to fifty feet high, Vulcan decided that it was enough. He gave a golden trill to the palace, making the king and a host of soldiers hesitantly come out and start marching toward them. Then the firebird landed close to the circle of fire, and shifted his shoulders around to encourage the kitten to get off.

"Look to your childhood, for the answers you seek," Vulcan told Haru gently, as the fire began to die down.

While still on her knees, Haru's fear melted into bewilderment as she lowered her arms. "_What_?" she asked incredulously as she stared at the legendary bird.

"You will need to get used to that, I'm afraid," Baron apologized as he slid off Vulcan's back. "Firebird instructions are notoriously vague until you're ready to understand them."

Vulcan nudged him with his beak. "You'd best keep your promise now. She'll keep trying to escape unless you tell her."

Haru gave Baron a deeply suspicious and angry look over the slowly dying flames. "Tell me what?" she asked in a flat, unfriendly tone.

One that contrasted sharply with her previously sweet nature.

Baron took a deep breath for courage, and bowed to her. "The portal is the large black hole that you woke up next to, but I'm afraid that you'll never be able to use it. The Fish of Nilpan is a permanent spell; if you try to return to your world, you will die before entry. If you eat something from our world, you will merely be thrown back onto this side of the portal, but I regret to inform you that you will never return to the world you knew."

Haru gaped at him in horror. "… _No_!"

"Yes," Baron corrected, staring at his shoes to avoid her gaze.

"Ah, Haru! _So _glad that you could stay after all," the king gloated once he and the guards had caught up to the fire circle. "Good job, Vulcan, Baron! We can't have her going off on her own, can we?"

Neither the kitten nor the firebird dared to answer him, but luckily the king wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

"Now that we have _that _taken care of, why don't we go back to the palace, hmm?" the king asked Haru hopefully.

"Drop dead, loser," she snapped, making the monarch choke in disbelief. Then she looked up at Vulcan, fighting back tears of hurt and rage. "Firebird-san; is there any way I can convince you to-"

"Absolutely not," Vulcan informed her firmly. "Even if I wanted to burn you to death, it's against the order of my clan to take a life unless it's for food or self-defense."

"Does that mean I have to try to kill you first?" Haru groaned.

"We both know you don't have it in you to kill, Sea Maiden."

"Don't call me that!"

"You have some nerve saying that to me!" the king finally managed to say in a fury. "Don't you realize I could have your head for insulting me?"

"Be my guest; you already took everything else," Haru snarled at him, deliberately turning her back to him.

The king gaped at her in shock. "What happened to that nice girl I invited for tea?"

"She found out that you were trying to marry her off without permission," Haru replied in a flat, angry tone. She crossed her arms defiantly, keeping her back to him as the last of the flames dissolved into fine ashes. "Go ahead and kill me; you took my human life anyway."

The king gaped at her in shock, as did everyone else.

To turn one's back on a royal was one of the top signs of disrespect, and Baron was more than certain that she was completely aware of the fact.

"… Guards! Take her back to the palace, and put her in the tower while I decide what to do with her," the king commanded once his shock wore off.

"Oh, a tower! How _original_!" Haru commented with a large amount of sarcasm, preparing to run.

But Vulcan hopped in front of her and held out his glorious golden wings to stop her. "Please don't bother. I could catch you again in a heartbeat, and there are things you need to learn here."

"Who asked you?" she snapped, turning a bit as Baron came back into her line of sight.

He visibly flinched back from connecting eyes with the ex-human, but couldn't break away from her gaze.

Haru glared at him hatefully as one guard each grabbed her arms. "You knew all this was going to happen, didn't you?" she accused him.

Baron couldn't answer her. It was all he could do to stare shamefully at his feet.

However, Haru could connect the dots without an answer. Although Baron didn't have the courage to look at her, he was more than certain that the reddish tint had returned to her eyes.

"You… you _slime bag!_" she screamed at him as the soldiers dragged her back into the palace. "I hope you're happy now, you little snake!"

Baron watched her get dragged back to the palace with clenched fists. No one had ever called him such things before. He had never given anyone a reason to before.

But he still knew that he deserved it.

"No," he sighed to himself. "I'm not happy at all."

Vulcan rubbed his head against one of his shoulders. "If it's any consolation, she'll forgive you within a year's time."

"That soon?" Baron scoffed softly.

"Only if you work hard enough for it. Things will turn out fine for her; I promise. Now we'd better get going."

Baron looked up with surprise, making the firebird smirk sadly.

"You don't really think it will be so easy to convince her to stay, do you?"

ooOoo

It was turning well past midnight. By definition, the palace should have been silent, and most of the inhabitants asleep.

Well, the palace was certainly quiet, and although a certain percentage were in bed, only a minority of them were able to sleep, and only with nightmares.

Even in the wildest fantasies of the royal court, no one had ever imagined that the Sea Maiden would slide down the banister, personally engage the guards in hand to hand combat, leave a multitude of broken bones and unconscious bodies in her wake, but also manage to clear the gate when it was still closed. It didn't matter that she had been caught in the end; if she could do that kind of damage once, she could surely do it twice, with casualties next time.

Baron watched his monarch pace back and forth in his study, sipping his tea without noticing that it was cold. Lune was sitting beside him, shaking like a leaf.

"Why couldn't she have just said yes?" the king demanded for the fifth time that hour.

"Maybe she misunderstood your majesty," Natoru offered, smiling like an idiot.

'_Not likely,' _Baron sighed.

"Perhaps it is considered an insult to be a royal in the Human Kingdom," Natori tried to reason, sending a glare at his son.

'_Quite the opposite, actually.' _"Not to be rude, your majesty, but you should have seen this coming."

The king wheeled around to glare at Baron, as did his advisors. "Why don't you explain why before you lose your head?" the large longhair snapped.

"The Sea Maiden's Song warned us of her stubbornness; '_destined to join cat kind, yet always possessing her own mind'_," the little kitten recited for the monarch. "Translated with her temper, it means that the only way she will go through with a marriage of any sort is if it's of her own choosing. I wouldn't put it past her to commit suicide before submitting to an unwanted marriage."

"I don't know about you, but it doesn't appear like she'll choose to marry me any time soon," Lune replied, the first words he'd spoken in hours. "Does that mean I don't have to marry her?" he asked hopefully.

"Not on your life," the king growled as he resumed his pacing. "There's got to be a way to get that stubborn human to go through with the marriage. But not even threatening her life works on this one!" he lamented. "How can I possibly coerce someone if she doesn't even fear for her own life or have anything valuable in our kingdom?"

"The Baron will figure out how to make her more agreeable," Vulcan answered as he rested his head on the kitten's lap. "It's his destiny to ensure that she'll fulfill hers, after all."

"This is _nonsense_!" Natori yelled, as though at the end of his rope. "Baron this, Baron that; that's all you ever talk about! I'll go up to the tower and have a nice rational talk with the girl; _I'll _get her to agree to the marriage," the high advisor promised as he marched to the curtain.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Vulcan warned him with a naughty smile.

"You just watch! Baron isn't as crucial to her destiny as you think!" Natori snapped as he marched through the curtain and started running for the tower.

The tower was hardly more than a dungeon for important prisoners. The last one to have used it was a duchess accused of killing her husband five years before. However, it was always kept clean, and the furniture somewhat comfortable.

Baron fought hard not to think of it, but the few furnishings in the tower weren't all that far off from what was in his personal quarters in Piaal.

Vulcan sighed, taking his head off of Baron's lap to stretch his long golden wings once. "Would you mind if I flew out for a bit, your majesty? The window in here is too small for me to fit through, and I need to save Natori's life in a few minutes."

"What?" the king asked in shock.

"She's not going to be willing to listen to the high advisor, so she's going to throw him out the window to see if I'll catch him. She still has doubts on whether or not I'm a seer."

"Hey, she can't do that to my father!" Natoru yelled indignantly, running from the room to go to the tower as well.

"Then I'll need to save that one, as soon as I drop off his father," Vulcan added with a smirk. "May I leave, your majesty?"

The king looked at his firebird, actually _debating _whether or not to let him save the two.

"They have a part to play, just like the prince and Baron," Vulcan told him seriously. "Their presence is required."

The king growled in compliance, and waved a hand at him. "Have fun playing catch with the Sea Maiden."

Vulcan bowed with a wicked grin, and also left the room; shouldering his way past the curtain carefully. Baron watched him go, noticing that the door was becoming a little small for the still-growing fireling. He could only pray that it meant that Vulcan would be returned to his home world soon, before the king ordered every entryway in the palace to be enlarged. Full-grown firebirds were twice as big as Vulcan currently was, so such an expense would be quite costly.

The king sighed, and finally plopped into his favorite chair. "Well, Baron? Vulcan says you can handle this dilemma."

"His confidence in me is intimidating," Baron answered as he stood up to take over pacing. "I haven't the foggiest idea on how to make her comply."

"Remember; your head if you fail," the king said ominously.

Baron nodded distractedly, but he wasn't thinking about his head at the moment. He was thinking about the half-human in the tower. Perhaps she was even now weeping for the loss of her world, unaware of the advisors' approach.

Although she clearly had no love for the villagers that had tried to kill her and Lune, he knew there were still things that she loved about her world, even if it wasn't much.

'_Her step-father and the ocean was the grand total. Even if I could persuade his majesty to let her visit our waters from time to time, nothing will be able to fill the void her stepfather left. Not many things can take up the space that he did.' _Baron fought back a small laugh at the thought, although he was certain that the large human was worrying about her right now.

Forget worry; he was probably panicking and probing the forest with a lantern, screaming her name.

Baron stopped pacing, and looked at his monarch sadly. "This will not be easy, your majesty. We have tricked her, lied to her, and forced her to remain in a world and shape opposite of her choosing. She has no reason to trust us with something as delicate as her future."

"It's _your _job to make sure she does!"

"I believe your majesty misunderstood me," Baron soothed as an idea began to form. "It's _us _she doesn't trust. Please look at things from her point of view; she's locked up inside a tower with guards and no friends in sight."

The king was looking at him in blank confusion. "I'm not following, Baron."

"Your majesty is aware that women have certain bonds with each other that males can't understand, right?"

"… I guess…?"

"With your majesty's permission, I'd like to choose one of your maids to go up there and comfort her. If it's possible, allow the maid to keep serving her in whatever capacity the Sea Maiden needs. By morning she will calm down enough so that Lune and I can go up there alone and try negotiation. The reason I'm certain Natori and Natoru will fail is because they aren't willing to compromise with her, but Lune and I are. There is a certain human ritual that is sometimes used when a female doesn't wish to marry, and it might be to our advantage if we use it."

Lune stared at him, catching on to who he was thinking of.

Natori's screams were suddenly heard loud and clear out the little window as glass broke violently, and then were sharply cut off as Vulcan presumably caught him.

The monarch looked at the window with a slight smirk, and sighed. "You're the expert on humans, Baron, so go ahead and pick a random maid for the Sea Maiden. But remember; it's your head if you fail."

Baron nodded, and calmly made his way out of the study as Natoru's screams started coming from the window.

Random maid, indeed! He was going to find Yuki.


	13. Silence

**Chapter Thirteen: Silence**

_The cruelest lies are often told in silence._

_-Adlai Stevenson_

xxXxx

"Are you sure about this, Baron?" Lune asked as they trekked up the winding staircase the next morning.

"Not completely, but it's the best I could manage when you consider the circumstances. Just remember that she values honesty and go from there," the kitten comforted as he struggled to keep up, holding a large thermos of tea in his arms.

He had wanted to have another go at his personal blend, but Lune had firmly put his foot down; fearing another bad batch would make Haru even more violent.

The crown prince looked away in sorrow. "Should I tell her about Yuki then?"

"Perhaps not _that_ honest, my friend. She seems like the type to encourage you to elope, and I don't think you could handle that kind of temptation." _'Besides, I asked Yuki not to mention that she and the prince are in love. It would only complicate things.'_

Lune groaned in agreement, readjusting his hold on a simple basket filled with fresh fruit and breakfast pastries, along with four simple cups for the tea. Neither of them wanted to burden Yuki with fetching breakfast, and Baron was certain Haru would be more agreeable if they presented food themselves.

After what felt like eternity, they reached the door at the top of the tower. It was unlocked, but only because the one at the base was locked and kept under guard at all times.

Privately, Baron was certain that the real reason was because Yuki forgot to lock it the night before.

Taking a deep breath, Lune grabbed the handle, and eased the door open. It creaked loudly as they entered the room.

Haru was sleeping on the modest bed, her arms around Yuki's shoulders as she breathed long and deeply. Yuki was asleep as well; her arms around Haru's waist and shifting around a bit from the creaking door.

"_Yuki_," Lune whispered hoarsely, making the girl of his dreams sit up in an instant.

She rubbed the sleep out of one of her eyes as she gazed back at him; love more than present in her features. "_Lune_."

Baron forced himself to look away from the two, feeling more insignificant than ever. _'Why couldn't she say __**my**__ name like that?'_

Yuki stretched once, Haru's arms now limp on the bed. "Should I leave?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Actually, I… _we_ would rather you stayed," Lune answered with difficulty. "Baron has a plan, and having you around might keep her from tossing one of us out that window until he explains it." He gestured to the tiny window that was framed with broken glass, clearly wondering how the Sea Maiden had managed to toss two cats out of it already.

"I doubt she would do that. The advisors are much more… well, _themselves_," the pale maid answered evasively, nudging her human's shoulder. "Haru? Haru, it's time to wake up."

The half-human murmured incoherently, and rubbed her cheek against the pillow. "Two more minutes… Muta-san," she slurred before returning to slumber.

"She **still **sleeps like a log," Yuki sighed, and gave a sheepish smile to Lune and Baron. "Please don't tell anyone about this." She leaned down, and gave a swift lick to one of Haru's furry cheeks.

She immediately sat up with wide eyes. "I'm awake, I'm awake! Oh great," she groaned, glaring at Baron. "Not _you_ again!"

"Good morning to you as well, Miss Haru," he sighed while setting the thermos on a table near the window. He had been expecting a hostile reaction.

She gave him a look filled with venom, and turned her gaze to Lune as she got off the bed and prepared a fighting stance. "Just for the record, _your highness_, I hereby swear to serenade you with Magic Dance every day I'm forced to be your wife!"

Lune shuddered in horror. "Must you? It's not as if _I'm _the one that wants this marriage!" he protested.

"Well, I didn't exactly hear you making your case last night!"

"I tried before you came, and all it did was make even more trouble!"

"More trouble? What's more trouble than _this_?" she demanded while waving her arms around, clearly indicating the tower and why they were in it.

Baron came between them and held out his hands. "Must we start this off with a shouting match? It won't solve anything," he interjected while looking up at the Sea Maiden.

"Who elected _you_ referee?" Haru snapped at him.

"Vulcan did, and for the record, no one here really wanted you to be in the Cat Kingdom."

"You're the one who brought me here!"

"The king threatened to behead him if he didn't, Haru," Yuki interrupted, pulling on one of her arms to ease her away from the two males. "He even warned the king that you wouldn't go along with the marriage quietly, but his majesty wouldn't listen. He's not the one you should be angry at; he's as much a casualty as you and Lune are."

'_Thank you, Yuki!' _Baron inwardly cheered, giving her a grateful look.

Haru sighed in exasperation, unable to keep her temper with Yuki holding her arm. "So what am I supposed to do; make an escape from the tower and assassinate the king?"

"No!" Lune shouted, blocking off the door with outstretched arms. "Please don't; he's still my father."

Haru glared at him while crossing her arms, freeing herself from Yuki as she did so. "You do know I could brush you off like a fly if I wanted to, right?"

"_Please _don't kill my father," Lune begged with tears in his eyes, making his best friend sigh in exasperation.

"She was being rhetorical. Vulcan said that she doesn't have it in her to kill," the kitten informed him.

"Just because I won't kill doesn't mean I can't maim," she pointed out while sitting on the bed and rubbing her temples. "Check out your infirmary if you don't believe me; I think I put at least twelve guards in it last night."

"Fourteen, but three are going to be released this afternoon," Baron answered promptly.

She gave him another angry glare and curled up on the bed so that she could put her head on Yuki's lap as she sat down as well. "Just out of curiosity, why are _you _putting up with all this?" Haru demanded of the darker feline. "You're the prince, aren't you? Can't you make yourself be heard?"

"**Believe** me; I tried," Lune groaned, burying his head between his hands. "But Father's bent on this marriage, despite both of our objections."

"What did he promise to do to you if I don't cooperate? Take away your claim to the throne?" she asked with a glare, burying her face in Yuki's lap.

Baron wanted to look away when Lune and Yuki locked eyes. He didn't want to see all the pain and helplessness that they shared.

However, he was still treated to a generous helping of it.

"Even if he could, I assure you I would have walked away by now," Lune said after a long silent moment. "Unfortunately, he's holding something much more precious than succession to the throne over my head."

Haru looked up curiously, completely oblivious to the pain on Yuki's features as she sat up. "Oh? What's so important to you, that you're willing to marry a complete stranger for it?"

"A life," Lune answered honestly, closing his eyes in agony. "Not mine, however; someone very dear to me."

"Who?" Haru pressed, but the prince wisely shook his head.

"Isn't it enough that this person is important enough to me to even _consider_ marrying a human? Uh, not that there's anything wrong with being a human," he added hastily.

"I know what you mean, your highness. That was partially why I was saying no in the first place." She sighed and laid her head on Yuki's lap like a child in need of comfort. "But what can we do? Even though you're nicer than your old man- er, cat- that doesn't mean I'm willing to marry you."

Lune nodded, and looked at Baron.

He took the hint, along with a deep breath for courage. "I have a plan that could get both of you out of the marriage, but its success completely depends on your cooperation."

The Sea Maiden cocked her head, and sat up again. "I'm listening," she said in a tone that gave no promises.

"I understand that there is a tradition among humans that if a woman doesn't care for a suitor, she sends him on a quest of her choosing."

She laughed at that, although the sound was slightly bitter. "That's **incredibly** old-fashioned. Nowadays we get a restraining order or a weapon if talking doesn't do anything."

"Considering the fact that the one in charge of the government here is the one who wishes to marry you off, how would you get either of those items?" Baron asked gently.

"A weapon's easy enough. But the king could overwhelm me with sheer numbers, even without your firebird," she admitted with difficulty, clearly hating the truth.

"Then a quest is probably your only way out of the palace, at least. I can't do anything to give back your world or your original appearance, but if you make the penalty for failure your freedom and clemency for Lune's friend…" he trailed off purposefully.

"It might just work," Haru finished, standing up to start pacing the tower. "But would the king agree? It's hanging on a pretty big 'if'."

"If you specify that it's the only way to get you to agree to marry me, I'm pretty sure Father would go along with it," Lune informed her. "As a personal request, could you make it something _really _difficult? Something no cat can do?"

"I'm thinking," she assured him, pacing a little faster than before with one hand to her chin. "As difficult as it has to be, it still has to sound possible so that the king gives it a chance."

"I wonder if golden apples really exist," Baron mused.

Haru laughed. "No way am I going to bet my future against a cliché _that_ used. Especially since commercialism probably made some by now."

"Maybe it could be permission from your family?" Yuki suggested before Baron could ask what she meant by 'commercialism'.

He settled for slamming his hands over his mouth to hold back a series of horrified chuckles.

"Yuki, we're trying to get Lune off the hook, not on death row. Renny _hates _cats now," Haru informed her old pet gently. "Since he knows I saw a dressed-up one just before disappearing, he'd probably take a gun to any feline he sees."

"What's a gun?" Lune asked in a sick voice.

"It's a descendant of the crossbow, except it shoots farther, faster, and has multiple shots. It's quite a deadly weapon," Baron quickly explained, feeling a little sick himself.

"Who's Renny?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"It's another name for Muta-san. His real name's Renaldo Moon, but he prefers Renny or Muta. He's been convinced for years that it'd be thanks to a cat that he was going to lose me." She gave a serious look to Baron, and smiled grimly. "Turns out he was right."

Baron felt like even more of a slime bag from her words.

"But it's a little weird for a kitten to have been the one to separate us," Haru continued thoughtfully. "Why did the king send you to get me when he had older cats at his command?" she asked while she stopped pacing.

His left eye twitched as his gloved fists tightened. "I'll have you know I'm nearly twenty-four, and I've been in the king's service since before you met Yuki," he informed her between clenched teeth.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she sent Yuki a questioning look.

"He's telling the truth. He looks exactly the same as he did when I first came here. Childhood illness, as I understand it."

"Hurimalthia," Baron provided, in case humans had a strain of sickness that stunted growth.

Haru was staring at him incredulously. "Are you _sure_?" she asked.

"Very sure, Haru," Lune said, putting himself between the human and the frustrated kitten. "But we should focus on the task at hand; you need to come up with a quest that I can't do, remember?"

She snuck another confused look at Baron before resuming her pacing. "… Right; something difficult, but believable."

'_I wonder if my appearance is why she can't harm me,' _Baron thought ruefully. _'She seems like the type to refuse offering violence to children.' _He had to fight to keep from growling in frustration. _'I'd rather endure her **fists** than her perception of me! I'm older than she; why is that so hard to understand?'_

She kept pacing, first in a straight line, and then in a circle around the tower room before pacing at a different angled line than the first and then circling again. In order to avoid her, both Lune and Baron joined Yuki in sitting on the bed, although there was a decent amount of space between them and the maid as they shared the contents of the breakfast basket and the tea thermos. As much as it pained Lune, he didn't dare sneak more than a few glances at the white feline for fear of the half human's notice.

Suddenly, Haru stopped dead in her tracks, in the middle of eating a peach. With wide, understanding eyes, she put one hand against her throat, which was covered by the collar of her white button-up shirt. "Something no cat can do," she whispered as a decidedly wicked grin overtook her strange features.

"You've thought of something?" Lune asked excitedly.

Haru answered with an equally evil smirk, and finished her peach.

ooOoo

The king looked at Haru worriedly as the royal scribe finished writing up the contract. He gave a dry cough, and rattled off the contents in a raspy voice.

"_On this day, the fourth of Fishal in the year 999 Post Humanis, that the Sea Maiden, also known as Haru Yoshioka, will agree to marry Prince Lune Felinus if he retrieves her family locket from her home world and presents it to her by the eleventh of Fishal in the same year. If he should fail, the Sea Maiden will be free to make a living on her own, and no action will be taken against the prince or his loved ones for his failure._"

"That seems straightforward enough," Haru remarked, tapping her clawed fingers against one leg. "Is it satisfactory, your majesty?"

The king glared at the document, since he had never been forced to compromise before. But he sighed, and pushed the contract closer to her and Lune so that they could sign it.

Lune wrote his name first, in an elegant scroll that was slightly shaky. Haru signed next, but the strange symbols were nothing Baron had seen before.

"That's not the dialect of your area," he complained as the king snatched the document to sign on as a witness.

"No, it's my native one. It's a bit more binding," she explained with a shrug.

'_Native? So she wasn't born in that cold village,' _Baron realized.

Perhaps that was why they had despised her so. His studies showed that different countries within the Human Kingdom were brutally competitive with each other.

Baron shrugged the idea off, and also signed on as a witness.

"There! Now you can't get out of marrying my son, even if you wanted to!" the king told her forcefully.

"Only if he can find my family locket. Have fun, your highness!" she told Lune cheerfully, getting up to leave.

"Hold on! Can't you at least tell me what a locket is?" the prince asked desperately.

Haru stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face him incredulously. "That was a joke, right?"

"No, I really don't know what a locket is. Can't you at least give me a description?"

She stared at him a little longer, and shook her head in disbelief. "Well, it's a pendant that opens up to reveal pictures of my family. It's about this big," she demonstrated, holding her thumb and finger about an inch apart. But then she blinked, and sighed. "But now that I'm cat-size, it's probably about _this _big." She switched the size closer to about three inches. "It's a gold circle with a pearl imbedded in the front of it."

"What's a pearl?" Lune couldn't help but ask, making Haru give him another 'are you an idiot?' look.

Baron coughed politely, remembering the piece of trivia from his books. "It's a precious stone found from the depths of the sea. It's usually round, very glossy, and comes in a small variety of colors."

"Mine's white," Haru added, a slight smirk starting to return. "And best of all, you already know where to start looking."

"I do?" Lune asked with surprise.

"Of course you do. You clawed it off my neck when we first met, remember?" she prodded, unbuttoning the top of her shirt so that she could expose her surprisingly elegant throat.

Although her hide was no longer in view, Baron could clearly see four long lines where her fur stuck up funny from scars.

Lune inhaled sharply as Baron suddenly remembered the pink ribbon he had glimpsed in the king's sphere. The locket must have been hanging off it.

"I didn't even notice that you had clawed me until after I got home with you, because of the adrenaline rush from jumping after you," Haru continued casually while buttoning her shirt up again. "I don't mind the scars all that much, but the locket happened to be my most prized possession, aside from my stepfather. He happens to despise cats, so there's no way you could bring _him_. I'll have to settle for my locket back."

Lune gaped at her in understanding horror. "But that would mean that your locket is at the bottom of a human ocean."

"Imagine that," Haru smirked with a small curtsy. "If you should happen to find it, I'll be up in the tower."

"No," the king struggled to say, after being unusually silent. "Other accommodations have been prepared for you. Natori; escort the Sea Maiden and her maid to her new chambers, now that the tower won't be needed."

Natori flinched noticeably, but got out of his chair and almost shot out the curtain. "Follow me," he called over one shoulder, eager to keep as much distance between the Sea Maiden and himself.

Haru did follow, but she had a slightly naughty smile on her lips as Yuki trailed behind her.

"… This… is _impossible_!" Lune exclaimed, sinking into a chair. "I thought it would have been bad enough, looking for a needle in a haystack, but no! The haystack is at the bottom of an ocean!"

"It's quite a pickle," Baron agreed, though privately impressed with Haru's cleverness. If she had given the slightest clue on her locket's whereabouts before signing the contract, the king never would have agreed to the quest.

"Oh, I don't know," the king purred. "I don't think it's all that hard."

Lune gaped at him. "What are you talking about, Father? We're talking about going back to the Human Kingdom and probing an ocean's depths! Do you have any idea what that water smells like? I had to take three baths to rid me of the scent the first time I left!"

"It's just salt water, Lune," Baron consoled. "It didn't smell any different than any of my wharfs." _'Save for that putrid scent, but I highly doubt that was coming from the ocean.'_

"So, salt water doesn't bother you as much, my lord Baron?" the king asked coyly.

That immediately got the kitten's attention. Whenever the king used _that _tone, it meant that Baron would be called to do something in the near future.

"If your majesty wishes, I can accompany the prince when he visits the Human Kingdom," Baron offered.

"Oh, you'll be going back, all right. Alone."

The little kitten blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, and you already know the mission. Be sure to come back in a timely manner this time, will you?"

Baron stared at the king in horror. "Your majesty, this quest is for your _son _to accomplish."

"Except that it _is _impossible, and that is your area of expertise, is it not?"

"Father! She'll _kill _us if we try that!" Lune protested in horror.

"Only if she finds out, and I'm going to make sure she doesn't. Son, you're not allowed to leave your room until Baron comes back with her locket. I'll personally give Haru a tour of the castle grounds to pass the time, and I can't let her see you before then."

"Your majesty-" Baron tried to interrupt.

But the king wheeled around, and slammed his hands over the arm rest of Baron's chair. Then he leaned in quite close, his mismatched eyes starting to glow with madness.

"_I am your __**king**_," he growled in a dark menacing tone. "_You know what will happen, if you defy me._"

Baron didn't want to follow along. He didn't want anything to do with the king's plan. This was supposed to be a way _out _of the marriage, both for Haru and Lune. A pathway to forgiveness, if what Vulcan had told him was true.

But once again, his good intentions were overridden by the king's selfish demands. Why on earth did he have to be the one to do all the dirty work? Why couldn't this burden have been for someone else?

"Say it, Baron," the king warned menacingly. "Say those words I love to hear, or you can say goodbye to your head."

The little kitten looked down at his lap, wishing that he had died from hurimalthia when he had the chance. But he still whispered the phrase he had spent half his lifetime repeating.

"Yes, your majesty."


	14. A Discreditable Act

A/N; Sorry about not updating last week; I left town with the family and I had bigger problems than updating a story, no matter how much I enjoyed writing it. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years!

**Chapter Fourteen: A Discreditable Act**

_The difference between a moral man and a man of honor is that the latter regrets a discreditable act, even when it has worked and he has not been caught._

_-Henry Louis Mencken_

xxXxx

For some reason, the portal was still filled with periwinkle lights when Baron and Toto passed through it for the third time within two days. Even the sound of Toto's wings was strangely loud, and echoed forever into the long tunnel.

Since they had entered the exact same way as the first time, the large crow was able to narrowly avoid the large rock hanging over the mouth of the human side.

"You know, this is really unfair to everyone, including us," Toto commented as he settled on the soft grass. "If Haru ever finds out that the king's intentionally breaking the contract-"

"She will have our hides," Baron finished numbly, rolling off his friend's back so that he could take off his pants, shoes, and gloves again. "Unfortunately, the king doesn't care, as long as he gets his way."

Toto cawed angrily, throwing his head from side to side. "I hope if she _does _find out, she'll take out her anger on him. She knows no one else wanted this, right?"

"Yuki's doing everything in her power to help her see that. But you can never tell with Haru; that girl _definitely_ has her own mind," Baron responded miserably, dragging his things to under the familiar bush. _'Why did I have to be dragged into this? Wasn't my life complicated enough __**before**__ adding someone like Haru into the mix?'_

"On top of that, how can we possibly retrieve something from the bottom of the sea?"

"Ocean," Baron corrected absently. "Haru says it's an ocean."

"What difference does it make?"

"Oceans are deeper, according to her."

"Oh, that's just perfect," Toto griped as Baron remounted him. "So, what do we do now?"

The little kitten sighed in resignation. "We head for the open water, and start looking for the cliffs. It will be within walking distance to her home, I think."

Toto nodded, and took to the sky. "I'm going to go ahead and not get too close to her house. The fatso's probably figured out that we have something to do with her disappearance."

"That would be best," Baron agreed, feeling his guilt double.

Renny had to be worried sick by now.

It didn't take long to find her human home, but the small feline was privately impressed at the distance between it and the cliffs he saw in the king's sphere. How had she kept from freezing that night, to walk over a mile to get home?

'_Her stubbornness probably had a part in it,' _he concluded as Toto flew between the large rocks at the bottom of the fated cliffs.

"Any idea where to go from here?" Toto asked over the roar of the ocean, landing on the same rock that Haru had first clung to, after saving Lune.

"… I haven't the foggiest, my friend. Perhaps I should have taken up a study of magic as well as human knowledge."

"Baron, you barely had time for even human studies, and your body's too weak to handle magic."

The little kitten heaved an agreeing sigh, looking at the water beneath them. It was deep grey, reflecting the sky above, which was still covered with clouds. It wasn't as bright as it had been on his first visit, almost as if this kingdom's nature was mourning the loss of Haru.

He shrugged off the ridiculous thought. If anything in nature had the right to mourn, it was the sea. But the only mood he could decipher from the noisy waves was almost a mockery, a scorn to think that the ocean would return the locket.

What sort of pictures could one fit into such a tiny trinket? Wouldn't they be ruined by now?

Toto's claws slipped slightly on the rock as a more violent wave crashed against it, making him take to the air once more. "I don't see how it's possible, Baron. The only one I can think of that _might _be able to do it is Haru, and I have doubts about even that."

"I'm not entirely sure she could, my friend. She needs to breathe like anyone else, and these currents are very strong. I'm impressed that she managed to escape this area while carrying Lune."

"No kidd- hey, what's that?" the crow suddenly asked, looking towards shore.

For a split second, Baron feared that it was Renny. But then he looked to the shore, seeing a creature he had only read about.

It was large animal, almost three times as big as Baron. From this distance, it appeared to be black as tiny flippers swam for shore. Although the pace was something to be admired in the water, something appeared to be… off.

"Get closer," the kitten insisted as his heart sped up.

Toto complied, and flew until he was hovering over the creature's head.

"Oh no, I don't have time for this!" the aquatic animal complained with a gasp of pain. "Can't you find someone else to eat?"

"We're not here for a meal, Mr. Turtle; you seem to be in distress of some sort," Baron replied, leaning over Toto's side to get a better look of the sea creature.

Now that they were this close, the kitten could see tiny yellowish markings on the wide back, as the saltwater beat against it like a tiny rock.

"Yeah, well if _you _were the one with a fish hook in your flipper, I'd doubt that…" The turtle stopped swimming entirely, staring up at Baron with astonishment until the waves threatened to pull him down.

"If you can make it to shore, Toto and I would be more than happy to help you with your injury," Baron promised, urging the crow to fly closer to the white beach ahead.

Toto landed on the sand with some distaste as the kitten hopped off his back to await the sea turtle.

The strange creature hesitated a bit, before swimming to the edge of the waters. "This isn't a trick, is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course not; I merely want to have a look at your flipper," Baron comforted, bracing himself as he walked on all fours into the water, until it was up to his ankles. Once he reached the sea turtle's side, he gently took the front left flipper between his paws.

He had to fight back a wince at the sight. Human fishhooks were much bigger than what he was used to, and there was a thin, see-through thread that was tied to one end and led back into the sea. The thread tugged hard on the hook, making the bleeding worse as the sea turtle fought back a moan.

"Hold still," Baron urged him, taking a firm grip on the thread before cutting it with a claw. Whatever had been on the other end must have been heavy, or perhaps the sea current was enough to tear the thread from his weak grasp.

Trying not to think about the disgusting wetness, Baron placed both paws under the flipper, and found the curved end of the hook. "This is going to hurt," he warned his patient.

"I'm prepared. Do it," the turtle begged, bracing himself for the coming pain.

Baron quickly yanked the hook out of the soft flesh, hating the soft cry that followed. Not knowing what else to do with the piece of dangerous metal, the kitten pocketed it inside his jacket while pulling out a slightly sea-drenched handkerchief.

Although it was more difficult with paws than hands, Baron wrapped the cloth firmly around the flipper, although he couldn't tie it up.

"I'd best keep pressure on it until it stops bleeding," the little kitten reported, trying desperately to ignore the water that was climbing up his legs and arms. "I'm afraid there's not much else I can do."

"Thank you, this is plenty… You're not from around here, are you? Either of you," the sea turtle added, sparing a glance for Toto.

"That's right; we're on a mission from the Cat Kingdom, over a human named Haru," the crow summarized, wisely leaving out the worst details.

The sea turtle gasped softly. "You know Haru?"

Baron looked at his patient with surprise. "Tall girl with long brown hair and large eyes?"

The sea turtle grunted with pain as he laughed. "There is only one Haru in _these_ waters. But I haven't seen her sail for a week; did she get grounded again?"

"You could say that," Baron said carefully, struggling to keep his voice level. "She saved a friend's life last week, and her stepfather was less than enthusiastic about the incident."

The sea turtle laughed again, sounding much better now. "That man is ridiculously protective of her. It's a good thing she loves him so much."

"Indeed," Baron choked out, feeling like even more of a slime bag.

"Hey, maybe you could help us," Toto said with realization. "We're trying to retrieve Haru's locket for her, but the thing is that she lost it in the water."

"Ooh, that's not good," the sea turtle countered, looking worried. "The world beneath the waves is more intricate than land creatures think."

"She lost it while jumping off those cliffs, if that helps," Baron replied, pointing one paw at the rocks before reapplying pressure to the wound.

The sea creature looked at the cliffs, deep in thought. "Those waters can sometimes be rough; if it's been a week since she lost it, the locket might be to San Francisco by now."

"Is that far?" Toto asked worriedly.

"It takes a while to get there, yes." Then the turtle sighed with contentment. "I'll tell you what; you've doctored my flipper, and Haru's been giving me fish cookies for years. I'll go over and see if I can find it for you. I owe her enough to try, at least."

"We are grateful for your assistance," Baron informed him with a relieved smile that was a tad strained.

"However, it could take me a while to find it, if I can."

"If you can't find it in a week, it will no longer matter," Baron said sadly. "There's a bet involved, and… it's complicated."

The turtle looked at him worriedly. "I'll do what I can. What is a locket, precisely?"

"Haru described it as a golden pendant with a pearl set into it," Baron provided, though not entirely certain that the creature knew what a pendant was.

"Oh, the thing she wears around her neck? I'd know that thing anywhere," the sea turtle assured him, testing out his flipper. "She's been sailing these waters for the past eight years, and I've never seen her without it."

"She claims it is her most precious possession, other than her stepfather," Baron replied numbly.

"I'm not surprised. Thanks again for help me out, but I'd better get back to deeper waters. Her locket's fairly small, so it'll take some time to look for it."

"We'll be right here when you get back," Toto informed him with a grateful bow.

The sea turtle did a bow that was remarkably similar, and started slowly maneuvering his large, tear-shaped body to the ocean again. "Oh, what were your names, again?" he asked curiously.

"I'm Baron, and this is Toto," the kitten introduced, certain that they were past formalities at this point.

The turtle smiled, and began swimming out to sea. "I'm Noq, but Haru calls me Kuro."

With that, he dove beneath the rolling waves, a slight disturbance in the surface telling of his journey.

"I think I'm going to have to call this a sheer stroke of luck," Toto commented as he hopped onto a nearby log. "I mean, a sea creature that's friends with Haru?"

"Leatherback sea turtle," Baron provided automatically. "The main portion of his body wasn't as hard as most varieties are refuted to be."

"Still… something like this _has _to be fate. Don't you think?"

The little kitten sighed, and padded his way out of the cold sea. "It must be. I just wish that…"

The crow looked over at him curiously. "Just wish… what?"

Baron looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. "… When I told her why she couldn't return to her world, she called me a snake and slime bag."

Toto flinched. "Ouch."

"The worst part is, I'm starting to think she's right," the little kitten admitted as he curled up underneath the log in misery.

The crow immediately hopped off the log to nudge his friend with his long black beak. "Baron, you didn't have a choice, remember? If anyone's the slime bag, it's your king."

"… I just feel so _helpless_, Toto! I didn't want anything to do with bringing her to the Cat Kingdom, I didn't want to trick her, and I most certainly didn't want to circumvent the contract that was my idea in the first place! Haru's a good person; she doesn't deserve to have her last hope torn away. Why do we have to be the ones to do this?"

Toto sighed sadly. "Baron, I think she's the reason we were put in our current positions. You're right that she doesn't deserve this, but who knows? Maybe after she gets to know Lune, she'll thank you for this."

"I highly doubt that," Baron growled, burying his face between his paws to hide the tears of frustration. "It will take years, just for Lune to relax in her presence. Not to mention Yuki…"

Poor Yuki. Forced to watch the cat of her dreams marry the human that saved her life. The one girl that Yuki would never be able to hate, or even think about hating.

"Yes, Yuki. Perhaps she'll find someone else?" Toto supplied hopefully.

"Not likely, and not in the near future," Baron replied, fighting back the abyss in his soul.

Lune or no Lune; she would never consider a runt as a possible mate. Especially since she'll probably find out about the deception before long.

"It's just not fair, Toto," Baron sighed, feeling a little childish for putting it that way. Even if it was accurate for how he felt right now.

The crow sighed, and wrapped the kitten into one comforting wing. "Humbert… _you _of all people know that life isn't fair. If it were, my wife would still be alive, and your brothers would have been decent people."

Baron nodded, burying his face deep into the soft feathers to disguise the tears threatening to surface. "I just feel so _ashamed_!"

Toto made soft, reassuring noises as he wrapped the kitten into his wings for a hug.

They stayed in that spot until after the sun went down, huddling between rocks as the ocean tried to deafen them with its roars.

By the time Baron had calmed down, a light was clearly visible from the far-off tower, which explained how Haru hadn't gotten lost that night. He kept staring as the beam of light spun around, sending its aura over everything in the vicinity.

For five days, he hardly took his eyes off the tower, numbly eating the travel rations that Toto kept in his amulet and sleeping when the crow made him.

By the dawn of the sixth day, Baron couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to Haru's home for a bit," he announced as he finished his bit of dried fish.

"_What_? Baron, have you forgotten what Renny's like?"

"No. I haven't. That's why I have to go and see how he's holding up without Haru." He started walking on all fours across the sand, which was clinging to the cuffs of his sleeves.

Toto sighed, and managed to catch up with the kitten in a heartbeat. "Climb on. Tomorrow's the last day, and it would take another week for you to walk, even if you were healthy."

Trying hard not to think about the terrible truth, Baron climbed onto his friend's back, and held on as the crow took to the skies.

In truth, he didn't know why he needed to see Renny so badly. Considering what he had seen the week before, it wasn't such a stretch of the imagination that the huge human would shoot them out of the sky.

As it turned out, shooting was the last thing on his mind.

Toto was careful to stay far up in the air, as Renny sluggishly walked out of the base of the tower, and locked it tight. Then the human dragged himself into the house close by; his pace that of a tired old man.

"There; he's miserable or tired. Can we go now?"

"You can if you wish. But I want to see him a little closer."

The crow sighed as he dove for the house, and perched on the same branch as before. "You're suicidal, have I ever told you that?" he whispered as Renny appeared in the kitchen.

It was much dirtier than last week, but Baron couldn't be sure if that was because cleaning was Haru's job, or if Renny's been too distracted to think about tidying up.

Almost as if he were a sleepwalker, the fat human stumbled around the kitchen, pouring contents of a box as well as a white jug into a bowl, and sitting down at the small table to eat miserably.

There were large dark circles around his eyes, which were vacant and lost. He stared off into the space in front of him, sometimes forgetting to chew before swallowing.

When the bowl was half empty, he started crying for no apparent reason. He pushed the bowl away so that he could bury his face in his arms, now resting on the table.

"_Why_?" he choked out angrily. "Why did she have to be taken from me, too?"

Baron's heart broke for the man. If the villagers were as cold as they appeared, Renny had likely not gotten much help looking for her, if any. Did he think she was kidnapped or killed? Although he knew it should have been the last thing on his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if this was what his father had looked like, after Baron's 'death'.

The thought made his blood run cold. If his father, who had usually been careful all his life, could be accidentally killed by a spot of grief, it was entirely possible that Renny would have the same fate. After all, that tower likely had a long winding staircase; all it would take is one little slip.

Baron refused to let that happen. "Fly toward the window she slipped out of," he whispered to Toto, who was all too happy to fly out of sight before the human saw him.

"What are we up to, Baron?" the crow whispered, only able to hover next to the window, since the sill was too slim for him to land on.

Nonetheless, the kitten hopped off, and took a close look at the latch holding the window shut. For some reason, it was on the outside, and very tiny. Just enough to keep the window closed.

It didn't take long to figure out how to open it, although Toto needed to catch him by the arms as both sides flew open.

"What are we up to?" Toto hissed again as he set Baron on the sill and landed next to him. It was only then that a larger lock for the window was seen on the inner side of the window.

Baron looked around the room carefully. It was one of the messy rooms he had seen before, but now that he was looking at it carefully, he could see that it was Haru's. After all, it was highly unlikely that Renny would own such feminine furniture, as well as a tall thin mirror, a corner modestly stuffed with bags of yarn, a harp-

Wait, a _harp_?

Baron hopped off the sill to the instrument, resting peacefully on an old pillow on a small chair.

It was a different make than his mother's, and had a different number of strings on it. There were no carvings on it, save for what appeared to be a date that was obviously very old. It was also huge, but proportionally speaking, was it bigger than his mother's?

Did it have the same sound as his mother's? He reached forward with one paw, about to find out for himself.

"Baron, stop playing around; what are we doing here?" Toto demanded in a whisper, flying into the room to nudge the kitten with his beak.

The tawny feline broke free from his thoughts with a sharp gasp, and shook his head to clear it. "We're going to leave a note for Renny," he explained, moving to another chair in the room, one that was perched next to a desk.

He became temporarily distracted by a strange figurine, made of gold on a shelf over the desk. For some reason, it reminded him of a tall tombstone, pointed at the top.

"Oh, wonderful," Toto said sarcastically as the kitten hopped onto the chair, and then onto the desk. "What shall we say? 'Please don't kill us, but we stole your Chicky'?"

"Perhaps not that wording," Baron admitted, pushing some huge books aside so that he could look at the slimmer one, which had small blue lines across the paper.

It was open to what appeared to be a hand-drawn equation. That happened to be wrong.

"Clearly, math is not her strong suit," he muttered to himself, using one paw to turn the page.

Since nothing was on the new sheet, he started looking for something to write with. But all he could find were some strange wooden sticks with a yellow coating. Then he noticed one end of them was sharpened to reveal a lead core.

"What a strange invention," he sighed, taking the stick between his paws, although he had to use his claws to even pick it up.

The stick did not wish to cooperate! However carefully Baron traced the paper, in order for the marks to be seen, he had to press hard enough to make the stick almost slide out of his paws completely.

But the kitten gritted his teeth, and kept readjusting his hold until his message was complete, even if it was a mockery of his normally neat handwriting.

_Your Chicky is safe, and in good hands._

Why did even that much feel like a lie?

But since Baron didn't feel like adding more, and that much should be enough to get the idea across, he set the stick down, and fought with the book until it was propped against the thicker ones, facing the plain door that had hooks dangling from the top. One of the hooks had a black jacket hanging from it.

"Yes, that should do it," Baron said in satisfaction, hopping from the edge of the desk to the sill, although he almost fell to the ground and had to claw his way up the painted wood.

"You know, he might not ever come in here," Toto pointed out as he flew to the window and allowed the kitten to climb onto his back. "How do you know he'll ever see it?"

"Like this; _meow_!" Baron yelled at the top of his lungs, directing the force of the shout into the house.

From the direction of the kitchen came a violent crash, and then the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Fly, now!"

Toto didn't need to be told twice. He shot into the air like an arrow, making sure to take them out of sight of the window as the door could be heard slamming open.

"There; I'm certain that he'll find the note on his own," Baron exulted, feeling better already.

"Do you think he'll believe it?"

"I think he will. What choice does he have?" _'Would such a note have saved my father's life?'_

Toto sighed as they soared to the ocean again. "You know, he could have killed us. What if he had heard the window opening?"

"A battle would have likely ensued. But he deserves to know that Haru's fine. Or, as fine as she's going to be for a while," he added lamely.

Toto shook his head as they landed next to the log again. "Baron, that's the craziest thing you've done since we met!"

"What about tricking the Sea Maiden?" the kitten answered defensively.

"You were put up to that, remember? I mean, that's the craziest thing you've decided to do of your own choice since our first flight."

Baron thought about it. "I suppose so. But he deserves to know she's not dead."

"Admittedly," Toto agreed, settling into the cold sand again. "But give me a little notice next time you decide to do something crazy on your own, all right?"

"As you wish," Baron complied, since he owed his oldest friend that much.

By some strange coincidence, or perhaps fate, the waves weren't quite in harmony anymore, thanks to a small portion that was bobbing on its own.

The reason why became clear as Noq lifted his head out of the water, and waded the rest of his way to shore.

Grateful for any distraction, Baron walked into the edge of the water to greet him. "Did you find it?" he asked politely.

Noq gave a muffled sound, and spat something yellowish into the shallow water. "If that isn't it, I'll let the next human I see turn me into soup."

Although he had a natural revulsion of water, Baron reached for the thing with both paws, sandwiching the cold metal between them as he took it out of the water.

It was precisely the way Haru had described it. A simple circle with a glossy white stone buried in the center. It was perhaps three inches big, and a bit thicker than he thought it would be; about the same as a modest pocket watch.

"It was caught between two rocks at the bottom of the cliffs; we're quite lucky that the current wasn't able to take it to San Francisco after all," Noq exulted with a grin.

"Indeed," Baron whispered as he found the latch. Although he knew he shouldn't, he carefully used one claw to view the locket's secrets.

It snapped open to reveal pictures of breathtaking quality. On the right was a human male, garbed in a military uniform that gleamed with a modest number of medals. By his side was a woman that could have easily been Haru's twin, save for the soft red hair. In her arms was a baby, smiling beautifully up at her parents. Everything about this picture spoke so strongly of love that it nearly broke Baron's heart.

On the left was a picture that was almost ordinary by comparison. It was Renny, looking a few years younger, with a miniature Haru in one arm as she hugged him around the neck, laughing about something he couldn't guess at. Both of them were dressed much plainer in this picture, almost like they hadn't known that it would one day be captured forever in this simple pendant. Yet it spoke just as much love as the other picture had done. Both of the portraits were protected by glass; ensuring that no amount of water would be able to ruin them.

This pendant, strung on a pink ribbon for Yuki, represented her family. No wonder it was her most treasured possession.

"… Baron? Baron!" Toto yelled, budging the kitten with his beak. "Answer me!"

The little kitten gasped deeply, and forced himself to shut the locket. "I apologize. Thank you for retrieving this, Noq; Haru will love to see this again."

Why did that have to feel like a lie?

The sea turtle smiled at him, and began turning his body toward the ocean again. "Be sure to tell her hi for me, and that she should stop getting herself grounded."

"… I'll be sure to do that," Baron promised with a weak smile. "Thank you again."

One more wave of the flipper, and Noq was gone.

"Well, that's that!" Toto exclaimed, nudging the kitten with one wing. "Let's get back to the Cat Kingdom while we still have time."

"Of course," Baron answered numbly, pocketing the priceless heirloom.

ooOoo

Subtlety was the only way that Haru wouldn't find out that she was being tricked. So Baron approached the palace alone; Toto waiting for him by the portal, and impatient to be on the way home.

Yet as nervous as the little kitten was, he couldn't help but notice that both of the soldiers guarding the southern gate were wearing bandages over their heads, and one of them looked like he was suffering from a monumental headache.

"Did the Sea Maiden try to escape again?" Baron asked with surprise.

The guard without a headache grunted a laugh. "Worse. The king attempted to teach her how to play golf yesterday, but she kept hitting heads instead."

Baron winced. "I feel fortunate to have missed that."

"You should be," the other guard nearly whimpered as the two opened the gate for them.

"May I inquire where she is?"

"Somewhere in the palace, I suppose. The servants will help you," the first guard told him with a slight tightness in his eyes.

'_So the entire palace knows she's being tricked.' _Baron sighed, and started marching toward the usual entrance.

"My lord," one of the butlers interrupted him, beckoning from behind a bush.

The little kitten nodded, and followed him into a hidden entrance. He didn't completely understand why the palace was riddled with secret corridors, but it nonetheless served their purposes.

The butler noticed after several minutes that Baron was starting to fall behind, so he swept the kitten into his arms to keep going.

"Thank you," Baron panted politely, although he hated needing the help.

"Don't mention it. Really," the butler said with an uneasy smile, maneuvering the corridors like he knew them like the back of his hand.

Which was quite likely, all things considered.

After what felt like eternity, the butler moved a small latch, and entered into the prince's chambers.

Lune looked up from a book he had been reading and groaned. "Oh no. Don't tell me you actually did it!"

"Fine. I won't," Baron replied, feeling worse than ever as the butler put him down. He reached into his coat pocket, nearly stabbing himself with the human fishhook, and pulled out the locket.

"Blast it all, Baron! Couldn't you have failed, just this once?" Lune demanded, throwing his book to one side and standing up from the chair to reluctantly accept the trinket.

"I'm sorry, my friend. It wasn't meant to be," Baron answered sadly, wishing that he could have had one last look at the pictures within.

Lune shook his head and fought back tears as he pocketed the locket. "I hate being the prince," he snarled under his breath, looking at the butler. "Do you know where she is?"

"Currently, I believe she is in her room. The dance instructor needed to visit the hospital wing halfway through her lesson."

Lune laughed humorlessly, and marched out of his chambers. Before Baron knew it, he was following him. Why, he didn't know, but he wanted to see Haru's reaction to having her locket returned.

'_I must be a glutton for punishment,' _he concluded sadly.

Word must have passed through the servants that the kitten had returned, because the king intercepted them in one of the many hallways. "Well?" he demanded.

"Yes, Father," Lune answered with a large amount of sarcasm. "I just returned from a world I hate to return a bauble to a girl I have no desire to marry. Duty decides all, after all."

"I'm glad that you're finally seeing the light, son!" the king gushed, wrapping his heir into a warm hug.

Baron bit back the flare of jealousy. Even if the king wasn't the best cat he had ever known, he was still around.

Lune pushed his way out of the embrace. "I just want to get this over with," he snarled, marching away from them.

The king smirked at Baron. "Let's see her reaction, shall we?"

Unable to say anything without revealing his true feelings, the kitten nodded, and followed after the monarch.

They turned a corner just in time to see Lune knocking on a large pair of doors.

Yuki opened one of them a bit to see who it was, and flinched at seeing Lune. He couldn't look at her for more than a second, lowering his eyes shamefully.

The beautiful maid swallowed hard, and opened the door to admit him. "The prince has returned, my lady," she announced, probably for the benefit of anyone within hearing distance.

"A day early? Did you give up?" Haru asked hopefully as Lune entered.

Yuki made to close the door after him, but a cough and gesture from the king was enough to make her leave the door open.

He and the king leaned over enough to see into the room. It was a grand one, clearly one of the best the palace had to offer. Ivory-colored silks were everywhere, draping over the walls and over the large bed; a stark contrast from her human bedroom.

That, and the fact that she now had a maid to clean up after her.

Haru must have been convinced at some point to let go of her human attire, because she was now in a periwinkle dress that looked elegant on her. Lune had appeared to have interrupted a hair-brushing session, since she was sitting in front of a mirror with a brush in one hand.

Lune slowly approached the girl, but he kept his gaze on the deep emerald carpet. His fists were tightly clenched, and shaking a bit.

Haru worriedly stood up and touched one shoulder. "Your highness? You _did _fail, right?"

Lune took a deep breath, and grabbed the hand as he reached into his pocket. "I'm afraid not. It looks like you will need to start calling me by name," he informed her as he set the locket into her grasp.

She looked down in confusion, which quickly turned into shock and denial. The brush fell from her grasp as she cradled the trinket between her hands, and a click was heard as she opened it.

Haru stared at the pictures within before holding them to her heart. "… I thought you said you didn't want to marry me," she whispered angrily.

"I don't," Lune muttered, studying his shoes.

"Then why did you succeed? For crying out loud, _I _couldn't have done it, and I love the water!"

Lune didn't answer that. He just kept staring at the ground.

Haru collapsed into the chair she had been in earlier, one hand still holding the locket to her heart. "… We have to go through with it," she whispered numbly. "There were no loopholes in that stupid contract."

'_Hey!' _Baron thought defensively.

"That's right!" the king reminded her cheerfully, now coming into the room. "The quest is completed, and the obligations have been met. Do you have anything to say, _daughter_?"

Haru was now staring off into oblivion, her sweet caramel eyes turning hollow and lost.

"Well? Anything at all?" the king pressured.

"… You win," she hissed at him, her eyes turning cold as well as empty. "But don't expect enthusiasm, and don't call me 'daughter'."

"That's good enough for me!" the king cheered, nearly dancing around in his excitement. "So, when should we have the wedding, hmm?"

'_One would almost think that she had agreed to marry __**him**__,' _Baron couldn't help but notice.

"Wait a minute; the timing might be important! Let's go find Vulcan!" the monarch exclaimed, grabbing his son to drag him from the room, right past Baron, and down the hallway.

The little kitten watched them leave without comment. But then his disobedient feet made small hesitant steps through the doorway.

"Oh _Yuki_," Haru sobbed, launching herself at the maid for a desperate hug.

The white cat was more than happy to wrap the girl in a deep embrace, although the agony in her eyes said that she needed the comfort as well as her half-human friend cried on her shoulder.

But for once, Baron's attention was focused on someone else.

"… Miss Haru?" he said hesitantly, not quite sure of what else he could say.

"_Go away_," she snarled between her sobs.

"But-"

"If you have a shred of decency in you, _please _just leave me alone!"

That hit a little too close to the mark. He looked down at his feet, feeling more like a slime bag than ever.

But he did still have a shred of decency, so he walked out of the room, and gently closed the door behind him. Even though the action muffled her cries, his mind unwillingly reversed and replayed the terrible sound.

Her cries followed him as he walked down the hall, not really caring about a destination. Any distance between him and the girl he had hurt would be welcome at this point.

'_The reward,' _a small thought whispered around her echoing sobs. It was a thought that made Baron stiffen in horror.

Ever since Baron became the king's glorified errand cat, the king had rewarded him with a gift of his choosing, or with a large bag of gold. Baron always used the rewards to better the common conditions in his baronetcy, but the thought of accepting anything for his heinous act was well nigh unbearable.

Not caring what the king would think for once, Baron marched out of the palace, through the gate, and back to where Toto was waiting for him.

They were halfway home when Baron remembered that he still had the Fish of Nilpan. But it would take more than enchanted jewelry to make him consider returning to the palace anytime soon.


	15. Wound

**Chapter Fifteen: Wound**

_A wound heals but the scar remains._

_-Proverb_

xxXxx

Baron halfheartedly threw in a few mint leaves for good measure, and recorded the adjustment in his 'tea journal'. It was his third volume, since he refused to give up on the perfect blend, and keeping notes kept him from making the same mistake twice. There were so many mistakes he had already made; he couldn't spare the time to make them twice.

As the newest blend of tea brewed in the kitchen, he could still hear Haru's heart-wrenching sobs, although they had lessened in volume. Where they had once pounded against his skull like the roar of an ocean, they were now almost a whisper; still there, but not willing to leave him alone.

It had been two weeks since the locket incident, and nothing Baron could say was able to persuade his dear friends and servants that he was fine. True, it was harder to concentrate on his duties or studies with that continual sobbing in the back of his mind. It was also true that he couldn't be rid of the sensation that he was full of disgusting _slime_.

It was nothing less than he deserved.

He took the kettle off the stove, and recorded how much time he had allowed the mixture to seep into the water. Ready for the moment of truth, he poured a small amount into a teacup, along with a tiny bit of milk.

One sip was almost more than he could handle. In frustration, he took the rest of the batch and set it in the usual corner of the kitchen, knowing that the gardeners liked to use his bad batches for fertilizer.

Was that all he was doing? Making time-consuming fertilizer? He couldn't help but wonder if fertilizer tasted any better than his latest batch.

"Number three thousand, eight hundred and fifty two; _bile_," he said aloud while writing the results into the tea journal. He sighed in depression, making one of the cooks that were fixing breakfast pat his shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't worry, my lord; you'll get it right one day."

Baron said nothing, but looked at the few remaining pages in the current journal. How many of these books will it take to find the perfect blend? Shouldn't mere chance be on his side by now?

'_Perhaps it would be, if I would stop thinking about the Haru mess I helped create.'_

"Baron, you should eat," a matronly cook by the name of Rose urged, gently guiding him to the table, where his favorite breakfast was waiting for him. "You haven't been eating well lately."

"Haven't I?" he asked disinterestedly. Food hadn't been on his mind since…

Since when? The only times he ate anything lately was when Rose or another servant refused to stop bullying him.

"Please, my lord; we don't want you to waste away on us," Rose implored again, making him sigh and tuck into a simple bowl of oatmeal, lightly flavored with mulberries along with toast and milk.

It was a humble meal, but it reminded him of simpler days, back at the vineyard. Back when he didn't have to do any despicable deeds.

He was just heading out a side door to inspect the mulberry field when Adam ran up, calling out his name.

"… Another… messenger," he gasped.

"Oh no; what else is the king going to make me do?" Baron snapped, not in the mood for another quest, especially since it was sure to involve the wedding in some way.

Adam stared in shock. His lord had never given that reaction before.

"I'm sorry, Adam; it's not your fault," he apologized, patting the butler's arm as he walked around him for the front hall.

"… Was the Sea Maiden incident truly _that _bad?" he asked in shock.

"Even worse," Baron answered miserably, increasing his pace a bit.

Both he and Toto had agreed not to tell anyone of their deception, so no one was quite certain on why the lord had been so out of sorts since the mission that they knew involved the maiden of legend.

Roger was leaning against a wall in the main hall, stretching his legs thankfully. It was clear that he had just arrived.

"_Please _tell me you're only bringing a wedding invitation," Baron begged.

Roger smiled uncertainly, and offered him a letter. "Not exactly, my lord."

The tiny lord groaned, and reluctantly took the offering. "I'm afraid to look. I still haven't recovered from the last assignment."

"If it's any comfort, you won't have to leave home for this one," the messenger replied helpfully.

Surprised by his response, Baron found the courage to open the letter. He read through it once, and then twice, because he didn't quite believe his own eyes the first time. "Is this a _joke_?" he asked incredulously, since he had never seen grammar like this before.

"No, my lord. They are on their way, even as we speak."

Baron sighed in exasperation. "If I were a swearing feline," he growled under his breath, before patting the messenger's arm once. "Adam's probably setting aside the usual room for you; feel free to recover as long as you need to." He gave a foul glare at the letter again before tucking it into the pocket of his jacket. "It appears that I have some preparations to make. Would you mind not spreading about what happened last time?"

"The king already promised beheading to anyone that speaks of it, my lord."

Baron laughed, although it was a harsher sound than usual. "I should have known."

ooOoo

Baron couldn't help but be reminded of those last nights at the vineyard, as all the souls that lived in the castle with him gathered together in the main hall at his request. True, this wasn't exactly an emergency like the one back then, but he felt it was only fair to warn everyone.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly; you know how I hate calling these meetings," Baron apologized, since he only reserved such things for emergencies.

There was a general murmur of agreement, along with some modest laughs.

He smiled weakly, and took a deep breath for courage while showing everyone the latest letter. "I know that all of you are aware that the king is fond of giving me errands, usually of the difficult variety. Well, although this one won't call me away from home… I fear it might be the hardest one of all, _including _retrieving Vulcan for his majesty."

"Baron? Just tell us what the king wants," Richard implored him. "It must be important, to call a meeting."

The little kitten sighed, wishing that he wasn't always the back-up plan. "The king is having difficulty with the Sea Maiden's education. She was born into a culture quite different from ours, and from what I've gathered from the king's letter, she's not adjusting well. She has a handful of etiquette skills already, but she needs more than that to be Prince Lune's wife. Unfortunately, none of her instructors have had much success with her education."

Baron looked down, wishing the king had thought of another way to solve this problem. "Since I haven't let the king down in twelve years of service, he has assigned the Sea Maiden to my charge until the first snow fall. The king expects her to be a proper lady by that time, because the wedding is to take place on Winter Solstice."

"So, the Sea Maiden is coming?" one of the male servants asked worriedly.

"Yes, along with the prince. They've freely admitted that they have no feelings for each other, so the king is hoping enforced time together will do the trick." _'I doubt that it will work, but that's my business.' _"The reason I called this meeting is to reduce the chances of… misunderstandings."

"Misunderstandings?" Richard asked worriedly.

"Yes. The Sea Maiden is…" Baron struggled to find a way to describe the strange human girl that kept intruding on his already chaotic life.

"Is she scary?" one of the smaller children asked fearfully.

"Well, sort of yes, and sort of no," Baron tried to console him. "You see, she is quite unlike the human stories we've been terrifying ourselves with for all these centuries. She _is_ a ferocious fighter, but she refuses to offer violence to… anyone that can't defend themselves," he managed to say evasively.

The last thing he wanted to bring attention to was his childlike appearance.

"I still don't know all that much about her, but I _do_ know that if no one gives her a reason to grow angry, she is harmless. Miss Haru has a heart of gold, but can grow quite passionate about her opinions, so it will be obvious that she is not happy about the engagement. The best advice I can give about her is to do as she requests, and try not to take offense at what she says. If you don't quite understand what she means, merely ask her to explain, and she will do so. But if she asks for anything that could lead to another escape, please inform me or the prince immediately."

At that, he sighed once more. "But she appears to be resigned to her fate, so we shouldn't have to worry about that. Now then; the prince and future princess are coming within the week. Let's make them feel welcome, shall we?"

The servants and such closest to the exits began to disperse, but not before Baron remembered something.

"Oh, one more thing," he warned, making many of them look back curiously. "Address her as 'Miss Haru', or 'Lady Haru'. She _despises_ being reminded that she's the Sea Maiden, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's still denying her identity."

"She saved the prince, didn't she?" one gardener asked with surprise.

"She did, but she doesn't want to become part of the royal family. Please, my friends; she'll appreciate it if you don't bring up her title or destiny."

After some murmur of assent, he gave them leave to disperse. Baron turned away to go through a smaller door, sighing once more.

"My lord? Is there another problem with the Sea Maid- I mean, Lady Haru?" Richard inquired as he followed the little kitten down the hallway.

"… You could say that," Baron admitted, looking at the floor in shame. "She _despises_ me."

"What? **You**?" Richard asked with shock.

"I helped trick her into coming to the kingdom, and then agreeing to the engagement. Believe me, she has incentive."

"But… if she hates you so, is it wise for the king to assign her education to you?"

Baron had to keep himself from growling ominously. "He doesn't give a care what anyone feels other than himself. All that matters to him is that she marries Lune and presents him with a grandson in the near future. The king is probably the only one that wants this marriage to happen, and it's making everyone else miserable, especially Haru."

Richard was silent for a bit, as he followed his lord to the guest chambers for an inspection. "That's why you've been so out of sorts, isn't it? You hated having to trick her."

"More than you can imagine," Baron groaned, as her echoing cries began to grow louder in his mind. "She's been told repeatedly that I wanted no part of it, but… well, the prophecy understated the phrase 'possessing her own mind'."

Richard stared at him, and sighed heavily. "I'm certain her anger will pass, once she understands the king is to blame."

Baron fought back a bitter laugh. "If she ever _fully_ understands that, it will be his death, even if Vulcan says she doesn't have it in her to kill." On impulse, he took out the letter to read it again, a bemused smile on his lips.

"Of course, I'll be fascinated by Lune's explanation as to why his father suddenly feels it's necessary to include the word 'babe' in every other sentence."

ooOoo

Baron tried to focus on his paperwork, but he kept looking out the window. It didn't face any of the roads, but Toto had promised to tell him when Lune and Haru arrived. He distractedly tapped his thumb against the desk, trying to look at the numbers that were staring at him. They almost seemed to smirk back, mocking his inability to command them for the present.

He groaned, and pushed them away. How could he focus on his books when he knew that any second, his calm life at the castle was about to be turned upside down by a human girl he couldn't escape?

At least he had been given enough warning to prepare a room to something he was certain Haru would like, along with informing the cooks what things to never serve as long as the Sea Maiden was within his walls. His grip on the arm rest stiffened, remembering the strange urge he had gotten to leave his mother's harp in her room. But he wasn't ready to let go of such a treasured heirloom, and he wasn't certain that he could handle music like what he had heard on the cliffs to come from his beloved mother's harp.

Even if such music didn't seem to truly suit the Sea Maiden.

His study was suddenly cast into shadows as Toto hovered outside the window. "They're approaching. Would you like to take the fast way down?"

Baron looked up with a grateful smile, happy to postpone the battle of the book balancing for a time. Nonchalantly, he walked around the desk, and onto the windowsill in order to hop onto his friend's back. The window was too small for Toto to come through, and Baron's body was willing to let him do _that _much, at least.

Toto must have warned people on his way to retrieve Baron, because his servants were scrambling about with slightly panicked expressions as the two flew past large windows.

Then the kitten became distracted by a luxurious carriage, with four thankful- looking guards on each corner of it. He bit back a laugh, wondering if they were to keep riff raff away, or to keep Haru from running away.

No. If it were the latter, the king would have sent at least a regiment.

Toto landed in the courtyard in front of the castle, next to Richard, who had managed to beat them. But the old steward was covering some violent gasps as Baron slid off the crow's back.

"Now Richard; I've told you to take it easy," Baron told his friend as the carriage pulled in front of the castle.

"I… I'm fine, my lord," the old cat assured him with a tired smile. "You're almost as bad as my daughter, you know."

"Perhaps you should start listening to her," the little kitten countered, although his attention was already divided as one of the soldiers opened the carriage and worked loose a small set of stairs for it.

Lune stepped out first, and smiled a little weakly at Baron. "Greetings."

"Pleasant journey?" the kitten asked politely.

"Pleasant enough," the prince assured him as Haru hopped out nonchalantly, to the side to avoid bumping into him.

She still managed to accidentally knock his elbow with her wrist. "Sorry," she immediately apologized, stepping away to look around her. She was now in a lavender dress, and somehow managed to keep a grip on her long navy coat. A lavender ribbon had been woven into her long hair, holding it away from her curious face. She took in a deep breath; clearly enjoying the salty sea air.

Baron could hear Richard give a soft gasp, as he stared at the maiden of legend.

"Haru, we've been through this; you're supposed to wait until I help you out," Lune sighed tiredly.

"Why bother when I'm capable of getting out on my own? Hey, careful, Yuki," she suddenly admonished, breaking off what was obviously an ongoing debate.

The servant girl nearly tripped on the small set of stairs, but was immediately caught by both the prince and Sea Maiden.

Baron blinked once in surprise. _'Of course. Why wouldn't Haru's personal maid come along?' _

How strange that he hadn't thought of this possibility; especially considering his feelings for her. He quickly ran through his mental checklist for Haru's accommodations, delighted that everything he had provided was enough to cover for Yuki as well.

"Haru's right; you really should be more careful, Yuki," Lune admonished as he and his intended helped the maid back to her feet.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Yuki murmured, looking at her feet self-consciously.

Haru wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, missing the look of terrible pain in the prince's eyes. "You're just not used to traveling for so long, Yuki. It's all right."

"Perhaps all of you would benefit from a bit of rest," Baron spoke up before Haru could notice Lune's depression. "Gerard, Adam; would you mind taking their luggage to their rooms?"

"Right away," Adam agreed as he and his brother stepped forward to do as requested.

Haru's large, rounded eyes flickered to Baron at the sound of his voice. They hardened defensively, but at least they did not turn glacial. "It's nice to see you again, Baron, Toto," she said in a neutral tone, as if reciting worn-out lines from a play.

Toto bowed politely, although his expression was somewhat melancholy.

"Likewise, Miss Haru. Would you care to see your accommodations? I'm certain the journey was tiring," Baron assumed.

"Not for me, but Yuki could use some rest," Haru responded, casually supporting her maid, who was stepping unsteadily, and keeping her gaze to the cobblestones.

"I see. Please follow me."

ooOoo

About an hour later, Baron was sitting in the rooms he kept ready for Lune, rubbing his forehead sorely as the prince unpacked his own luggage.

"My friend, _please _tell me what your father's gotten me into this time."

Lune sighed, and hung up a casual shirt in the wardrobe. "Well, to be as honest as possible… we have found out the hard way just why Haru laughed so hard at the thought of becoming my wife."

"Care to elaborate?" Baron pressed.

"Well, she's dead clumsy when she isn't being violent, she's hopeless at the finer rules of etiquette, and she can't keep her opinion to herself!"

"Not to mention the fact that she happens to be bad at golf?" Baron asked with a smile.

Lune only shuddered. "She says it's not just golf. Anything involving airborne objects ends in unconscious people. After Father tried to teach her and got hit in the head for it, he decided that maybe she knew what she was talking about."

Baron scoffed a small laugh. "Is that all? The king wishes me to cure her clumsiness and teach her to hold her tongue?"

"Frankly, that would be plenty in itself. But **please **don't attempt to make her a good golfer; Father still has nightmares about her technique."

The little kitten laughed, knowing that it was the very least that the monarch deserved after everything he had done to Haru.

Not to mention what he had forced Baron to do to her...

"She seems a bit calmer than when I last saw her," the kitten managed to say, fighting back the echoes of her cry that were still lingering in his mind.

"I think a lot of that has to do with getting away from the palace. She _hates _it there."

"Enough to prefer staying in _my _home?"

"Easily, even if she thinks the only redeeming quality you have is your taste in hats."

Baron looked up. "I beg your _pardon_?" he asked incredulously.

Lune shrugged a little as he finished unpacking, and set the luggage bags in the corner of the spacious room. "Her exact words, my friend. She likes your hat, but that's about it."

The small kitten took off his hat, and looked at it from all sides, as if rediscovering it. He had taken excellent care of it, with only minimal wearing on the very tips of the brim, and on the inside edge of the brim. Other than that, it still looked new.

Who'd have thought that a human would think so much of it?

"Here's an idea; start wearing a hat like mine," he suggested with a laugh, setting it back on his head.

"Ha ha; you're hilarious. Besides, I think it'll take more than a hat to fix this," Lune fretted, now pacing the room.

"I take it you haven't grown the slightest feelings for her yet?" Baron asked sadly.

Lune laughed harshly. "That's just it, Baron. I like and respect her for what she did for Yuki, and for me. But… romantically… I can't even put that word and her name into the same sentence!" he yelled, holding his hands to his head. "I feel like Father's encouraging me to marry a sibling or an aunt, even though she's younger than either of us. It feels **wrong**!"

Baron sighed in sympathy. "Yet destiny demands it."

"I wish I could hang the firebird that first gave us the Sea Maiden's Song," Lune growled mutinously, still pacing like a mad cat. "I might have been able to elope with Yuki, and then there would be nothing Father could do to come between us."

"Except remove Yuki's head as soon as she's out of your sight," Baron replied glumly. "He wouldn't stand for peasant blood to enter the royal line."

"Despite the fact that Haru's a self-admitted peasant girl, too," Lune snarled under his breath. "Father is such a hypocrite!"

Baron smiled weakly, since he agreed on that score one hundred percent.

The prince sighed, and sat on a chair close to his oldest friend. "I just wish there was a way out of this engagement. I'd do anything to keep Yuki safe, but I'd do almost anything to avoid a future with Haru."

Baron patted his shoulder comfortingly, although he had to stretch a bit in order to reach it. "Who knows what the future holds, Lune?"

"Vulcan does, but I can't get him to give me any information whatsoever."

"He rarely does," Baron reminded with a grim smile. "I've noticed that firebirds as a whole seem to enjoy laughing at cats."

Lune groaned in agreement, holding his head between his hands. However, after a moment of hopeless despair, he looked up to give Baron a sly smile. "But there _is_ something that the two of us can laugh at. There _is _something that can get under Haru's skin other than the engagement."

Baron looked over with interest. "Oh?"

"You remember how Vulcan predicted that Haru would toss both advisors out the window, correct?"

"How can I forget?" Baron replied drily.

"Well, as it turns out… Natoru **admires** a girl that can do that."

The little kitten stared at his friend in shock. "You mean…?"

"He follows her all over the palace like a lost pet, no matter how many times she tells him to 'beat it', whatever that means," Lune laughed, falling across the bed's surface in his mirth. "He'll reply with a strange compliment, and Haru tosses something heavy at him or just tosses him out of the room! He acquired many bruises before we managed to leave for here."

Baron shook his head in amazement. "Out of all the stupid things he has ever done… this one takes the cake."

"He has the sense not to act like that in front of Father, but…" Lune sighed tiredly. "… Frankly, I think even Father has feelings for her. If you hadn't saved my life years ago, and he had somehow found out she was the Sea Maiden, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to marry her himself."

Baron sighed, having suspected something like that since the king asked if she was beautiful by human standards. That, and the fact that he kissed Haru's hand, which was usually reserved for gentlecats much younger than his majesty.

"Speaking of your father," Baron said slowly, "Would you care to explain the overuse of the word-"

"_Don't say it_," Lune snarled, sharply breaking out of his mirth. "I'll be happy if I never hear that word again as long as I live."

Baron stared at his friend in shock. "… Lune?"

The crown prince growled, and started cradling his head between his hands again. "Let's just say that Haru's taken a vow to _never _attempt explaining 'human slang' to my father again."


	16. Unexpected

**Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected**

_Creativity comes from looking for the unexpected and stepping outside of your own experience._

_Masaru Ibuka_

xxXxx

The morning after Haru's arrival, Baron was staring at the mixture of herbs and such that were brewing in the tea pot, referring to his tea journals frequently. He had tried making a blend like this before, but it had been far too weak; hardly more than flavored water. A few sprigs of rosemary, and some mint leaves should take care of that, along with freshly squeezed lemon juice.

"… In the kitchen. He hardly ever uses the dining hall," Lune's voice slowly became audible, just before the door opened.

Baron casually looked over one shoulder, not terribly surprised that he had been speaking to Haru.

But no Yuki.

"Morning, Baron," Haru said casually while rubbing sleep out of one eye.

"_Good _morning, Baron," Lune stressed, giving his intended an irritated look. "Would you mind solving a debate between us?"

"Oh sure; ask your best friend who'll be on your side," Haru said sarcastically, accenting the statement with a practiced eye roll.

Baron turned away from his tea pot for now. "What are you two fighting about this early in the morning?" he asked tiredly.

"Yuki's still not feeling well, and I think she's coming down with a cold. _Because I want to avoid creating more work for your servants_," Haru stressed, mostly directing the force of it at Lune, "I'd appreciate it if your cooks would allow me to bring her meals and such to my room, however long it takes for her to get better."

"But as future princess of the Cat Kingdom," Lune retorted, "You're not going to be allowed to personally assist your maid, and need to practice giving orders."

"But since we're not married yet, I'm still a peasant girl," Haru insisted stubbornly. "Peasant girls are allowed to look after sick friends, aren't they?"

The few cooks in the kitchen were trying hard to not look like they were eavesdropping or laughing.

"Kittens," Baron sighed, rubbing his head as he referred to the bickering couple. "The two of you need to learn negotiation. Haru; whether you like it or not, you _are _the Sea Maiden, and you _have _been sent here to prepare for your future at Lune's side, have you not?"

Haru gave him an angry look, but reluctantly nodded.

"However, Yuki is still your friend, and you're not a princess yet, as you said yourself. Lune; let her take care of Yuki for today, and if she needs more time to recover, Haru will allow one of my servants the honor. Is that agreeable?"

Haru stared at him in shock as Lune did the same; assuming that the little lord would have simply sided with the prince. But then the half human leaned slightly close to her intended, and whispered something that Baron could hear loud and clear.

"Why isn't _he _the king's advisor?"

The tawny kitten was almost certain that was meant as a compliment.

"Because he's competent, I suppose," Lune answered with a childish grin.

Deciding that the blend was done boiling, Baron poured a cup and added some milk. "Would either of you care to sample?"

"Oh no; I remember what happened last time," Lune grimaced, actually taking a step back from the small lord.

Haru gave him a surprised look, but shrugged as she accepted the cup. Just as she was raising it to her lips, Baron suddenly panicked. What if it was a bad batch again? What would she do to him for revenge?

Haru took one sip. Her cheeks were immediately sucked inwards as her large brown eyes became even larger, akin to saucers. She stumbled backward against a cook that was standing nearby, and managed to start gasping for breath.

The cook, Rose, simply steadied her with a smile. "His lordship's blends can be unpredictable, my lady."

"I-I see," Haru gasped, looking at the yellow tea she had accidentally spilled on the floor. But then she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh dear; the tea's made her hysterical," Baron fretted, opening his tea journal to cross off this blend as well.

Haru tried to control her giggling. "No, that's not it. I was just thinking; this kind of tea would have been perfect for keeping me awake through Natori's lectures."

Baron stared at her incredulously.

"No, seriously; it's like concentrated lemonade. If you add maybe a half cup of the blend to about eight or ten cups of water with a half cup of honey or sugar, it would be perfect for summer afternoons."

Baron stared at her in astonishment, since that was the first positive reaction he had ever gotten to one of his blends. Not about to waste this rare occurrence, he immediate set on making the adjustments she suggested. Wordlessly, he poured a cup of the improved blend and offered it to her.

Haru drank it with no hesitation, which he was almost willing to consider miraculous in itself. Even stranger, she was actually _smiling _when she finished the cup. "You can't call it tea anymore, but it's pretty good."

Baron hurriedly poured himself a cup, and took a sip. His eyes widened with surprise. "Over three thousand tries…" he whispered to himself.

"Really? Then statistics were on your side by now," Haru replied with a soft smile.

"My lady?" one of the cooks said with respect, presenting her with a breakfast tray. "There's enough for both you and your maid."

"Thank you," Haru replied, carefully taking the tray.

"Miss Haru; in an hour, we'll have your first lesson. That should be enough time for you to properly care for Yuki," Baron said, suddenly remembering the reason she and Lune were in his home.

"Okay," she answered cheerfully, thanking a cook with a nod as he opened the door for her.

Curious, Baron set aside his teacup for now, and walked to the door.

"Is something wrong, my friend?" Lune asked.

"No. I just want to see the way she walks." Baron carefully studied her pace, until she turned a distant corner. He turned back to the prince, a little perplexed. "She doesn't seem to be as clumsy as you and your father say."

In fact, she hadn't struck him as clumsy at all, save for when she tripped near the portal's mouth on the human side.

"She probably doesn't wish to drop the tray, Baron. She was bumping into corners and such all the time at the palace."

The little kitten stole one more look down the hallway, and smirked as he wrote the girl's suggestions into his tea journal. "Perhaps I can use that to my advantage. Everyone, please help yourself to the lemonade."

ooOoo

Of course, it might have helped if he told her where to meet him for the first lesson. To cover for any possible misunderstandings, Baron simply knocked on the wall next to her curtain when the hour was up.

He could hear Haru say something in a warm tone, more than likely to Yuki. She nodded at him as she pushed the curtain aside and let it fall behind her. "Thanks for letting me take care of her."

"It only seemed fair. Now then; would you care to give me a personal assessment as to why the king felt it was necessary to send you here?" he asked, gesturing for her to walk with him down the hall.

She rolled her eyes as they started walking; doing her best to ignore the servants that were shamelessly staring at her. "I think the real reason is because he got sick of me saying that I told him so over and over again. Even though I did, you know, warn him that it was a bad idea."

"Why precisely is it such a bad idea?" Baron asked curiously.

"I'm not princess material," Haru replied in a flat tone, a trace of her frustration beginning to return. "Even before coming here, I knew that. I mean… how can I say this?" she asked herself, holding one hand to her forehead as her long hair fell over her shoulders to hide her face.

"Try," Baron implored her; fighting back the urge to brush the long strands away.

"Well… a princess needs to look a certain way, act a certain way, talk in a certain way, right? No matter where she goes or does, she's always being watched, and just about every detail of her life is at the mercy of the crown's whims."

"You have summarized it quite accurately," he congratulated her, even as his heart began to sink again.

"Well, I can't handle that. Back home, it was easy not to care if people were watching or not, because I knew that no matter what I did, only Renny would ever approve of me. No one cared about what I did except for him, and all he asked was that I did my homework and chores every day, and that I stay out of trouble when I leave our house. Other than that, I pretty much had free rein over my life. Now I'm stuck in a gilded cage, and there's not a blasted thing I can do about it."

Baron gasped with horror. "Miss Haru!"

"Well, it's how I feel!" she defended.

"No, not that. I can't believe _that word_ fell out of _your_ mouth!"

To her defense, she seemed honestly confused. "Which one; cage?"

"No, the word before 'thing'. I didn't think you used such coarse language!"

She stared at him, and tried to fight back a smile. "Blasted?"

"Miss Haru," he groaned, covering his ears. "Please refrain from that word!"

She started giggling. "You know Baron; that's not considered a swear word in my world."

"Well, it's very much considered one here. _Please _don't use that word anymore!"

She just kept laughing, bracing herself against a nearby window as she tried to muffle the sounds with one hand. "C-Come on! Out of all the things about me that could irk you, and it was that one?"

"Miss Haru; **please**," he begged, wondering in horror if she had used that word at the palace.

She managed to get her laughter under control. "Fine, but only because you said please."

He sighed with relief, and pulled aside the curtain to his study. It seemed as good a place as any to have their first lesson. He chose one book from his bookshelf and offered it to her. "Since you won't provide me with more specific information, we may as well start with the basics."

Haru took the book, turning melancholy. "I can't read cat, Baron."

"I don't want you to read it. I want you to balance it on your head."

She seemed surprised, but shrugged as she placed it between her triangular ears, flattening them a bit to do so. The book immediately fell off, but she caught it with ease. "At least this is better than the saucer of milk that Natori insisted on using."

Baron bit back a laugh. "I imagine your gown was ruined."

She smirked wickedly as she kept trying to perch the book on her head. "Nope. Natori was still pretty close when it fell off, so it got him instead."

Baron coughed into one gloved hand to cover up the chuckle threatening to escape his control. "He should have known better than that. Here, come closer to that chair," he urged, walking over to a small wooden one that he used for reaching books on the higher shelves.

Haru followed him without question, handing over the book when he gestured for her to do so.

He then stepped onto the chair, so that he was about the same height as her. "Please direct your attention to the window; we have a lovely view of the sea from here."

She looked past him, a deep longing in her eyes. "Yes, we do."

Although he was still a bit nervous about being this close to a human, he tilted her chin up by a few degrees, and gently eased the book over her head. He kept one hand on it until he was satisfied with the angle of her chin. Noticing that her shoulders were slightly slumped, he went ahead and guided them to a better position.

Thankfully, she obeyed all his silent promptings; never taking her eyes from the gently roaring sea.

"Try to hold your head just like that, Miss Haru," he said softly, releasing his hold on her and the book.

It stayed as steady as a rock.

"What's the point of balancing a book again?" Haru asked, making it shake slightly.

"Come now; you even said that princesses need to act a certain way. Balancing a book teaches you to keep your head level, make your movements smoother, and improve your posture. We'll work on having you stand still and move your head first; we'll get to walking later."

"Can't wait," she murmured in a monotone, her eyes becoming clouded and lost.

Baron saddened at her mood. He didn't like seeing her like this; she was so much more interesting when she was cheerful, or even just concerned about Yuki. But when she was thinking about her own predicament… well, he didn't care for it at all.

He stole a look at the window before realizing something else. "Haru, did you deliberately sabotage your lessons at the palace?"

"No. I just didn't put any effort into them," she admitted. "As far as I'm concerned, the king wanted me, so now he's stuck with me. I even warned him not to expect enthusiasm. Heck, the only reason I was bumping into everything is because I was still getting used to having a tail."

Baron nodded, since he had overheard her tell the monarch. _'She didn't seem to need much adjustment with her tail when she was walking with me to the palace, or when she was attempting to escape.' _"Haru, I'm well aware that you can treat my lessons in the same manner. Even if you learn them beautifully, there's nothing I can do to ensure that you actually apply them to palace life."

Haru turned her head to look at him, nearly sending the book to the ground. She hurriedly grabbed one side of it as he grabbed the other. She resumed the pose that he had given her, and took her hand off the book.

Baron also released it, thrilled that it was again as steady as a rock.

"You know, the king really should get a perspective like yours," she told him. "He never bothered to think about that very strong possibility."

"I'm afraid the king isn't used to negotiating; he is accustomed to giving commands, and threatening heads when a command isn't enough. It tends to cloud his judgment on how to deal with you."

She gave a short laugh, making the book shake again. "All right; what would _you _do to ensure good behavior from me?"

"A compromise, of course. It's been nearly a month since you've been near salt water, hasn't it?"

"It feels like even longer," she whispered in agony.

"You've never gone so long without it, have you?" he asked in sympathy.

"No, I've gone longer without it, because Renny would sometimes ground me for… well…" She gripped the book with one hand so that her guilty shifting wouldn't make it fall. "The other kids my age would sometimes make me angry enough to get into fights, or I'd do something stupid over a feline. The longest he's ever grounded me was three months."

Baron nodded, using his logic to translate what she meant by kids and grounding.

"But at least then I could still see the sea, still smell it," she said wistfully. "But I'll admit that your sea smells better because no one around here has a car."

Baron blinked twice in confusion. His logic couldn't translate that word. "What is a car?"

She gave him a surprised look, and nibbled her lower lip as she thought quickly. "You know that metal thing on wheels that Renny and I drove up to our house in?"

"_Oh_!" Baron exclaimed, feeling silly for not figuring it out for himself.

"You've been to my world; you've noticed a slightly putrid scent to our air, right?"

"It was hard to miss."

"Well, that smell is from cars, or at least the gas in the cars. Because just about every family has at least one where I live, the smell kind of lingers in the air. It was one of the reasons I'd escape to the sea daily. But back to your point?"

"Of course. What were we speaking of again?" he asked sheepishly.

"You were talking about a compromise."

"Thank you. You mentioned that as long as you performed your duties, you were allowed to do as you wished while living with Renny?"

"Yes…?"

"I don't see a reason to do anything different. If you do well with your daily studies, you may play in the sea for a few hours every day before supper."

She immediately rewarded him with a smile. "Really?"

"I can't think of a better way to ensure your effort. Here's another offer for you; Lune is my best friend, and he makes an effort to visit my home at least twice a year. Since you'll be married to him before long, naturally you'll come as well."

Her smile began to fade, thinking about being married to the prince.

Baron spoke quickly, before it could fade too much. "If you apply what you learn here at the palace, you will be free to spend as much time in the water as you wish when you return to visit. Is that agreeable?"

A smile returned, although it wasn't as radiant as the first one was. "It's a lot better than nothing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. All right; now try turning your head slowly," he directed; one hand ready to catch the book if it fell.

She turned it to the left, nearly sending it to the floor. But she caught the book with one hand, since it was out of Baron's reach. "Too hard?" she guessed with a sheepish smile.

"A little too hard," he agreed, allowing her to set the book on its perch once more. "Try doing it slowly; ladies seldom have such sharp movements."

"Right. Too bad I'm not a real lady," she responded as she tried again. It wobbled, but didn't fall.

"Actually you are. Once you realize the fact, everything else will fall into place for you." Then he paused, feeling unnaturally curious. "Those fights you got into; how often did you win them?"

A very evil smirk overtook her strange features. "Three out of four times, and that's only because they were too cowardly to take me on in anything but a group."

He sighed sadly. "No wonder the guards didn't stand a chance against you."

"They were _pathetic_. Don't they have to go through training to become guards?"

"Yes, but humans have more experience with fighting. We've never had a war in our kingdom."

Haru's eyes turned wide with shock. "_Never_?" she asked incredulously.

"Never. We have the occasional feud between and within families, but that's about it."

She stared at him in total shock. "That must be nice."

"Not if you belong to one of the feuding families," Baron retorted in a soft tone, suddenly thinking about his brothers for the first time in…

He couldn't even remember the last time he thought about Harold and Louis. Had they lost the vineyard yet? Were they homeless drunkards, or had all that wine drinking managed to destroy their livers and lives by now?

Did they miss him at all? Did they regret trying to kill him?

A comforting warm hand on his shoulder suddenly brought his mind back to the present.

"Hey, are you okay, Baron?" Haru asked, looking concerned. "Were you from one of those families?"

He took in a shaky breath, and shook his head to clear it. "It's ancient history; nothing for you to worry about. Try turning your head again."

She didn't stop looking at him as she turned her head. "If it's such ancient history, why were you frozen for over a minute?"

His hands clenched painfully. "I try not to think about it, if possible. Please focus on your lesson."

'Please drop the subject' hung unspoken in the air.

Her eyes saddened, but she kept turning her head smoothly enough to only make the book wobble. "I'm sorry."

It was so strange to hear her utter that phrase, when it should have been him on so many counts. It reminded him of just what kind of girl he had so cruelly deceived on several levels. How he was continuing to deceive her, and would for the rest of his life.

He sighed, and kept his eyes on the slowly steadying book. "So am I."


	17. Unplanned

A/N; Sorry about the late update, the site didn't want me uploading files on it for some reason. And kudos to inujisan for knowing what's important! I support you!

**Chapter Seventeen: Unplanned**

_Nearly all the best things that came to me in life have been unexpected, unplanned by me._

_-Carl Sandburg_

xxXxx

Baron wasn't certain how well his arrangement with the Sea Maiden would work out. For the first week, Haru hadn't gone out to the sea at all, choosing instead to stay by Yuki's side until she was completely recovered, although another servant was caring for her.

But he could still tell that something was off, during the supper after her first venture out of his castle. Haru kept her slightly glazed eyes on her plate, pushing the perfectly prepared food around with a fork more than actually eating it. Lune didn't notice, since he was too busy trying to ignore Yuki's presence behind them in the large dining hall. They had taken to eating in there for evening meals, to give Haru practice in the right setting.

"Is something wrong, Haru?" Baron finally had to ask.

She didn't answer. For all he knew, she didn't even hear him.

"Miss Haru?" he tried again, still not getting an answer out of her. "Haru? Oh, really! Lune, would you mind?" he asked, hoping the prince would nudge her back to the real world.

The prince was also too lost in his own thoughts to hear him.

Baron growled with exasperation, and fell back to a technique that he had once sworn that he'd _never _use.

He kicked Haru's leg underneath the table. It wasn't very hard, since he didn't have as much strength as other cats, but it was enough.

She looked up with a gasp, making Lune snap to attention as well.

"Is something wrong?" the prince asked, more out of duty than anything, guessing from his tone.

"… Baron hates it when I space out," she said sheepishly, giving the kitten an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'll try harder not to do that."

"I most certainly hope so. Now, would you mind telling me what's bothering you?" he asked once again, now that he had her attention.

"What, nothing's wrong," she quickly assured him, her eyes a little frantic.

He tilted his head at her, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You are a terrible liar, Haru." _'Yuki wasn't kidding!'_

She flinched, and looked down at her plate, unaware that the conversation had captured Lune's attention, as well as the few servants in the room. Yuki, however, looked unsurprised. If anything, she was glaring at the back of Haru's chair as if to say 'get on with it!'

"Come now; is there something wrong with your accommodations?" he guessed at random.

"No, of course not. I like what you've provided better than what was at the palace."

He smiled at the admission. "Then what is troubling you?"

She gave him a nervous look, and took a deep breath. "It's about your dock."

He nodded a bit. "We had a cyclone about the same time that you met Lune. We're still in the rebuilding process, as you have probably noticed."

"It was hard to miss, but…"

"Haru, whatever it is about my dock that's bothering you, please just tell me," Baron told her, nearing the end of his rope.

"The rafts your carpenters were building aren't very safe," she spat out, almost speaking the sentence as a solid word in its speed to escape her mouth.

He looked at her carefully, already knowing that. "Go on."

"I mean, there's no balance to them, nowhere to really put the fish once you've caught them, and I bet that they have to be replaced on a pretty constant basis, because the carpenters aren't taking the pains to make sure they'll last. On top of that, since most cats hate swimming, I bet you have a certain number of casualties every year, right?"

Baron stared at her, and set his fork aside to give her his full attention. "I suppose you could design something better?" the kitten asked carefully, realizing how much more experience humans had with water, especially _this_ human.

"Better, safer, more efficient, and able to last for possibly decades with minimal repair work," Haru replied without hesitation; a familiar stubborn streak returning to her large brown eyes. "Making them will be a lot harder than what your people are used to, but think about how many lives will be saved in the long run."

He smiled, thinking about _exactly _how many lives could be saved in a lone year. "Very well; we'll adjourn to my study after dinner, and you can show me what you have in mind."

She smiled with obvious relief, and started actually eating her filet mignon.

ooOoo

"Just out of curiosity, why were you so nervous about telling me you could design a better boat?" Baron asked as he pulled loose a large piece of paper from an even larger folder behind his desk.

"I wasn't sure if you would be willing to listen," Haru admitted, accepting a simple quill from him as he uncapped a small bottle of ink. "Most guys I've met can't take criticism, even if it's constructive."

"That is quite foolish of them, then. Now, how would you go about designing a boat?"

"Well, first of all, I wouldn't mistake rafts for boats. Boats have more of an almond shape like this," she informed him, sketching a slim shape onto a corner of the paper. "But in order to make them last, you have to cure the boards."

"By what do you mean, 'cure'?" Baron asked curiously.

"Well, don't cats cure meat to make it last longer?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you can do the same thing with wood," she told him as she dipped the quill into his inkwell so she could keep drawing. "All you need is pine tar thinned down with linseed oil."

Baron's jaw dropped. "I thought that was only good for furniture. We always assumed that the water would wash it off."

"It has to be applied warm for best effect, but it stays on if you don't put it in the water until its dry. Now, because cats hate getting wet, here's an idea you could think of," she continued, drawing a strange pole from near the middle of the boat, one that was bent at a strange angle after a certain height. "Fishing boats in my world sometimes have something like this. The pole is based on a rotating hinge, both at the base and a bit at that angle there. Then you attach a net on a certain framework on the end, and use ropes and such to control it."

"A bit like a drawbridge," Baron realized, taking another quill to make small notes next to her sketch. "The hinge at the top would have to be a different type than at the bottom, and would have to be stiffer in order to support the weight of the fish."

"That's why it might not be a bad idea to start off with small nets at first, and use the curved belly of the boat to store the fish after emptying them each time," Haru agreed, drawing a straight line across the boat to give the fishercats an even place to walk, and made a small mark that represented an open entryway to the lower level.

"That would also increase how much fish they could catch before having to return to shore," Baron said softly. He had tried to find books on human boats before, but unfortunately, cats avoided so much as mentioning humans and water in the same subject.

"Exactly. Also, is there a lot of wind around this area?"

"Mostly around late spring to late summer; you just missed the season for it."

"Well, then you could use sails around those times of year. It'll take a bit of practice for your fishercats, but once they get the hang of it, they'll have more energy for the actual fishing. They'll also be able to go farther out to sea and back during the lean seasons."

"That would definitely be a blessing," Baron agreed.

"Here's another idea." She moved to a different area of the paper, and made a strange 'x' mark, with a curling line leading away from it. "Since cats don't swim much, it wouldn't be a bad idea to outfit your cats with life jackets."

"Life jackets?" Baron asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Humans have had them for… I'm not quite sure how long, but they're great. Since I'm not sure we have access to the right materials here, we'll go for the next best thing. They'll pretty much be leather vests, but with a large secure metal ring in the back. If you tie a sturdy rope to the ring, and then to a secure place on the boat, then the fishercats could pull on the rope if someone falls out. Plus all the fallen cat will have to do is hold onto the rope to keep from drowning until being rescued."

"But wouldn't everyone trip on each other's ropes?"

"That's why you have one cat to each station on the boat, and have the two closest ones bring up the one that falls. Organization is key."

"Truer words have never been spoken," he agreed, watching her work on more details of the boat design.

Then he noticed something that made him almost laugh. "You've forgotten the measurements," he reminded her.

She blanched in disgust. "Drat, the math part. I hate the math part," she muttered under her breath as she started tapping her fingers against the paper in concentration.

"Mathematics is not your strong suit?" Baron asked with a small smile, although he knew that it wasn't.

"No. I mean, I know enough to get by for simple things, but when it gets complicated like this… well, you can probably connect the dots."

"I can." He grinned, and decided to show her mercy. "However, _I_ happen to have a knack for numbers. Let's say that we make the length of the boat ten feet, and the width six feet. Then if the boat itself is eight feet tall, even with the curved edges…"

The following minutes were dedicated to numbers, which were suddenly more than happy to bend to his will. He manipulated them with almost a casual ease, which in turn impressed Haru, if her stunned expression was of any indication.

Baron found that he rather liked impressing her. The amazed look on her face was enough to even banish the cry that had been haunting the back of his mind since returning the locket.

Suddenly he stopped scribbling calculations on the paper; his heart sinking into his shoes. "It's a wonderful idea, Haru, but it won't work," he said mournfully.

"Why not?" she asked curiously. "It works just fine back home."

"Then the wood must be different there. We have tried to update our water crafts before, but any design other than our current one leaks at an incredible rate."

Haru twitched, and then slapped the back of her head while laughing at herself. "Why did I forget about that? Don't worry, Baron; if you have access to a tar pit, even that won't be a problem."

He looked at her curiously. "How would a tar pit help?"

"If you keep it warm and line the inside of the boat with it, tar will sink into all the crevices, making it watertight when it cools off. But since you don't want to spoil the fish, it might not be a bad idea to cover the tar coating with canvas."

He stared at her in amazement. "Why didn't I ask for your input about the boats earlier?" he wondered aloud.

Haru put a hand to her chin in faux thought. "Let's see; first you're an incredibly busy cat managing your baronetcy and fledgling mulberry business, then you're a tutor to me, which is no picnic for either of us. That'd be a lot for anyone to handle without worrying about renovating the boats."

He nodded, feeling relieved that at least _she _understood the pressure he was under without the king's added duties. "Haru," he said slowly. "I don't have any tar pits in my area. However, a neighbor of mine has a large one, and he owns a wharf even more devastated than mine. Would you mind if I shared the new boat design with him?"

"Be my guest," she encouraged without hesitation. "It sounds like he could use the help."

"He does, very much. Thank you, Haru," he said gratefully.

She shrugged, suddenly looking a little nervous. "I figured it was a good way to say 'thanks for saving my life'."

Baron stared at her in total shock. "I never saved your life," he protested.

"Actually, you did. I wasn't going to tell you, but…" She gave a sigh, one that was stranger than the ones he had previously heard from her. "Before we left the palace, Vulcan told me that if you hadn't tricked me into becoming a permanent resident of this world, Jack and his gang would have found a way to kill me on Halloween. Renny wouldn't have been able to stop them, according to him."

He gaped in shock. His mind numbly connected 'Halloween' to All Hallows' Eve, which was a mere three weeks away.

Why would anyone, even those monsters, wish for Haru's death?

"So, I'm sorry about calling you a snake and slime bag," Haru continued with difficulty, forcing herself to say the words again. "I mean, the king was the one that ordered you to trick me. My fight's with him, not you. You're just a pawn in his twisted games."

"A highly used pawn," Baron agreed; feeling like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. "Thank you, Haru. For being so understanding."

She gave a wry smile. "I was stuck in a carriage for ten days with two people that happen to like you. They were bound to make _some _progress on your behalf."

Baron could only smile at that.

"Besides, for supposedly being terrified of humans, I've never been able to tell that you're scared of me. You're braver than most of the cats at the palace, just for the fact that you're willing to have a decent conversation with me."

Baron's smile increased happily.

"… I still wish I could have said goodbye to Muta-san, though," Haru whispered regretfully, her eyes starting to turn hollow and sad. "He must be so worried by now, if he doesn't think I'm dead."

Baron's elation collapsed like soap bubble, and immediately replaced itself with a disgusting slime sensation; despite Haru's forgiveness. But before he could come up with a reply to that, a knocking from the doorway captured their attention.

"My lord? It's past midnight," Richard told them respectfully.

Baron and Haru looked at each other with shock before looking at a grandfather clock in the corner.

"I could have sworn it's only been a few minutes," Haru said under her breath, giving the little kitten another smile. "I'll see you in the morning then, Baron."

"Yes, I'll see you then. Sweet dreams," he wished her as she walked out of the study.

"You too. Good night, Richard," she told the old steward before walking through the curtain he was holding open for her.

"Good night, my lady," he wished her as he allowed the curtain to fall behind her.

Baron turned back to the large paper they had been writing on for apparently hours, to take his mind off her grieving step-father.

He found it nothing short of incredible, that their minds could work together in such harmony. Her designs were merely pictures without his equations, and yet his numbers would be worthless without her drawings and suggestions.

He had to say, they made a very good team.

"Well, Baron!" Richard managed to say, once he was sure Haru was out of earshot. "It doesn't appear that she hates you after all!"

"It would appear so," Baron replied gratefully, still staring at the paper as his steward came over to take a curious look.

Was it strange, that he was looking forward to probing her mind again?

ooOoo

Count DeLerouche stared breathlessly at the improved boat designs. "This is sheer brilliance," he whispered with awe. "Can you imagine how many lives this invention could save?"

"I think it will eliminate casualties altogether, as far as fishing accidents go. We're quite lucky that Haru chose to share her knowledge with us," Baron agreed as he finished making a copy of the design and the calculations for his old friend.

"Quite. However… it's a little strange that she isn't around," the old count said carefully, taking a look behind him as if he expected the Sea Maiden to suddenly appear in the doorway.

"She's been doing well with her studies, so I gave her the entire day to play in the sea. But it wouldn't surprise me if she was spending some of her time at the wharf, giving my carpenters suggestions concerning the construction of the new boats," the little kitten admitted with a small smile.

"You make that sound as if she has personal experience with boat making," Geraldo said with amusement.

"I'm almost certain that she does. If her stepfather had no qualms about teaching her how to fight, I doubt he'd have any against building a boat or two with her."

Geraldo stared at him with amazement. "Has he no respect for proper roles for a lady?"

"As far as I can tell, not in the least. The Human Kingdom is a very dangerous place, as Haru or Lune can tell you. That world is not kind to the defenseless."

"Baron!" Lune suddenly screamed as he ran into the study. "You've got to come, _now_!"

"What's wrong?" the little kitten asked worriedly as Lune uncharacteristically swept him into his arms to start running out of the room and down the hallway.

"Haru's trying to kill herself!"


	18. Thick and Thin

**Chapter Eighteen: Thick and Thin**

_A true friend sticks with you through thick and thin no matter what._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

That day was particularly blustery, despite the fact that it was just past the season for it. The wind roared unusually loud, but Baron could hardly tell.

Haru? Trying to kill herself? Was it because she was thinking of Renny a scarce few nights before, while they were making the boat designs?

Despite the fact that Lune was physically fit, and clearly running as fast as he could, it still felt like centuries until he reached the sea shore, where a sizable crowd had gathered.

A number of them quickly made room for the prince and the baron near the front, right next to an exasperated Yuki.

"I already told you, highness; she's not trying to kill herself!" the maid nearly snapped at him.

"Then how do you explain _that_?" Lune demanded while attempting to catch his breath, pointing out to sea as he set the little kitten down.

Baron couldn't take his eyes off the waves, shocked at what he was seeing.

Haru was in pants again, and had bound her hair up in the style that made it seem like she had a tail growing from the back of her head. That in itself he would have been able to adjust to, since he had seen her like that before. But he could still see why Lune would think that she was trying to kill herself.

After designing the new boats with him, Haru had asked if she could have one of the partially made rafts, and he saw no reason to say no. What she had planned to do with it was beyond him, but now he could see why she wanted it.

She had modified the raft so that it was surprisingly slim, and had even built a framework onto it that was even taller than herself. She had stretched a huge piece of canvas across it to make a stiff sail like she had depicted in her drawings. But there was another piece of wood about chest level to her, one that she was using to hang on as the blustery winds made her tiny craft shoot across the water's surface as fast as an arrow. There wasn't even room on the thing for her to sit, but she didn't seem to mind having to stand.

Baron was nearly awed at her almost casual manipulation of both the wind and the waves. Was this the mysterious 'surfing' she had won a competition for?

"Baron, _please _stop her before she hurts herself," Lune begged, shaking the kitten's shoulders frantically. "She actually listens to you!"

That managed to shake Baron to his senses. "Lune, she's just playing. She's perfectly in control of the situation."

"Ha, told you," Toto told the prince cheerfully. "Besides, can't you tell she's enjoying herself for once?"

A vague shriek of glee came from the human as she managed to make the craft briefly airborne, just long enough for her to turn completely in the opposite direction before hitting the water again.

"_Please _make her stop," Lune insisted, still hysterical.

"But she's so good at it," Richard protested. "Even if she were to fall, doesn't the girl swim like a fish?"

"Quite nearly. Lune, will you please calm down? Haru's not in any danger," Baron tried to console his friend.

"What will happen when she gets tired?"

"She will come to shore, naturally. She's not stupid, Lune."

"Baron; get her to stop!" the prince demanded, since it was apparent that pleading wouldn't do any good.

The tawny kitten looked up at his friend with sad eyes. "Is that a royal command?" he asked softly.

Lune looked back at him, stiffly nodding his head.

Baron sighed in exasperation, checking his pocket watch as he walked to Toto. "I'll tell her it's time for lunch; that will keep her out of the water for perhaps two hours."

"Why two?" Yuki couldn't help but ask.

"One in which to eat and converse, and another for the food to work through her system. She's informed me that one gets cramps if they try to swim after eating. Shall we, Toto?"

"We might as well," Toto sighed, giving the prince a disapproving glare as the kitten eased onto his back once more. "You'll have to do a bit of shouting though; the wind's a bit strong for me to _think _about getting too close to the water."

"Agreeable." _'Thank heaven my hat and cane are still back in my study. I wouldn't want to lose them out to sea; there are no friendly turtles out here.'_

The ride out to sea was turbulent, and Toto had some difficulty catching up to Haru, who was blissfully oblivious to everything but maneuvering her water craft across the choppy waves.

"Haru!" Baron called at the top of his lungs, but she couldn't hear him.

"Haru!" Toto yelled, but she still didn't notice them.

"Get a little closer," Baron implored as the wind threatened to put even more distance between them and the half-human.

Toto gave a barely audible grunt of displeasure, but started fighting against the wind to move closer. It was exhausting for both of them, since the wind kept trying to tear the tawny kitten from his friend's back.

After what felt like eternity, Haru actually looked up before they could try to command her attention. Faintly, Baron could see her concentrated expression turn to shock, and she started shouting something desperately.

Unfortunately the wind carried her voice away in the opposite direction, so Baron couldn't hear her. But he was more than certain that she would be able to hear him.

"Haru-" he started to yell, waving one arm around to make sure that she was paying attention.

He very quickly learned that holding onto Toto with one arm under such ill conditions had consequences.

Just as he was waving around one arm, a particularly strong burst of wind sent Toto for a violent spin. One that was so violent, that Baron was thrown clear from the crow's back.

He barely even had time to scream before his body hit the salty water.

_Baron didn't remember what happened after that. All he knew was that it was dark and cold. The longer the darkness remained, the less he seemed to remember of anything else._

_Distantly, he almost felt a bit of warmth around him. It was strangely comforting, even as he tried to figure out what it was._

_Suddenly, the warmth was focused on his lips, forcing warmer air to penetrate his already water-logged lungs. Then something began pounding on his chest, directly over his heart._

_Again warmth to the lips, followed by more pounding._

His eyes snapped open as salty water gushed out of his mouth and nostrils. He coughed and retched, dimly realizing that he was soaked from head to toe.

The very first thing he saw was Haru's wet face, full of relieved concern as she gently rolled him onto his side. "That's right, Baron; cough it all out."

He was all too happy to oblige her. An alarming amount of salt water gushed out of his lungs and stomach, until the white sand was quite drenched.

"… Was that human magic?" Richard asked in shock, leaning close to make sure that his lord was alive.

"If humans have magic, I'm not aware of it," Haru replied casually, helping the stunted cat to sit up. "How are you feeling, Baron?"

He looked up at her in tired astonishment, remembering the strange warmth from the dark limbo. "Did you _kiss _me?" he weakly blurted before he could control his tongue.

Haru blanched. "That wasn't a real kiss," she said quickly. "That was just CPR."

"CP what?" Lune choked out; over Baron's near death experience or the impropriety was anyone's guess.

"It's what humans call that exercise to save drowning victims; no magic's involved whatsoever. If there were any fisher cats present, I'm _not _providing a second demonstration! How are you feeling, Baron?" she asked yet again, keeping one hand on his back to steady him.

"… Dizzy," Baron sighed tiredly as she and the crowd around them seemed to sway in his vision. "Very dizzy."

"I thought so. We'd better get you back to the castle pronto," Haru said as she picked him up before standing. "But what made you and Toto try something so stupid in this kind of weather?" she asked as the wind howled again, chilling the little kitten to the core.

Baron started to say, but was interrupted by a sneeze. Heavens; that wind was freezing, now that he was wet!

However, his eyes still trailed to Lune of their own will. Haru slowly looked up at the prince, the reddish tint returning to her eyes with a vengeance as she glared at him.

Lune immediately backed away from her, his expression beyond horror as all the cats that caught the look gasped in fear.

Haru said something to the prince in a low snarl. It was a single sentence, but the words that fell from her mouth were unlike anything Baron had ever heard before.

Whatever it was she said, he was certain he was better off not knowing as Haru turned her back on the prince, and started marching down the beach to the familiar path that would take them to his castle.

"… can't believe… arrogant… son of a…" she muttered under her breath, recognizable words pouring out between the strange language that turned her normal accent into something more fluid, almost poetic.

Baron stared at her in shock. "So that's what Yuki meant," he whispered.

Haru looked down at him, breaking off the strange mutterings. "Yuki meant what, that I have a temper about lives? You already knew that."

Her accent was still strange from the new tongue, but Baron found that he immediately preferred it.

"No, not that. Back when Yuki first spoke of you, she mentioned that you sometimes speak music."

Haru gave him an incredulous look. "Is that what she called it?"

"Yes. I hope it sounds better when you're not aggravated at someone," he added, strangely unable to keep the words from his mouth.

The human girl sighed, but nodded; her anger still directed at the prince. "It does." Then she launched into another muttered tirade, but it lacked the venom of the first one.

"Um, Haru. Haru," he tried to say in an effort to regain her attention. "What are you saying, precisely?"

That question made her stop dead in her tracks. "You mean… you can't understand me?" she asked in shock.

"Not a word, although your tone indicates that you're less than pleased."

She stared at him, shaking her head slowly. "This doesn't make any sense. Cats have always understood me before."

"Can Yuki understand that tongue?"

"Perfectly. I guess this means I'll have to scold Lune in English," Haru concluded sadly as she started jogging again. "Dang it, it's more fun to yell in Japanese."

"Wait… you mean you only promised to _scold_ him?"

"After I make sure you're taken care of, yes. It's high time his highness got a nice, old-fashioned chewing out for risking your life like that."

"It sounded like you were offering to do something rather violent to his person."

"Tempting, but no. It's a little hard to maim someone after saving his life."

Baron nodded, curling up a bit in her arms. The wind was still blowing harshly, but for some unfathomable reason, Haru was _warm_, and he intended to savor it. "Speaking of which, Haru… thank you for saving me."

She managed a weak smile, and held him just a shade closer. "You're welcome. It shouldn't have needed to happen, but… nice guys are hard enough to come by without thinning their ranks with stupid accidents."

That made a different warmth flow through his body, one that he didn't get very often.

For some strange reason, he was starting to associate the feeling with Haru.

"I could carry him the rest of the way," Toto offered, having finally caught up to the two from doing who knew what.

"He's dizzy, and the wind is still blowing pretty hard; let's not chance it," Haru disagreed, jogging at a comfortable pace.

But she came to a sudden halt as Toto landed right in front of her, and leaned as close to the ground as possible.

"Then you climb on, too. All this wind isn't good for Baron's health, especially when he's soaking wet."

The kitten in question made to say something, but only a sneeze escaped his mouth.

Haru looked down at him worriedly. "… Are you sure about this, Toto?"

"Of course. The sooner we get Baron warm and dry, the better."

"It's really quite enjoyable, Haru," the little lord informed her through another shiver. "If you thought what you were doing earlier was fun, you'll love riding Toto."

Haru bit her lip, but approached the crow hesitantly, and grabbed a big fistful of his feathers to climb on.

Baron gasped in horror as her cut and bleeding arm came into his view; the sleeve freshly torn. "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry about my arm, Baron. Toto didn't mean to do it." She adjusted herself on the large crow, one arm still firmly around the kitten.

"She was having a hard time swimming in those rough waters with you in tow, so I grabbed her arm to carry you both the rest of the way. Squeeze with your legs, Haru; Baron does that to lock his position."

"Check," she reported, leaning her body close to Toto's while holding onto the lord as best she could.

Baron was pressed even harder against her chest, so he could feel the beat of her heart against one shoulder as Toto took off. He could feel her swift intake of breath as the ground became further and further from them.

For a minute, he thought that she was going to panic. But the slight fear in her eyes gave away to wonder as Toto fought to keep his flight as steady as possible against the tumultuous wind. Haru kept a firm grip, both on the crow and on himself to make sure that they wouldn't fall off.

Baron coughed, and tried to fight back another sneeze. _'I wish her first flight wasn't in this kind of weather.'_

Hold on… _first_ flight? Who said that she would be riding Toto after this?

Before too long, the crow was tugging on the long rope outside Baron's window, making it fly open for a short while.

Toto landed inside the large circular room with a gasp of relief. "That was exhausting!"

"I'm sorry if I was too heavy," Haru apologized as she carefully slid off him and set Baron down.

He immediately stumbled, but she was right there to catch him again.

"What, are you kidding? I could carry five of you, but when the wind blows like that…" Toto trailed off, walking closer to the bed before nestling on the cold stone floor.

"Oh. Yeah, that would be exhausting," she replied sheepishly, keeping a grip on Baron as she gently led him over to his bed, and made him lie down on it. "I'll see if I can find someone to help you get out of those wet clothes; you're shaking like a leaf."

"I can undress myself," he protested. "Please, I don't need help."

She looked at him with a sad smile, but gave him a small curtsy before walking towards the door.

Such a move proved that he _was _making progress with her education.

"I'll send someone up anyway, just to be on the safe side. You'll want a fire up and going soon, if nothing else. Thanks for the ride, Toto; it _was _fun."

ooOoo

It was approximately three hours later that Lune paid a call on him. Judging from his horrified expression and his somewhat choppy movements, Haru had just finished 'chewing him out'.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Baron slyly asked from his favorite chair, close to a warmly glowing fireplace. He was perfectly dry now, but Richard had insisted on him wearing a thick robe over his fresh clothes. He had been reading another of his human books for further insight concerning Haru, but since it wasn't really helping, he set the book aside for now.

"… I… I… owe you an apology," Lune stammered as he collapsed into the other high back chair close to the fireplace. "She… was in control, and… I wasn't. I should have just trusted your judgment."

"Not to mention Yuki's?" Baron asked with a small smile.

"And Yuki's." Lune gave a heavy sigh, and leaned forward to hold his head between his hands in agony. "You could have _died_, and it would have been my fault."

"Thankfully, Haru knew an exercise to revive drowning victims. A trifle unorthodox, I'll freely admit, but greatly preferable to being dead."

Lune choked on his own breath, clearly fighting back the urge to cry. "She said it was something Father would have done."

"Without thinking twice of it," Baron agreed, stretching a bit while suppressing a yawn. "Hopefully he never will, but you know how your father is."

Lune nodded, although the action was shaky. "She said if I didn't 'get over myself', I might cause your death later, or even turn into my father."

Baron flinched in horror. "I would appreciate it if you avoided both of those options, my friend. They are equally unpleasant."

Lune looked at him through his fingers, and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about almost causing your death, Baron. Next time you or she tells me she knows what she's doing, I'll believe one of you."

"Thank you, and apology accepted. But it's still strange that only Yuki can understand her when she speaks Japanese," he mused out loud, tapping the book on his lap with one finger. "The only hints I can find that make any sense, is the fact that for each dialect that humans have, they have a different way of speaking."

Lune nodded. "Yuki was surprised that she was the only one, too. I was about to run away and hide when she said Haru wasn't going to lay a finger on me."

"Wise decision. She'd have found you anyway."

Lune groaned his agreement, sitting back in his chair. But after a few moments of peaceable silence, he started laughing for no good reason.

"What's so funny?" Baron asked suspiciously.

"I-I'm sorry!" the prince gasped. "But, think about it; whether I like it or not, Haru's my betrothed, and yet _who_ did she kiss first?"

"It wasn't a real kiss!" Baron protested.

"A kiss is when a boy and girl touch lips at the very least, is it not?" Lune asked slyly.

"It didn't count, she even said so!"

"Tell me; is she a good kisser?"

"I am **not** answering that, Lune!"

"I thought we shared everything, Baron!"

"That one's off limits."

The crown prince whistled teasingly. "She's _that _good?"

"Lune," Baron growled, nearing the end of his rope as a headache threatened to resurface. "Today has been exhausting for me. Why don't you go and prepare for supper?"

Lune blinked and looked at the clock in the corner. "How strange; time flies by when a human's verbally assaulting you," he muttered as he stood up. "Are you coming down?"

"No, Richard's making me stay here for the rest of the day. I'll be back to my regular schedule tomorrow."

Lune nodded and made his way out of the tower room. "Try to keep your lips to yourself from now on; Father wouldn't be very happy if he ever found out about what happened today."

"_Must _you?" Baron demanded, but the laughing prince was already closing the door behind him.

The little kitten growled as he settled back into the chair, and watched the glowing embers in the hearth. _'Of course the king wouldn't be happy, if he found out. He'd personally remove my head with a butter knife, or perhaps a pair of sewing shears. Besides, it's not like Haru __**wanted**__ to do it."_

But now that he was alone, and probably would be until Marisa came up with his supper, he dared to let his mind wander back to that afternoon. Slowly, one of his tiny hands came up to his face, and pressed two fingers against his furry lips in wonder.

'_I'm not certain which thought is more shocking; the fact that my first kiss was stolen by a human… or the fact that I **liked **it.'_


	19. Understanding

**Chapter Nineteen: Understanding**

_Understanding is a two-way street._

_-Eleanor Roosevelt_

xxXxx

"All right, Haru; let's try it again," Baron implored.

She sighed, but nodded as she made one final adjustment to the book on her head. Then, with one hand on the banister, she slowly made her way down the long staircase.

"That's right; nice and slow," he encouraged, keeping an eye on her delicate feet as they peaked from underneath the hem of her skirt. "No one should be able to tell one footstep from another."

"But they know I have footsteps, so why hide the fact?" she asked, making the book shake again.

"We're not necessarily hiding it. It is more like..." Baron struggled to think of the right word to use.

She paused briefly to give him an amused smirk; one that made it harder for him to think. "More like…?"

"… Giving an illusion that everyone understands is false."

"Acting?"

"I suppose so. We both know that the palace is aware of what you are like. They'll know that this is only a farce."

Haru rolled her eyes, one hand just catching the book before it fell. "It just feels silly, to spend all this time perfecting a lie that no one's going to believe."

"As future princess of the Cat Kingdom, I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to perfecting lies that no one believes."

"I'm a terrible liar, Baron."

"I've noticed. A little more smoothly now," he urged her, since the book was starting to shake again.

Haru sighed, but slowed down a shade more as she reached the bottom of the grand staircase. "Not that grace and table manners are boring or anything, but when are we going to move on?"

The little kitten blinked twice. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, to other things? Like politics?"

"Ah, politics are outside the princess' jurisdiction," he told her as gently as possible.

She stared at him in surprise. "Then what _is _my jurisdiction?"

"… Well, you get to attend social events at Lune's side, host a number of your own, have all the leisure time you could wish for, and then there is your duty to present Lune with an heir. Even organizing the servants is taken care of by the head housekeeper."

Haru stared at him in horror. "Please say you're trying to be funny," she whispered.

"No, I'm fairly certain that you would recognize a joke from me," he consoled, suddenly realizing that he had never tried humor in her presence before.

Come to think of it, when _was _the last time he was intentionally funny?

"Y-You mean, I'm being put through all this training… just to be an _ornament_?"

"Mere ornaments can't have children, Haru. That's one of the reasons I'm teaching you to read and write cat; there's a large library at the palace," he tried to comfort her. "I know you love reading, and you won't be able to play in salt water there."

She sank to sit at the bottom of the stairs, removing the book so that she could hold her head between her hands in horror. That strange dialect of hers started spewing from her mouth again; one long vocal demonstration of despair. It was the same as hearing her cry, and that was something Baron _**never**_ wanted to hear again.

He sat next to her and patted her shoulder. "It won't be as bad as it sounds, Haru."

"How can you say that?" she whispered, her accent still poetic from her native tongue. "A lifetime of being on display like a doll, and having a _baby_ with… with…" She started gagging before she could finish her sentence.

"Lune isn't a bad person," he reminded her.

"No, but… I'd like him a lot more if I didn't have to go through with this. Heck, if I could just get _feelings_ for the guy, I could handle being an ornament. But…"

"You don't," Baron finished for her sadly.

"I don't," she agreed, shaking her head in sorrow. "This just isn't fair."

Baron's entire body crawled in horror, remembering when he had used the exact same phrase, next to the human ocean. He sighed sadly. "If life was fair, you would be a human, Lune would have married someone else, and I would be taller than you."

She gave him a look, and smiled sadly. "How would you know? Maybe if you hadn't gotten sick, I'd still be taller than you."

"I rather doubt that. The men in my family are sometimes accused of having tree genes. Were, I mean," he corrected himself in depression, remembering that he was now an orphan.

"Did they die?" Haru asked softly.

"My parents did, but…" his throat suddenly froze up, thinking about his brothers again.

Were they even alive? Were they the same as he remembered them, or were they full of regrets by now?

"But…?" Haru pressed, putting one hand on his shoulder to bring his mind back to the present.

He took in a shaky sudden breath, and blinked repeatedly. _'Why is it that Haru keeps reminding me of my past?' _"Perhaps you're right; the usual lessons are becoming a shade boring," he said as he stood up, taking the book from her. "Let's go outside and try something new."

"That's _not _what we were talking about, Baron," she growled at him in irritation.

"I've had an idea about how to hone your dancing skills for some time, and today's a good day to test my theory," he continued in a semi-cheerful tone, hoping that she'll take the hint.

Haru pouted, but followed him out of a smaller side door, then out to his mulberry orchard.

When they were in sight of the trees, however, she started giggling. "You wouldn't have been taller than me, Baron."

"Yes I would have," he defended hotly. "My father was six feet five inches without his favorite top hat."

"But when I'm at my regular height, even Lune's as small as a baby compared to me, remember?"

He stopped in his tracks. "I didn't think about that," he admitted sheepishly, scratching one ear around his top hat in embarrassment. But his eyes were already on the ground within the orchard.

Haru walked forward and placed one hand on a mulberry tree; making several fallen branches snap in protest. "Why is there so much space between them?" she asked while gesturing into the orchard.

There was a good fifteen feet surrounding each tree.

"It's one of the peculiarities of mulberry trees. Each one needs adequate space and sunlight. Oh dear; I forgot my flute," he fretted, suddenly remembering why this lesson hadn't been on the schedule for a while. He kept forgetting to put his flute into the specially tailored pocket of his jacket.

"You play the flute?" Haru asked with interest.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that music will have to wait until tomorrow. Do you see all the branches on the ground?" he asked, gesturing to the thin sticks that had fallen from his precious trees.

Thank heaven the gardeners had been too busy to rake them up by now.

"It's a little hard to miss them. But I don't see how a bunch of sticks are going to make me less lethal on the dance floor."

"It's quite simple, Haru; we're going to play a game. I want you to walk around each of my trees without stepping on a single branch."

She looked at him incredulously.

"I haven't thought of a penalty if you should step on one, but I'm certain that I can think of something."

Haru guiltily looked down at the branches she had stepped on. "Do the ones I already broke count?"

"No, you have a clean slate for now. Feel free to begin, but remember your grace lessons," he implored her, wishing to see just what her skills were standing.

She had to break off the funny look she was giving him as she carefully stepped off of the broken branches; almost standing on tiptoes to avoid snapping any more. "You are definitely the _weirdest _tutor I've ever had, Baron."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked while keeping an eye on her feet.

"When you consider the tutors I've had, it's a good thing," she admitted, slowly circling the one tree before moving to the next. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that Natori would have never thought of this method."

"He's a little set in his ways," Baron agreed, following her on the clear ground between the trees.

"Try a lot. He's such a stick in the mud!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's… stiff. Boring. Dull," Haru explained, flinching as a twig snapped.

"Ah. Yes, he is certainly those things. Please keep going, Haru; let's try a minimum of ten trees."

She nodded, flinching as another branch snapped. "It's a little hard to believe that he's Natoru's father. Aside from their names and the fact that they hate you, I never would have guessed they were related."

"I have assumed for years that Natoru takes after his mother," Baron admitted, secretly wondering what someone like Natori could have seen in a female version of Natoru.

Was it another arranged marriage? More than likely.

"If so, Natori deserved her. Hey, Baron? Why _do _they hate you?" she asked curiously, circling another tree while keeping her eyes on the ground.

"A number of reasons. Before I showed up, the king exclusively depended on Natori for advice."

Haru shuddered at the idea.

"But after I became the king's glorified errand cat, he started depending on me instead, even though I was only thirteen and he ignores my better advice on a frequent basis. The fact that I got the baronetcy instead of Natoru didn't help much, either."

Haru stopped in her tracks to stare at him, unintentionally breaking three more branches in the process. "You mean your dad wasn't a baron?"

"Oh no, he was a master of a vineyard, mulberry being the specialty. All of my mulberry trees are descended from my father's vineyard, which is why they're still so small." He patted the firm bark of the closest tree affectionately. "Although the king made me a baron, Natori still sees me as a filthy commoner, and does everything he can to remind me that I am not truly a noblecat."

Haru stared at him with delight. "So _that's _why you have your head on straight! You're not really one of them!"

He looked at her with surprise. "You thought I was from one of the old bloodlines?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Yes," he reminded her, familiar with the strange word by now.

"Fine. Yes, I thought you were born and bred in the aristocracy," she admitted as she resumed her exercise. "I assumed that you had your illness because of inbreeding."

"Most certainly not!" he protested angrily. "I am _against_ inbreeding, no matter what problems the nobility thinks it solves!"

"That just bumped my opinion of you up a few more notches," she informed him with a grin, turning around in a complete circle twice, trying to find somewhere to put her foot. "So, if it wasn't inbreeding, what caused your illness?"

Baron looked down at his own feet, feeling a familiar ache. "It was genetic from my mother's side, and very rare. Most victims of hurimalthia die, but somehow I survived. There are days I wish I didn't, but the aftermath is that I look, sound, and feel like a sickly nine year old for the rest of my life, and that's _if_ I don't exert myself too much and speed up my death."

Haru was now looking at him sadly, not noticing when she broke a few more branches. "Isn't there something that can be done? Magic of some kind?"

"Vulcan's grandfather informed me that there is a cure, but I won't be able to find it until I'm ready to use it; whatever that means," he responded glumly.

"Huh. You weren't kidding; firebirds really do talk in riddles."

"I know it's for our better good, but to be honest, I just want to be cured. I don't want to spend the _next _twenty four years of my life in this weak, aggravating, _useless _little body!" he was suddenly shouting; his tightly controlled frustration finally letting itself out for the world to see.

Or perhaps just the human girl. But before Baron knew it, Haru wasn't around a tree anymore. She was right in front of him, and kneeling down to give him a big hug.

"_M-Miss Haru_?" he choked out in surprise as she squeezed him gently.

Not fear. Not anymore, and she was still _warm_.

"You know, Baron; for having a useless body, you've sure made good use of it," she informed him with a warm smile. "I've spent time in a number of estates on the way here, and I've seen a few villages before yours. Do you know what? I'm more impressed with what you've done with your baronetcy than anything else in the kingdom."

Baron's jaw dropped in shock.

"If more noble cats were like you, or even just the **king**, this kingdom really would be a paradise. I'm sure that wherever your parents are in the afterlife, they are _proud _of you and what you've accomplished so far in your life." She smiled at him again, giving him another squeeze before standing up. "I'm looking forward to what you're capable of in a normal body when it happens, but don't put yourself down like that again. You're a pretty cool cat, even if you _are_ travel-sized for convenience."

"… I'll assume that being cool is a good thing," he managed to say after regaining control of his frozen body.

"It's considered a pretty good compliment back home. It means the same as wonderful or amazing."

Baron's hide heated up underneath his fur, and he suddenly found it very difficult to keep his eyes on her, or even her feet as she resumed her tree circling exercise. He fought desperately to think of something to say, _anything _to say! "If… cool means wonderful in human slang," he said, struggling to keep his voice at a normal tone, "what does warm mean?"

"Sometimes that you're close to finding something. Hot means very physically attractive," she answered, shrugging a bit as she twirled around more branches, breaking one or two more in the process since he was distracting her. "I don't have the foggiest idea why we rename things like that, but the last thing any human's been accused of in at _least_ centuries is consistency."

He had to fight back a chuckle at that. "Do all humans recognize this?"

"Of course not. That would lead to consistency."

Another laugh threatened to escape his control. "If that is so, why do you understand what the word means?"

"It's in the fairy tale books, right next to firebirds and Cat Kings," she replied impishly, her grin saying loud and clear that she was joking with him.

He smiled back at her, and, for just a moment in time… everything was perfect.

ooOoo

Later, after dinner and her history lesson in his study, Baron was walking up the stairs to his room. He felt very calm, even content about how the day had been executed. Although Haru had been distraught to learn about how little was truly expected of her, she was still doing well in her lessons. Truly, reading and writing were not subjects that the king ordered her progress in, but Baron figured that it was the least that he owed her so that she wouldn't get _too _bored with her life at the palace.

Now if he could just figure out a penalty for her snapping so many of the branches. He opened the door to his room, and closed it behind him as he mulled over his options. What could he make her do that was unpleasant enough to encourage her to do better without making her hate him?

"My lord."

Baron suddenly snapped to attention with a gasp, sharply turning to see his old steward in one of the high back chairs next to the fireplace. "Richard! Don't scare me like that!"

"My apologies, my lord." The old white cat stood up, his old bones cracking audibly. "But… why didn't you ever tell _us _that there's a cure for you?" he asked in an injured tone.

Baron suddenly froze as still as a statue. _'That's right. I've never told anyone before today.' _

Someone had overheard his conversation with Haru?

Richard sighed, and walked closed enough to claim a warm hug of his own. "My lord, your people adore you completely. All of us wish nothing but the best for you, including a healthy body and long life. Why did you hide this from us?"

"… I'm not entirely certain," Baron confessed, squeezing the old steward back, even if his embrace wasn't quite as warm as Haru's. "I've tried to tell people before, but the words refused to come out. Perhaps I wished it to be a surprise, when it eventually happens."

"You didn't seem to have any trouble telling Lady Haru about it," Richard pointed out sternly.

"Yes. I wonder why it slipped out in her presence," he mused in confusion.

What was it about that girl that made him want to tell her anything and everything? Why did a small phrase from her evoke memories he had long thought buried?

"I think I have an idea, my lord," the old steward said hesitantly.

Baron looked up, and nodded for him to continue.

"You're becoming a little more attached to the Sea Maiden than what is right and proper," Richard tried to tell him in a gentle manner.

"I beg your _pardon_?" the kitten asked incredulously.

"I think… you're falling in love with her, if you haven't already."

Baron's jaw dropped. "What… her… me…?" he stuttered, frantically breaking free from the old cat's grasp so that he could take several steps back; his face feeling hotter than ever. "… That is _ridiculous_!" he finally managed to gasp. "She is destined to marry Prince Lune! My best friend, if you will recall!"

"I recall. Baron, I'm not the only one who's noticed that you get along with her better than the prince. Just about everyone in the baronetcy knows what's going on between you two, save for maybe the prince, but only because he's too lost in his own world."

"Nothing's going on," the little kitten insisted stubbornly. "She is the Sea Maiden, and I am her instructor. Vulcan even said that she won't be able to fulfill her destiny without my assistance."

Richard gave him a speculative look. "Were those his exact words?"

"If not, they were very close. Really, Richard; what you're suggesting is _ridiculous_, not to mention treasonous." Baron turned away to look at the hypnotizing flames, imagining his own funeral pyre. "If the king were to get the faintest notion of such a thing, it would be my death. Do you want that?"

"Never, my lord."

"Then please don't bring it up again. I mean… look at me," Baron whispered, holding his arms out so that Richard could see him better. "Even if I were to fall for Haru, do you really think that she would choose me in this condition over a _**prince**_? Even one that she barely likes?"

Richard looked him straight in the eye. "If you keep up with what I saw in the orchard and constantly overhear from your study, then yes."

The little kitten stared at his old friend, shocked by his frankness. _'He's been listening in? For how long?'_

"What you look like is only one side of a relationship, and trust me, even the best-looking cat doesn't appear to be much in his last days. But what you're developing with Lady Haru is an emotional bond; that's something that's almost impossible to sever if left to strengthen for too long." Then the old white cat gave a long, sad sigh as he kneeled with difficulty to give his lord one more hug.

"Humbert, I _know _I'm not your father by any stretch of the imagination, but… I still care for you as I would if I had a son of my own. I can't **stand **the thought of you falling for a girl that's nearly made to order, only to be the best cat at her wedding to your best friend."

"It's not decided that I'll be the best cat," Baron mumbled under his breath uncharacteristically.

"I can't imagine Lune choosing anyone else, or allowing the king to choose someone other than you. _Please_, Baron; for her and your own sake, either keep your relationship with Lady Haru on a more professional level, or start searching for the cure before she weds."

"I've already been searching every book I can find for years, and nothing helps," Baron protested. "Besides, even if I were to find the cure, her fate is still tied to Lune's. It's destiny; completely outside of anyone's control."

Richard growled in irritation as he stood up with difficulty. "If that is so, shouldn't she feel at least a _little _bit of attraction to him by now?"

The little kitten tried to think of an answer to that. But none came.

"Please remember that everyone in your baronetcy loves you, and wants you to be healthy and happy someday soon. But unless you do **something **in the near future, neither you nor Haru will be able to recover from the heartache that you're setting the two of you up for. Sleep well, my lord," Richard wished him as he let himself out of the little lord's bed chamber.

Baron watched the door close, completely shocked by what his steward had suggested. He tried to think of an answer to the question, although he was now alone, but his thoughts remained as blank as a fresh piece of paper.

He managed to break free from his thoughts long enough to drag his little body to his favorite chair by the fireplace. He curled himself up in a nearby blanket, and stared into the hypnotizing flames.

"Why _doesn't _she feel anything for Lune?" he whispered to himself, completely puzzled by the question.

As far back as he could remember, his best friend was constantly having girls throw themselves at his feet, both figuratively and literally. He knew for a fact that if he hadn't fallen for Yuki, he could have had any girl in the kingdom; high or low born. At first Baron had been jealous over all the attention from fair maidens, but once he saw how vexing it was for the prince, he considered himself lucky to be spared from shallow gold-diggers.

Richard had a point, though. Haru was no social climber, and spared no opportunity to inform anyone that if there was only a way to escape the marriage without breaking her word, she would take it. But by now she had spent time with Lune, and understood that he was _not _like his father. He was handsome, strong, kind, and was reasonably clever. Even without the crown, any girl in the kingdom would be honored to be his wife.

Except Haru. She was _**trying**_ to give him a chance, Baron could see it from the way she would occasionally try to converse with Lune at meals or in between her princess lessons. But the prince remained unresponsive to her attempts, which only succeeded in making her withdraw from him and…

Talk to Baron instead.

"This is absurd," he whispered to the dancing flames. "Just because we talk and spend more time together than she does with Lune doesn't mean she'll gain feelings for me."

'_Isn't that all the reason in the world?' _a rebellious voice in his head whispered.

"I. Am. A. Runt," Baron hissed, trying to silence the voice. "She deserves better."

That seemed to do the trick, because the voice did not speak again.

Perhaps Richard was right, and he **was** getting too attached to the Sea Maiden. But if he were to become more formal around her, Haru would immediately grow suspicious, and the last thing he wanted her to know about was his discussion with Richard. That, and he had started out trying to be formal around her, but it never seemed to last for very long. There was just something about Haru that-

"Stop that," he ordered himself sharply. "That's precisely why Richard's so worried."

To fall in love with Haru would not do at all. He had a bride of his own in store, and how was he supposed to explain to the girl when he figures out who she is that he has- _might have_- feelings for the legendary Sea Maiden, the wife of his best friend?

He would never betray Lune, nor would he subject Haru to such humiliation. He would be her friend, and nothing more. She needed a friend right now.

Baron ignored the little fact that she still had Yuki. As long as Haru took pleasure in his company, he wouldn't deprive her of it, or himself of her company. She was the first girl in a long time, if ever, that was willing to talk to him about anything and everything; barely able to restrain himself some days from telling her about his dysfunctional family and past. She was the first person that could see the good in any blend he concocted, no matter how bitter. If he didn't invent another tasty beverage that was only vaguely related to tea, he was discovering a potent stain remover, or perhaps a liquid that made windows shine better than mere wash water ever could. What did she call that stuff again? He couldn't remember; he'll have to ask her about that in the morning.

He bit back another laugh, thinking about the way that although Haru was always willing to try his blend, she was always careful to smell it first and take small sips now. But although she was taking precautions, he had to admit that he was grateful to finally have someone around that was always willing to try his blend and offer suggestions. Everyone else had only tried it once, and promptly spat the substance out, no matter which blend it was. He was grateful that Haru wasn't so easily discouraged.

Best of all, in his opinion, was her heart. How many people could go from despising him to willing to comfort him on his weak body in less than two months? Not to mention willing to 'chew out' a prince for carelessly risking his life? Lune truly had no idea how lucky he was, to be spending his life with Haru once he just _gives her a chance_!

But then Baron realized something that made him laugh out loud for the first time in he couldn't even _remember _how long.

Haru was another first for him. She had come up with the first non-offensive term for 'short'.

Travel-sized for convenience, indeed!


	20. Speech of Angels

**Chapter Twenty: Speech of Angels**

_Music is well said to be the speech of angels._

_-Thomas Carlyle_

xxXxx

Baron took the tea pot off the burner, and poured a small amount into a teacup, along with a small squeeze of lemon before handing his latest concoction to Haru, just after breakfast.

She took the cup with both hands, slightly apprehensive as the brew stopped hissing, although it was no longer boiling. She sniffed it carefully, her expression turning stunned. "No way."

"What did I create _this _time?" Baron asked curiously as she took a sip.

A silly smile overtook her unique features, and she giggled a bit. "I never thought I'd have pop again, but this is the first time it's been mint-flavored."

"_Pop_?" Baron asked, pouring himself a fizzing cup. "What's that?"

"It's a popular drink back in my world, though this is a bit weaker than what I'm used to. It tickles your throat as you drink it, and sometimes makes you burp."

"Yet it's still popular?"

"Not as popular as alcohol, unfortunately, but pretty popular. Plus no one's ever gotten a hangover from pop, although there _were _a few incidents involving mentos."

"Dare I ask what those are?" Baron asked as he took a small sip.

She was right! It was fizzing and popping in his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed quickly so that his gag reflex wouldn't kick in. If she hadn't warned him that it was a popular drink, he would have just spat it back out in surprise.

She considered _this _weak? What was normal to her, and how did she survive drinking it?

"Mentos are a type of candy that have a chemical reaction to certain types of pop. Nothing really violent happens, though; some people are ridiculously easy to please when it comes to weak explosions. The only thing I can say about this batch is to not be afraid to try different flavors, like using an orange or some grapes next time. Even mulberries might not be a bad idea. Oh, and to serve it cold; warm pop just doesn't taste as good for some reason."

Baron set his cup aside long enough to write down her suggestions. He had started a new tea journal by now, but each entry was a good deal longer than before, thanks to the half-human. "Thank you for offering such rounded criticism, Haru. I was starting to get discouraged about my blends."

She laughed at that. "Over three thousand tries, and you were just _now _getting discouraged?"

"It takes me a while to get discouraged," he replied blandly, fitting the book with its companions on a shelf in the kitchen. "Unfortunately, it appears that we will be putting off the next dancing lesson until another day."

Haru looked at a window, close to where the cooks were washing dishes. She sighed as a steady sheet of rain poured against the simple glass. "That way of learning was really fun, too. Did you ever think of a penalty for my breaking the branches yesterday?"

Baron's limbs seemed to freeze solid, although he had already prepared for that inevitable question. "Actually, I have. Please follow me."

She nodded, and did so without question, casually nodding at servants as they walked up the grand staircase up to the second floor. They curtsied or bowed back to her; respect more than present in their eyes.

"This is so _weird_," Haru murmured softly.

"What is?" Baron asked curiously, turning his head a bit in order to look at her.

She gave a small sigh. "Back home, I'm either invisible or despised. At the palace, people are so scared of me that they have a panic attack if I so much as look at them for too long. But here… people seem to actually _like _me."

"To be fair, Haru, you _did _put fourteen guards in the infirmary your first day in the kingdom."

"I'd have rather put the king in the infirmary," she grumbled under her breath.

Baron fought back another chuckle. "Be that as it may, the fear at the palace is somewhat justified. Granted, it should have calmed down by the time you left, but I think you'll see a drastic change in their demeanor when you return a new woman, at least in their eyes."

Haru's large brown eyes clouded over. "I wish I could just stay here. At least I'm never bored around this place."

Baron glowed from the praise, but fought back a sigh of his own. "Unfortunately, that is not to be. Ah, here we are," he said while pulling aside a specific curtain, and stood to the side for her to enter first.

She curiously poked her head in first, and then quickly followed the action with the rest of her body. "This looks like the music room."

"It is," he said as he followed her in, suddenly nervous as he quickly started lighting enough candles for some light.

What was he thinking? She wouldn't do it for him in a million years! But oh, he couldn't handle his curiosity any longer. He had to know, for once and for all.

"What kind of penalty would have to do with the music room, Baron?" she asked as she pulled aside the tall curtains for more light.

It hardly did anything; the storm outside was so violent.

Baron tried to answer her question. But the words stuck in his throat like a bad jelly, or one of his worse blends. He tried to think of the right way to phrase his desire, but nothing came to him.

"Baron?" Haru asked worriedly, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to space out again?"

He took in a deep breath, shook his head to comfort her, and gently grabbed the hand she had on his shoulder. Without a single word, he led her to a corner of the room that was still unlit.

Baron could hear her sharp intake of breath as her eyes fell on the item he had placed in the room just before breakfast. He let go of her hand so that she could approach it, and so that he could light a few more candles in this area of the room.

Like she was handling the finest of china, Haru carefully picked up his mother's harp from the chair it had been resting on, and ran her fingers over the delicate flower carvings. "I've never seen a harp this _beautiful_ before," she cooed, turning kittenish at handling the family heirloom. "Whoever made this had the soul of an artist!"

"My grandfather, several generations removed," Baron informed her, sitting on another chair that he had dragged into that corner of the room before breakfast. "He didn't have money for a ring, so he carved that and wrote a love ballad for his sweetheart instead."

"No wonder she said yes," Haru whispered.

"Actually, she didn't."

The brunette looked over at him in shock.

"The girl he loved was a very shallow one, and chose someone with a more… _influential _background. After he recovered from the heartbreak, my ancestor kept practicing on that harp until he found a girl that could appreciate his music. It's one of my family's favorite stories," he added somewhat bashfully.

Haru smiled warmly at him, and made herself comfortable on the chair the harp had been resting on. "Thank you for sharing it. That girl must have been blind and deaf as well as shallow." Her slim fingers started caressing the strings, testing their sound as she adjusted the tightness of the fish gut wires to her liking.

Baron smiled; thrilled that he was _finally _going to hear her play his heirloom. "I have only one request, Haru."

She looked up to give him her full attention.

"I would greatly appreciate it if I never hear music like what was out on the cliffs come from my mother's harp, if it won't inconvenience you," he said as gently as he could.

Haru stared at him in shock. "Hard rock on a harp? It's doable, I guess, but not really my style, Baron. Besides, I couldn't look myself in the mirror if I used this _artwork _for that kind of music," she said, still giddy over the instrument.

Baron sighed with relief, and didn't say anything else as she kept testing the strings for their sound; possibly making notes as to the differences from her human harp.

Finally, a soft smile overcame her face as a light, innocent melody began coming from between her fingers. But before Baron could form an opinion on the strange music, she opened her mouth and started singing softly in Japanese.

Baron closed his eyes in contentment. Yuki was right; when Haru wasn't angry, her native tongue sounded like music, even without the harp. But with the harp, it could only be called perfection.

_The day was sunny and beautiful. Humbert drank in the golden sunlight and dew-drenched air, even as his mother wrapped him in a thick woolen blanket and held him close._

_Some distance away, his father was playing sticks with his brothers, who were both laughing happily as Harold almost pulled Father completely over his head._

_He silenced the persistent wish that he could join in on the fun, and leaned into his beloved mother's embrace; greedily inhaling the scent of her favorite perfume._

_Cherry blossoms._

"… _Kaze ni naru-… _Baron? Oh, shoot, it happened again," Haru fretted as she stood up in order to walk over to him and give him a big hug. "Baron, whatever you're spacing out about-"

Baron started crying before she could finish her sentence. For the first time in years, he allowed himself to fully grieve for the family he had once had. It appeared that pushing the pain away for half of a cat's lifespan only made it that more terrible to bear, once it broke free of his control.

He lost consciousness of everything outside of his grief, but after a while, he noticed that his seat was decidedly softer than it had been before, and a familiar set of arms was firmly wrapped around his frail little body. If that wasn't enough, his seat was also rocking slightly, to help him calm down. His mother's harp was once again resting on the chair he had set it on for her.

"It's okay to cry, Baron," Haru whispered into one of his ears. "Take as long as you need."

He looked down in shame. "I'm… I'm not a child," he reminded her through his sobs.

"I know. But everyone needs to cry every once in a while, even you. Relax; I won't tell a soul," she promised, still hugging and rocking him.

He wept in gratitude, wrapping his arms around her neck in order to hug her back. He had to silence the thought that doing so made him feel like a child in need of his mother, but _heavens_, he needed this.

After what felt like hours, he finally managed to calm down enough for Haru to offer him her handkerchief. "Feel better?" she asked softly.

"… Much, thank you," he breathed gratefully, wiping the rest of his tears away. "It's… been a while since I remembered that."

"Remembered what?" she asked slowly, as if scared that he was going to start crying again.

"Your song reminded me of the last picnic I had with my family. I can't believe I had forgotten about that day," he said wistfully. But then he shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry for crying like that, Haru; it was lovely."

"Baron… what happened to your family?" she asked, turning a little firm of tone. "It must have been bad, for you to cry like that."

He bit his lower lip nervously, and looked away. "I'm rather surprised that none of the servants told you."

"I've asked, but they won't talk. They'd like _you _to tell me, and so would I. Please?"

He started twiddling his fingers from a bad case of nerves. "It's not a pretty story, Haru."

"Tell me anyway. I'll keep quiet about it if you want, but I don't like the look in your eyes when you space out like that. What happened?" she asked again.

Humbert gave a heavy sigh, thinking back to that last year at the orchard. "I was the youngest of my brothers. There were three of us; Harold, Louis, and myself. They were twins, you know."

"No I didn't. But continue."

He nodded, soaking in as much of her warmth as he could; not about to get off her lap any time soon. "At first, we were all very happy, even with my illness. Harold was the strongest of us, and oh, how I used to _wish _for his kind of strength! Louis was the humorous one; every time I had to be stuck in bed for weeks on end, he'd come in and cheer me up with the silliest of jokes. They were my dearest friends, and… and…"

"And what?" Haru pressed, squeezing him a little harder.

"… and then they weren't," Baron whispered against her shoulder. "A few years after my condition stabilized, Mother died from a terrible cold. Everything changed after her death. Father was devastated, but at least he didn't forget about his children or the vineyard. However, Harold and Louis completely withdrew from me. I think a part of it has to do with the fact that I take so strongly after Mother, and it hurt to look at me. It was a comfort to Father, I think, but not to my brothers.

"Our family made many types of wine, but our best one was mulberry. After Mother died, Harold and Louis started sneaking down to the cellar to sample it, or so they said. But by the time a year passed, Father said we were a good ten barrels short of what we had the year before, thanks to them 'sampling' the wine late into the night."

"How big were those barrels?" Haru asked gently.

Baron looked around the room for a good comparison. "If the grand piano were a table with the same dimensions, I'd say one could fit perhaps four of our old barrels on it. They were quite tall as well."

Haru shuddered. "That's a lot of wine."

"Indeed it is. During that year, they, that is to say my brothers, became completely cold to me. Perhaps it was because the wine was making them bad-tempered, or because of the difference between how Father treated all of us, but somewhere along the line, they began to truly _despise_ me."

"What was the difference between how your father treated you?" Haru pressed.

"Well, Father knew that they were sneaking into the cellars, and did everything between asking them to stop to installing a lock with guards to keep them out. Even though Father was the vineyard master, he had the firm belief that all of us needed to help out. He couldn't stand idleness."

Haru's eyes were lighting up with understanding. "That's why you're so good with numbers, isn't it? He wouldn't let you work the land with the others, but since your mind's so sharp, you helped with the books instead!"

"That is correct. Also, a tiny sip of wine makes me unbearably sick, so Father never had to scold me for getting into the cellars or to help in the vineyard at a decent hour with everyone else. I was also never cross with Father; I was always happy to help out in any way I could, because I didn't want my body to turn into an excuse for anything and everything. For those reasons alone, Harold and Louis started calling me Father's favorite, although he always denied playing favorites." Baron gave another sigh, and snuggled against Haru better; propriety forgotten for now.

"If they had just let go of the wine, everything would still be fine. But that bile is a poison, one that could turn even my brothers into monsters. After… a year, around harvest time, a thief came to call on our vineyard. One that could carry off thousands of mulberries without anyone so much as seeing him."

"How could he carry that much off without getting caught?" Haru asked incredulously.

He gave her a small smile. "Toto was given a special amulet by his king to transport a certain amount of things a great distance. You've seen the pendant he wears, haven't you?"

Haru stared in shock. "Toto _stole _from you?"

"He was just trying to get my attention. Believe me, he got it." Baron closed his eyes, returning to that night vividly. "It was the third night he came to call, and Father had every hand out patrolling the grounds, including Harold and Louis. I begged him to let me be a lookout, so he had me in a tower on one side of the vineyard. I saw Toto approaching before anyone else did, and was presented with a split-second decision. Either I could raise the alarm and allow everyone else to take down the thief, or I could jump on his back and force him to go down on my own; proving to everyone that I _am not a weak little kitten_!"

"I'm guessing you went with option number two?" Haru asked with a small smile.

"Certainly. Toto took me on a wild ride, trying to throw me off, but miraculously, I managed to stay on. After it became clear that he couldn't throw me, he explained that his king had sent him to the Cat Kingdom to help me, and be my companion for the rest of his days."

"Didn't he have any family back in the Bird Kingdom?"

"Avian Kingdom, and no he didn't. He had just lost his own wife from a terrible sickness, and has admitted that if his king hadn't called him here, he would have probably ended his own life." He shuddered from the idea.

Haru shook her head disbelievingly. "I can't imagine Toto doing something like that."

"Neither can I. After he promised to give back what he had stolen, we landed back in the vineyard to tell Father what happened. But… Harold and Louis were waiting for me."

Haru stiffened in horror, and released him in order to place her warm hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. "Tell me they didn't… try to kill you?"

He closed his eyes, making a few more tears appear as he nodded. "Out of all the sons, I was the only one that cared about the orchard more than the wine. They overheard Father say that if I had lived, for he thought Toto had killed me, I would have inherited everything instead of Harold, since the eldest was supposed to be Father's heir."

Tears of sympathy spilled from her large eyes as she wrapped him in another hug. "I'm… so sorry. That must have been _terrible_."

He hugged her back, and tried to stop his limbs from shaking at the memory. "If Toto hadn't been there, they would have succeeded in killing me. We flew away to the cave he had been staying in, and lived there for a year. We ate some of the mulberries he carried away, and planted the rest in hopes for an orchard of my own. Obviously, that wish has come true."

The brunette was still rocking him gently, her embrace as warm as ever. "It's a great orchard, Baron. The best one I've ever been in."

He felt a warm glow from the praise.

"Granted, it's the only one I've ever been in. But I still like it."

He couldn't help but laugh at her honesty. No matter what anyone else thought, he hoped that she would never lose that quality.

"So… how did you go from living in a cave to being a baron?" she asked curiously.

"I saved Lune's life," he said, realizing what he was saying a second too late.

Haru smiled wryly. "Is it just me, or does Lune need someone to save his life a lot?"

"It's not his idea, you know."

"I know. What was his problem back then?"

"He was dying from an unknown illness. Nothing the doctors did could help him, and everyone was certain that it was the end for him. Because all firebirds are seers, Vulcan's grandfather gave Toto a vial of his own tears."

Haru slapped her forehead loudly. "Of course! Firebird tears have healing powers!"

"I'm surprised humans are aware of that," he noted.

"A lot of what humans think about magic in general is speculation, but I remember that much. So, you used a tear on Lune, the king granted you the baronetcy as a reward, and you've been his errand boy ever since?"

"Almost. I had to fetch Vulcan for the king first."

"Why?"

"Because either Natori or Natoru planted a rumor that I was boasting of presenting his majesty with a firebird."

Haru stared at him in disbelief. "Why didn't anyone see through a stupid rumor like that?"

"The aristocracy didn't know much about me back then. In fact they still don't, but when it comes to his majesty's pride, he takes no chances."

Haru thought about that as she kept hugging him. Then, without warning, she started giggling fit to kill.

"What?" Baron couldn't help but ask.

"This whole time… they've been hating you because you refuse to fail and die?"

"That is an accurate way to put it."

Haru shook her head to rid herself of the rest of her giggles. Then she sighed, and gave him one more squeeze before standing up to set him back on the chair.

He wanted to protest that he liked her lap better, but managed to hold his tongue just in time.

"That explains a lot of things," Haru told him as she picked up the harp so that she had a place to sit again. "That's a lot for anyone to handle."

"It's certainly been enough to keep me brooding ever since. After I got back from retrieving Vulcan, I found out that everyone back in the vineyard had left it in order to come and work for me. Father was dead by then, and my brothers… they were predictable in their way of treating everyone."

"Their livers have probably given out by now, if they had unlimited access to the family wine," she noted clinically, now lightly strumming the strings of his harp.

"The sad part is that I don't know for certain. I still wish my brothers were the way they used to be, but I fear that being a baron would be enough to rekindle their jealousy. I don't dare check on them; it would be too easy for my brothers to pretend friendship and kill me when my guard's down."

Haru flinched as she looked at him, her expression sad. "You still love them, don't you?"

Baron looked down at his feet, and nodded. "It would be wonderful if they were to show up at my gates some day and want to…" For some reason, he could not think of the right way to put it.

"Apologize for what they've done, and ask for a chance to start over?" Haru provided in a soft tone.

"… Yes. But I have little hope of that happening, since it hasn't already. Twelve years is a long time, after all."

Her large brown eyes began fading away, as did the distant melody between her fingers. "It could almost be a lifetime."

He looked at her, his deep regret fading into a slightly morbid curiosity. "What about you?"

Haru looked at him sharply, breaking off wherever her thoughts were trying to lead her. "What about me?"

"How did you end up in a country full of people that hated you enough to want you dead? You've mentioned that you weren't from that cold village."

A somewhat bitter smile crossed her lips. "I'm _not _going to bother you with the hypocritical mess I call my former life, Baron."

"Why not? You didn't mind when I was telling you about mine," he pointed out, hoping to guilt her into talking.

This was a conversation he had been waiting _years _for, even if he had thought her background was much simpler than it truly was.

She shook her head. "That's a really long story, and shouldn't we be moving onto another lesson by now?"

The tawny kitten crossed his arms and ankles defiantly. "Your lessons can wait," he said in as firm of a tone as he could manage.

She gave an exasperated growl. "You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"No more than you were willing to drop mine."

"Touché," she sighed, placing the harp aside for now.

"What does that word mean, touché?" he asked curiously.

"It's usually used in fencing, but it roughly means 'you got me cornered'."

Baron stared at her in amazement. "There's a special language for repairing _fences_?"

Haru gaped at him in shock, and then began laughing. It wasn't as hard as she had laughed her first day in the kingdom, but it was more than one would expect from a lady of quality.

"Haru? Why are you laughing?" he couldn't help but ask after a minute of her almost falling off her chair.

Her laughter dissolved into giggles, making her stand so that she could squeeze him affectionately. "Baron, you're _hilarious_! Just when you have me convinced that you know a bit of everything, you say **that**!"

"I don't understand why you found it so funny," he muttered surly, wondering if it was a joke on him.

That incited a few more giggles as she took back her seat. "Fencing is a popular type of swordplay, Baron. I've wanted to learn it for a long time, but there wasn't a course on it back in Oregon."

"Oregon?"

"That's where I was living when you lured me to the Cat Kingdom." Then she sighed, ridding herself of the rest of her giggles as she shook her head to clear it.

"I might as well start at the beginning. Do you know what pirates are?"

xxXxx

A/N; Just about everyone knows that Kaze Ni Naru is the closing song for the Cat Returns movie, right? Oh good. Just checking.

Also, I know the direct translation for touché isn't what Haru said it was; she was explaining it in a way she knew he'd understand.


	21. If You Judge

A/N; I've never been to Oregon, and it really does look like a nice place to live. I made up the name of the town Haru grew up in so as not to hurt anyone's feelings that might live in Oregon.

**Chapter Twenty One: If You Judge**

_If you judge people, you have no time to love them._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

Baron furrowed his brow in concentration. "I remember coming across the word once or twice in my studies. Thieves of some kind?"

"Seafaring thieves. A lot of humans like to romanticize how they are, but I don't see why. If they decide they want what's on a boat or ship, they'll take it over by force, take anything or everything of even a little value, and kill whoever gets in their way. About the only way someone's guaranteed to live is if he or she happens to be a doctor and they don't have a current one."

"Why spare doctors?"

"Hello, thieves? If they tried to go to a hospital for injuries gained in combat, they'd be arrested in a heartbeat. They find it's easier in the long run to just blackmail captured doctors with their lives." Haru shook her head angrily. "Just about every country with access to a sea or ocean has a special army to try to take down pirates. Renny was one of them."

"Was he any good?" Baron asked with interest.

Haru nodded, a melancholy smile returning to her lips. "He was only a common soldier, but he took his duty seriously. So seriously, in fact, that when he was out on patrol with a few others, it took no less than eight pirates to subdue him. The other soldiers they killed, but they thought keeping Renny around would be… amusing." She shuddered from her own word choice.

Baron's blood ran cold. "How 'amusing'?"

Haru gave him a mournful look. "Torture. He refused to ever tell me what they did to him, but when the weather turns cold, his entire body aches up from old pirate wounds."

He shuddered from the idea. "How did he manage to survive?"

Another smile lit up her strange face, but unlike the first one, _this _smile was fiercely proud. "After a month of being tortured by the pirates, a Japanese scout discovered where their headquarters were, and brought back reinforcements. My father led them."

Baron stared in mute amazement. "Saving lives seems to run in your family."

She gave him another grin. "When they're innocent, absolutely. But all of those pirates died that day, and my father personally helped Renny back to his ship and to the hospital wing where…" she suddenly trailed off, lost in thought.

"Where…?" Baron prodded.

Haru smiled shyly. "Where my mother was giving birth to me. Other than my parents and the doctor, Muta was the first one to hold me. He says he's been wrapped around my finger ever since."

His jaw dropped. "Your father brought his expectant _wife _to within range of pirates?"

"It was _not _his idea!" she defended hotly. "Let me put it this way; I got my stubborn streak from my mother."

Baron laughed harshly. "Yes, that would explain it."

"I was her first child; she didn't want to be alone when she had me! I turned out to be her only child. She died later that year from cancer."

"Cancer?"

"An illness that doesn't like leaving survivors. She fought long enough to give birth to me, and to stay around afterwards, but… it wasn't enough. Dad and Muta always described her to be a real lady," she added wistfully.

Baron's thought's trailed to the picture in her locket, and to the red-haired woman within it. "I'm more than certain she was."

She gave him a tiny smile, and took a deep breath to keep going. "Dad was a sea captain with his own ship, so it didn't take much to convince the crew to take Muta to where his own ship was. They exchanged phone num-er, information so that they could keep in touch, and were best friends from that time on. Muta had so many injuries from the pirates, that his superiors gave him an honorable release so he could go home, which was the light house."

"Who was caring for it while he was away?" Baron asked curiously.

"His father was still alive at that point. But two years later, he and his wife got into a car accident with a drunk driver, and didn't make it."

Baron shook his head sympathetically. "No wonder he was so emotional at losing you."

She looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

Baron wondered at what she was confused about, and immediately recognized his slip. "No wonder he was so emotional at the thought of losing you," he quickly restated, fighting back a need to put emphasis on the added words. "He seemed rather distressed after he yelled at Toto and myself to 'stay away from his Chicky'."

She gave him another weird look, but shrugged it off. "That's only partially why he's so attached. You know how big he is, right?"

"It was a little hard to miss," he answered carefully.

"Well, the girls in the village back then were too shallow to give him a chance, which is why he was in the army in the first place. I know when other people look at Muta, they just see a fat, bad-tempered grouch, but for me, he's always been an oversized teddy bear."

"Teddy bear?"

"That's a popular child's toy. It's great for cuddling with, because they're usually soft and fluffy. Because Muta could never find someone willing to accept him the way he is, he's always considered me to be the daughter he never had. Dad knew he felt that way, but he didn't mind sharing me all that much."

Haru picked up the harp to hold it between her arms for comfort, almost like Baron was certain she would if it were a teddy bear. "He was my Muta-san, and I was his Chicky. My grasp of English was very weak back then, and Renaldo was too hard to say for me. He's always preferred Muta over Renny."

"Why in the Cat Kingdom did he call you Chicky if you already had a perfectly good name?" Baron asked, since the question had been on his mind for some time now.

"Chick or Chicky is another word for girl, and it's a habit he got from his father. I never minded it, but if anyone else had tried to call me Chicky, I'd have gotten into another fight immediately."

He stared at her incredulously. "You didn't offer _me _violence when I called you that."

"My mind and body were still fried from changing species, and you stopped after I told you my real name. Besides… I can't exactly hurt someone that looks the way you do," she said carefully, trying not to offend him.

He looked down at his feet. "I knew it," he muttered under his breath.

"But I _did _think you were a giant cat after waking up," she reminded him quickly, trying to soften the blow to his ego.

Baron looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I remember. Haru… what happened to your father, for you to have been living with Muta?"

Her eyes faded away with an ancient pain. "A few months before I turned six, the housekeeper was careless with some of the equipment in the kitchen, and started a fire. Everyone got out okay, but we lost everything, including a bunch of photos of Mom and all her quilts. She loved making quilts, and managed to make three for me before passing away."

She shook her head to clear it, but it didn't seem to help all that much. "Insurance was willing to cover the cost of a new home and furnishings, but it would take time to process all that paperwork. On top of that, Dad was due for another voyage soon, so he asked Muta to take care of me until he came back. He was my godfather by then, but even if he wasn't, he'd have still taken me in a heartbeat."

"Did your father ever return from that voyage?"

Her eyes turned even sadder. "No. A hurricane came, and… the ship couldn't take that kind of abuse. There were no survivors."

Baron stood up, knowing in a heartbeat what to do. He walked over, gently pried his heirloom from her stubborn grasp to set it aside, and climbed onto her lap to embrace her by the neck.

One good turn deserves another, after all.

Haru didn't mind his forwardness, or so he assumed since she had her arms around him for a much-needed hug. "I had an aunt in Japan, Baron; one that could have given your brothers a run for their money, when it comes to binging on alcohol. By normal standards, I should have gone to her, since she is my last living relative, but there was a specific reason why Dad never let us meet. He knew that if his sister became my guardian, she'd use my inheritance to drink herself to death and neglect me entirely. To prevent that, he set up an ironclad will about what he wanted done with me if he should ever die. Sole custody of me would go to Muta, who would receive a certain amount of money every year to help with raising me, and I would inherit everything else when I turned eighteen."

"Why eighteen?" he couldn't help but ask.

"That's the age of adulthood, at least officially in most countries back home. My aunt threw a huge fit over not getting anything, and was pushing a ridiculous lawsuit against Muta to at least get some of the money, since she really didn't give a care about me. My English at the time was still pretty abominable, so I didn't really have any friends in Oregon."

"Is that the name of your town?"

"Oh no, it's Raven's Peak. Oregon is the name of the state. Do you know what the United States is?"

Baron thought hard, actually recognizing the name. "A democracy, if I'm not mistaken. But I don't recall a state named Oregon."

"How old are your books? Oregon became a state about a hundred and sixty years ago."

"Ah, that would explain it. Most of my books have older information than that. Please continue."

Haru nodded, still keeping him in her arms in a warm embrace. "I found out on my birthday that Dad had left Muta with a gift for me. He would have given it to me sooner, but we were… well, neither of us were very coherent for a month." She reached to the side of her dress, _and slipped her hand through a seam_!

"Miss Haru!" he exclaimed scandalously.

"What? I'm just reaching into my pocket," she defended, pulling out her locket. "That's the problem with skirts; unless I put pockets in, I have to carry a purse or bag around all the time."

"… You did an excellent job. I didn't even notice it was a pocket," Baron managed to gasp sheepishly.

"Thank you. I'll have to remember not to use my pockets in public, if everyone will react like you just did," she noted thoughtfully, opening the locket with her thumb so that he could see the contents.

Although he had already seen the pictures, he studied them sadly, able to imagine the red haired woman being as stubborn as Haru. The man, he still looked every inch a proud captain; one that could command respect from anyone.

Of course, he had known enough about Muta to not really see his picture in a different light. Even a blind man could have seen how much he doted on Haru.

"This was the last thing Dad was able to leave me, other than numbers of a bank account. Muta and I aren't really sure why Dad chose to have this made for me when I was only six, but I'm glad he did. It's the only picture I have with me and both my parents. I've hardly ever taken it off since getting it and rescuing Lune, but it feels too big to wear anymore."

"You're lucky just to have a picture," Baron informed her sadly. "I wish I had one of my parents."

She gave him a weak smile, and pressed the locket to her heart before closing it and sending it back into her pocket. "While my aunt was trying to squeeze Muta for money, I was trying to make friends, but no one wanted anything to do with me. Raven's Peak is a very small town, full of people that are more than set on their ways. I was a stranger, not even an American, and I could barely speak English at the time. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise that no one really wanted anything to do with me. Even if I wasn't Japanese, I was Muta's ward, and nobody really liked him either. They pretty much put up with him because they need a lighthouse keeper, and he put up with them because it would be too hard for him to get work elsewhere with all his injuries, and he was familiar with the lighthouse. It was home to him."

Haru shook her head lovingly. "I met Yuki while Muta was still battling the lawsuit. I'm not sure how or why I understood cats as a human, but I was so glad to _finally _have a friend, that I didn't question it. I thought it was a pretty cool ability, to talk to cats." Then she gave a huge sigh. "If I had a chance to relive my life, I wouldn't have told anyone about it. If there's anything the people of Raven's Peak hate more than foreigners coming to live with them, it's when the foreigner's crazy."

"I should think you are less crazy than they are!" Baron defended hotly.

"I guess it depends on your point of view. The other kids, including Jack and his gang, loved to pick on me over my ability. They'd torment me for hours on end in kindergarten, and because the teacher had the same opinion, she'd let them go at it for a while. Muta was so furious when he saw my bruises that he immediately stormed the school and demanded to know what kind of birdbrain was letting this happen. They made up excuses, he pointed out the flaws in them, they offered to have him forcibly removed from the premises, and he swore that I'd never set foot in that school again. That was fine by me, but by then people had heard of the lawsuit, and were trying to sway the judge and jury members into thinking that my 'problem' stemmed from missing Japan, and that I should be sent back to my aunt 'for my own health'."

Baron nodded in understanding. "That must have been when Yuki ran away."

Haru nodded, and roughly brushed her handkerchief across her own eyes, even though it was still damp from Baron's tears. "I know why she left and everything, even back then, but it still hurt to lose my best friend to pacify a mob of self-righteous snobs. I tried to learn how to lie so that she could stay, but as you can tell, I still don't have the hang of it."

"It's for the better, I think. Did your aunt get anything from Muta?"

"Compared to what she spent on her lawyer, worse than nothing. She might as well have just taken her earnings for four years and dumped them into a fire. We haven't heard from her since, and frankly, we're happier that way. Muta even had to officially adopt me to get the neighbors off our backs, which is why I usually refer to him as my stepfather."

Haru gave another sigh, and adjusted her place on the chair while moving Baron around a bit, since he was still on her lap. "To put this in your kingdom's terms, the people of Raven's Peak were very put out with us for not bending to their wishes. After a few more incidents with the other kids, Muta started teaching me what he had learned in the army and the bit of karate he took in high school. I had to agree with him; if they wanted to start a fight and I was going to take the blame anyway, I was going to give as good as I got."

"Is that all?" Baron asked in disgust. "They hated you because you're from across the sea and can talk to cats?"

Haru nodded; a bitter smile beginning to surface. "I might have forgotten how to speak Japanese by now, but since they hated me whether I tried to conform or stand out, I eventually stopped caring what they thought at all and kept practicing with Muta. I was always open for fights if they started it, but they quickly learned that it was a bad idea to take me on in anything but groups, the cowards," she snarled angrily as a red tint began overtaking her large eyes.

Baron placed one hand on her cheek. He wasn't sure why, but it proved to be the correct course as the red faded away, to reveal her normal, melancholy brown.

She shook her head to get rid of the remaining negativity, and smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. How long have your eyes been doing that?" he couldn't help but ask. He certainly hadn't noticed anything like it when she rescued Lune.

She gave him a confused look. "Been doing what?"

"You know, turn red when you grow angry."

Haru gaped at him. "Don't be silly; my eyes don't change color."

"I hate to disagree with you, Haru, but yes they do. Ever since you arrived in the Cat Kingdom, your eyes turn red when you grow mad."

She gave him another strange look, and set him down to start hunting around the music room. "Do you have a cymbal around?"

"We could try the window, I suppose," he said, taking one of the candles and moving closer to the far side of the room. He held the flame to the window, close enough so that they could see their reflections.

Haru placed her hands on the sill, and closed her eyes in concentration.

Knowing what she was trying to do, Baron decided to help out. "The king doesn't care what you think, Sea Maiden. The only opinion that matters to him is his own, and he doesn't care who suffers, as long as he gets what he wants."

Haru's eyes opened, angry and as red as blood. But when she locked eyes with her own reflection, she gasped in horror and stepped away from the window. Both hands flew to her mouth as her eyes quickly regained their normal brown.

"I suppose this explains why Lune was so terrified after you rescued me," Baron said as he quickly removed the candle from near the window.

"… Why didn't you say anything before now?" she whispered, turning away from the window in shame. "I must have given you **nightmares**."

"A few, yes, but they're gone now." He approached her hesitantly, and tugged on one elbow. "So, this is new to you?"

"… Yes. If my eyes did that back in Oregon, they'd have thought I was a witch. Well, they already thought I was a witch for speaking to cats, but that… they never would have let me live with eyes like this. Not even Burton's Mad Hatter had eyes _that _intense!"

Baron decided not to inquire about mad hatters. "Then it is quite fortunate that you no longer live there." Tugging on her wrist, he guided her back to her seat, put the candle back where he found it, and climbed onto her lap again. "My theory is that the transformation you went through altered your genetics greatly, but didn't change you into a complete cat. I think that is the reason you still have long hair like a human, and why your eyes change. I wouldn't be shocked if that was the reason only Yuki can understand you when you speak Japanese. She's the only one who heard you speak it as a human, after all."

She held him close for comfort, and squeezed slightly. "I'm surprised that I didn't turn into a monster," she whispered.

"Oh no; that would have only happened if I had put the Fish of Nilpan around your neck myself. That is why I wrote a message in the dirt; I wasn't fond of the idea of you becoming a monster."

Haru gave him a weak smile, but a big hug. "Could we get off the topic? It's really creepy."

"Certainly. Please tell me more about Oregon."

Her eyes seemed to fade at the request. "… Right, Raven's Peak. I guess you could say that their coldness turned me into the Sea Maiden. Because I only had Muta for company, and he was asleep half the day because he needs to stay up all night for the tower, I took to the sea fairly early. Muta was nervous about my fascination at first, but by the time I was twelve, we were building boats together and he was letting me sail in a small cove close to the house. I slowly got better over the years, and loved experimenting with any seagoing technique I could get my hands on. Muta used to have to ground me all the time, or even chain up my boat to get me to actually do my homework."

"Did you have a tutor, since you didn't go to a public school?"

"No, a tutor would have been expensive. Renny did it himself, and took me out of town to another school for yearly exams, to be sure that I was keeping up with everyone else my age. He'd have happily let me go to school elsewhere than Raven's Peak, but it would have been a real strain on him, and I liked studying alone. Most of the time, anyway; a tutor would have been nice for math, at least," she admitted with a giggle. "I've always been bad at math."

"You've mentioned as much," he agreed before hesitating. "Yuki has mentioned that you had an unlimited supply of fish cookies."

Haru grinned at that. "It's an old family recipe of Muta's. He's tried teaching me how to make them, but… it didn't exactly work."

"Why not? Is it a difficult process?"

"No, it's actually pretty easy, but… I'm a terrible cook," she admitted, hanging her head shamefully.

Baron stared at her in shock. "You couldn't be! How are you able to offer such wonderful criticism for my blends if you can't cook?"

"I understand the process and what things bring the right flavor, but for some really strange reason, things just start going wrong when I try to personally cook. One time, I even burned water."

"I don't think that's possible, Haru."

"Believe me, I managed it. Muta liked to joke that I would have made a great food critic, once I got out of Raven's Peak." A tiny smile lit up her face. "But then again, I'm a much better knitter than Muta ever was."

"Muta… _knits_," Baron said slowly, unable to wrap his mind around the idea.

"Not really. His mom left behind an impressive yarn stash when she died, and it's hard to find clothing in Muta's size. He could never get the hang of it, but after I picked up needles, he put them down for good. He always swore the sweaters and socks I made him were twice as warm as the store bought ones," she reminisced, her eyes turning sad and fading miles away.

"It must take some time, to knit a sweater for Muta," Baron prodded after a few minutes of her silence.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. It used to take me several months, and I even had to make my own designs, since they don't exist in Muta's size. I'm not sure if it was three or four years ago, but when Muta and I were at an annual garage sale, I spotted an old harp someone was trying to get rid of, dirt cheap. I begged Muta to get it for me, and I've been playing ever since. Hey, how did _you _know I play the harp?" she asked suspiciously.

"I saw it in your room when I came to fetch you for the king."

Her suspicious look deepened. "I don't keep my harp in my room."

His blood ran cold. _'Muta must have moved it in there after she left.'_ "Maybe it was in the other room then; I know I saw one in your home somewhere."

She kept looking at him as if she knew he was hiding something. "You can recognize a harp when it's in its case?"

"Can't you?" he countered, praying that she wasn't catching onto his little secret.

The king would have his head if he thought Baron had told her the truth about the quest.

"You know, it could have belonged to Muta," Haru pointed out.

Baron bit back a short laugh. "I hope you will forgive me for saying so, but it was _much_ easier to picture yourself playing a harp than your stepfather."

"Well… I guess so," she complied, although there was still a certain amount of suspicion in her large brown eyes. "But… don't tell the king I can play, okay? He'd expect me to play for him, and…" Her jaw tightened angrily, thinking of his majesty.

"I understand; I'll keep quiet about it. Would you mind telling me about the months leading up to Lune's rescue? _Something _must have changed, for you to be willing to go to the cliffs with those traitors."

A split second after he said it, Baron realized the term wasn't quite strong enough. But he needed to distract her from the truth, and fast.

Haru growled in exasperation. "As soon as the weather turned warm this year, I went out to sea as usual. It's not safe to do anything out there during the winter, so I was really happy to be out on the water again. To avoid fights with the other kids, I tried to get back home before they got out of regular school, and then do my own schoolwork while they were out doing whatever. One day, I wasn't paying attention to the time, and the wind was blowing really hard, so I was practicing my windsurfing skills."

"I thought you did surfing," Baron objected.

"No, not back then. Windsurfing was what I was doing the day Lune flipped out and almost got you killed."

'_The day you kissed me.' _"What is the difference between surfing and windsurfing?" he asked quickly, to distract himself from an unexpected blush. Never before had he been so grateful for fur.

"Well, you've seen windsurfing. Regular surfing is when there's just the board, and you're riding the waves. It's an incredible feeling… But getting back on subject," she said hastily, possibly to bring herself back to the present, "I was windsurfing, and not really paying attention to the time. When I finally headed back to shore, a girl I had never seen before approached me, and told me that she was really impressed with my skill on the water."

Baron's ears perked up. "The girl was Hannah, wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" she asked with surprise.

"She was the one to bring up a surfing competition, and the only one that didn't seem to know what the others were planning that day."

Haru nodded, her hands balling up into painful fists. "Her family had just recently moved into town. I tried not to pay attention to her at first, because I thought that she was like everyone else, but she honestly didn't give a care about… I take it back; she thought my lineage was really cool. She kept begging me to join her surfing team, since she was going back down for a competition, and she knew it wouldn't take much to teach me regular surfing. At first I said no, but after I got the idea that she honestly liked me, and Muta laid down the law about what he was willing to do if anything happened to me, we became pretty good friends. Not as good as Yuki, since I never got over being nervous around humans other than Muta, but we were fairly close."

A reddish tint returned to her eyes, and she gripped Baron a little tighter. "After Hannah won my hesitant trust, Jack and his friends started behaving like decent people. They said that they were sorry for what they've been doing, and wanted to start over. Renny _told _me not to give them a chance too, but… I really was hoping they were telling the truth. A little stupid, I guess."

"No, not stupid," Baron assured her, touching one cheek with his gloved hand again. "Naïve, perhaps, but not stupid."

"I shouldn't have even been naïve. Hannah convinced me to do surfing exercises at her house while waiting for summer, gave me a crash course on surfing when her family took me to California for the competition, and pretty much just let me loose on the waves. Not to brag, but I kind of mopped the floor with the competition and brought home the gold trophy."

"I'm more than certain you did," Baron assured, remembering the gold tombstone thing he had seen in her room all those months ago. "How high were the waves you were riding?"

A somewhat goofy grin lit up her face. "Anywhere between the size of one of the regular houses in the district to maybe a third as tall as this castle. They wouldn't let me ride anything taller."

Baron started choking on the idea of her riding only a board on a wave of that size. "… Not… to doubt your abilities, Haru, but if you had done _that _around here, even **I** would have feared for your safety."

"Don't worry about that; what happened at the cliffs was plenty to kill my taste for regular surfing. It was fun while it lasted, but… it's over now."

"Didn't Hannah try to apologize for what happened?"

"Muta said she did, the day after it happened. I had caught a cold from being soaking wet in that kind of wind for over an hour at night, and wasn't aware of much for almost a week. The day you came for me was when I was finally feeling normal again." She gave a regretful sigh, still hugging him like a teddy bear.

"Muta has trouble with things that threaten to take me from him. He hates cats because he almost lost me for speaking to them, and he hates the townsfolk for trying to separate us for all these years. Although Hannah had no clue about what was going to happen at the cliffs, I still wouldn't have gone without her, so Muta told her to stay away from me if she had any shred of decency in her."

His body shuddered at her word usage, remembering when she had used it on _him_.

"I have no doubt that she would have tried again to contact me in a few weeks. She might have even been the bait for whatever Jack's plans for me were on Halloween. Hannah meant well, but… the road to heck is paved with good intentions."

Baron couldn't help but feel that she was talking about him instead of Hannah. He meant the best for Haru as well, but wasn't he deceiving and preparing her for an arranged marriage that she wanted no part of? She may have said that his parents had to have been proud of him, but secretly, he couldn't help but wonder if they were _disgusted _with him by now. There was still so much that Haru didn't know.

What she could _never _know.

"I suppose the authorities took no action against Jack and the others for their actions?" he asked to distract himself from his thoughts.

"None whatsoever. Muta was _livid _with fury, and was actually starting to look around the market for other lighthouse keeping positions when you came for me. But… now that I'm gone from his life forever… I don't know if he's still there or not. He must think I'm dead by now," she whispered painfully, squeezing him like a child's toy.

"I'm certain he doesn't," he tried to comfort her, only to wish to brick his mouth shut. _'Why don't I just tell her what I did and let the king kill me for it?'_

"Baron, I disappeared into hostile territory after seeing a strange cat on a giant crow. What else would he think?"

"I think he knows _you_, and that you don't go down without a fight."

She gave him a sad look. "He also knows that if it were possible for me to tell him I'm okay, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But how can I if I can never step out of the Cat Kingdom again?"

Baron instantly regained the sensation that he was full of slime. "I think he knows."

Haru gave him a doubtful expression.

"I mean, humans have instincts and intuition, don't they?" he tried to reason.

"Of course."

"You can tell he's still grieving, right?"

"Yes…?"

"I think he can tell that you're fine. Maybe not as happy as you deserve to be, but at least you're not dead."

She gave him a weak smile. "Sometimes I wish I were, though. It'd solve a lot of problems."

"It would not!" he flared indignantly. "Sea Maiden or not, you've been a blessing to me-us," he quickly amended, hardly believing his own daring.

His outburst had captured Haru's undivided attention, so much that she was clearly expecting him to go on.

"Haru, you saved my best friend's _life. _You saved mine. Thanks to the boat design you've given us, many more lives will be saved because of you."

"Because of _us_," she corrected with a small smile. "My design would have been useless without your equations."

"Even so, I wouldn't have known how to use them without you. Please… don't ever speak in that fashion again; it's uncalled for."

She gave him a surprised look, but sighed in compliance. "I can't promise I won't think it, but I'll stop talking about it."

"Thinking about it is even worse."

"Baron, whatever else the kingdom might take from me, I won't let it take my thoughts," Haru informed him, a slight tint of anger in her tone. "It's taken everything else, including the only family I have left, but my thoughts are still that. _Mine_. I don't care what the king, or Lune, or even you think, but… just let me keep my thoughts."

"… We _do _owe you that small courtesy," he admitted shamefully. "Even if you are mistaken that death would fix anything."

"I didn't say that," she protested. "If I really thought that, do you have any idea how many times I could have killed myself, just since I came here?"

He looked at her in horror.

Haru sighed in exasperation. "There's a lot of things I'd rather do than marry Lune, but dying isn't quite on the list. It's something I think about every now and again, just to picture the king fuming about not getting his way about the marriage."

Baron laughed a little uneasily. "When you put it _that _way, I can understand your line of thought."

"Honestly; how _have _you been putting up with that arrogant jerk for all these years without losing your sanity?"

"I bite my tongue a lot, in order to keep my head. Despite everything I've done for him, he doesn't hesitate to threaten removing it if I don't wish to follow his whims. I've found that burying myself in paperwork or a few good books after an assignment helps." _'Not that it helped much after you came along.'_

Haru shook her head and sighed. "Well, I'll be able to use that method now, thanks to you. Did I ever say thank you, for teaching me how to read cat?" she asked suddenly, as if struck by the thought.

"No, but I was certain you meant it. You are welcome, by the by," he added with a smile; thrilled that the conversation was finally on a lighter note.

She smiled back, and gave him another warm hug. "You know, I could have really used a friend like you back in Oregon."

"Couldn't you just use me now? Oregon's a little late to worry about."

She scoffed a small laugh at that. "I guess that's true." Very carefully, she picked up Baron in order to set him on the ground.

Once again, he was forced to control his tongue before informing the girl that he liked her lap better.

"Still, I'm a bit impressed that you've maintained a one hundred percent success rate, when it comes to serving the king," she noted thoughtfully as he resumed his seat.

"Considering the fact that I will lose my head if I ever fail, I have plenty of incentive."

"That isn't really fair, though. He doesn't threaten anyone else with death."

"It is sort of my own fault; I offered him my head if I didn't succeed in curing Lune." He then pulled a disgusted face. "He can recall that offer with perfect clarity, and yet he had to change my name when he made me a baron."

Haru looked at him with surprise. "You mean your name isn't Humbert?"

'_How strange, that __**she**__ remembers that after being told only once.' _"No, it is, but when I told the king my full name just before I received the baronetcy, he immediately changed it. He was a bit delirious with happiness over Lune's recovery, so he wasn't paying very close attention to what I said."

"He really should work on that," Haru muttered under her breath angrily. "What was your first full name?"

"Humbert Ivan Garrington."

Her jaw dropped in shock. "… What… did you say?" she whispered in disbelief.

Baron cocked his head, confused about her horror. "Before the king changed my name, it was Humbert Ivan Garrington. Is something wrong?"

Evidently there was. Baron had long known that if she grew angry enough, her eyes gained a reddish tint. But that was the first time that they gained a yellow one from terrible fear.

"Let me get this straight," Haru said in a panic. "You're the youngest of three brothers, you met Toto while he was stealing from you, plus you managed to steal both a firebird and Sea Maiden for your king… and your name's _Ivan_?"

"… Yes. Is something wrong with being named Ivan?"

There must have been. Instead of answering the question, Haru ran out of the room like her life depended on it.


	22. Mountains

**Chapter Twenty Two: Mountains**

_Some mountains are moved one rock at a time._

_-Shellie R. Warren_

xxXxx

"Eating Habits of Humans, Edible for Humans; are Cats a Food Group?, Evolution of Humans." Baron growled in exasperation, pushing on the sliding ladder in order to peruse a different section of books.

It had only been an hour since Haru ran out of the music room without an explanation, only made worse when he tried to run after her. All he managed to do was trip over Richard and a number of the other servants who had been eavesdropping on them. Luckily, Haru had only chosen to run to her room, and no amount of persuasion could make her come out, or even take down the barricade of furniture she had erected on the other side of the curtain.

"_Please _let me find something," he whispered as he started sifting through a new section of books.

"Baron? We need to talk!" called a voice that he hadn't heard in a while.

He looked down to see Yuki entering the library, looking somewhere between fearful and angered. "Has she calmed down yet?"

"No, and I can't convince her to tell me what's wrong. What did you do?" she demanded.

This was a side of Yuki that hardly anyone knew existed. But Baron was all too aware that it was partially why Lune had fallen in love with her.

"I'm trying to find out! I told her my name used to be Ivan, and she started panicking over it. Yuki, is there a human superstition concerning the name?" he asked, hoping to have found a shortcut to Haru's problem.

"Not that I know of. I was only in the Human Kingdom for a few months, remember?"

"I remember," he answered miserably, climbing down the ladder to talk more comfortably. "I'll be honest; I'm worried sick over this. Haru is _not_ the type of girl to lose control over small details."

Yuki groaned in agreement as she sat down on a comfortable couch. "You have no idea. Just the other day at the docks, one carpenter accidentally ripped her skirt with one of his tools. All she did was make a sarcastic comment about trying to do anything useful in fancy clothes before tying the rip up so that she could help out with the construction."

"That sounds like something she'd do," Baron concluded, sitting in a nearby chair in order to rub his temples. "I just wish there was some sort of clue as to why she is acting this way. Despite her many eccentricities, she's one of the most sensible people I know."

Yuki was silent for a while. "I don't know if it's the problem, but…"

Baron looked up at her expectantly.

"For humans, names have meaning other than the obvious. For example, my name means snow, and Haru's means springtime in Japanese. Maybe Ivan has a bad meaning in another language?"

Baron stared at her, but smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Yuki. Maybe that _is _the problem. But if that's it, Ivan would have to have a _terrible _meaning, to make Haru of all people react like this," he murmured as he got up to inspect another area of his library.

In mere moments, he found a thick book that he had deemed too boring to peruse before. 'Human Names and Their Origins'.

"Let's pray this has something," he wished aloud, opening the book as he walked back to the chairs.

Luckily, the names were alphabetized, so he was able to find Ivan in mere seconds.

"_Ivan; Hebrew form is John. God is Gracious, common older name for tsars of Russia_. Tsar… that's another word for king," Baron realized.

Yuki was stunned. "That can't be it, then. It's too complimentary to be Haru's problem. Wait, your name's Ivan?" she asked with surprise.

Baron looked at her curiously. "It was my middle one, before the king changed it." _'I thought she knew. Does Lune know?'_

Yuki sighed, and covered her face. "Just when you think you know someone… I don't know what to do, Baron. How can we help her if she won't let us know what's wrong?"

The little lord sighed, and set aside the book. "We do what we can, I suppose. See if a number of the servants are willing to help you through the barricade. Would you mind telling Haru that her lessons are canceled for today, and she's excused from having meals with the rest of us?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"If she won't let us help her through whatever issue my name has brought up, the least we can do is give her time to recover from it. Maybe after she calms down, she will be willing to tell us what's wrong."

"… Normally, I'd say that's a great idea. But, even when she found out she was the Sea Maiden, she didn't barricade herself away."

"No, but she _did _run like her life depended on it back then as well."

"Still…"

Baron looked at her knowingly. "I'm scared for her, too. Please, just be there for her."

Yuki nodded, attempted to give him a brave smile, and left the room.

The small kitten looked at the thick book across his lap, feeling like he had forgotten something. He tapped his thumb in concentration, struggling to think of it.

Slowly, after a few minutes, it came back to him; making his eyes widen in shock.

**He** once had feelings for Yuki… and they were now firmly behind him. The fair white cat was now only a treasured friend in his eyes.

"When did _that _happen?" he asked aloud in confusion. _'More importantly, why__did it take me this long to notice?'_

ooOoo

The next morning, he couldn't stop sneaking glances at Haru from across the table. He had specifically asked the cooks to make mulberry pancakes, knowing how much the brunette enjoyed them, but she barely noticed to give more than a murmured thanks to the elderly servant who served them.

"Are you feeling any better from yesterday?" Baron asked gently, a little worried that any loud sounds might make her snap again.

"… I guess," Haru replied reluctantly. "I'm sorry for running away like that; it wasn't really called for."

"No, it wasn't. Just out of curiosity, what made you run like that?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't know it had something to do with his name.

Haru suddenly snapped to attention, and looked around the table. They were the only two sitting at it. "Isn't Lune usually here by now?" she asked a little loudly, as if hoping to distract him.

"He woke up with a monumental headache; he won't be joining us. Now, about why you ran-"

"It's a shame about that headache, I wonder if one of your blends would cure it," she continued in a falsely cheerful tone. "I mean, with how many blends you've come up with, there's bound to be at least one that can cure headaches."

Baron looked at her sadly. "You do realize you're not fooling anyone, don't you?"

"What do you mean 'fooling'? I'm not trying to fool anyone."

He winced from the blatantly obvious lie. "Haru whatever it is that's troubling you-"

"I mean, you already know that I'm a bad liar, so why would I bother trying to lie to you over anything?" she babbled, a hint of yellow returning to her eyes.

Baron's eyes flicked once to the servants lining the walls. Every ear was cocked to them, trying not to look like they were eavesdropping.

Whatever it was that was bothering her, perhaps it would be better not to attempt finding out where others were listening.

"… It's a beautiful day outside. We will resume your dancing lessons after I make tea."

"That sounds wonderful," she replied with relief, the yellow in her eyes fading away to their normal caramel color.

The servants looked irritated at the lack of progress, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"But it appears that I will have to come up with a different penalty; the harp might just encourage you to step on more branches."

"That's a strong possibility," she agreed, a soft smile returning to her lips as she thought about his mother's instrument.

Baron couldn't help but feel relief that she still loved his heirloom. Perhaps he would be able to get her to play for him without invoking a penalty.

'_Right. Perhaps while I'm at it, I'll be able to convince her to come clean about Ivan.'_

ooOoo

"I still don't get how you can accidentally make all those things with just herbs and such," Haru commented as they walked back to the vineyard. The day was a bit cooler thanks to the storm yesterday, so Haru was wearing her long blue coat over a simple yellow dress.

"Frankly, I don't understand how you keep finding a good use for them. I mean, cough_ syrup_?"

"You make it sound like I'd put it on pancakes."

"Don't you?"

She giggled at that. "Of course not; it's medicine. Even if someone got really sick, no one would be really crazy enough to try eating it like regular syrup. Did you remember the flute today?"

"Actually, I did," he said, pulling it out of the special pocket in his jacket. "The rules are the same; stepping on a branch will result in a penalty."

"I hope you'll let me play your harp again without a penalty," she informed him, stepping closer to a tree as he raised the flute to his lips.

That simple statement sent warmth though his body. But just before beginning a song, he stopped cold. "I believe I have a new penalty in mind, Haru."

She looked over at him curiously.

"Step on a branch, and you have to tell me why my true name disturbs you so."

The yellow instantly returned to her eyes. "_No_."

"Then be sure to avoid the branches this time," he informed her with a mischievous smile. To cut off any further argument, he began playing an upbeat melody.

Haru gave him a look of pure terror before shifting her gaze to the branches still littering the ground. They were still soggy from yesterday's storm, but there was no guarantee that they would be too soft to snap.

She took no chances. She spent a whole minute to calm herself before entering the strange exercise. Her posture remained as perfect as Baron desired, but each and every movement was carefully calculated before taking a step. In sync with Baron's music, she moved soundlessly from tree to tree; forever on the lookout for branches.

Baron had to fight to keep the melody upbeat. Considering how many branches she had broken before, he had thought that it would have been the perfect way to force her to come clean about her little problem. Unfortunately for him, he had underestimated her determination to keep him in the dark.

After the fifteenth tree was soundlessly circled, he lowered his flute sadly. "Haru?"

She looked over at him while keeping one foot in the air, balancing herself by the trunk of the mulberry tree with one hand. "Yes?"

"Is it really such a terrible thing, to be named Ivan?"

Haru flinched from the question, but sighed. "No, it's a perfectly good name."

"Then why did you react the way you did?"

"If I didn't mind telling you, I'd have stepped on several branches by now." She lowered her foot carefully, almost dancing on her tiptoes to avoid making a sound.

"Haru, it's _my _name, and I care about you. I think I deserve to know."

The slim brunette didn't seem shocked at his words, but he could almost hear the noise in her mind as she struggled to find the right thing to say.

"Baron…" she finally managed to choke out. "That's something I _can't _share with you. Not yet."

"Why ever not? You know you can trust me, don't you?" he asked, feeling a bit injured.

"Of course I know that, but…" She growled with exasperation, stepping closer to him at a rapid pace.

He couldn't help but notice that she was still avoiding the branches as she approached him and kneeled down to be at eye level.

With a start, he realized that their faces were mere inches from each other, making him stifle an impulse to step away from the half-human. Although he didn't really want to, he could see his own reflection inside her large, caramel eyes.

"Baron, the name Ivan has a very special significance for me. It's not a bad one, but… it's complicated. It's so complicated I _still _don't understand everything about it, and until I figure out the big picture, I don't dare share that with anyone, even you or Yuki."

Baron looked at her in amazement. "That barely makes any sense, Haru."

"_Believe_ me, I know. But I'm willing to promise you this; when I'm ready to tell you about Ivan, I will."

He cocked his head at her, wondering if she really would.

"I _never _break a promise, Baron. The fact that I'm engaged to Lune says that loud and clear. I promise; you will find out everything I know about Ivan when the time is right."

"… I will hold you to that, Haru."

She gave him a weak smile, and a very brief hug before standing up.

Baron couldn't help but feel a bit cheated. Propriety was all well and good, but he much preferred her other hugs over that rather stiff one. Did his name invoke the change? If so, he wished he could take back telling her his birth name.

Still… the vagueness in her explanation worried him. "Whatever it is, I'm hoping it won't damage our friendship," he said carefully, trying to weasel out at least a little bit of information.

Haru looked at him mournfully as she drew close to another tree. "That's just it, Baron. I don't know."

He shuddered from her response. "Is it truly that important?" he demanded.

"Maybe, but I could be wrong. I'll let you know when I know."

Baron was almost tempted to think that it was a good thing that she had broken so many branches the first time they visited the orchard together. Because no matter how hard he tried to distract her with music or conversation, she never broke a branch again.

ooOoo

When he deemed her ready for actual dancing lessons, he reluctantly turned her over to Richard. Not only was he tall enough and fit enough to be a suitable partner for Haru, he had actually danced before.

So there Baron was, providing music on his flute as Richard slowly danced with the Sea Maiden.

"I must say, my lady; the king was exaggerating your ineptitude. Teaching you to dance won't take that long at all!" the old steward exclaimed as he twirled her around with one arm.

"You can thank Baron for that," Haru replied, sending a small smile at the kitten before looking at Richard again. "He's a professional miracle worker."

Baron nearly choked, but quickly resumed the melody. He kept his eyes on a simple vase across the room, but he could feel both of their curious gazes on him. Only when he was certain that they were no longer looking at him did he dare to inspect Haru's progress.

Richard was right. She wouldn't need as much assistance as expected in dance. The training with the branches had given her a very solid foundation to work from. If she kept up with her current pace, she could easily be a master within a month.

The little kitten had to fight back a sudden wave of melancholy to keep it from changing the melody. He couldn't help but wish just the littlest bit that he could dance with Haru, even if it was only once. But their obvious height difference would make dancing slightly awkward, if not embarrassing for her.

There was also his physical weakness to consider. He knew he might be able to handle a single slow dance, but… the thought of asking Haru for such a thing was somehow terrifying for him. Would she just laugh at him? He had a habit of making her laugh over the strangest things.

He'd best not chance it. Even if the All Hallows' Eve Dance was a mere few days away.

ooOoo

'_But still, what if she **would** say yes? I mean, she didn't exactly contradict me when I spoke of us being friends, and friends dance together all the time.'_

'_Isn't that also an activity for lovers?'_

"Will you be silent?" he hissed, wishing that persistent little voice at the back of his mind would go away.

Perhaps Haru's madness was contagious; he had no memory of that voice before she came along. Was it permanent, or would it fade away after she returned to the palace?

He sighed sadly as he walked alone through a forest path. The thought of her leaving was more than merely depressing. _'That's right. She'll be gone in just a few weeks from now, when the snow starts falling. One would think that I would have prepared myself for this.'_

"Why would I need to _prepare _myself?" he asked out loud with a growl. "She is a dear friend, and knowing the king's temperament, we'll be seeing plenty of each other after she marries Lune."

Saying that out loud was almost the same as a blow to his stomach, making his knees feel weaker than ever.

"Lune will grow to love her. How could he not, once he gives her a chance? It isn't as if he'll be able to keep being distant to her with his father watching-" he finished with an angry yowl as a tree root tripped him.

With how hard he fell to the ground, and lay there gasping for breath around the pain, he must have been walking much faster than he usually did.

Grateful that no one had seen his fall, he sorely rubbed the elbow and knee that took most of the pain for him, and started hunting for his top hat.

"Naturally," he growled, staring at a recently-picked blackberry bush.

The thorns had been kind enough to catch his beloved hat, but he knew better than to merely grab it back. Fighting back a sigh, the little kitten stepped as close as he dared to the blackberry bush, and started to ease his hat off.

Then the left sleeve of his jacket got stuck. Along with two of the buttons of his dark green waistcoat. Not to mention the thorns that were tearing at his breast pocket.

"Come now; let _go_!" Baron shouted angrily, losing his patience enough to tear himself and his hat away from the natural trap.

Several tears were heard as he landed on his back, one hand stubbornly gripping his beloved hat. He lay there, panting on the soft earth for only a short time. At least, he was certain it was only a little while before he heard a familiar voice.

"Baron? Was that you?" Haru called out as footsteps drew closer.

He panicked and managed to sit up before she turned around a corner. Judging from her wet hair and the large bag with wet clothes hanging from one arm, she had just finished swimming.

She inhaled sharply and ran to his side to kneel next to him. "Baron, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just had a small tussle with the blackberry bush, that's all."

"It looks like you won, though; only your jacket's a little torn."

He laughed a little and held up his hat… only to watch in horror as the brim loosened from the top portion. "Oh no," he choked, holding it closer so that the tear wouldn't become worse.

"Yikes, that's a bad one," Haru commented, reaching into her pocket. "Can I see it?"

He gave her a _very _wary look while holding his hat defensively, making her giggle a bit as she pulled out a small, strange box.

"Relax, Baron; if I can alter pockets into skirts with no one the wiser, I could fix your hat in a jiffy."

"What's a jiffy?"

"It means in no time. Come on, there's a nice rock formation where we can sit until I'm done," Haru coaxed, helping him to his feet.

"… Thank you, Haru," he replied thankfully, noticing that her fingers were twitching after helping him up, as if she was restraining herself from brushing the dirt off him.

He looked down, feeling his face turn hot under the fur as he handed over the hat and took a handkerchief to his clothes.

"You look like you bit the dust twice; you got both sides," she informed him in a gentle tone, using one of her own handkerchiefs to respectfully brush off the back of his jacket.

He felt his face turn even hotter as he cleaned off the seat of his pants. "I assure you that dust is not something I eat on a regular basis, Haru."

She giggled at that, and walked with him the small distance to the rocks. "I know. You _are _aware it was a metaphor, right?"

He flinched guiltily as he took a seat on one of the smoother stones. "Actually, I thought you were being literal."

That made her laugh and shake her head at him some more while taking a seat of her own, and setting his hat on her lap. She inspected it from every angle very carefully, searching for more tears. "How long have you had this hat?"

"Eleven years now. Lune got it for me shortly after I healed him."

Haru whistled in appreciation. "Eleven years, and it's only coming apart _now_?"

"I've been taking very good care of it," Baron said, feeling self conscious as she opened up the little box and picked out a white thread.

"I can tell. Too bad I don't have grey thread, but I don't think anyone will be able to tell." She threaded the needle, cut the thread length short with her teeth, and got to work.

Baron watched her, strangely fascinated as the metal needle started dancing through the inside edge of the brim, reattaching it to the rest of the hat. Haru took a short break to grab a thimble from her little box, since the brim had a stiffer cloth on the inside, and kept working. Her pace wasn't fast, but it was steady, and her stitches were surprisingly tiny.

"Have you ever thought of doing embroidery, Haru?" he couldn't help but ask. "I bet you would be excellent at it."

"I'll have to think about that later. Not to be rude, Baron, but now's not a good time to distract me."

"My apologies," he replied quickly, although keeping his eyes on her hands and face.

It was almost funny, how she kept the tip of her tongue to the upper left side of her mouth in concentration, and her eyes slightly narrowed as she kept making the tiniest stitches possible. When her hands were employed in such delicate work, it was hard to believe that, if she so wished, she could break a limb without breaking a sweat.

'_But then again, she never truly enjoyed fighting. It is merely a defense mechanism to her.'_

Once the brim was secure, she moved onto the seam rip that had traveled up the tall side of the hat, moving her legs so that she could hold the top hat on its side on her lap.

Her **comfortable** lap.

'_Stop that,' _he scolded himself inwardly. _'Even if she has the most comfortable lap in the kingdom-'_

'_Which she does,' _the familiar voice interjected smugly.

'_- she is still engaged to Lune. I doubt that she'll put me in her lap again after she says her vows.'_

That seemed to do the trick, because the voice didn't speak again.

Haru pulled the needle out of the free end of the thread, and held the hat against her face to cut the remaining thread short with her teeth. "I managed to fix it, but you can still see where I patched the tear," she fretted, placing her needle and thimble back into the little box before slipping it back into her pocket.

"Really, Haru; what you've done is plenty," Baron tried to object in her defense.

"But it's not quite enough. Wait a minute," she interrupted, her strange eyes lighting up with inspiration. With one hand, she untied the silk scarf from her surprisingly elegant neck, and secured it around the base of his hat in a simple knot.

Then she held it up at an angle. "You know? This doesn't look half bad," she commented, glancing at him as if for his approval.

Baron could only stare. Her grey scarf was a few shades darker than the hat, and yet…

It looked like it had belonged there all along. The wonderful effect made him wonder if the apprentice had forgotten to finish it.

"… I rather _fancy_ that, Haru. Thank you for doing this."

"No problem." She held it to him so he could take it back.

He moved to do so, but then she swiftly held it away from him again; a wide teasing grin on her face.

"Haru!" he protested, hopping out of his seat to try retrieving it anyway.

She laughed playfully while keeping it away from him, and secured his hat to her own head. "I've been wanting to do this for _weeks_!"

Baron initially wanted to demand it back, but he took the time to look at the general effect first.

Then he wished he hadn't. Her head might have been a bit too big for it, but the way she had perched it between her ears had a very charming effect.

"Naturally," he sighed in a mournful tone.

Haru cocked one of her strange eyebrows at him. "Naturally what?" she asked.

"My hat _would _look better on you."

Baron had a very strong impression that her own face was turning hot underneath her fur. In any case, she immediately took it off and set it back onto his head, where it belonged.

"Hats give me a headache, anyway," she mumbled almost under her breath. "Even if they're as cool as yours."

Baron laughed at that as he adjusted it slightly. "At least you don't still think my taste in hats is my only good attribute anymore."

She flinched. "Okay, admittedly, that was a bit harsh. Besides, you actually _wear _your hat."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Natoru would carry one around all the time, but never actually wear it."

Baron's jaw dropped. The junior advisor _hated _hats, and lost no opportunity to make fun of the little kitten's.

"He wouldn't have happened to have been keeping one tucked under his arm when no one else was around, did he?"

Haru looked at him curiously. "Come to think of it, yes."

The little kitten started growling menacingly. "That _moron_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, angrily stomping around in front of the rocks. "How dare he try such a thing to _you _of all maidens? I have a good mind to go back to the palace and tell the king what he was attempting! Let's see how _he _enjoys getting threatened-"

"Baron?" she asked in shock, grabbing him by the shoulders as he passed by her. She kneeled down so that they would be at eye level. "You _never _lose your temper. What does his hat have to do with anything?"

He stared at her in tired resignation, shaking his head a bit. If she had known what Natoru was trying to tell her, she would have gutted him on the spot.

"I don't know all of the gestures from your world, Haru, but here in the Cat Kingdom, when a male approaches a female with a hat tucked under one arm, it means he wishes to pay court to her."

Her eyes went huge in shock. "Y-You mean… that little idiot wanted to… even though I'm Lune's…" she tried to choke out in rage as her eyes turned as red as blood.

Baron nodded angrily, unable to form a sentence himself. Did Natoru really think that even if Haru had a choice in the matter, that she would want anything to do with him?

"I have only one thing to say to that," she snarled as she looked around and grabbed a fallen branch that was near the rocks.

It wasn't a tiny one. In fact, Baron's wrists were barely thinner than it. With deliberate slowness, Haru bent the branch, taking deep satisfaction from the groaning and popping of the wood until it eventually broke into two pieces. The only thing holding the pieces together was a little bit of bark, but even that was easily torn apart.

Baron purred evilly at the graphic demonstration. "I truly admire your way with words, Haru."

She grinned just as evilly, and tossed both pieces over one shoulder. "Thanks. Now if I could only do that to Natoru's leg; let's see him follow me everywhere in the palace if he has to crawl or get used to a peg leg."

Baron sighed with regret. "If you do that, the king will decide that I have failed as your instructor, and relieve me of my head."

The fire in her eyes dampened at the thought, but she growled stubbornly. "So, what should I do instead? Tell the king what Natoru's been up to?"

"I doubt that will do anything; it would be your word against Natoru and Natori's over an insult that was nearly two months ago. It would be best to wait for solid evidence."

"I'm guessing that the evidence can't involve broken bones?" she asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not." He patted her elbow affectionately. "Don't worry, Haru; we'll think of something to deter that imbecile. I wouldn't wish Natoru's affection on anyone."

She gave him a weak smile, but a warm embrace. "Neither would I."


	23. The Best Apologies

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Best Apologies**

_Right actions in the future are the best apologies for bad actions in the past._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

All Hallows Eve was a much beloved day by the Cat Kingdom, and the people of the Piaal Baronetcy were no exception to that. The entire day was spent in revelry and games that were enjoyed by all.

Although Haru never specifically said so, Baron knew that it was the first genuine party she had been invited to in over a decade, if ever. She very quickly became educated in the simpler, more energetic dances of the peasants as well as several of their games. Granted, she couldn't play some of them because it would have been improper in her role as both a lady and Sea Maiden, but at least she was becoming familiar with them.

"That sticks game looks like a lot of fun," she said wistfully as one cat or another was pulled over the head of the resident champion.

"You could probably beat him," he assured her with a small smile, fighting back memories of his brothers enjoying the sport.

She sighed a bit. "Too bad you'd probably stop me if I tried to go over there."

"Not to mention the fact that he would probably hand over the title without a fight."

"Maybe not; it's not like we're at the palace," she pointed out, just before twitching a bit, and looking around her with intent.

"Is something wrong, Haru?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure. I told Yuki that she could have today off, but I'm not seeing her anywhere." She suddenly looked angry. "She better not be doing my laundry or something else to miss out on the fun."

"I rather doubt she is up to that. Yuki _does _know how to have a good time. I'm certain she's enjoying herself."

"I hope so. It'd still be nice to see if she's around, though."

Baron nodded, understanding her feelings. After all, her incredibly protective nature was one of her better qualities, and it was only natural that she would look out for the first genuine friend she had ever had.

For some reason, that thought made him look around in puzzlement. "Come to think of it, I don't see Lune anywhere, either."

"Does he like these kinds of parties?" Haru asked curiously.

"Usually, yes, but he hasn't been himself in a while."

Since Haru saved his life, actually.

She nibbled her lower lip a little. "Baron? Lune isn't _always _so distant and formal, right?"

"Sometimes he has to be, because he's the prince. However, one of the reasons he enjoys visiting me is because he can relax without getting scolded."

The half-human sighed sadly, thinking about the distant prince.

Baron frowned; he didn't like seeing her depressed. He looked around with more intent, trying to find something to distract her from her inevitable future.

Suddenly, he saw the perfect thing. He grabbed her hand, and started guiding her away from the makeshift sticks arena.

"Baron? Where are we going?" she asked with surprise.

"Oh, just somewhere that you'll enjoy immensely," he replied in an off-hand manner, although he was grinning from ear to ear as he headed toward the Human Tree.

ooOoo

Approximately half an hour later, all traces of melancholy were completely erased from her features, and she was laughing happily.

"This is so _cool_!" she cried out as Toto broke out of a barrel roll, far above the baronetcy. "It's even better than surfing!"

"Why thank you, Haru," the crow said over one shoulder before heading above the few clouds again.

Baron also laughed, having the time of his life. It was one thing to ride Toto for trips to and from the palace, and completely another to go flying just for the fun of it. Although he hadn't the time to join Toto for joy rides in a terribly long time, he was glad that Haru was there as well.

Still, it was hard to keep his mind off of the way her warmth was soaking through the back of his shirt, and on the sides where Haru's arms were gripping Toto's feathers for dear life.

How did she always manage to stay so _warm_? Was it a human trait, or a personal peculiarity? He bit back a small smile, strangely certain that it was the second option. It was rather doubtful that anyone in Raven's Peak radiated such warmth.

Before Baron knew it, Toto was landing, and the sky was turning a soft violet color.

"How could it be sunset _already_?" he couldn't help but complain as Haru slid off from behind him.

"Believe me; I know how you feel," she laughed, giving Toto a big hug around the neck. "Thanks for the ride; it was _amazing_!"

The crow smiled warmly at her, and wrapped his great feathery wings around her for a hug of his own as the little kitten slipped off his back. "It was my pleasure. Only Baron's ever liked riding me before."

Haru looked at the runt, and gave him such a warm smile that he forgot about his disappointment. "That's because he has good taste. Thanks for thinking of this, Baron." Then she gave him one of her trademark hugs, one that was warm enough to almost make him melt in her arms like butter.

"Y-You're quite welcome, Haru," he managed to say, wondering why his tongue was choosing to go on strike _now _of all times.

That just made her grin, and give him another warm hug before standing up. "So, what's next?"

Baron frantically tried to think of something. For some reason, the thought of sharing Haru right now wasn't all that appealing. "A walk sounds lovely; care to join me?"

"Of course. Thanks again, Toto," Haru said cheerfully, waving her hand at the giant crow as she left with the little kitten. "Are we going anywhere in particular?"

"Not really. It's just that… a walk sounded nice about now," he said evasively, although he immediately wished to kick himself.

Couldn't he think of anything better than that?

Thankfully he didn't need to say a single word. Haru seemed perfectly content to just walk beside him, her dreaming eyes on the ocean as the sun sunk behind it. Baron, however, could hardly keep his own eyes off of her face. It wasn't often that he got to see her look that peaceful, that content. It was very soothing to see her like that. If only he could see her like that more often.

She suddenly looked down at him, making him start studying his shoes instead of her.

"Baron? Can I ask you something?" she asked curiously.

"Of course."

"If you really were so terrified of humans once upon a time, why did you study them so much?"

"Will you tell me about Ivan?" he replied, hoping to startle an answer out of her.

Haru flinched, and looked away. "I guess I can wait then."

The under-grown noble looked up at her, his green eyes turning sad. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say. She was withdrawing from him, and he couldn't handle that.

He decided to answer anyway, starting with a resigned sigh. "I suppose one might say… it was because of you."

She growled with exasperation. "Stupid prophecy," she muttered while brushing her long hair back from her face with one hand.

"No, no; the prophecy had nothing to do with it," he assured her, almost laughing now. "I meant you, specifically."

She gave him a very wary look, so he knew he had to explain himself quickly.

"About the same time that I was retrieving Vulcan, Lune met Yuki, and he mentioned my fear to her. When I came back to the palace, he introduced us. She spoke up, and said that not all humans were monsters. My brothers fed me all sorts of horror stories about humans the year before I left home, so it was quite a shock to learn that she survived living in the Human Kingdom thanks to one."

Haru was still staring at him, but at least she didn't look as nervous. "So, that's when she told you about me?"

"Correct, although she told me that your name was Chicky. I was curious as to why a 'monster' would show such kindness to a defenseless kitten. I spent the years since extensively studying your kind, trying to find some answers."

Haru paused long enough to lean against a convenient tree, looking very sad. "There _are _monsters among my kind, though."

"But the same holds true for my kind," he admitted, also leaning against a tree. "Smaller quirks aside, there's not all that much difference between our species."

"Except that humans don't live in the Cat Kingdom _as _humans," Haru said dryly. "Plus the fact that cats don't keep humans as pets, unless you count the king's obsession with putting me on display like one," she started growling.

"Haru, don't think about that," he said worriedly, walking over to hold her hand. "You're no pet, no matter what the king thinks."

She looked down at him, and squeezed his hand back while smiling. "Thanks, Baron. How do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"… I'm not entirely certain," he admitted sheepishly. "I think its instinct, because I don't always know what will work beforehand."

She grinned and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Here's hoping your instinct never runs out."

Baron could immediately feel all the warmth in his body rush to his face, making him wonder if Haru could feel it through his fur. It was nearly a wonder that his fur didn't start smoking from the intense heat of the blush.

"Y-Yes, that would be wonderful. I mean, it would be terrible if I lost it- my instinct, I mean," he stuttered like a fool, so unlike his usual tone.

Haru giggled at the kitten, and gave him another hug. "Baron, you've got to be the coolest cat I've ever met."

He made some incoherent sounds, attempting to string them into a single word, even if it was a silly one.

She grinned at him, and kept his hand in hers as they started walking again. "This really is a beautiful place, Baron. You're lucky to call it home."

"… Yes. Beautiful," he answered weakly.

He was kidding himself if he was thinking about the baronetcy.

ooOoo

Once the sun disappeared into the sea, Baron and Haru reluctantly returned to the town square, where a certain number of torches were glowing. A spirited tune was coming from a group of musicians as nearly every spirit danced around, laughing with happiness as others kept the beat with clapping hands.

Haru sighed in contentment. "Isn't that a wonderful sight?"

Baron looked up at her beaming face and nodded. "I've always enjoyed seeing them this happy."

Seeing that the two had returned, one of the younger fishercats approached them and bowed respectfully. "My lady; may I have the honor of a dance?"

Haru looked down at Baron quickly as his blood ran cold. But he still smiled and released her hand, even though the action made him feel disconnected and lost as the young cat led Haru to the middle of the town square, and started teaching Haru the energetic dance, which did look like a lot of fun.

'_If only I could do that without collapsing…'_

"She won't forget about you, my lord."

Baron gasped sharply while turning around fast. "Richard! What have I said about sneaking up on me?"

"My apologies, my lord; I merely wished to speak to you while Lady Haru was out of earshot," the old steward explained while inclining his head at the town square.

Baron followed his gaze, not willing to miss a chance to even see a little of the human girl. _'Did he ask Thomas to dance with her, or is he taking advantage of her absence?'_

"I know how you hate it when I eavesdrop on you, but you were not the only one to hear Lady Haru play the harp. Word of her talent has spread out to nearly the whole baronetcy, and you may have noticed that there are many present from your two other towns."

"Come to think of it, there _are _more cats present than usual," Baron mused, wondering what Richard was leading up to.

"With your permission, my lord, I would like to have your mother's harp retrieved from your room. We would be honored if Lady Haru graced us with a song tonight."

Baron's jaw dropped. "Why in the Cat Kingdom are you asking _me_? That's really up to Haru to decide, and you would have received a faster answer if she were here instead of over there."

"Except that it _is _your mother's harp."

"Which Haru can play whenever she wishes." _'Now if I could gain the courage to tell her so.'_

"Excellent; I'll have Adam retrieve it immediately," Richard concluded with a wide smile, running off to do so.

Baron groaned, and inched closer to the dancing in order to get her attention. Haru would not be pleased with such short notice.

Unfortunately, she was being exchanged between partners at a rapid pace; it almost felt like every male present wanted to someday tell his children or grandchildren that he had actually danced with the Sea Maiden herself.

Surprisingly, she wasn't running low on energy at all. By the time the twentieth cat came and went, she was still as fresh as if she had been resting all evening.

Baron was forced to conclude that it had something to do with her mixed genes. But he still needed to give her a little bit of warning. "Jacob, would you mind telling Lady Haru that I need to speak to her? It's rather important, and I don't dare go in there," he begged of a middle-aged cobbler that had been recovering nearby on a long bench as he sat down at it.

The old grey cat gave him one of his cheeky grins, and immediately got up to start weaving his way between all the dancers. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to steal her away from her current partner and whisper something to her.

Haru seemed surprised, but nodded thankfully at him as he escorted her off the large dance floor. She grinned at the little kitten as the cobbler bowed his way out of their presence. "What is it, Baron? Did you want to dance?"

"Yes- I mean no- I mean… let me start over," he sighed, feeling like an idiot for the second time that day. "Were you aware that when you played for me, others could hear you as well?"

She seemed surprised, and bit her lower lip in concentration as she sat down next to him. "I guess it's reasonable; stone walls make for surprisingly good acoustics. Why do you ask?"

"Richard just informed me that almost or perhaps everyone here would love to hear you play for them."

Haru's large brown eyes went even wider, and he could see a trace of yellow in them again. "You mean… in front of everybody?"

"I couldn't imagine why everyone would want you to play while off in a corner where no one could hear you."

Haru looked around her with fresh fear; taking in just how many people were present. "Play… right now?" she asked in a sick tone.

Baron looked at her renewed horror, trying hard not to laugh at the expression on her face. "Haru Yoshioka, you don't suffer from stage fright, do you?"

"…_Maybe_?" she squeaked in an uncertain tone. "I mean… I've only ever played for Muta before, and you, and… there are a lot of people here," she mumbled under her breath, looking down at the hem of her dark green dress. "I haven't even been practicing as much as I used to. If Richard had said something sooner, I could have at least practiced."

"It _was _rather rude of him to spring it on us like this," Baron agreed completely. He reached over and patted her hand to comfort her as he thought of something. "What about the sea?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"Did you ever used to go out to sea and play by the waves, or perhaps in your boat?"

Her mouth fell open a little. "How did you know about that?"

"You seem like the type to do that, especially if Muta needed to sleep half the day in peace and you wanted to practice. Try picturing that the crowd here is just the sea, and you're playing for yourself, or perhaps Muta. I won't force you to play, if you would rather not, but apparently a good number of cats from my other towns traveled here, just to hear you play."

Haru looked out into the crowd, many of which were still dancing or clapping their hands in time to the music. "So _that's _why it felt like there were more people I didn't know than usual," she said under her breath.

"My lady?" Adam panted as he ran up to them, Baron's harp cradled in his arms.

Haru looked at the little lord a little worriedly.

"Only if you want to," he reminded her with a smile. "If you say no, it might warn them against springing this kind of surprise on us in the future."

Haru gave him a small smile, and hesitated only a little more before accepting the harp. "Except who knows when a chance like this will happen for them again? I mean, if they really did travel to get here for it?"

Adam beamed at her, and ran off to tell Richard, who in turn got the musicians to finish their song with a fun flourish.

Once the noise had somewhat dimmed, the old steward nodded at Baron.

Catching the hint, the tawny kitten stood up on the bench and spoke in as loud a voice as he could manage. "Dear friends, treasured guests; for your continued pleasure, Lady Haru has consented to play a song for us. It might be a good idea to make it something we can understand," he whispered the last sentence to Haru specifically as a polite applause drowned him out to anyone else.

"Gotcha. English this time," she confirmed as she started testing the strings again. After a minute of that, she gave a rather sheepish smile. "Sorry about the wait; I can't think of a song off the top of my head."

"We'll wait," one of the fishercats called as some of the smaller children made sounds of disappointment.

For some strange reason, Baron couldn't keep his eyes off of her face as she looked down a bit, staring off into space in concentration. "Just do the first song you think of; we'll be certain to love it," he encouraged her with a smile.

Haru gave him a brief, thankful smile, just as her fingers chose a soft, thoughtful melody. She looked down at her hands with surprise, but then shrugged it off as she started singing along.

"_Every now and then, _

"_We find a special friend_

"_Who never lets us down._

"_Who understands it all,_

"_Reaches out each time we fall._

"_You're the best friend that I've found._"

Her voice was every bit as lovely as Baron remembered. But for a reason he could not fathom, he found that he preferred her to sing in Japanese. He shook his head to silence his thoughts, and listen only to Haru.

"_I know you can't stay,_

"_But a part of you will never ever go away._

"_Your heart will stay-._

"_I'll make a wish for you,_

"_And hope it will come true._

"_That life will just be kind_

"_To such a gentle mind,_" she nearly choked, but just managed to get herself under control to keep singing.

Baron looked at her worriedly, wondering what was wrong.

"_If you lose your way,_

"_Think back on yesterday._

"_Remember me this way._

"_Ooh, remember me… __**this**__ way-._"

Haru was trying hard not to cry now, but her restrained cries were clearly heard in her soft, slightly mourning tone, making the closer cats look at her in worry.

"_I don't need eyes to see _

"_The love you bring to me_

"_No matter where I go,_

"_And I know that you'll be there_

"_Forevermore, a part of me, _

"_You're everywhere._

"_I'll always care!_"

As she sang out the chorus again, Baron realized what the problem was. This song was probably reminding her of home. Her true home; not the kingdom. Perhaps encouraging her to sing the first thing she thought of wasn't the best idea, after all.

"_And I'll be right behind your shoulder,_

"_Watching you._

"_I'll be standing right beside in all you do_

"_And I won't ever leave,_

"_As long as you believe._

"_You…you just… __**believe**__," _the human sobbed, unable to take it anymore. Despite the fact that the song didn't sound finished, she set the harp on the bench and bolted for the trees again.

"Haru?" Baron called in confusion, following in an instant. It didn't occur to him that it was strange to go after her, or that nearly everyone in the baronetcy was watching him do so.

All he could understand was that Haru was in pain, and he wanted to know what was troubling her. Fix it if he could.

But since he wasn't a fraction as athletic as she was, he lost her fairly quickly. He speedily walked down the path, trying to think of where she might be hiding.

'_The rocks?' _Baron didn't know where the thought came from, but it was as good a place as any to look for her.

Just as he passed by the familiar blackberry bush, he could hear stifled sobs coming from ahead. Thankful that his instinct had served him well, he cautiously approached the formations, where the mournful sound was a little clearer.

He didn't see her at first, but all he had to do was go around the rocks in order to see Haru huddled tight on the ground between two of the larger slabs of stone. She was crying into her arms, oblivious to his approach.

"Haru?" he asked softly.

She flinched at the sound of his voice, and tried to maneuver herself deeper into the crevice.

"Haru, please talk to me," he pleaded; gently taking her head between his hands and making her look up at him.

The emptiness in her eyes was horrible to behold, even as tears continued to fall from her eyes and down her wet face.

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispered, willing to do anything to make that look disappear.

"I-It's just that…" Haru managed to gasp between her sobs. "Muta… he used to say that… that song reminded him of Dad. But… right now…"

Baron understood in a heartbeat. "It reminded you of Muta instead, and how much you miss him."

She nodded miserably, burying her face into her arms to cry some more. "I… thought I was handling it okay. I thought… I thought…" Instead of finishing her sentence, she could only sob in despair.

Baron was used to pain on many levels. Even if he wasn't stuck inside this weak little body, his brothers had ensured that he was acquainted with hurt and heartache.

But the worst he had ever experienced was Haru's pain. She was trying hard to keep her tears under control, but even with burying her head into her arms, he could still hear her loud and clear. Her entire frame shook as she pressed her huddled body tighter against the stones, shaking her head even worse.

"I-I'll be fine… in a bit," she gasped, turning away from him in shame. "Go…"

"No," Baron told her firmly, wrapping his scrawny arms around her shoulders for as big of a hug as he could manage. "The **last** thing you need right now is to be alone."

"But-" she tried to say while trying to shake him off.

"No buts. You don't leave me alone when _I _want you to. We can stay out here as long as you wish," he informed her in a soft voice.

He was fairly certain that the next sob was of gratitude, because she had him wrapped in her arms in a second, and buried her face against his tiny neck.

"Thanks," she whispered, squeezing him like she would a teddy bear.

Baron wasn't precisely sure how long he had his arms around her neck, giving her the comfort he could as her tears slowly passed. But the longer he stayed there, the more certain he became of his guilt.

_He _was the reason for her heartache. If the king had allowed Natoru or Natori to fetch her, there's a chance that she'd still be in the Human Kingdom with her doting stepfather, even if her life would have ended if she had stayed.

He wanted to tell her that Renny missed her just as much, but then he would have to come clean about the retrieval of her locket. If only the king hadn't made him swear never to tell the truth about the challenge.

If only… there was something he could do to ease her pain. A consolation prize of sorts.

Suddenly, he remembered the trinket he had tossed into his top dresser drawer after returning from the palace. Almost without bidding, a plan began to form in his mind; one that quite frankly, he should have done when he first had the chance.

At last, Haru calmed down enough to return to the party, and Baron was able to escape to his tower.

Toto let himself in as Baron started gluing several sheets of paper together to create a larger sheet.

"What in the Cat Kingdom are you doing?" the crow asked as he sailed around the room once to land at Baron's side.

"I'm fixing what I broke, even if I get killed for it," the stunted cat responded as he started gluing together a second large sheet.

"Does this have anything to do with what you and Haru were doing earlier?" Toto asked suspiciously.

Baron froze. "I was merely comforting her, Toto."

"I saw what you were doing, Baron. But shouldn't comforting her be _Lune's _job? I mean, he _is _her intended and everything."

Baron paused in the careful application of glue. "… That's a good question. But I don't mind the honor."

Toto suddenly swept him up with a feathery wing. "It's not so much whether or not you _mind _comforting her, Baron. I think you're getting a little too attached to her for your own good."

"Preposterous-"

"Just what are you planning with all that paper?" Toto insisted again. "You're about to do something crazy, and I'll bet my home in the Human Tree that it has everything to do with Haru."

Baron looked away shamefully.

"Does that count as a yes?" Toto asked stiffly.

"We took everything from her, Toto," Baron whispered, trying to pry his way out of the bird's giant wing. "Her home, her kind; even her _world_. I want to ease her pain a bit, that's all."

"So what does this have to do with all this paper?" Toto asked, nudging a corner on the first large sheet.

"I need to compose a few letters to make this work, but please don't disturb them until the glue's dry."

"Oh, I see," Toto said sarcastically. "Make a few big letters, take them to the Human Kingdom, and what? How is this supposed to help the girl?"

"It will," Baron answered between his teeth as he took a third piece of paper, and wrote two large human words on it. "It has to."

xxXxx

'Remember Me This Way' was performed by Jordan Hill for the live action movie 'Casper'. There was originally another chorus after the last part Haru sang, but I thought it would have more impact unfinished.


	24. It Might Have Been

**Chapter Twenty Four: It Might Have Been**

_For all the sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'_

_-John Greenleaf Whittier_

xxXxx

_Lune,_

_While I'm gone, spend time with Haru. She's **your **intended, after all._

The crown prince of the Cat Kingdom stared in blank shock, and checked the other side of the card for more words, any words. "Is this all that was left this morning?" he demanded.

Richard sighed. "Only a matching card for me, telling me to mind everything as usual until his return. You'd best do as the note says."

Lune stiffened, from many emotions. It didn't feel right to be ordered about like this; it was against his very upbringing. "Perhaps I don't wish to spend more time with Haru than I need to."

The old steward's gaze turned cold and disapproving. "Perhaps I don't wish to tell the lady where you were all of yesterday, and with whom."

The darker cat's mouth fell open in shock. "You know?"

"Everyone knows, save for the lord and Lady Haru. But that can change in a heartbeat, my prince."

His fists clenched painfully, and he had to fight back the childish urge to kick a chair that was close by. "I _hate _being the prince," he snarled under his breath, tossing the card at his desk while marching out of his chambers and down the hall.

Ever since the fiasco in the Human Kingdom, he hated being the prince. If he had just thought of something else, anything else, perhaps there could have been a way to avoid the whole Sea Maiden business entirely.

Not that yesterday had been perfect, by any stretch of the imagination. Even if he and Yuki had confessed their feelings to each other time and again, just since coming here, the unalterable fact remained; he was engaged to her mistress and best friend. Not even the love they had for each other was enough for Yuki to consider betraying Haru with anything more than a stolen embrace and whispered regrets.

'_Why couldn't they have traded places?' _he lamented once again as he strode down the stairway, avoiding cold gazes from the usual servants. _'If Yuki was the Sea Maiden, Father would have had no problem with us getting married, and Haru could do… whatever it is she'd rather do than become a princess. Flirt with death on the open sea, no doubt.'_

He opened the door to the main hall, where Haru was talking with Yuki.

The prince was forced to quell the familiar fear that the maid was telling her that they had been sneaking around behind her back.

Haru looked over expectantly, but seemed slightly disappointed at seeing him. "Good morning, Lune," she greeted him as Yuki made a swift retreat to the wall.

"Good morning, Haru," he replied as he took his familiar seat next to her, using every bit of his willpower to not follow Yuki with his eyes.

Haru looked past him at the door expectantly. "Baron's usually here by now; isn't he?" she asked, almost to herself.

"Baron won't be coming today; he left on some errand."

She looked at him with alarm. "Wait, just like that?"

"Just like that; not even Richard knows what he's up to," Lune informed her, a bit of irritation slipping through his tone.

Then he saw something so strange, he couldn't help but stare. For the first time since giving her the locket… Haru looked scared.

"I hope he's not doing anything stupid," she fretted, nervously biting at a finger, only to flinch when her sharp teeth came down a little too hard.

Lune laughed shortly. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Baron only does stupid things when Father threatens to remove his head, and even then, it's under protest."

"I guess so… did word come from the palace?" Haru couldn't help but ask.

"Oh no, Richard would have known and told me about that. Speaking of which, Haru…"

She looked at him again as servants from the kitchen came, bearing breakfast on simple metal platters.

"Baron left a card, strongly suggesting that we spend time together until his return."

Haru flinched, clearly finding the idea as appealing as he did. "How long is he going to be gone?"

"Only he and Toto know, and I hope he has a good explanation when they get back."

She sighed, and began delicately eating her porridge. "So do I."

ooOoo

Thus began the longest day of Lune's life. At least, that's what he thought until enduring the second day, and then the third.

It wasn't the way that he spent his days that were drawing on him so; he had always loved taking long walks through the forests and such, and loved playing games like chess with a passion. In fact, they were some of the reasons that Lune always looked forward to visiting Baron's home. He wasn't allowed so much leisure time while at the palace.

It was just the fact that he had to do all of it with Haru that irked him. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had _insisted _on Yuki coming with them as a chaperone. A good enough idea, he had to agree for propriety's sake, if it weren't for the fact that it added an entirely new level of awkwardness to their outings.

Haru could never know just how hard it was for him to avoid staring at the maid for too long, or even talking to her. To keep Yuki safe, the slim brunette _had_ to remain as oblivious as ever.

Lune had thought that he had done an excellent job of it. He had thought that she suspected nothing.

He thought wrong.

On the third day, Haru suddenly grabbed his sleeve to make him stop walking from another trip through the extensive orchard. "Yuki?"

"Yes, my lady?" the white servant asked in surprise, since her mistress had been mostly silent for the three days.

"It's getting late, and the cooks are probably about to start dinner. Would you mind telling them that I would love to have their filet mignon again?"

Yuki seemed surprised at the request, but bowed her way out of their presence. "I will inform them right now, my lady."

"Thank you," she replied, although Lune was certain that she preferred saying 'thanks'.

"I thought you wanted a chaperone for propriety's sake," he couldn't help but point out once the love of his life was out of earshot.

"I did, but there's something we need to talk about alone."

Lune flinched while taking two steps away from her. "There is?" he squeaked uncertainly.

"Yes. It's about Yuki."

'_She knows!'_ "U-uh, um…"

Haru sighed and crossed her arms at him. "Lune, you _were _the one to find her when she came to the kingdom, right?"

"Y-yes."

"You made sure that she was well cared for and got a job, right?"

"Yes," he confirmed again, wondering how she was using this to lead up to the betrayal.

If it could be called that. It wasn't like he had ever had feelings for the brunette.

"You've been keeping touch since then, right?"

"I-It would be hard not to. We both live at the palace, after all."

"So why the heck are you treating her like a stranger?" she finally snapped at him.

Lune's jaw dropped in complete shock.

"Look, I might not be as smart as Baron, but I can still tell when my best friend's unhappy. She hasn't smiled in weeks, and she won't tell me a thing, but I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that you're ignoring her."

'_Thank heaven; she's still in the dark!' _"W-Well, I thought you would misunderstand, or perhaps someone around here would misunderstand, and tell Father."

Haru scoffed at that. "Do you really think I'd rat you out to him?"

He stared at her, wondering if it was a trick question.

She flinched from his silence. "That hurts, Lune. That really does. I _hate _your father, remember?"

"It's a little hard to forget."

"Then why the heck would I rat you out to him? If you needed some form of disciplinary action, I'd skip telling him anything and just yell at you again."

He shuddered from the memory. "You _do _have powerful lungs."

"Thank you. Now will you please track down Yuki after dinner some time and make amends? Clear up whatever misunderstanding there is?"

'_She has no idea how much I want to do that.' _"… I will try."

"You will _do_. I miss her smile something awful."

He smiled at that. "I bet she has the same opinion about your smile."

Haru gave a small sigh as they started walking again. "She's told me so. Hey, Lune, can I ask something random?"

"I doubt it would stop you if I said no."

She looked at him a little sadly. "It would."

Lune stared at her. Something seemed… off about her tone. "What is your question?"

"Have you had any health problems since Baron used a tear on you?"

He blinked twice. "… Are you referring to physical or mental health?"

"I'll go for both."

"Well… to be honest, I haven't quite felt right in the head since I met you," he confessed. "Not to be offensive, but things were a lot simpler when you were just a heroic figure in Yuki's stories."

"She talked about me a lot?" Haru asked with surprise.

"I highly doubt that a single day has gone by since leaving that she didn't at least think of you, and I _am _her closest friend, after all. Besides you, of course," he added hastily.

"Of course. So, no real health problems at all?"

"None other than what I mentioned."

She bit her lower lip nervously. "What about your father?"

Lune shuddered. "He's a complete mess, both physically and mentally. But I'm certain you already guessed that."

"Can you give me details?" she asked, sounding just a shade desperate.

Lune stared at her, but kept talking. "My… father was not young, when he married my mother. According to the gossip I overhear from some of the older servants, he used to be quite the player among the ladies. He was also very athletic, and loved parties. But when he started getting older, he was pressured into selecting a bride, eventually choosing my mother, who was generally agreed to be the most beautiful of the maidens at the time."

"Naturally," Haru grumbled.

"Naturally what?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but then changed her mind. "It's just an old issue of mine. So, when did he start having problems?"

"Shortly after my mother's death. He tried going back to the life he led before her, but it didn't work anymore, because my grandfather had died by then, leaving Father king. He found solace in this fine type of mulberry wine, but the producers of it have been out of business for years." He gave a light laugh. "It was quite strange, to find out that the wine came from Baron's old family business."

"Was there anything else that happened to push your father over the edge?"

"Pressures of ruling a kingdom can be staggering, Haru. After the wine was gone, he turned to rich food instead, and even after he came to his senses, he could never get his former fitness back. He still yearns for the good old days, but the plain truth of it is that he's too old and fat to pursue it anymore. It shames me to admit this, but my family sometimes has cases of madness. I think a good portion of it has to do with all the inbreeding that's encouraged to keep our titles."

Haru shuddered. "I'm sorry Lune, but that's a really gross practice."

"Coming from a human, that has little meaning," he defended.

"At least _we _don't eat mice!" she shot back.

"What do you have against eating mice? They're delicious!"

Haru began gagging, turning away from him in case she threw up. "It's… just… _eww_!"

"Yet your kind eats cats; how comforting," he almost sneered.

"Okay, just for the record, we prefer eating cows, certain types of birds, and fish. Eating cats was only out of desperation many years ago, even centuries, and not even Jack's gang would have been willing to eat you!"

"So you think that if cats get hungry enough, they should be allowed to eat humans?" he demanded to know.

"Can't we just agree that it's a gross subject and drop it?" she begged. "Besides, some humans believe in inbreeding, too."

Lune stopped walking. "Was that what we were originally discussing?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Actually, we were discussing your father's health. It's in bad shape?"

"Very bad shape. He'd give just about anything to go back to the good old days, but even if one's the king of the realm, one can't reverse time."

Haru's large eyes turned distant, and she looked away towards a distant cloud. "Right. No one can."

There was something strange in her tone. Strange enough to make him worried. He gently grabbed her elbow, and forced her to look at him.

"Is there a reason you were inquiring after my family's health?"

"What, no, of course not," she assured him, making him wince.

"Yuki was right; you _are _a bad liar."

She flinched, but sighed. "It's the kind of thing you wouldn't understand, Lune."

"I can understand a lot," he asserted, but she shook her head.

"I _can't_ say, Lune. Not yet. But I will soon, I promise."

"How soon?"

She looked up at the lone cloud again as her eyes turned distant once more. "I think Winter Solstice sounds about right."

"Before or after…" He couldn't force himself to bring up their wedding. Not with Yuki's name still fresh on his tongue.

"Definitely before," she said firmly, managing a small smile for him. "If I really do know what I'm doing… well, you'll see."

"Know what you're doing?" he asked incredulously. "Haru, what are you-"

"What's that?" she asked out of nowhere, pointing up at the lone cloud.

Lune looked up as well, seeing the shape change dramatically off the side, as if someone had tried to tear off a corner of the cloud.

"I've seen that before; it's Toto," he confirmed happily, tugging on her elbow to encourage a race to the courtyard. "He usually hits a cloudbank to send word that he and Baron will be here soon."

Haru gave a smile that was so _beautiful_ he could hardly believe that it had come from her. "Last one to the courtyard's a rotten egg!" she cheered as she started running as fast as she could.

Now, ever since Baron used a tear on him, Lune had always had extraordinary health. Some said that he was even fitter than his father had been, at his age.

So, it was a little hard for him to accept that he was absolutely no competition for a scrawny girl like the Sea Maiden. She was in the courtyard long before he was.

"Slow poke," she teased when he finally managed to catch up to her.

"Am… not… rotten… egg," he managed to say between his gasps, leaning against a wall for support.

"Okay, so you're not. It's just a saying, Lune; no meaning whatsoever," she consoled as Richard also ran into the courtyard, gasping terribly.

"My lord… has better…. have a… good explanation… for this," he panted as Haru eased him against a wall as well.

"You should take it easy, Richard; we don't want you to collapse, after all," she scolded him with affection.

He gave her a warm smile, so unlike any he had given the crown prince recently. "You sound just like the lord, my lady."

"Maybe you should consider listening to…" Haru started to say, but then stopped.

Stopped talking.

Stopped moving.

Lune wasn't even sure if she was _breathing_.

"Haru?" he asked worriedly, but she could not hear him.

All of her attention was focused on Toto, who seemed to have an abnormal amount of baggage hanging from his talons.

"What in the Cat Kingdom is he carrying?" Lune couldn't help but wonder.

"He _didn't_," Haru whispered in shock, almost too quietly to be heard.

"He didn't what?" Richard asked, but she was now moving away from him, closer to the middle as Toto drew close enough to land.

However, he didn't land immediately. First, he dropped off the biggest cat Lune had ever seen in his _life_, and then flew slightly to the side to personally land.

The huge cat collapsed to his knees, and started rubbing his wrists sorely. His fur was fairly short, and mostly cream with a hint of brown on one ear like a lopsided hat. As if his size wasn't enough to mark him as different, he was also wearing clothes that the prince recognized as being from the Human Kingdom, as well as a large, strange bag that fell from one of his shoulders upon impact with the ground.

He seemed weary, but somehow **alive** as he stared solely at Haru. "_Chicky_…"

"_Muta-san_," she sobbed, throwing herself at him in order to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Ow, the back!" he yelped as he almost fell over backwards from the impact. "Remember the back?"

"Sorry," she sobbed, just before launching into a long tearful tirade in that strange dialect of hers.

Muta-san seemed to understand every word, because he started crying too. He wrapped the girl up in a hug so fierce that Lune would have feared for her health if it had been anyone but her.

Baron climbed off Toto's back, a smile of deep satisfaction on his face as he hugged the crow. "Thanks for not dropping him after all," he whispered as the prince approached.

"Baron…" Lune tried to say, pointing in shock at the large cat hugging the daylights out of Haru. "Did you really…?"

"It seems that I forgot to return the Fish of Nilpan on my last assignment," the kitten said in a lighthearted manner, handing over the necklace from the pocket of his grey jacket. "Would you mind sneaking it back into your father's study when you return to the palace?" he asked as Toto flew up to the tower to await dinner.

"Baron… do you have any idea how my father will react to this?" Lune asked harshly as the golden chain slid over his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Baron asked in a calm challenge. He then gestured to the fat cat. "This is merely a new acquaintance of mine, who goes by the name of Muta San. No matter how many lessons I give Haru, if there is a need for violence, she will not back down. To counter that, Mr. San has agreed to become her personal body guard and champion. Unofficially, however, this is my response to her problems with Natoru. Not even _he_ is foolish enough to resume stalking her with Muta standing guard. We'd best leave them alone for now," he said rather suddenly, pulling on Lune's sleeve to encourage him to stride into the castle; gesturing for Richard to do the same. "I am certain that Haru and her new body guard would like to become further acquainted. Our presence is not required for the present."

"Except that it's her _stepfather_!"

"Is there anyone that you would deem more suitable for the job than he?" Then Baron sighed as a suitably impressed Richard held the door open for them. "The king only knows her stepfather by the name of Renny. After I and Haru give him the remaining instruction as well as a wardrobe more suited to our kingdom, no one at the palace will ever know the truth, unless you tell them."

"Father would kill you if he knew what you just did," Lune whispered in horror.

"Considering how many times he's threatened my life, the possibility doesn't really faze me anymore. Besides, I _owe _Haru that much for saving my life, if nothing else."

Lune shook his head in amazement. "How did you do it? I thought he _hated _cats."

"He does, when they happen to come between him and Haru. However, his attitude changed completely when I gave him the chance to be with her again. I wrote some large letters explaining what happened to Haru and offered him the bodyguard job if he agreed to a few conditions, such as not interfering with the engagement or offering violence to the royal family. That includes you, so you don't have anything to fear from him."

"How did you keep him from killing you long enough to read the letters?" Richard asked curiously. "If I had a stepdaughter like Haru, I wouldn't show kindness to the one responsible for her disappearance."

Baron sighed, and pulled the steward close enough to that no one else could overhear him. "What you are about to hear, you can _never _repeat. Lune, when Haru approaches you and asks why you never said you left a note for Muta, say that it never felt like the right time to tell her."

Lune's jaw dropped at his friend's amazing bravery. "You mean… the last time?"

Baron nodded. "He was completely distraught, my friend. I feared he would do himself harm if he didn't get _some _word that she was all right." Then a wry smile overcame his face. "In fact, when Toto and I approached him in the middle of the night to avoid attention from the castle, he wanted to know what took us so long to come back. I guess he somehow knew he hadn't heard the last of us."

"But… Muta _has _to know the note's from you," Lune choked.

"I told him you did it. In case Haru asks, the exact words were 'your Chicky is safe, and in good hands'."

"My lord," Richard said slowly. "Are you _lying_ to the lady?"

The little kitten nodded, looking ashamed of himself. "It's one of the things I could lose my head for, if she finds out."

"Baron, you have done everything but write it on the walls!" Lune couldn't help but explode.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed, looking nervously out a window facing the courtyard.

Lune also looked to see that Haru and Muta were now standing, and conversing deeply while keeping a firm grip on each other. He could only assume that it was the strange dialect she was so fond of, but he couldn't tell from this distance. "Why is it that he's a complete cat, and she isn't?"

"I used the Fish of Nilpan incorrectly on her," Baron admitted softly, unable to take his eyes off the two. "In order for it to be a complete transformation, the wearer must know that it is a permanent spell and that returning to the Human Kingdom will be impossible before putting it on. I tricked Haru into wearing it, so I explained the process completely in the second letter to Muta. He said it was a small price to be with his Chicky again. His transformation was much less painful than hers was."

Without warning, Muta started laughing uproariously, falling on the ground to pound it with one fist.

"It's not funny!" Haru yelled at him, waving her arms in the air.

"What's not funny?" Lune asked, perplexed as to why the ex-human was laughing so hard.

"Humans have a strange sense of humor, it's easier not to question it," Baron advised, although there was a blissful smile on his face from the cheerful sound. "Richard, would you mind preparing the room right next to Haru's for Muta?"

"It would be my honor to," the steward replied, bowing his way out of their presence.

"I hope the cooks are about done with dinner. I'm completely famished," the little kitten admitted, wearily heading towards the dining hall. "So, how did you get along with her while I was gone?"

"Well… we were together every day from breakfast to dinner," Lune answered evasively.

"Yes?"

"We went for long walks."

"And?"

"She's not very good at chess."

"It's because she's not used to complex strategies. She's very straightforward in her opinions and beliefs. It's one of her best traits," Baron added, almost as if he didn't mean to.

Lune sighed. "She thinks I've been ignoring Yuki."

"Haven't you? I don't think you've spoken directly to her since you… came…" Baron trailed off, his eyes widening with horror. "Lune, you _haven't _been!"

"We spend time together, yes," the prince admitted, looking away in shame. "We mostly talk, though. Yuki is completely loyal to her mistress."

Baron began growling angrily, angrier than Lune had ever heard from him before. "Lune, I'm more than aware that Haru is no Yuki, but that is no excuse for sneaking around behind her back!"

"Says the one who made the engagement possible!" Lune shot back.

Baron gave a quick glance to the window to be sure that Haru and Muta had gone somewhere else before retaliating. "No, your _father _is the one who made it possible. I'm merely a favorite tool of his, and I am only a part of this mess under protest!"

"That doesn't change the fact that the contract was _your _idea!"

"How about the fact that you are still engaged to Haru? Despite all your protests, you're still meant to wed her in a few months' time!"

Lune groaned from the inescapable truth. "I wish I didn't have to."

Baron's glare increased a hundred fold. "Do you have _any _idea how lucky you are?" he demanded at the top of his lungs, louder than anyone would have thought could come from such a small, frail body. "Haru's smart, sweet, beautiful, and quite possibly the bravest girl I'll ever meet! Even without being the Sea Maiden, **any** cat would be honored to be with her! So help me, Lune; if you dare to break her heart, I _will _find a way to break you for it! Haru deserves better than to be treated like this, and you know it!"

Lune stared at him in horror. Baron had _never _talked about a girl in such a manner in his life, he was certain. The two had relatively few secrets from each other, so he was also certain that the stunted kitten had never looked at a woman before. In fact, he believed that his friend's condition had eliminated any true yearnings for female companionship or a mate.

But what he saw in Baron's eyes was something so heart-breaking, and so powerful, that only one conclusion could be reached.

"_You _love her," Lune whispered.


	25. No Control

**Chapter Twenty Five: No Control**

_Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you, I had no control over._

_-Unknown_

xxXxx

Baron blinked at the accusation. Neither Toto nor Richard had dared to use that word, when it came to his rapidly growing feelings for Haru. "Preposterous-"

"Baron, you've _never _spoken that way about a girl before. And… you actually retrieved Muta for her on a whim!"

"I should have done it from the start," the kitten snapped back. "She's stated over and over that the only things she truly loved about her world are the sea and Muta. Now she has both here, and as such will now have no regrets about having to stay in the kingdom." _'Unless she starts thinking about the engagement again, but there's little I can do about that.'_

Lune groaned as he leaned against a wall. "No no; this is all wrong," he groaned in agony. "I am almost positive that she has feelings for you as well."

"You think so?" Baron asked hopefully before he could stop himself. "Wait, that's not important-"

"You should have _seen_ the smile on her face when she realized you were coming back. She never smiles like that for me."

"Well, have you ever tried to give her a reason?" Baron accused. "Or are you too busy wishing you were with Yuki when you're with her?"

"Now see here-" Lune tried to say defensively.

"No buts. You are still the one destined to marry Haru, and you are going to honor her as you know she deserves. If you don't," Baron threatened at a crescendo, "I'll inform Muta on what you've been up to."

Lune recoiled in horror. "But what about those conditions he agreed to? The one about offering me violence?"

"He will break it. I guarantee you he will break it if you hurt Haru. Please remember that she learned how to fight from him, and he's fiercely defensive of her. I'll see you at dinner," he hissed between his teeth before marching away. He didn't entirely trust himself to remain coldly polite to the prince at this point.

"Ungrateful, philandering bigamist…" Baron muttered under his breath angrily, ignoring how exhausted his legs were. Almost three constant days of riding Toto had made them weaker than usual, and his temper wasn't doing them any favors.

Finally, just outside the dining hall, he fell against a stone wall to catch his breath and rest his legs.

'_**Am**__ I in love with Haru?' _he couldn't help but ask himself.

The only answer he got was from his heart, which was pitter-pattering unsteadily to the beat of her name.

"**Ha-ru. Ha-ru," **it seemed to sing out, making him cover it with one gloved hand in case anyone overheard.

"It doesn't matter if I love her or not," he whispered to himself; avoiding the question completely. "She is marrying Lune, end of discussion."

Why did that have to feel like a blow to the gut? That was how he knew things had to be, even before personally meeting her.

So why did this entire mess feel wrong?

He sighed, and let himself into the dining hall. Theresa and Lily were just setting out plates of one of his favorite dishes; filet mignon.

"That looks wonderful," he said gratefully as he chose one of the seats.

"The lady asked for it. Is she going to be here soon? You usually escort her in, after all," Theresa noted in confusion.

"I'm afraid not this time; she's becoming acquainted with her new body guard, and it might be a few hours before she thinks about food."

Lily seemed incredulous, but took back the plate that was right next to him. "One would think that _she _of all people would be fine without one. A body guard, I mean."

"Oh, she'll be the first to disagree with you," Baron assured her with a satisfied grin. "Please inform the cooks that it will be a while before she's ready to eat, and her companion eats an average of three times as much as she does."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "That's a lot of food," she said numbly, taking the plate back to the kitchen. "I'll warn-_inform_ the cooks," she corrected herself with a nervous giggle.

"Actually, 'warn' is a bit more accurate," he couldn't help but laugh as he tucked into his supper.

Both of the servants laughed with him, and left him alone.

It took him another minute to figure it out, but as he looked around, he realized that he _was _alone. He had never eaten in this large room before on his own, and the clatter of his silverware seemed to echo unusually loud.

'_Haru was right. Stone walls make wonderful acoustics.' _He sighed, and returned his attention to the delicately prepared meal.

He couldn't help but feel that he was getting a small taste of what life would return to being, once the snow would start falling.

ooOoo

Baron knew better than to go up to his room after eating. He knew Haru was going to hunt him down once she was done catching up with Muta, and so was careful to place himself somewhere that she would be able to get to him with ease.

So, while attempting to find a book he hadn't read in a while, the library's curtain flew to the side, the slight sound of the heavy draperies being his only warning.

Even as he turned around to see her, she managed to run up to him, gently pick him up and off the ladder so that she could squeeze him like a teddy bear.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," she whispered into one of his ears happily. "You are the _coolest _cat I've ever met."

"He's explained how things need to be?" he whispered back, feeling his face heat up from the compliment.

"He has. Baron… thank you so much for bringing him here," she tried not to sob, kissing his cheek affectionately. "I still can't believe you did it, but… I'm glad you did. I owe you big time."

"What? Nonsense," he objected although he was starting to feel dizzy from the kiss. "That was the bare _minimum_ that I owe to you. I… I should have brought him sooner, but… I was scared," he mumbled, not wanting to tell her of his less obvious weaknesses.

She laughed at that, and squeezed him again. "Don't be silly. You're the bravest guy I know, other than Dad and Muta."

"… Thank you, Haru. Coming from you, that's a high compliment."

She grinned at him, and gave him another big hug. As she did so, her soft brown hair fell against his face on accident. He inhaled the scent lingeringly; she smelled of the sea, with a small trace of the forest surrounding his castle.

It was strange; he had been treated to this scent since he first came here, and yet, it was nothing less than _intoxicating _for Haru to have embodied the soothing smell on top of her personal scent. Although he knew it was fruitless to wish it, he still wanted there to be a way for her to just stay with him at his estate.

It wasn't like anyone at the **palace** deserved her, especially Lune.

But, after a while, Haru reluctantly put him down, and gave him another smile. "So, I'll see you in the morning? No more sudden trips?"

"Not in the foreseeable future," he assured her, thrilled that she had missed his presence.

"_I am almost positive that she has feelings for you as well."_

The little kitten flinched from the thought. Such a thing could never become reality. It was beyond forbidden on so many levels.

"Baron?" she asked in worry, kneeling in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he quickly assured her, not quite sure of what he was thinking.

Or doing. But he _couldn't _tell her where his thoughts had been leading him.

"… May I touch your hair?" he asked in a rush, grasping the first thing he could think of.

Haru's eyes widened in astonishment. For a painfully long time, or so it seemed to Humbert, she said nothing; only staring at him in a way he couldn't quite read.

He hung his head until his black shoes were in sight; his ears dropping low from shame. _'Maybe my first line of thought would have been less embarrassing.' _"My apologies, Miss Haru. I shouldn't have asked such a thing." The only thing left to do now was retreat from her presence and hope she'll forget about it by tomorrow. He turned to leave.

"Just wait a sec, Baron," she almost laughed, gripping his shoulder before he could escape.

He looked up over the same shoulder hopefully.

"I'm sorry, guys don't usually ask that question," she explained sheepishly, turning a bit so that her back was presented to him, as well as most of her hair. "If you'd like to, I don't mind."

"You are certain?" he asked with surprise as she released his shoulder.

"Since when do I say things I don't mean?" she giggled at him. "It's okay for a few minutes. Any longer, and Muta will start hunting for me if Yuki doesn't."

He nodded, not wanting to risk her step-father's wrath, even if he was much kinder than he had first appeared. He raised his hand to the long strands, but then hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked, turning a bit to look at him.

"…I can't feel through my gloves," he explained, feeling silly for saying it.

"Then take them off, you goof," she giggled, which only made him feel sillier than before.

But he took both of them off, and started running his naked fingers through her hair.

It was softer than he thought it would be, and yet surprisingly light; almost like dandelion fluff. It was such a pleasant sensation, that he found himself drawing out the experience longer than he needed to. He didn't dare smell it again, since he didn't want her to think that he was any stranger than she already thought.

Even before he had found the courage to ask, Baron couldn't explain his fascination with her long locks. Was it because he had never seen it on a cat before? Although it was certainly unnatural for one to have both short and long hair, he couldn't help but think that the peculiarity suited her well.

She was _brimming _with peculiarities.

"Chicky?" a familiar voice called out from the hallway.

They both looked up with alarm, just before looking at each other.

"I better get going," she said a bit sheepishly as she stood up.

"It _is _rather late," Baron agreed, trying not to sound reluctant about it as he put his gloves back on.

Haru gave him another smile, and kissed his cheek one more time before smoothly walking to the curtain.

Her princess training had _finally_ become instinct.

"Sweet dreams, Baron."

"S-Sweet dreams, Haru," he stuttered, feeling like more of an idiot than ever before.

As soon as she disappeared from the cavern-like room, he resisted the impulse to bang his head against the ladder he had been on earlier. "Why in the Cat Kingdom have I taken to acting like a fool when she's around?" he groaned out loud.

Even if she found that side of him hilarious, he wanted her to think of him as steady and serious. At least she already knew about his skill with numbers and thought him a genius with his blends.

He needed to take his mind off her, and quick. This was a forbidden trail his mind was trying to take. He opened up a random book, and read the first sentence that his eyes fell on.

_There is no difference between the wise and the foolish when they fall in love._

"Who asked you?" he snarled, shoving the book back onto the shelf to storm up to his room.

ooOoo

"So, he's never actually made tea, per se, and you still trust the guy enough to be his guinea pig?" Muta was saying the next morning, looking nothing short of perplexed.

"Of course. Admittedly, I've gotten more cautious about testing, but you'd be shocked at what he can come up with. One time, he even made Windex."

"Which one was Windex, Haru?" Baron couldn't help but ask as he made more notes in his tea journal.

"The window cleaner about a month ago."

"Ah, yes. That one has become rather useful," Baron agreed, taking the current batch off one of the stoves to pour a cup and add a squirt of lemon. "The maids are starting to refuse cleaning glass with anything else."

"Windex? From boiled _grass_?" Muta asked incredulously.

"I told you; Baron's a genius," Haru answered, giving the tawny kitten a wide grin.

He smiled back without thinking about it, and offered her the cup. "Hopefully this will taste better than window cleaner did."

Haru shrugged while bringing it to her lips. "Only one way to find out." She sniffed at the liquid carefully, and took a small sip. Her eyes widened with astonishment, but at least she didn't spit it into the cup again. "Muta, drink this," she ordered, offering the cup to him.

"What? But I hate boiled grass," he complained like an overgrown kitten.

"_Drink it_, Muta. You can thank Baron for inventing this later."

Not even the large feline could stand up against her bullying methods. While grumbling underneath his breath, he grabbed the cup and drank it all in one gulp. But it made him start gagging terribly.

"Oh, stop being such a baby," she scolded while taking back the cup. "In an hour, you're going to feel better than you have since before I was born. Would you mind writing down a second copy of that recipe for me, Baron? I bet I could talk the cooks at the palace into making it every morning for Muta."

"Is it another form of cough syrup?" he asked as he immediately did as she requested.

"It's a temporary cure-all for all aches and pains, good for a day's worth. You could relieve a lot of suffering if you consider selling bottles of this stuff, Baron."

He felt a warm glow from the praise. "I'll think about it. Muta, you have an appointment with the tailors in half an hour. Please don't intimidate them too much."

"Yeah, save it for Natoru," Haru pretended to whisper to him, which resulted in identically evil grins from the two of them.

"Haru, the king could discharge the bodyguard services if he starts intimidating the advisors," Baron tried to warn them, knowing that Muta wouldn't hold back if given the chance.

"But you said he can only do it if he starts being an idiot again," Haru pointed out.

"That is correct, and not before."

She gave him a sly smile. "Meaning…?"

Baron thought about it, realizing that the event was inevitable. He could do nothing but sigh in defeat. "Just don't go overboard, Muta. Although I am able to offer you another job around the estate, I am more than certain you would prefer staying near Haru."

"Dang right I do," he affirmed, giving her a gruffly affectionate smile. He wrapped her up in one arm to drag her close. "Even if I won't be able to do things like this after leaving here."

"Hey, it's better than nothing, right?" she asked with a smile, giving him a big hug in return.

Baron had to sharply reign in his jealousy, that he was no longer the only one she openly embraced.

After all, she would soon have no one other than Lune to do that to, and he knew she didn't touch the prince unless she had no choice.

ooOoo

Snow began falling a mere week after Baron retrieved Muta. Although the snow had come later this year than most, the little kitten couldn't help but feel that it had come too soon, as the servants loaded the remaining luggage into the new carriage Baron had ordered.

A new one had been necessary, to accommodate for Muta's size.

"You _will _come to the wedding, won't you?" Lune asked almost formally, as he clasped the stunted cat's shoulder for a goodbye.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Expect me to arrive two days beforehand, for the engagement ball," Baron informed him, although he was keeping his eyes on Haru, who had finally changed out her favorite blue coat for a more winter-friendly cloak.

"Don't be late," she urged him, giving him one last _warm _hug. "It won't be the same without you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he assured her, wishing that he could say more. What, he didn't know, but he knew he wanted to tell her _something_, even if all it would do is delay her departure.

Lune gave her a slightly disgruntled look, but remained silent as he gave Baron a final nod and guided Haru to the waiting carriage, where Muta was helping Yuki in before climbing in himself.

'_Funny. I wouldn't have thought that he had gentle manners,' _Baron thought randomly as Lune paused in front of the carriage, waiting for Haru to let herself in as she had let herself out when they first arrived.

She looked at him with a gentle expression, almost bordering on affection. "Aren't you going to help me, your highness?"

'_I would have to say that completes the success of her training,' _the kitten thought as he fought back a flare of terrible jealousy.

The prince blinked twice in surprise, but soundlessly offered her his arm after a minute. She placed one hand on it, and eased herself elegantly into the carriage.

Lune gave Baron a look of complete amazement, but eased himself in after her. Then the driver clicked his tongue at the hares and shook the reins, which urged them and the surrounding soldiers back down the road, and the long journey to the palace.

Baron watched them leave, feeling colder and emptier with each step they took, even until after they had disappeared from view.

Finally, he forced himself to look away from that lonely road, and enter his home alone. Although there was nothing to outwardly remind him of Haru's visit, he couldn't help but think that the walls have never been taller, or colder. It was almost all he could do, just to place one foot in front of the other as he moved down the main hall, and sitting down at the foot of the tall staircase.

Just like he had with Haru, a mere month before. He gave a big sigh, already missing her worse than being back on his family's orchard.

'_I have done my duty. Despite her initial opinion, she is now the equal of any lady at court, and better. She will make a fine princess, and a wonderful queen.'_

Again, there was that invisible punch to the gut. Oh, if only there had been a chance for… for her to have been able to choose her mate. Even if she ended up choosing another, at least he could have had more time with her.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that Richard had sat down next to him until the old steward spoke up.

"The castle somehow feels empty, without Lady Haru," he noted hesitantly.

"Very," was all Baron was able to say.

"… She asked me to tell you something for her."

Baron immediately looked up at him, feeling strangely hopeful.

"Lady Haru was disappointed to learn that she would not be able to stay for your birthday. She gave me a parcel that she wanted me to give you on that day, and to deliver her good wishes on her behalf. She would have told you herself, but she was afraid that you wouldn't accept it."

"She did? Where is it?" Baron asked excitedly. He wouldn't turn down a gift from her for anything.

"Now now, my lord," Richard laughed. "Your birthday isn't for another month, remember?"

"**Please**, Richard? Just this once?" he begged, not caring if he sounded like a little kitten.

The old white cat merely laughed, and swept the little lord into his arms so that he could start walking up the stairs. "I had a feeling you wouldn't want to wait, and I can't say no when you plead like that."

"I could walk," Baron protested.

"This way would ensure that you open her gift a little sooner," Richard teased good-naturedly, almost at the top of the steps already.

Baron bit back a small laugh, although there was a bit of melancholy in the gesture. "Touché."

"You know, that word has a nice ring to it," Richard noted as he nearly jogged down another hallway, and began tackling the stairs leading up to Baron's tower.

"It does, doesn't it?" Baron sighed, still thinking about how much he missed Haru. He didn't know _how _he was going to handle the odd two months of separation until the wedding.

Or the wedding itself.

"You hid her gift in my room?" Baron couldn't help but ask as Richard finally entered the circular chambers, to where Toto was dozing by the fireplace.

He started at the sound of the door, and gave a sad smirk to the lord. "My, that didn't take long. Are you ready, Baron?"

"Completely," the kitten assured, although he wasn't sure why his oldest friend had asked it like that.

Toto smirked at him as Richard set him down, and lifted one wing to reveal a rather small parcel, wrapped in plain muslin and tied shut with a deep blue thread.

Baron was unable to take his eyes off it as he crossed the room and picked up the present.

What could she have given him? Whatever it was, it was very light.

He carefully untied the thread, and set the muslin on a nearby footstool in order to unwrap it. A sharp intake of breath was heard as he shamelessly stared at her humble gift.

With shaking hands, he lifted the first of many handkerchiefs from the neatly folded pile, shaking it a little in order to appreciate the tiny embroidered teacups on the edges.

Even at a glance, he could tell that no two were alike, just like his blends.

"Yuki says she's been working on these late at night since a little bit before All Hallows' Eve," Toto informed him softly. "She made me promise not to tell you and spoil the surprise."

Baron still couldn't speak, unfolding yet another one to look at all the teacups. She had done a masterful job; just enough detail to make each one unique without turning the edges stiff from all the extra thread.

"I _knew _she would be exceptional at embroidery," he whispered, holding the handkerchiefs to his heart to savor the love that she had poured into the handwork.

"My lord, we need to have a talk," Richard said in a very gentle tone.

Baron looked over at him steadily, dead certain of what was on the steward's mind.

"Are you in love with Lady Haru?" he asked point blank.

He looked down at the handkerchiefs she had made, just for him. Without bidding, his mind conjured the image of her tucked away in her room, her needle flashing from the light of the fireplace as she soundlessly worked, and her tongue tucked against the side of her upper lip just so.

"Baron? Do you love Haru?" Toto pressed after a minute or more had passed.

"… Does it matter?" he asked sadly, still holding the tokens to his heart.

"Please, Humbert. Just answer the question," Richard pressured.

Baron sighed in exasperation, knowing that they would not leave him alone until getting a true answer.

It was tempting to say no and spare himself the humiliation. But even if he could force himself to say it, they would know it to be a lie. "I do. I love Haru with all my heart and soul. Not that it will ever amount to anything."

"I don't know, my lord. It just might."

Baron growled, shaking his head. "Please don't tease me. I know it's hopeless, even if I had found a cure."

"Perhaps not, my lord. Think back to when you met Vulcan's grandfather," Richard begged, forcing the stunted cat to sit into his favorite high back chair. "Did he mention that there was a mate in your future?"

Baron gave a soft glare to the crow, unable to make it any harsher. "Toto has probably assured you by now that a girl has been mentioned, as well as children."

"I didn't. It's _your _future to speak of," Toto informed him smugly.

"Children? As in, more than one?" Richard asked in astonishment.

"I am not sure how many, since Vulcan's grandfather didn't specify, but from his word choice, I have long assumed that it is an impressive number. Not that I am interested in thinking about it right now-"

"We'll get back to the children later. Baron, were you given any clues about who your mate would be?" Richard pressed.

"What does it matter?"

"Everything. _Please_, my lord; what clues were given?"

Baron sighed, unable to look his steward in the eye. "He said that she wouldn't be who I thought she would, and that she would be my exact opposite as well as my perfect match."

Richard was silent for a minute. But then he started chuckling softly.

"What is so funny?" Baron sulked like a child.

Richard only answered him with a smirk as Toto did the same, restraining some laughs of his own.

In an instant, Baron realized _exactly _what they were thinking. "Are the two of you **insane**?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, standing up from his chair in a rage.

Although most people did that to add that to their height, he didn't allow himself to think about the fact that it actually made him smaller, since he usually had to crawl onto the chair when no help was available.

"It seems rather cut and dried, wouldn't you say, Toto?" Richard asked his companion slyly.

"Rather seems that way to me," Toto smirked. "Of course, I've known that she's the one for a while."

"I _can't _have a future with Haru!" Baron reminded them. "It is her destiny to be **Lune's** bride, not mine!"

"No it isn't," Toto said in a sing song tone.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it-"

"Humbert!" Richard snapped, making them leave off the bickering. "You know the Sea Maiden's Song like the back of your hand, don't you?"

"Of course. It has been my favorite song ever since I can remember."

"Then would you mind reciting the last two lines? Just to prove a point?"

Baron sighed, but did it anyway. "_As she had borne the heir from the cold sea, she will bear the greatest king, ever been. _It's that very line that sealed her fate, so I don't know why you're bringing it up."

"_Think_, Baron! How is it one can become king?" Richard demanded.

"To be born to it, of course."

"What other option is there?" Toto pressed.

"None. Unless one is born in the Human Kingdom, then there are innumerable ways to gain a crown, but that won't help us any in the Cat Kingdom."

"Baron," Toto groaned in exasperation. "There _is _another way to become a monarch in this kingdom."

"Oh? Please, do share," the kitten invited sarcastically.

Richard also groaned. "Let's say that instead of having Lune, the king had a daughter instead, and no other children. Are queens permitted to rule?"

Baron thought about that. "According to the ancient laws, never."

"Which would mean that if the princess married someone that wasn't of noble blood…" Toto hinted, a trace of irritation still present in his tone.

Baron thought about it, a fresh wave of shock washing over him. "Then that cat would be king, no contest."

Richard sighed. "My, that took long enough for you to figure out."

"No kidding; I thought we were going to have to hit him over the head with it," Toto agreed as Baron started pacing the room madly.

"The same rules apply to Lune! If he were to marry Yuki despite his father's protests and have a daughter, it would leave Haru free to marry anyone she chose, as long as she had a son! How could I have been so _blind_?" he lamented, wishing that they had brought this up before she left.

"Don't ask us, we've been wondering almost since she got here," Toto informed him sarcastically. "I mean, it's been obvious for some time now that you can't get more oppositely matched than a girl like Haru."

Baron nodded as his mind immediately started listing all the reasons why she was the one.

He understood the sky and land, she knew the sea's ways like the back of her hand.

He was an early riser, she loved staying up late.

He was formal, she was casual.

He was a mathematician, she was imaginative.

He was weak, she was an impressive athlete.

They both played instruments.

They were both raised by people they weren't related to. They had both been lonely for most of their lives, despite whoever was near.

They were both loved by the common people for treating them as dear friends instead of chattel. Neither of them had ever seen the point of treating them otherwise.

He had cared for Yuki first. But compared to what he now felt for Haru, he understood that his feelings for Yuki were barely more than infatuation, a mere symbol of everything that he had long felt would be denied him.

What should still be denied to him.

"… It still couldn't work. I am a runt."

Richard gave him a stern look, and patted the handkerchiefs that the little lord was still holding to his heart. "You yourself said that Vulcan informed the king that she won't be able to fulfill her destiny without your help. I am solidly convinced that he meant the two of you were meant to be more than teacher and student. Even after she tried, she never gained feelings for Prince Lune, and he never gained feelings for her. I suppose it comes down to one question, my lord; how badly do you want to be with Lady Haru?"

"… Very much. More than anything," he affirmed.

"Then start studying again. After all, there's only two months left before she weds the prince."

Baron looked down at his feet, fully realizing the terrible mess he had helped create. The promise of a future mate had been what kept him from losing hope for all these years. The mere knowledge that there was a girl out there for him was a comfort, an assurance that he would someday be cured. Not just cured, but happily married with a loving lady.

Who was going to marry his undeserving best friend, who in turn was in love with **her** best friend.

"What have I _done_?" he nearly wept in horror.

"If you don't find the cure soon, it will be the biggest mistake of your life," Toto told him seriously. "I mean, will you really be able to watch her take vows with Lune?"

"… I can't. Because I won't," Baron affirmed firmly as he increased his hold on her handkerchiefs. He wasn't sure where the burst of confidence was coming from, but he was certain of two things.

He had a _future _with Haru, and he was going to fight for it.


	26. A Storm Approaches

**Chapter Twenty Six: A Storm Approaches**

_Flowers never emit so sweet and strong a fragrance as before a storm. When a storm approaches thee, be as fragrant as a sweet-smelling flower._

_-Jean Paul Richter_

xxXxx

Baron sifted through the most current book, trying to find any clues that would help him. In disgust, he set it onto a growing mountain of books taller than himself, and started looking for a new one.

"My lord?" Richard inquired, gently shaking him by one shoulder. "It's time for bed."

"I'll sleep later," Baron replied tiredly, pulling another book to start perusing it. "I have to leave for the palace tomorrow, so this is my last chance at finding a cure."

"My lord, you won't do Lady Haru any good if you fall off Toto from exhaustion on the way there. Especially since you wouldn't survive it this time."

"… I don't know what to do, Richard," the little kitten whispered, still keeping his eyes to the pages. "Nothing I've found comes even close to what I need, and I've been searching this library for the past eleven years. I don't understand! I should have found something by now!"

"… Perhaps the answer isn't here, Baron."

"Then where? How am I supposed to find it before she weds?" Then he remembered what Lune had said about his father, when he and Haru first came. "On top of that, how will I be able to keep the king from killing me when he realizes what I'm up to?"

"I don't know, my lord. But I don't believe things are cut and dried just yet. After all, you wouldn't have been promised a cure if finding it was hopeless."

Baron looked down, and closed the book tiredly. "Then why do I feel so _helpless_?" he whispered, setting the book on the mountain of discarded literature. "What am I supposed to do; walk up to Haru while I'm like **this** and ask if she'd consider eloping with me? Even if I was cured, the king would behead me with a wooden spoon if I tried that."

"Is that even _possible_?"

"It is if you keep trying," the tawny kitten replied seriously, sinking into a nearby chair. He was exhausted, both physically and spiritually, but he couldn't see how he would be able to rest with his future hanging in the balance. He breathed long and deeply, trying to calm himself down, but nothing worked.

"Baron," Richard said with no small trace of nervousness after a few minutes. "There's something I've decided to tell you, before you leave."

The little kitten looked up, breaking his silent struggle with his own mind. "What is it, Richard? Did something happen while I was fetching Muta?"

"No, nothing like that. It's what happened long before you came."

Baron stood up from his comfortable chair in order to drag his steward into it. "Please, just speak up. What is it you need to tell me?"

Richard took a deep breath. "I… that is, you see…"

Baron nodded for him to continue.

The old steward sighed, and gripped his youthful lord's shoulders for comfort. "If I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I won't even tell Toto. Come now, what has you acting so strangely?"

Richard sighed; a deep, tired sound. "I killed Baron Carouch," he whispered.

Baron's ears flicked in astonishment. "_What_?"

"I killed Baron Carouch," he repeated with a strange, angry glint in his eyes. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Baron couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he sat down on a nearby footstool. "Why don't you start from the beginning? If you're choosing to trust me with this after all these years, you must have good incentive."

"I do." He looked up, and locked eyes with his master. "You see, my family served the Carouch family ever since the baronetcy fell into their hands. We were caretakers more than anything, and whenever one of Carouch line became a little too… vigorous, in oppressing the people, my family would take steps. My ancestor blew up the cave portal to the Human Kingdom after the current baron killed the servant that brought him the tree seed, since he thought that it was the wrong one. We've also been responsible for… premature demises."

"Murder," Baron said plainly.

"… Yes. Your family had a part of this last one."

"I beg your _pardon_?"

"Not so loud," Richard hissed, pulling the lad close to keep the conversation between them. "You see, the Baron Carouch was quite fond of your family's mulberry wine. He'd order enough to rival the king, but only allow himself to have any. After he had too much one night, I simply took him to one of the unfinished towers on the ruse of an inspection, and… let him stumble off the side."

Baron could only stare at him at this point.

"But I swear I did nothing to his wife; she died in childbirth to a stillborn naturally. I was rather fond of her, even if she was as timid as a mouse."

"Richard… why are you telling me this after all these years?" Baron asked harshly. "Are you trying to say that if I grow too oppressive, you'll kill me as well?"

"No, no; nothing like that," the steward nearly laughed. Then he looked at his lord with deep respect. "You're cut from a completely different cloth than that family was. I've never seen anyone so _devoted_ to a people he had only just met."

"Well, they're mine now; isn't it only fitting?" the stunted cat defended a little nervously.

"Perhaps, but it's not very common. I wasn't going to tell you any of this, Baron, but… I had to. I don't know why I had to, but you _need_ to understand what you mean to your people. You're a beacon of hope to them. As is Haru."

A small smile lit up Baron's face as he thought of her. "I used to believe that she would have a magical connection to the water, to earn the title of Sea Maiden. Yet, it is more fitting that she was just a reasonably normal girl with a deep love of salt water."

"Indeed. Baron, you have done everything within your power to find a way to be with her. Although the answer doesn't appear to be in your grasp just yet, I strongly believe that it will be, when the time is right."

The stunted feline bit back a laugh. "You are starting to sound like Vulcan."

"Has Vulcan ever been wrong?"

"Never."

The old steward leaned forward, and gave him a big hug. "Then trust me, and take a leap of faith."

ooOoo

Although Baron felt better after his talk with Richard and a good night's rest, he couldn't help but feel a little directionless as Toto soared through the cold winter air towards the palace.

"So, do you know what to do?" Toto asked over one shoulder.

"Not a clue. I'm winging it," Baron couldn't keep himself from adding with a childish grin.

"Oh, that was a _bad _pun!" the crow scolded him as they began spiraling through the air and down to the castle below them.

Baron kept one hand gripping the crow while the other one kept his hat from flying off his head. He could feel the fierce tugs from the edges of the scarf Haru had wrapped around it, so he knew his fear was justified.

After what felt like an eternity, Baron landed in the courtyard as usual, and the stable hands were coming forward with blankets to rub over Toto's body.

"Just how did you _do _it?" one of them couldn't restrain from asking Baron as he slid off the crow's back to land on the stones.

"Do what?" the tawny kitten asked.

"Turn the Sea Maiden into a _lady_?"

Baron grinned at him, and tipped his hat at Toto. "With patience. Thank you for the ride, my friend."

"At least it wasn't in a blizzard again; last year was _miserable_!" Toto groaned from the mere memory.

Knowing that the stable hands were experienced with making Toto warm and comfortable, he shouldered his small bag over one shoulder, and started walking towards the palace.

"The king will be pleased to see you," one guard told him with a grin as he opened a door.

"Oh? Should I seek him out immediately?" Baron asked, feeling a bit nervous about what his majesty wanted.

"The worst he could say is go away," the guard pointed out, making Baron nod in agreement and start walking down the hallway as usual.

"You're a true miracle worker, Baron," one count said as he passed by; one that normally wouldn't waste any time on him.

An older earl stared at him as he walked past, shaking his head in wonder.

In many small, similar ways, Baron couldn't help but notice that everyone he met in the halls, from the servants to even a duke, were incredibly impressed with his latest feat.

He bit back a smile. Haru must have perfected her façade after all, for everyone to be so…

He couldn't think of the correct word. Impressed with him? Shocked? Amazed?

No, none of those words seemed to quite say everything that was in their eyes. Baron shook his head, decided to ignore them as usual as he began stepping up the long staircase.

As he came over the last step, Natoru could be seen pacing the other side of the long hallway, looking angry and panicked at the same time. The young advisor looked up as Baron approached the king's study, and gave him an incredibly dirty look that spoke volumes.

All Baron answered that with was a satisfied smirk as the servant outside the king's study poked his head through the curtain.

"The Baron von Gikkingen has arrived, your majesty."

"Excellent! Go have lunch, Natori. I have some business to discuss with Baron."

"As you wish, your majesty," the chief advisor seemed to say through his teeth, walking out of the study as Baron entered it. But as he passed, Natori took the trouble to give Baron such a glare, that it would have intimidated the kitten if he weren't so busy worrying over what the king wanted.

Baron looked away from Natori, and bowed before his king. "Your majesty," he said politely, masking his fear.

The king grinned happily, walked around the table he had been sitting at, and actually _hugged _him!

But compared to Haru's, it was hardly worthy of being called an embrace.

"I've seen you do incredible feats before, babe. But _nothing_, not even retrieving Vulcan, could compare to what you've done with Lady Haru."

The kitten smiled a little nervously as the king withdrew. "She's been behaving herself, then?"

"A perfect angel," the king replied dreamily as he moved behind his desk again and gestured for Baron to sit down. "Hardly anyone can believe that she is the same girl that put guards in the infirmary her first day in the kingdom."

"In some ways, she isn't." _'And in many more, she is.'_

The king grinned at him and pulled a large bag of gold from under his desk.

Baron's heart froze.

"Please take this, with my gratitude," the king grinned as he pushed the bag closer to the kitten.

Baron only stared at it. He could remember clearly the revulsion he had felt at a reward, when Haru's cries were ringing in his ears.

He found it no less repulsive now, _especially _with what he was planning to do. "I will accept your gratitude, your majesty. But keep the gold."

The monarch stared at him in shock. "But you've earned this, and more!"

The tawny cat shook his head firmly. "I have loved the Sea Maiden's Song since before I remember. It has been a dream come true to assist Lady Haru with her destiny, and is the only reward I need."

The king stared, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wasn't it exhausting for you?"

"Not really. Lady Haru can be quite reasonable, if one knows how to approach her. I appreciate that you wish to reward me, but it is not needed."

The king sighed in defeat, and pushed the bag under his desk once more. "Well, all right. But if you should think of something, babe…"

"I will inform you immediately," Baron promised, although it was a lie. He knew _exactly _what he wanted, but despite whatever the king believed, Haru was not an acceptable currency.

"Lune had the royal tailors make a new suit for you to wear to the engagement ball tonight. You better see if it fits; it'll be a night to remember!" the king exulted as his large eyes shined madder than ever.

Baron started to bow his way out of the monarch's presence. "I am more than certain it will be, your majesty."

"Hey, Baron?" the king asked suddenly, before the lord could take his leave. "Did you do something to your hat?"

The little kitten stiffened, and touched the scarf Haru gave him with one finger. "I had some alterations done to it."

"It looks good, babe."

Baron smiled at that. "Thank you, your majesty."

ooOoo

As depressing as the thought was, the tailors were grateful that Baron never grew. They had long had his measurements down, so of course the fancy black suit and top hat were a perfect fit.

Not that Baron could tell; he was too busy worrying over how to get to Haru, let alone find the courage to tell her of their intertwined destinies. But she had been completely holed up in her room for hours, preparing for the ball that was now in progress.

"Honestly, Baron, what you did was a _miracle_!" one aging countess gushed incessantly as she took another sip of wine. "Before she left, she didn't know a salad fork from a dessert one, and _now _look at her!"

"That was actually one of the easier parts of her education," Baron informed her almost absently, trying to think of a reason to get away from the stench of the wine as soon as possible.

"Then with that _bodyguard_! How in the Cat Kingdom did you find someone that large?"

"With patience," Baron answered, hoping that shorter answers might encourage her to go away.

"Would you believe that he ate an entire cake, all by himself?"

"I would."

"It wasn't even a little cake-"

"Darling, isn't that the Duchess of Upole coming in?" her husband intervened, pointing up the staircase to where a new fashionable couple was coming into the ballroom as they were announced.

"My, it is! Until next time, Baron," the countess nearly slurred as her husband gently guided her away.

The little kitten gave him a look filled with gratitude, and reattached his eyes to the grand staircase. Almost all of the aristocracy was present, which meant that Haru and Lune would be making their grand entrance soon.

His heart pounded painfully, thinking about the way she had looked at the prince just before they drove off. What if he was already too late? What if she had grown feelings for Lune after all?

How dare he imagine that she would trade out a prince for a mere baron? Was all of this just another fluke of fate? What right did he truly have to be here?

"His highness, Prince Lune Felinus, with his betrothed, Lady Haru!" the royal announcer proclaimed next as the trumpeters gave a joyous peal to salute the couple.

'_Am I the only one in the kingdom willing to say her… last… name…?' _Baron's jaw literally dropped as he saw Haru emerge from behind the curtain; his line of thought completely forgotten.

She was nothing less than _stunning_ in a gown of flowing silk, the color of lightest sea foam. She had also played with her hair in a way he had never seen before, to make it curl and flow over her shoulders and back in waves of perfect brown.

He barely even noticed Lune at her side in a suitably fancy black military uniform, as they descended down the stairs as one; every movement so smooth that it was almost like she was floating on water instead of walking.

For some reason, he was instantly reminded of all the times he had her do this on his own staircase, with a book on her head and a sarcastic comment on her lips. But her calm expression didn't seem to say that she was thinking of sarcasm at all, as she and Lune finally reached the end of the stairs and became accosted by well-wishers. She smiled charmingly and mouthed familiar phrases of thanks in return.

_He could remember all the hours they spent, with him pretending to be a vapid courtier so that she could get used to small talk, and only end up having her laugh until it hurt. He wasn't about to admit it to her, but he loved making her laugh._

She patiently allowed cat after cat to respectfully kiss her hand, until Lune couldn't handle it anymore. He said something that seemed to be short and curt as he took possession of Haru's arm and guided her away from them.

Although Baron knew that it wasn't the appropriate time to worry about it, he couldn't help but feel relief that Lune's feelings were unchanged. But what about Haru's?

For once, he couldn't read her expression as the king was announced, and the music began. It was almost like… she wasn't herself anymore. A mere ornament, content to smile and be seen on Lune's arm.

That was the intention, of course, but it nonetheless chilled his blood to see her acting like…

Like any other aristocrat.

She was as perfect as an angel, as she danced in Lune's arms. There was no connection between them; not the way he remembered between his parents. The dance was almost mechanic, as if they were dolls instead of people.

If the way the king was gloating from his throne was of any indication, it was nothing less than what he had planned.

Every now and again, Haru was passed to a different partner, but she always ended up twirling under the prince's hands.

"Hey, Baron," Muta said casually as he stood by the wall as well, making the little cat almost jump out of his skin.

"Muta! Has anyone ever told you that you have surprisingly silent feet?" he asked as he pounded on his heart to help it regain a normal beat.

"No, actually. This place is noisy enough to cover me. Enjoying the party?"

"… I've seen better," Baron managed to say, unable to take his envious eyes off of Haru and Lune. "Did you encounter any problems when coming here?"

"Nah, not really. Even Natoru got the hint after I offered to gut him the first time he tried approaching her. I thought you said he was a major problem," the giant cat pouted like a kitten.

"He was, before you came along. You do have to admit that you have an intimidating look about you, my friend."

Muta grinned at him evilly, the same way that Haru used to. "It's served me pretty good so far. So… aren't you going to approach her?"

"What?" Baron squeaked in terror. _'Does he know?'_

"Haru's been looking forward to seeing you again. It's all she's been talking about since we got here, the few minutes she can let go of her silly mask."

"Really?" Baron asked, unable to keep a tinge of hope from his tone.

Muta grinned even wider at him. "Really. You made a pretty big impression on her, kid."

The revelation made him so deliriously happy, that he couldn't even be angry about being called a child again.

"Are you open to a little bit of advice from an old man-er, cat?" the large white feline asked in a soft tone, softer than he had ever used unless he was talking to or about Haru.

"Certainly, although I hope you've been watching your tongue a bit better around here."

"That's the nice part about being a body guard, I hardly ever have to talk. Okay, Haru's going to drag Lune aside at some point tonight; follow them at all costs. I'll make sure that no one else does, but… make sure you can hear and maybe see them without being seen."

Baron's heart nearly broke, thinking about Haru and Lune being alone together. "Is it important?"

"It just might be the most important conversation of your life. Will you do it?"

Slowly, the little kitten nodded. "Do you know how soon it will happen?"

"Soon. Be ready for it," Muta urged him as he slipped away, still so silent on his feet.

Baron couldn't help but look at him a little longer before switching his gaze back to Haru.

Naturally, it was only when he wasn't looking at her that her attention was on him. One of her more familiar grins lit up her face as their eyes briefly connected, but she had to break it off before anyone had the chance to notice.

Lune seemed to, though. His own expression was very melancholic as his mismatched eyes flickered once to the tawny kitten, and then faded away, as if he was actually alone.

To be on the safe side, Baron started edging his way to the exit that was closest to the couple. If the conversation was truly _that _important, he owed it to Haru to at least try.

A familiar tune began to echo throughout the ball room, one that every occupant immediately recognized. But unlike every other time Baron heard it, his blood ran cold, and he increased his pace to the exit. Thankfully no one noticed him, but as the first lines were sung by the resident diva, Baron dove for the curtain, and reluctantly ran a small distance to hide behind another curtain.

"_Born into another world is she,_

"_To save the heir, in his hour of need._"

Baron irrationally thought about all the times his mother had sun this song. What would she have said, if he had the chance to tell her that she had been singing about her youngest son's destined mate?

"_She'll bear him from the waves_

"_Like a babe in her arms one day._"

"She would have accused me of getting into the wine with Harold and Louis," Baron concluded in a resigned whisper, pulling the long fabric aside just enough to keep an eye on the ballroom's exit.

"_Sea Maiden, destined to join cat kind,_

"_Yet always possessing her own mind._"

Come now, any time. He knew that Lune hated that song, and would be willing to take any chance to escape it, even if it was with Haru. Baron was also strangely certain that Haru had no love for the ballad, if nothing else than the fact that it brought even more unwanted attention to her.

"_As she had borne the young heir from the cold sea, _

"_She will bear the greatest king, ever been._"

As a loud applause echoed down the hallway, Lune and Haru flung aside the curtain. The prince was nearly dragging the girl by the wrist as her other hand covered her face.

"… Did they _have _to play that song?" Haru asked in complete mortification, actually shaking a bit as her companion almost ran down the hallway with her in tow.

Since neither of them were looking behind him, Baron slipped out from his hiding place, and began following at a discreet distance; careful to stay close to potential hiding spots.

"Unfortunately, Father thinks so. He insists on it being played at every formal occasion," Lune reported with a growl. "I asked him to skip it tonight, but he wouldn't even consider it."

"When _does _he consider any one else's opinion?" Haru asked as she shook off Lune's hand and gestured with her head for him to follow her into another hallway.

"Almost never, actually. The only advice he gives any attention to is when it leads to him having his way again."

"Do me a favor, discontinue having that song played at every occasion after your coronation; it's _embarrassing_."

"Trust me, that will be the first thing on the list. The second is firing the current advisors."

"… on second thought, could you get rid of Natoru and Natori first?" Haru asked impishly, keeping the pace fast enough to satisfy Lune but slow enough so that Baron wouldn't start gasping from exhaustion.

He bit back a smile as he struggled to control his breathing anyway. Even when she was pretending that he wasn't around, she was still considerate of him.

"I'll think about it," he promised her as she led him to the library entrance. The dark feline held the dark blue curtain open so that she could enter first, and let it fall behind him. "Now then, what was so important that we had to steal away from the ball? We'll be missed, you know."

Still struggling to keep his breath, Baron approached the curtain, and set his ear against it.

"I know, but don't worry about it. Both of us have bigger concerns than a party." Her voice had faded enough to say that both of them were near the middle of the library, possibly sitting down at the comfortable chairs in the center of all the bookcases.

After taking a few precious seconds to rest, Baron slipped through the curtain, taking care not to have it shift any more than needed. Seeing that the two were indeed at the middle of the room, he slipped on silent feet between one book case after another, until he could watch them from between some books on a shelf facing the two.

Lune and Haru were sitting at one couch, where she was pulling a small card from one of her long evening gloves.

"Tell me, Lune; what does this say?" she asked while giving it to him.

The prince's face was turned just right for Baron to see the prince's expression as he looked at the card. He flinched terribly, and gave Haru a fearful look.

"Go on. What does it say?" she encouraged him with a gentle smile.

"Uh, mmh…" he struggled to say, looking as nervous as he did during his confrontation with Baron. "… Your Chicky is safe, and in good hands?"

Haru grinned even wider than before, and leaned close. Baron fought back another flare of jealousy as she took the card back, and slipped it back into one evening glove.

"Actually, it says that you eat banana sandwiches for breakfast. But nice try; Baron isn't here to ad-lib for you."


	27. Everything

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Everything**

_Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give- which is everything._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

Lune jumped off the couch, and started backing away with horrified eyes. "Oh no," he choked out in horror as Baron also realized that she was onto them.

"Oh, sit down; I'm not angry with _you_," she chided, standing up to grab his wrist before he could try escaping. "Well, okay, maybe a little, but I know it's not your fault. This whole mess is the sole property of your father."

The prince couldn't answer her. He couldn't even look at her, even though she had a grip on both of his shoulders by now.

Haru sighed, and gently made him sit down again. But she remained standing. "I have a theory on what's been going on, Lune, and I wanted to talk to you about it in a way that no one can overhear."

'_Then what about me?' _Baron couldn't help but wonder. Surely she knew that he was there.

"Back when we actually started talking to each other, in the tower, you said that the only reason you weren't fighting your father's wishes was to protect the life of someone very dear to you. You may not think I pay a lot of attention to you, but I've noticed that other than your father, there really are only two people that even have a _prayer _of inspiring that kind of loyalty out of you. One is Baron, and the other is Yuki. I think we both know that if you were protecting Baron, you'd have said so from the start."

Lune flinched guiltily, but still remained silent. Haru kneeled in front of him, and used one hand to force his attention away from his shoes and toward her face.

"All you have to do to convince me I'm wrong, is say that you're not in love with Yuki."

Lune stared at her in horror, and closed his eyes painfully. "I… I _can't_," he whispered after a few moments of terrible silence.

Haru beamed at him, and released his face to do what she had once told Baron was a victory punch. "I knew it!"

'_She did?' _Baron wondered, although slightly relieved that she had been able to figure it out without help.

"Keep quiet!" he implored her worriedly. "Someone might hear you."

"Sorry. I've been praying that there was something going on between you two since she said that you two were friends."

Lune stared at her in shock. "But… what about the day Baron came back?"

"Oh for crying out loud; I was attempting to pump you for information since Yuki wasn't talking! But I blew it, thanks to my impatience; a mistake I'm not going to make tonight."

Lune shook his head miserably. "Haru, we _can't _fight this! Yuki will die; don't you care about her life?"

"Of course I do. That's why I want you to run away with her right now."

Baron's heart was suddenly as light as a feather.

A groan was heard from the prince. "Baron was right; you _are _the type to encourage elopement."

"Completely. Shouldn't you be going about now?"

"But what about the prophecy, Haru?"

She slapped her forehead in irritation. "Don't you understand? This _is _part of the prophecy!"

"What in the Cat Kingdom are you talking about? The next king is to be _your _child!"

"That's right." Haru gave a large sigh, and grabbed his shoulder in a gesture of patience. "Lune, didn't you notice that just about everything for my destiny was set up about twelve years ago?"

"What do you mean?" the prince asked as Baron wondered the same.

"Think about it. That's when Baron came to court, when he brought Vulcan, when you met Yuki; everything."

"What does my meeting Yuki have to do with the prophecy?" Lune inquired, sounding more confused than ever.

'_He has a point. The prophecy only mentions him, her, and her child,' _Baron concluded.

She made him lock eyes with her again. "There's been some things you've lied about, and others you were honest over. But the one thing you've never told anyone, as far as I can tell, is what you were doing in the Human Kingdom the day we met."

The room was suddenly so silent, that Baron was tempted to find a pin to drop. But he kept his eyes and ears cocked to Lune, since the prince had never truly answered that question.

"I promise that I won't be angry or throw a fit over whatever it is you're about to tell me, Lune, but I need to know; what were you doing in my kingdom that day?"

The dark prince could only look at her, clearly fighting back the urge to cry. "I… I was actually…"

"It's okay; go on," she encouraged him, almost the way a mother would.

"… I was looking for you," Lune whispered, now studying his shoes again. "Or, at least the place where you obtained the fish cookies Yuki loved talking about. I was going to buy a box for her as an engagement gift, and defy Father for her. I tried to anyway, after you rescued me, but Father promised to remove her head if I so much as spoke to her again, and I can't let that happen. Even if it means marrying you."

Haru stood up, and smiled with relief. "I had a feeling Yuki had something to do with it. Especially since you came without an escort."

"I didn't want Father to find out before I proposed, and… it was something I had to do on my own. Now look at us; destined to both be bound to you."

"No, you're not," Haru replied in a sweet tone.

He looked up at her in surprise as the hidden lord did the same.

"Don't you see? This was _meant _to happen! Quite literally, if you had never met Yuki or if I had never saved her life, you would have had no reason to visit my kingdom, and the prophecy would be invalid. You were meant to love her, and she was meant to love you. That's literally the only reason I'm here, other than Baron's persistence."

'_And the king's arrogance,' _the tawny kitten longed to add.

"But what about our son?" Lune demanded. "The crown _must _pass through the direct line."

"Lune, use your head!" Haru nearly hissed into the prince's ear. "Hasn't it ever occurred to you that the stupid prophecy means **my** _son_ will marry **your** _daughter_?"

Baron's jaw dropped. _'So she __**does **__know!'_

It took the prince a little longer to say something. "… Father pressed the engagement so hard, I never got a chance to think about that possibility," he confessed almost sheepishly as he stood up.

"I've been pressed just as hard as you, and _I _thought of it," Haru retorted, gently touching his face with one hand. Then she sighed heavily. "Lune, you're a great cat; you'll never hear me deny that again. But to be perfectly honest, I think you and Yuki would make a much better couple than we would. I hope when everything calms down, I'll be able to count you as a friend instead."

Lune laughed; a strange, relieved sob that Baron had never heard before. He grabbed Haru by the shoulders and gave her a rib-crushing hug.

Baron knew he had no right to get indignant about such a gesture. But he still had to restrain himself from angrily revealing his presence.

"You know, when everyone hears of this, my father's efforts to get us together will seem like a trifle," he managed to say after a minute. "The noblecats can become quite competitive, especially when it concerns a beautiful woman."

Haru snorted indelicately.

"Stop that," he scolded as Baron wished he could do the same. "I may not want to marry you, but you _are _lovely, especially when you're happy. Being the Sea Maiden won't help, you know."

"Don't worry; I have another trick up my sleeve," Haru promised him, gently turning him around and pushing him away. "On top of that, I already know which one I'm supposed to marry."

'_She does?' _Baron thought in a panic.

"Oh? Which one?" Lune asked, almost uncomfortably. Was he thinking about the confrontation with Baron?

"I don't dare say; I might jinx it. Besides, I want him to choose whether or not to get stuck with me. But let me worry about that," she said quickly, leaning close to whisper into his ear. "I want you to go to Yuki, and tell her how you feel about her. Elope tonight; I'll buy you all the time I can. But whatever you do, don't come back until after it's safe."

"When will that be?"

Haru sighed again. "Trust me, you'll know, and I hope you'll forgive me for it. Now get going!"

"… You're completely certain about this?" he asked, as if afraid that it was an elaborate joke.

"Completely. Besides," Haru continued, her tone turning coaxing, "if you do it, not only will I have Muta whip up a large batch of those cookies for the two of you, but I'll take back what I said about Magic Dance."

"Uh, Haru? If I marry Yuki, what you said about Magic Dance won't matter."

"Exactly. Good thing I never actually gained feelings for you, or I'd be furious enough to sic Muta on you for sneaking around behind my back."

"Hey-" Lune tried to object.

"Enough stalling. Get going right now, because if I end up married to you, I'll _never _forgive you for refusing this escape hatch. Go!"

Lune gave her another deeply grateful look, and ran for a bookcase that was actually a door to the secret corridors.

Haru walked up to the bookcase after it slammed shut behind him, and held her ear against the wall; presumably so that she could hear him walk away. After a few minutes, she turned away from the secret entrance, and sent a grin into the room. "You can come out now, Baron. It's safe."

Hesitantly, he walked around the book case he was hiding behind. "… That was rather impressive, Haru. First you fool the entire castle into thinking you've reformed, and then you figure out what the king did."

"Between the two, I'd say fooling everyone was harder. Smiling all the time _hurts_ my cheeks," she complained with a silly grin, one that he knew very well. "Would you like to see something funny?"

"Of course," he replied as they both walked back to the center of the room to meet at the chairs.

She grinned at him again as they both sat down, and passed the small note from her glove to him. He took it, and glanced at the words.

_Your Chicky is safe, and in good hands._

Baron had to fight to keep from laughing out loud as he tucked the note into his breast pocket. "That was rather tricky of you, Haru. Banana sandwiches, indeed."

She fought back a few giggles of her own. "I might not like lying, now that I've gotten the hang of it, but it can be useful at times. Which reminds me." She suddenly slapped his elbow, making him yelp in surprise. "That's for lying to me, _again_."

"It wasn't my idea," he protested while rubbing the arm, just before fully realizing what she had done. "… You _hit _me!"

"You earned it," she replied with a silly grin, one that had no anger in it whatsoever.

"But you _never _harm anyone that can't fight back."

"That's right. But since we both know you're older and more mature than I am, you can handle your own."

He stared at her, feeling more love than ever before. Even if the slap had hurt and startled him, she had given it to him as an **equal**!

Never before had he been so happy to receive abuse. "… _Thank you_, Haru. I know that… my appearance can be deceiving."

"Very deceiving," she agreed, dragging him close for a warm hug. "I'm sorry it took so long to come to grips with the real you."

He purred with pleasure, unable to stop the action. But Haru didn't seem to mind, if her giggles were of any indication.

Then he remembered what he had come here to do. Although he really didn't want to, he pried himself out of Haru's arms, so that he could stand up and right in front of her. The action made them about the same height, since she was still sitting.

"Haru Yoshioka, there's something I would very much like to ask you."

She beamed at him happily. "Oh? What would that be, my lord?" she asked, her tone playful.

He opened his mouth to ask for her hand… but nothing came out. He gulped once from nerves and tried again. Still, nothing.

As he kept trying to ask, Haru's eyes seemed to lose just a shade of their color, and he could see a bit of uncertainty in them.

Baron wasn't quite sure where the idea came from. But since his voice was choosing such an inopportune time to go on strike, he saw no other choice. Biting his lower lip for luck, he reached up with both hands to remove the black silk hat he was currently wearing.

But he couldn't help but wish that he had been able to do this with his regular hat, as he tucked the headwear neatly into the nook of one arm, and just looked at the half- human; his heart in his eyes.

He thought he knew what Haru's smile looked like, in its many forms. But none of them could compare to the one that spread over her face as she leaned forward, gently grabbed the front of his suit with one hand, and pulled him close enough to press a chaste kiss against his lips.

Not a word had needed to be spoken.

When Haru pulled away and released his suit, her wildly happy grin had spread to his own face.

"That one was most certainly _not _CPR."

She grinned at him. "Nope, that one was genuine." Then she nervously placed one hand on each of his shoulders, and locked eyes with him. "Baron, how badly do you want to be with me?"

With the confirmation that she had just provided of her own feelings, the little kitten found the courage to answer without thinking twice for it.

"I'd die for the chance."

A flicker of yellow fear ran its course through her eyes, but she was able to control it on her own, giving him a tearful smile and she kissed his lips one more time. "You know that the king won't stand for it, right?"

"No. I don't know what to do about him," Baron admitted, feeling like a failure for admitting it.

"Maybe you don't. But I do."

He stared in complete shock, but waited for her to continue.

She sighed an almost sob as she stole another large embrace. "Baron, we literally have only one chance to be together. If either of us make even a little mistake, it's over for good. I wish I could tell you what's about to happen, but I can't let the king know what we're up to."

"I won't tell!"

"I know you won't. Because I'm not going to tell _you_ anything; your reaction needs to be genuine." She took a long deep breath through the nostrils, trying to gain the courage to tell him something.

Something _big_.

"This isn't easy for me to ask, Baron. But in order to make everything work, you need to do something harder than you've ever done before."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," he assured her fiercely.

"Can you trust me?"

"Of course-"

"Think it over before you answer," she interrupted him, a look of actual _agony _in her fair features. "You have to be able to trust me completely. If there's even a little bit of doubt, something terrible will happen. I'd avoid this if I could, but I can't. This is quite literally the only way for us to be together, and I want… _need_, you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Baron looked at her carefully, wishing he could pry more information from her. But despite the obvious terror she had for what was to come, he knew that stubborn set of her jaw.

She would tell him nothing more than what she had just said.

He smiled lovingly, and took her gloved hand so that he could kiss it. "I trust you completely, Haru. No matter what happens."

The relief he saw in her eyes was more than worth the brief soul-searching. She nearly crushed him in another embrace, and kissed his cheek in gratitude. "You need to return to the party as discreetly as possible with a different entrance. Do nothing to bring attention to yourself. Muta knows what to do from here, but whatever you do; _don't _involve yourself until the king sends for you in the morning."

"Will I receive more instruction then?"

"Yes, but not from me. This is why I need your trust so badly, Baron. This will be the last time I can talk to you until it's over." Haru sighed, and held his head so that one of his ears was close to her mouth. She whispered a single sentence in Japanese to him, and then released him completely.

Completely stunned, Baron shook his head while smiling. "I think you're driving me into insanity with you, Haru; I'm beginning to understand that strange tongue of yours."

She looked at him incredulously, but asked him something else in the same fluid tongue.

"Yes, really," he assured her with another smile. "You said not to worry, because you are fairly certain everything is going to work out."

Haru stared at him a little longer, and shook her head with a laugh. "You never fail to amaze me, Baron. Now get going."

He nodded, giving her another loving smile before walking back to the entrance.

"Just between us, Baron," he heard her whisper, just as he let the curtain fall behind him.

"The son that's supposed to become king? I hope he turns out just like you."

ooOoo

The engagement ball, in the king's eyes, was an outstanding success. Every one of noble blood was in attendance, both the food and the music were the finest to be had, and best of all, his son had come to his senses about the Sea Maiden.

King Phoebus had to admit, he was confused as to why it took his heir so long to realize what a jewel Lady Haru was, even before Baron had polished her manners and personality until they _glowed_. He sighed, fighting back the familiar pang of jealousy that it was his son that was destined to wed her.

But that didn't stop him from wishing that she had been revealed a generation sooner. It wouldn't have taken even half as long for her to warm up to her destiny, if he had been allowed to try his old charms on her.

Not that it mattered anymore. He was too old for things like romance, even if she was such a _babe_.

He loved that word, especially in reference to the Sea Maiden.

"Prince Lune has been gone with Lady Haru for some time now," Natori said tightly, checking his watch. "Almost an hour and half, now."

"Ah, the lovebirds are just getting acquainted. Let them be," Phoebus ordered before returning his attention to the goblet of raspberry wine in his hand.

It was days like this when he wished that Garrington's was still in business. Nothing could compare to _their _wine.

"Still, this is their ball, and should be in attendance-"

"I said leave them be!" the king snapped angrily before taking a long drink. "The more comfortable they are alone together, the more likely they'll present me with a grandson soon."

"It's most improper, for them to be spending time alone together before the wedding," Natoru pouted as he played with the tassels on his uniform, looking more sour than usual.

Getting fed up with the two of them, Phoebus pointed at the huge cat standing watch over the exit the happy couple had passed through. "You know that guard of hers? He _always _does exactly as Haru says, when she says it, and without commentary. You could both take a leaf from his book, boys."

Natori glared hatefully at the large feline, but finally chose to be silent, as did his pouting son.

The music kept playing. The cats were still dancing. The food was disappearing, but that might have just been because Haru's guard had convinced one of the maids to bring him a plate of goodies every now and again.

He checked his pocket watch after another hour had passed. "… I think it's high time that the lovebirds rejoin the party. Go track them down."

Natori nodded, but still said nothing as both he and his son maneuvered their ways from the throne to approach the guard. Phoebus could never remember his name, but nonetheless approved that at least he did as he was told. It was nice to see that at least _some _servants knew how to do their job.

At first, he wouldn't let the advisors pass, but after some words were exchanged on both sides, the guard invited himself to go along and help search. At least, that was what Phoebus could assume, since neither of them looked too happy when the guard walked through the curtain with them.

Phoebus could only smirk; it was good for his advisors to get one-upped every now and again. That was one of the reasons why he depended so much on Baron; he may be a runt, but at least he knew his place most of the time.

He sighed, and allowed the wine-bearer to refill his goblet.

The minutes began ticking by. The king found himself checking his pocket watch every two minutes or less.

After a half hour, though, the two advisors came back to the ballroom.

Alone.

Phoebus cocked his head at the two, puzzled that not even the guard was with them. Even stranger; the two looked _scared_! They only ever looked that scared when he was angry, or when Lady Haru was throwing a tantrum. Neither was happening, he was certain, so what was wrong?

Unless Lady Haru _was _throwing a fit again?

"What's wrong, babes?" he asked suspiciously.

"I… well, you see, my king," Natori stuttered fearfully. "We, uh, found Lady Haru, after some searching. She was asleep in the library."

Phoebus stared in shock, and stood up from his throne. "Why the heck was she asleep in the library?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"She says that Lune took her there, and said he'd be right back with a surprise. That was less than five minutes after they left the party," Natoru reported, looking strangely hopeful through his fear.

The king's blood ran cold in horror. He whistled sharply, making his two personal bodyguards stand at attention. "I want the two of you to see if a maid named… oh, never mind; just alert the security and find out where my son is." _'I've been having such trouble with names lately; who __**was **__the maid Lune wanted to marry?'_

"Yes, your majesty," they replied as one, bowing their way out of his presence to start searching the palace.

"Where is Lady Haru's guard?" the king snarled at his advisors.

"She was tired when he woke her up, so she asked him to escort her to her chambers. He'll likely be standing guard outside her room all night, as usual," Natori reported.

"Good. I wouldn't want her to start thinking Lune's making an escape."


	28. The Art of Deception

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Art of Deception**

_Politicians are masters of the art of deception._

_-Martin L. Gross_

xxXxx

Natori was from the Human Kingdom. He had done everything in his power to hide the fact, and it had served him well in his rise to power as high advisor to the king.

Most days it was a thankless job, often feeling like he was a mere baby-sitter to a child in a grown up body; one that only cared for getting what he wanted. In some ways it was a blessing, but it was a vexing task more often than not. Even when he toyed with the idea of killing the king, he was forced to conclude that it would have been a disastrous choice. For a reason he had never been able to figure out, the young Prince Lune had always despised him. He was sure to dismiss him and his rather foolish son after his coronation.

Natori had once had siblings, in the Human Kingdom. But thanks to a deceitful _human_, he was now alone. Oh, he remembered how _kind _the child appeared to be, when they came mewing for a small bit of his food. Ever smiling, the child had poured all of the brown liquid he had been drinking into a bowl for them, and watched them lick up every drop.

Natori had tried to warn his brother and sister away from the stuff, since the fumes were nauseous, but they had been so hungry, that they even looked a little happy when they slowly died, right in front of him.

It was partial irony when he braved the human world again, to search for that poison when the king's demands became too much, all those years ago. It was a sheer stroke of brilliance to kill off Prince Lune before he came to power, and allow one of his more reasonable relatives to become king in his place after offing the king as well. He had only been able to find a small bit of the mysterious 'chocolate milk' and bring it to the kingdom, which was why it had taken so long for the effects to become serious.

Then that _runt _came out of nowhere, riding that infernal crow and bearing firebird tears. Received honor and glory that should have gone to his son, as thanks for doing so well in his duties.

Nothing Natori tried worked, in his efforts to remove this dangerous thorn in his side. The runt somehow was able to override any rumor he could come up with, no matter how dangerous the task was. All Natori had accomplished, trying to get rid of Baron, was make his enemy stronger, and more powerful with each successful task.

After a while he was forced to give up, since the king started thinking of difficult tasks on his own and nothing could make the runt fail. Even taming the Sea Maiden and transforming her into a lady was no problem for that disgusting little peasant.

But _this _time, Natori was determined to come out on top. After months of listening to his son bemoan his unrequited love for the half-human, an opportunity had finally presented itself, and there was no way in all of the Cat Kingdom that the high advisor was going to let Baron ruin it for his family a single time more.

Feeling happier than he had in years, it was slightly difficult to make his features somber as he knocked on the king's door the next morning.

"Come in," the monarch growled sleepily.

Natori was able to put on a suitably somber expression as he let himself into the king's private chambers, where the old fool was having breakfast in bed. "I'm afraid that I have bad news, your majesty."

"Didn't anyone find my son?" he snapped as he chewed his way through another mouse pastry.

"Not him specifically, but we have discovered the 'surprise' he meant for Lady Haru."

The king took a long drink of wine before speaking. "What was it?"

Natori took a long breath, to weather the storm that was sure to follow his words. "A minor priest in the capital was found bound and gagged in his home this morning. He claims that the prince held him at knifepoint to perform a marriage ceremony, binding him to a white maiden that matched Lady Haru's maid's description. Your son then tied him up to keep anyone from finding out before the two could escape into the night."

The king stared in complete shock, and stood up in bed to make his platter fall in a mess to the floor. "He eloped with her _maid_?"

"It would appear so, my king. No one has the slightest clue where the two are hiding."

The king jumped off the bed to begin throwing a tantrum… but crumpled to the floor on impact with a yowl of pain. Natori bit back a smile, glad that the king wasn't able to throw tantrums the way he used to, even as he helped the monarch to his feet again.

"How _dare_ he? He _knows_ how important the prophecy is! I thought he finally warmed up to her!"

"It would appear not, my liege. Still, that leaves us with an important question; what do we do now?"

"We find him. He has to come back and face his destiny," the king asserted, but Natori shook his head in faux sadness.

"We've been tearing apart the capital for three hours now, and they are nowhere to be found. On top of that, even if we find them, she is the only leverage you have to coercing your son into the marriage, but it is against our laws for any cat to have more than one wife. If you have the maid executed, then he will have no reason to go through with the wedding that _must _take place tomorrow. He would kill himself first."

"But how can we have a wedding without a groom?"

"We simply find a new one, that's all," Natori soothed him, using every bit of his court training to keep control over his emotions. "One with royal blood."

His marriage to Rosella had been nothing but a trial, but at least she had provided their son with that credential. Even if it was to his grievance that Natoru took after her so strongly, both in body and spirit.

"This _can't _be right! Send for Baron; _he'll _know how to deal with this," the king proclaimed as he marched to one of his wardrobes and started throwing outfit after outfit over his shoulders, searching for the perfect one.

Natori's blood heated up, at hearing his rival so quickly sent for. "It might be best if you were to not seek his advice concerning this, my king."

"Why not? Unlike some _others _I could mention, he's never let me down," the king replied casually as he settled for an amethyst robe that complimented the crown that never left his brow.

"While… that might be true, your majesty," Natori struggled to say without losing his temper, "I fear that he will try to influence your decision on the Sea Maiden's behalf to his own advantage."

The king paused halfway through getting dressed and looked at his advisor quizzically. "What do you mean, babe? What advantage?"

Natori fought back another wave of revulsion at the hated word. "I am firmly convinced that the Baron von Gikkingen is in love with her, my king."

"What? That's nonsense," the king laughed as he finished dressing. "How can he fall in love if he doesn't even have hormones?"

"Your majesty," Natori said between gritted teeth; determined to make the king see his point, once and for all. "Who was it that ultimately managed to bring the Sea Maiden to the Cat Kingdom?"

"Baron," he grunted with a quizzical expression.

"Who was it that warned us she would be a handful?"

"Baron."

"Who knew how to soften her displeasure enough to give your son a chance to court her, **and** managed to turn her into a lady?"

"Baron," the king said yet again, suddenly realizing just how much the little runt had been in the picture.

"Your majesty; he has an extensive knowledge of humans. There's no telling how many other courting rituals he has at his disposal, or all of what happened during her stay in his estate. I have seen him watch her, when he thinks no one's watching him. He cares for her a great deal more than he'll show, at least for the present. With the prince effectively out of the way, he _does _have the best chance than any in the kingdom of wooing Lady Haru."

"Except he's a _runt_!" the king suddenly yelled. "He could never father children on anybody, let alone the Sea Maiden!"

"Precisely, sire. That is why we must act quickly to betroth her to another." Natori smirked as the king fell into his hand. "In fact, I know just the one."

The king looked at him quizzically. "Who?"

"If you will recall, my son is completely loyal to you-"

That's as far as he got on the subject. The king started laughing so hard, that the advisor could barely hear his own thoughts.

"_N-Natoru_?" the king managed to choke mirthfully after slamming his fist against a nearby table a few times. "That's even funnier than _Baron_ marrying her!"

Natori stiffened defensively. "How so, my liege?"

"He's an idiot, and Baron's one of the smartest people I'll ever know. No, Natoru wouldn't do at all." The king held one hand to his chin as a wicked smirk returned. "In fact, I know of only one cat worthy to father the Sea Maiden's child, now that Lune's declined the privilege."

"Who?" Natori asked exasperatingly. He needed to cut off the king's line of thought as quickly as possible.

"Never you mind. Just send for the Sea Maiden. Tell her to meet me at my study in ten minutes or less."

"But, my king-" Natori tried to dissuade him.

Then the monarch marched up to him, and grabbed a large fistful of his robes. "If you don't do as I say, I will have your head removed. Either tell her to meet me in my study in ten minutes, or have an appointment with Harold in ten minutes. Your choice."

Natori clenched his jaw painfully. "… I'll… retrieve the Sea Maiden."

The king grinned, and patted his head in an insulting manner after letting him go. "There now. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The high advisor chose not to answer that. He merely bowed his way out of the king's presence, and started marching down the hallway. With every step he took, he cursed the king in his mind, still fearing that one of the servants would overhear and inform the monarch.

It was such a good plan. Peacefully take over the kingdom, just by having his son marry the Sea Maiden. He could have prevented his son from making too many mistakes while pulling the strings, and it was quite likely that the resulting child could have taken after Natori himself, to become the greatest king ever been.

Maybe there was still a chance to make things work. He had hardly ever spent time with Lady Haru since her miraculous transformation, but he was certain that she was more reasonable now, thanks to-

He forced his thoughts to another direction before he could even _think _'Baron'. That little runt did no one any favors but himself.

After what felt like eternity, he was in front of Haru's door, with her guard half-asleep at the door. But he snapped to attention as the advisor approached.

"Inform the Sea Maiden that the king wishes me to escort her to his study in five minutes," Natori said, certain that much time had elapsed since departing the king.

Instead of offering another unneeded remark, the giant cat actually did as he requested the first time, slipping through the door and locking it behind him.

That seemed a little suspicious. Ever the curious one, he pressed his ear to the door to overhear what was going on within.

"…in five minutes."

"What, seriously? Face the wall so I can get dressed!"

After that, Natori heard some rather violent sounds come from the room, but since he heard no cries for help, he assumed that she was only rushing about. He bit back a grin, secretly glad that the transformation wasn't as complete as everyone thought.

It proved that Baron wasn't perfect at _every _task given to him.

He backed away from the door, just in time for it to open. Despite the violent sounds that he had just heard, Lady Haru looked nothing less than perfect, as if the king had interrupted her during a quiet morning read.

"Please lead the way, Natori," she said in a calm tone as he offered her one arm. "Did anyone find out where Lune went?"

The high advisor flinched at the question, but gave her a reassuring smile as she politely declined the arm. "That is what the king wishes to speak to you about, my lady. Be warned, he may not be in his own mind when you speak to him."

She seemed surprised at his answer. "Oh? Why not?"

"It is not my place to speak so… why is _he _following us?" he snapped at the giant guard, who was following them at a respectful distance.

"Muta is doing his job, of course."

"But, this is only an audience with the king. Surely he would like to catch up on some sleep?" Natori wasn't about to admit it for anything, but her giant guard made his fur stand on end.

"I would feel better if he came along anyway. Would you rather rest, Muta?" she asked over one shoulder.

"I will follow you, my lady," was all he answered with, pausing long enough to give her a respectful bow, even if it was a little rough.

She smiled warmly at him, and nodded at Natori as if to reassure him. "You see? He's perfectly fine with coming along."

'_I'm not worried about **him **being fine with it!'_

"Speaking of which, Yuki usually wakes me up by now. Do you know if she's sick again?" the Sea Maiden asked worriedly.

That made him stiffen defensively. "I do not trouble myself with the illnesses and complaints of the staff. I have enough trouble keeping up with my own job."

Let the _king _tell her what had happened to her maid.

Before Natori was able to say anything more, they were in front of the king's study, and the servant outside of it was poking his head through the curtain.

"Lady Haru has arrived with High Advisor Natori, my king."

"Send them in," the monarch answered excitedly, rushing about much like Lady Haru had when getting dressed.

Wishing he hadn't let himself get distracted with her guard, the high advisor followed her into the study, and took his customary place behind the king's chair as the old monarch helped her into a comfortable seat.

Muta simply stood next to the wall, directly behind his mistress.

"My my, thank you for coming on such short notice, my dear," the king gushed, still not taking his chair. "May I offer you some refreshment? I have some nice raspberry wine."

Lady Haru gave a light laugh. "If you will recall, your majesty, my stomach's too delicate for wine, although I thank you for the offer. Did you ever find out what became of Lune?"

The king gave a theatrical sigh, and patted her hand in a comforting gesture. "I'm afraid so, my dear. I regret to tell you this, but it looks like you won't be marrying him tomorrow."

"Oh? Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Because he eloped with your maid. I'm _so _sorry, babe."

It could have been Natori's imagination, but she didn't seem too surprised or disappointed. "My, what a shame. I was wondering why she hadn't woken me up this morning."

"I can always get you another maid, but that leaves us with a more important problem, babe. You have a large wedding tomorrow, but no groom in sight. I'm pretty sure that I could dig one up for you, though," he insinuated, making Natori understand in horror.

The _king _wanted to marry her!

"That is most generous of you, your majesty. Unfortunately, there's another problem concerning the wedding, one that I must address right here and now."

"What is it, babe?" he asked worriedly. "Not enough flowers? It _is _the Winter Solstice, after all."

"No, flowers aren't the problem. It's the little fact that I was never engaged to Lune in the first place."

Both the king and advisor stared at her in complete and total shock.

"… How can you _say_ that?" the king roared, storming over to his desk to retrieve the contract from a locked drawer. "I have proof that you two were engaged, right here!" he stressed, waving the parchment around like a war banner

"Yes, funny about that contract. Natori, would you mind reading it aloud for us?" she asked politely, although a smirk was starting to be shown on her fair lips.

Natori decided that he didn't like that smirk at all, as he accepted the contract from the king, and read it for the two of them. "_On this day, the fourth of Fishal in the year 999 Post Humanis, that the Sea Maiden, also known as Haru Yoshioka, will agree to marry Prince Lune Felinus if he retrieves her family locket from her home world and presents it to her by the eleventh of Fishal in the same year. If he should fail, the Sea Maiden will be free to make a living on her own, and no action will be taken against the prince or his loved ones for his failure._"

"That sounds pretty cut and dried to me, babe; you even signed it," the king gloated.

"I agree. Every word in that contract is lawfully binding in every sense. Too bad Baron retrieved my locket instead of your son, or I really would be engaged to him."

"Baron _told_?" the king roared like a lion.

"He never told me a thing. But you just told me everything," Lady Haru said, her tone turning dead serious as she stood up from her chair. "Until now, I had nothing to base my doubts on. Thank you for the confirmation, your majesty."

Realizing what he had just done, the king slapped both hands to his mouth in horror, as Natori dropped the worthless contract in shock.

"I already knew you lied to me at least once over the contract. When I was talking to Baron's steward during my stay in Piaal, he mentioned that his lord was gone for almost two weeks on the first assignment involving me. _You _said that he went home after bringing me here, and that would have only took two or three days of his time; four at the most. Plus I saw him again, _after _the prince gave back my locket. I wasn't exactly nice to him, but he was around."

The king gaped at her, falling against his desk in a near faint.

"Now, if Baron had just gone with Lune to the Human Kingdom, you wouldn't have needed to hide it. But since you were trying to hide your best agent's involvement in Lune's side of the contract, there's no way in heck you'll be able to convince me that your son really did retrieve my locket from the sea, especially considering your reaction just now. Let's face facts; it _does _sound a bit more like something you'd force Baron to do than Lune."

She smiled deceptively, and curtsied to the king. "In short, I have no reason to be upset with Lune's elopement, seeing as I never had a claim on him. But, since I _am _the Sea Maiden, I really should consider getting married tomorrow. It's not like I have any prior commitments, and some of your aristocrats truly are charming gentlecats. It shouldn't take me long to find one to my liking; what do you think of Earl Jacob of Thonvit?"

"Thonvit? He's a serpent-tongued opportunist!" the king barked, eager to cut off any rivals.

"Well, what about the Duke of Combeg's second son, Gerard?"

"Completely unacceptable!"

"Count Roland's nephew, Edward?"

"Don't make me laugh; a _fish _has more brains than him!"

Lady Haru sighed in exasperation. "All right, who would _you _deem a suitable mate for me?"

Natori looked at the king in horror. If the foolish old cat answered that the way he feared, then intervention from Baron would be inevitable.

But it seemed strange that her large guard was remaining perfectly calm, as if watching a play.

"Well, how about me?" the king wanted to know. "You could skip the princess part and be a queen instead. Come on, what do you say, babe?"

Haru's eyes turned cold and unfriendly; much the way they had when she saved the prince's life. "That is not even worth laughing over, your majesty. You have tricked me repeatedly, lied to me repeatedly, and sent me off to princess boot camp when I shouldn't have had to go. You made me think that you had power over my destiny, when you really don't, and never did. To top it off, you are old enough to be my grandfather, and I find the idea of becoming your wife _repulsive_."

The king stood to his full height, and started marching over to her to get a different response. But the guard that was still standing at the wall was quicker, grabbing the girl by the waist to pick her up and put her behind him as if she weighed the same as a doll.

"Stand aside; I'm not through talking to her!" the king commanded, a little taken aback that the fat feline was even taller than him. Not that he was about to let anyone see, but Natori could tell.

The guard grunted a stubborn no. "I obey my lady, not you."

"I mean, _really_!" Haru exclaimed in disgust from behind the safety of his bulk. "You call me daughter, try to arrange a marriage between me and your son, and then you ask if I'm interested in you as soon as he's gone? Doesn't that strike you as a **little** sick and wrong?"

"I only did it once!" the king complained as he sized up the guard, wondering if he was strong enough to take him down.

"Only because I told you not to do it anymore." She crossed her arms defiantly as Muta stayed between her and the king. "Frankly, there's only one way I'd even _consider_ marrying you, and that's a slim one at best."

Natori looked at her with horror as the king's anger melted away, just a bit.

"What will it take?" the king asked flatly.

ooOoo

Baron was visiting Toto in the stables when the soldiers came for him. Without so much as a hello, the two soldiers grabbed him harshly by the arms, and started dragging him out of the stables and into the palace.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Toto cawed out angrily, but Baron shook his head as he kept his beloved hat in one hand.

"I'll be fine, my friend! The king likely has another errand for me."

Neither of the soldiers answered or commented on that, which worried the little kitten terribly. Always before, when he was being escorted to his majesty, small talk was pretty normal between him and whoever was taking him. Even Natori and Natoru would taunt him over not being able to keep up with them.

So why was he literally being dragged instead of carried to the king, since he was impatient to see him?

'_I trust you, Haru. I trust you.'_

After dragging him up the stairs and down the hall, the guards unceremoniously tossed him into the king's study.

Baron fell flat on his face as a startled meow of pain issued from his lips.

"Ah, my lord Baron. _So _good of you to join us," the king said in his familiar 'prepare for a task' tone.

With difficulty, the tawny kitten rose to his feet, and rubbed one knee sorely as he set his hat back between his ears. "You wished to see me, your majesty?" he asked with a polite bow, keeping his own tone the same as ever.

He wasn't about to admit it, but the satisfied smirk on Natori's face was nothing less than terrifying. The advisor only got _that _look on his face when there was a chance that Baron could lose his head.

"Actually, I did. Tell me, were you aware that Lune's eloped with the Sea Maiden's maid?"

Grateful for the training of a politician, Baron managed to look surprised. "Is _that _why he left the ball early last night?"

"It would appear so. There's no trace of him or of the girl, so that leads us back to our true concern; who will wed Lady Haru tomorrow?"

Baron's heart beat hopefully in his chest. "Would you like me to draw up a list of potential candidates?"

"There's no need for that. I've decided to marry her myself, and just disinherit Lune."

The kitten's jaw dropped in shock. He had known that the king had feelings for her, but actually _pursuing _her?

"However, there's only one way she's willing to have me, and **you're** going to provide it, babe. You know, since it's your destiny to ensure hers and everything."

Baron tried to think of something to say. But nothing came to mind that wouldn't earn him a short and unpleasant visit with the royal executioner.

"Hmm, this is usually the part where you ask what I want you to do," the king reminded him, his large mismatched eyes shining brighter than ever with madness.

"… What do you wish of me, my king?" Baron nearly whispered, although he wished nothing more than to laugh at the monarch.

"Well, Lady Haru had a number of objections concerning the change of plans, but didn't shut me down completely. All I have to do is become young again, and she'll have me."

Baron gave him an incredulous look. "I feel certain that I misunderstood you, your majesty. Would you please clarify?"

"In order for the babe to fulfill her destiny as _my _bride, I have to go through a ritual that will restore my youth!" the king repeated, looking more joyful than the kitten had seen him in a long time.

Baron's blood ran cold. "What kind of ritual?"

The king grinned, and gave a nod to a disgustingly smug Natori as he unfolded his usual notebook from the folds of his robe, and open it to a velvet bookmark. Still smirking, the high advisor began reading from it.

"_To have a body that's new,_

"_First have a heart that's true._

"_One must have cauldrons three_

"_Lined up, come dawn of morning._

"_Two filled with water, one boiling_

"_The other freezing._

"_The last one milk shall boil_

"_From an all night toil_

"_First jump into the milk_

"_As smooth as silk._

"_Then into the second pot_

"_Where the water's boiling hot._

"_Last of all the frozen water brave_

"_Until its air you crave._

"_Then if your heart is true,_

"_You'll have a body that's new._"

Baron's heart felt like it stopped beating.

Cauldrons. _Large _cauldrons, filled with boiling water and milk. Just like the nightmares of his childhood. "… Is that… a spell of renewal?" he asked in horror.

"That's right, babe. In order for me to get hitched, I have to take a bath three times in public tomorrow morning. But I'm worried about catching a cold, so I want _you _to do it first. To make sure it's safe and everything. If it works on you, then it will work on me. You don't mind at all, do you?" the king smirked.

Baron didn't hear him. He was too busy fainting.


	29. Trusted

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Trusted**

_To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved._

_-George MacDonald_

xxXxx

When Baron woke up, he found his entire body aching as it made impact with a stone cold floor. He meowed with pain as his body rolled a bit, and his hat was tossed into the room after him as the door slammed shut.

"I truly am sorry about this, Baron," one of the nicer guards apologized as he locked the door tight. "It has been an honor to know you."

Baron sat up with difficulty, tears running down his face as he rubbed at his various bruises. "… _Cauldrons_," he choked out, not wanting to believe it.

If it wasn't for the harsh treatment, or the fact that he was now up in the tower, he might have been able to convince himself that it was only a nightmare.

He shivered while looking at the window. Glass had since replaced the broken remains that Haru had left, but it wasn't sealed very tightly. There was ice surrounding the edges, accenting the fact that it was freezing cold.

He shivered, watching his breath come out as steam as he sat on the bed and wrapped the lone blanket around him for extra warmth. Thank goodness he had been visiting Toto when the soldiers came. That way, he at least had his sturdy winter riding coat.

"At least there's no wind chill in here," he noted, grateful for that much. He huddled into a small ball on the bed, wishing that someone had at least deemed him worthy of a small fire in the breezy mantel.

He could hear the wind whistling outside, but nothing else. Even the soldiers' footsteps were gone. The little kitten did some heavy breathing exercises.

"All right, the king has the renewal spell. But why didn't he decide to use it before now?" he wondered aloud. "I have been in his service for eleven years, why wait so long to tell me about it?"

'_Maybe it was because he just found it.'_

"That is ridiculous," Baron snapped at the annoying little voice in his head. "The only way that he could have _just _found it, when it was so critical… was… if…"

Was if Haru had told him.

He fell onto his back from shock. Haru had looked terrified last night, almost as terrified as she had when he told her his birth name. She wanted to warn him about something huge. But she had also wanted his reaction to be genuine for whatever was to come.

"_Haru_ knew the spell of renewal, this whole time?" he whispered to himself, almost inaudibly.

But, if that was so, why didn't she ever tell _him_? She had definitely softened towards him, and those brief kisses- his heart thumped wildly at the memory- had made it plain that she knew their fates were intertwined.

"How could she have found out about a renewal spell? Why didn't she ever tell me?" he lamented, getting a little too cold to handle it anymore. To counter the chill that was threatening to seep through his body, he stood up and started pacing his cell to keep warm.

"_This isn't easy for me to ask, Baron."_

"_If I could avoid this, I would. But I can't."_

"_I want… **need** you to trust me."_

Suddenly, he stopped pacing his cell.

"_I want him to choose whether or not to get stuck with me."_

"Is _that _what this is about?" he wondered aloud. "It's fairly obvious that I've chosen already. But even if I survive the ritual, the king will just kill me anyway, before or after he goes through it. Where is the chance?"

A flash of gold came from the window, making the ice surrounding the frame melt away in an instant. Even as Baron realized that it was Vulcan, a small burlap bag fell through the fireplace to land on the few ashes that were there. A large pair of wings was heard as the firebird flew away, without so much as a word.

Feeling a bit curious, the little kitten walked over to it, but keeping slightly aback to avoid the ashes as he loosed the drawstring holding it closed.

The first thing he noticed was a golden glow. Recognizing the shade, Baron reached in and pulled out a single firebird feather. He held it close to his face and between his hands, until he could feel them again since they had been growing numb.

"Thank you, Vulcan," he whispered, knowing that the firebird would learn of his gratitude in one fashion or another. As he used the feather to warm his feet and legs, he pulled the bag out of the ashes in order to look in.

Inside was two loaves of bread, a large water skin, and a nice big chunk of a cheese wheel. One part of a loaf and the cheese was slightly toasted, from being right next to the feather.

Baron sighed; the message was loud and clear. They weren't going to provide him with any comfort whatsoever before facing the cauldrons in the morning. He held the feather close in a hug, wishing that he could do the same to Vulcan. The firebird's concern for him was even more comforting than what he had provided in the sack.

As the little kitten allowed himself to nibble on the toasted bread with melted cheese, he thought about the sort of things that Vulcan could have told him before leaving.

Maybe… it was a good sign that he had said nothing. If Baron was on the wrong track, as had happened occasionally over the past eleven years, Vulcan would have found a way to tell him and set him on the right track.

"_We literally have only one chance to be together."_

Vulcan had to know how he felt for her. This was what he had meant when he said that Haru would forgive him within a year; it hadn't even been six months!

"_If either of us make even a little mistake, it's over for good."_

"He probably said a year to make it believable for me back then," Baron noted, barely even tasting his light lunch.

The fact that the firebird didn't say anything to him seemed to confirm that everything was as it should be. But what if it was Baron's destiny to die tomorrow? He knew Vulcan wouldn't interfere if it was.

**No.** He had been promised a loving wife and children. He had been promised a future with Haru.

"_Baron, how badly do you want to be with me?"_

Was he truly ready to die for the chance? No wonder she had seemed so terrified at his answer.

He looked over at the light grey hat that was still on the ground, and walked over to pick it up. On a whim, he untied the grey scarf to inspect the stitches Haru had put into it.

They were still holding strong, as small and perfect as ever. Wishing that it was Haru's hand, Baron kissed the scarf she had left him, just before tying it back around the hat the way she had.

"I trust you, Haru. No matter what."

ooOoo

Haru wasn't quite sure when she started noticing that Baron was crushing on her. It started very subtle, so much more than when Natoru began following her around. At first, she brushed it off as maybe a morbid fascination, since Lune had told her that Baron was terrified of humans.

Except that it didn't make sense. If he were truly afraid of her, why was he the only one besides Yuki that actually listened to what she said, before he brought Muta back into her life? More than that, he was willing to compromise, just so she could have a taste of hope every now and again. Even when she noticed that he was going sweet on her, it was kind of cute, and didn't get under her skin the way Natoru's attentions had. If anything, it was endearing to watch him stutter and avoid her eye after a kiss on the cheek or a really good compliment, making her wonder if ordinary cats could blush under their fur.

Then, by the time she found out that he was _Ivan_, it was too late. Whether she liked it or not, whether he had a normal body or not… she was in love with Baron.

She bit back a sad smile as the seamstresses continued to fuss over her wedding dress fitting right. The fact that she was willing to delicately flirt with him instead of Lune should have been enough of a clue to have figured it out sooner. After all, he was sweet, smart, considerate, and… just so…

Perfect for her. Like a yang to her yin, they almost seemed to complete each other in a way that she didn't think was possible. She had to admit, when she'd sometimes fantasize about an ideal romance back in Oregon, she had pictured meeting a guy with a personality almost exactly like Baron's. Yes, there were quirks and such that she didn't account for, but when she got right down to it, there were currently two reasons why they couldn't be together.

One was his health. The other was the jerk wearing the crown.

After her fitting, Haru claimed to have a huge headache, to get out of dealing with the aristocrats for today. She had been careful to never use an excuse at the palace before today, so they didn't have a reason to doubt her.

The real reason she didn't want to be around people was partially because Muta needed to catch up on sleep, and she didn't feel comfortable roaming the palace and talking to political creatures without his comforting presence behind her. The other reason was because she didn't think she'd be able to fake not knowing that the king was going to use Baron for a scapegoat again, or that she didn't care about Baron.

Her heart sank. Where was he right now? In a dungeon somewhere? Locked into his chambers? The king was pretty crazy, it was just as possible that Baron was chained up in the royal chambers, to be on the safe side that he'd actually do it.

If Haru still had fingernails, she'd be biting them by now. But she didn't dare now that she had claws, and there was only so much pacing she could do before even _her _legs gave out.

She tried embroidering on a handkerchief that she was planning to turn into a quilt square to calm her nerves, but couldn't concentrate to save her life. Same went for knitting, reading, or anything else she could think of.

A random maid delivered lunch for her and Muta, and then supper when Haru developed a real headache from worry. Although her dear stepfather tried to talk her into getting some rest, she didn't sleep a single wink that night after braiding her hair and drenching it in water, like she had for the ball.

It was still a bit surprising for her, how much everyone cared how she styled her hair. Maybe it was because she was the only one in the kingdom who could braid or twist it. Even the longhaired cats didn't have fur long enough to copy her various hairstyles with the same effect.

She may have been in a nightgown and covered up to her chin in warm blankets that winter night, but all she could think about was whether or not Baron was cold. How could she possibly sleep when he was probably freezing because of her?

She closed her eyes in agony. What if she was wrong? What if the spell she had known for most of her life was just what she had thought it was before coming here; a mere fairy tale?

If she was making a mistake, and if it costs Baron his life, she would _never _be able to forgive herself.

After what felt like ten years of endless night, her door creaked open, making her jump out of bed with a gasp of surprise.

It had been a dead quiet night, and the sound felt louder than an avalanche.

"My lady?" Muta inquired politely, a sure sign that someone else was there. "The king sent you three handmaidens."

"Send them in," Haru sighed, since she wasn't getting any sleep anyway.

He nodded at someone she couldn't see, and opened the door wider.

Three cat maidens walked in, dressed finer than the king had ever deemed Yuki worthy of. She was also certain that they dyed their fur, since she had never seen pink, purple, or blue colored cats before.

Two of them were bearing the fancy wedding dress between them, so as to not wrinkle the delicate silk.

"We are here to make you ready for your coming nuptials, my lady," the purple one said while curtsying elegantly.

Haru stared in surprise as Muta closed the door behind them. "Aren't I allowed to see the ritual?"

So many things could go wrong if the king had decided no. But not allowing her to see the transformation didn't seem to fit his character.

"Of course you are, my lady. That's why we've come an hour before sunrise," the pink one informed her with a giggle, coming forward to help her out of her nightgown. "I hope we didn't disturb you."

"You didn't, but isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Haru asked, not wanting the king to see her seemingly dressed up for him.

The blue one shushed her soothingly. "He plans on having the wedding just after going through the ritual. He is not interested in wasting time, so let's get you ready, dear."

Haru hated everything about the dress. She hated the cut, the design, the incredibly puffy sleeves and skirt; it made her feel like a frosted cupcake. Even though she needed to keep up with her brainless façade, she had tried to talk the seamstresses into something simpler, but the king refused to hear of it. He had adored the cupcake design, and despite the fact that he wasn't the one it was meant for, his opinion still outweighed hers.

She had to fight hard to keep her face calm and uncaring as they tightened the corset and slipped her into the dress. All the extra lace on the sleeves and golden thread on the bodice were incredibly itchy, making her grateful for the training Baron had given her to keep her hands from scratching anything.

"You know, you really are quite lucky," the pink one said as she started unraveling her hair from its braid in order to brush it into flowing waves. "I heard from some of the older servants that the king was quite handsome in his day."

"I have seen the portraits," Haru confirmed, although she didn't find anything about the king's youth attractive at all.

He had seemed the same as he did now, a spoiled creep that wasn't above playing dirty to get what he wanted.

The purple one eased a pair of exquisite high heels onto her feet, ones that were so encrusted with diamonds that they could have put a disco ball to shame, if flashlights existed in this kingdom.

A heavy diamond necklace around her throat, with smaller diamond clips in her hair to keep it away from her face. A single diamond bracelet around one wrist, and they deemed her done.

She sent another silent prayer of thanks to the heavens that cats didn't have to worry about skin care or makeup. They had been perfuming and bathing her fur for weeks leading up to this day, so that part had already been taken care of. Now that her nose was keener, however, she couldn't help but wish that they hadn't bothered.

Haru felt that it was more fitting when the scent of Baron's sea stayed with her like a subtle perfume.

"The advisors should be here momentarily to escort you. Oh dear, we forgot to send someone for a breakfast tray for you!" the blue feline said in dismay.

"Don't trouble yourself, I'm too nervous to eat anyway," Haru comforted her with a small smile as she retrieved a pure white rabbit fur cloak from her wardrobe. "Inform the advisors that I'm ready whenever they are."

"At once… your majesty," the purple one said with respect as she and the other two left her room, bowing their way as if she were already a queen.

"Please come in here, Muta," she said calmly as he made to shut the door behind them.

He nodded, although he had to eat the rest of his blueberry muffin in one swallow so he wouldn't drop his tea while closing the door.

As soon as the wood slid shut, Haru collapsed against one of her bed posts, gasping and retching drily.

"Hey, none of that," her stepfather said sternly, swallowing the rest of his morning tea in one gulp so that he could set the cup aside. "Everything's going to be fine, remember?"

"But… what if I'm wrong? I've been wrong so many times before," she whispered in horror.

"This is different," Muta insisted, coming forward to hug her. But he hesitated, eyeing the dress for a good place to hold her without ruining the shape of the sleeves or the bodice. He then scowled, obviously having the same opinion about the gown as she.

"But how can we be sure?" she begged, grabbing one of his arms like a scared kitten. "What if he dies because of me?"

"He won't," he assured her with an affectionate grin, touching one of her cheeks affectionately. "Just watch; he's tougher than he looks." He then gave a warm laugh. "But then, he almost _has _to be."

Haru had to smile at that. But before she could respond to it, the door flew open, and both of the advisors walked in.

Or at least Natori did. Natoru just stood in the doorway, staring at Haru as if she were an angel.

"Are we interrupting anything?" the high advisor asked in his familiar smug tone, the one that she hated most.

"Muta was soothing my nerves. I _am _getting married today, after all," Haru replied calmly as she released his arm, and he her face. "Shall we, then?"

"Not quite. There's been a change of plans, my lady."

She froze solid in fear. "Again? What is the king changing now?"

"I'm afraid the changes are unknown to him. For now."

Haru gave him a suspicious look, and crossed her arms at him. "Would you care to explain yourself, High Advisor?"

Natori smirked, and looked over at his son. He stiffened, seeing that he was still standing in the doorway, staring at Haru like a fool. "Natoru! Get in here, right now!"

The sharp order made his chubby son snap to attention, and walk into the room while closing the door behind him. "Y-you look beautiful, Haru. Like a princess."

'_An extra fluffy princess,'_ she couldn't help but think as she nodded at the younger advisor to thank him for the compliment, making him smile and scratch his ear goofier than ever.

"Tell me, my lady; do you know of a brown liquid that is a popular drink in your kingdom?" Natori asked, smirking worse than ever, now that his son was under control.

She cocked her head at him, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Plenty, actually. There's varying types of soda, tea, coffee; which one were you curious about?"

He gave her an irritated look. "Would any of those be harmful to cats?"

Haru thought about it. "Not that I know of. The only one I can think of that might be bad is anything involving chocolate. I think I heard once that chocolate's poison for cats."

He gave her an irritated glare. "You _think _its poison?"

"I didn't exactly study cat physiology as a human. Why are you bringing this up, High Advisor?"

She hoped that using his title would help him remember his duty. But she had a bad feeling that it wouldn't change a thing.

"Oh, I thought that you might like to know that your body guard has just ingested some."

Her eyes widened in alarm as she looked at Muta, who looked completely confused. Then she looked at the tea cup he had left on a nearby table, and glared at Natori. "Why have you done this?" she hissed at him.

He smirked wickedly, and pulled out a small vial, which had a few drops of a clear liquid. "The king is a fool, and it's high time that there was a new royal line. If you leave with us right now, and elope with my son, I will give your guard these firebird tears to cure him. So, what is it to be, Sea Maiden? Your hand in marriage or the life of your large friend?"

Haru snuck a quick glance at Muta, who was shaking his head. She didn't do it to seek confirmation, since she already knew he'd tell her not to do it, but to see if anything appeared to be wrong with him.

No, he looked the same as ever. In the brief hint she had gotten about cats being deathly allergic to chocolate, the cat in question had told her that felines start dying immediately. Sometimes even a touch could make them sick.

Muta ate chocolate all the time as a human. It was one of his favorite things in any form to snack on. If he still had some in his system when Baron came for him, was it possible that it had rendered him immune to the stuff?

She was somehow certain that the chocolate had done nothing to him. But she needed to keep up the charade a little longer, and that would require the advisors' silence, as well as non-interference. "Muta?" she said sweetly.

"My lady?" he asked, his tone smug enough to make Natori worried.

"I forgot what a Fezzik is."

Even as Natoru opened his mouth to ask something, her stepfather reached over quickly and hit the two of them on the head with his large fists. Their eyes rolled back, and their bodies fell to the ground as if they had been shot.

"Is your memory refreshed?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Sufficiently," she smirked back at him, glad that he had remembered the reference.

"So, what now? They'll be out for a few hours, but they might tell someone about me if they figure it out," he fretted as he kicked Natori with one boot and took the vial from him. He opened it up, and sniffed it with disgust. "This is just water, anyway."

Haru looked around, feeling a bit naughty as she marched to her large canopy bed and started working the golden ropes loose from the cream-colored silk. "If we gag and tie them up good, it'll be too late even if they do. But I'm certain Lune would _love _to know that Natori has experience with chocolate."

"I wonder if you're immune to it, too," the large cat mused as he first bent Natori into an uncomfortable position, and then tied him up to keep him there.

"Probably, considering my appearance. Do you have some dirty socks for gags?"

He grinned, but shook his head. "Not in here, I don't. Do you?"

"Yuki did my laundry before leaving. I told her not to bother, but you know how she gets," she sighed, finding some clean socks to stuff into their mouths.

Not that they deserved clean socks after trying to kill her stepfather and blackmail her. But she was willing to work with what she had.

"Which reminds me, where is the bag?" he asked as he stuffed a second sock into Natori's mouth, just to be on the safe side.

"It's over here," she reported, pulling the covers on her bed aside enough to reveal a small satin bag hidden at the foot of under her bed. "I don't know how we'll sneak it out. Where's yours?"

"Back in my room. Hey, what does _he _want?" Muta asked crossly as the room became filled with golden light.

Haru swiftly turned around to see Vulcan landing on her balcony with difficulty, since it was a slightly small landing pad for him. Curiously, she walked over and opened the door to greet him.

Even if he sounded like a fortune cookie most of the time and wouldn't give her confirmation one way or another of what she was planning, it was hard not to like the firebird.

"Morning, Vulcan."

He bowed grandly, although he had to be careful about his balance. "Good morning, Haru. I'm here to escort you to the ritual."

She looked at him with surprise, although she was already close enough to appreciate the warmth his feathers were radiating. "But you can't fit through either of my doors."

He smirked, and shrugged his shoulders around to suggest that she climb on.

She eyed his back a little warily. "Won't that be a little overdramatic? I mean, this dress wasn't exactly made for riding."

"I'm afraid it's required. There's a certain amount of symbolism involved, and it will help to provide a reminder of your destiny to everyone present."

Haru sighed, and smiled at Muta over her shoulder. "I'll see you down there. Think you can grab our bags and keep out of sight so no one asks?"

"I should be able to. Be careful with my Chicky," her stepfather warned as the brunette delicately climbed onto the firebird's back, and wrapped her arms around his swan-like neck.

"I wouldn't dream of letting her come to harm, even if she wasn't the Sea Maiden," Vulcan assured him with a comforting smile, spreading his wings out so that he could take off.

Haru could immediately feel the difference in riding him instead of Toto. His back was a lot narrower, but his wings were longer, which made the balance something she wasn't used to.

Speaking of which…

"How is Toto holding up?" she couldn't help but ask as he climbed into the air; higher and higher until the palace was maybe the size of her fist, then even smaller.

"He was panicking terribly, but I made him promise not to interfere." Once he deemed they had gone high enough, Vulcan folded his wings close to his body, which suddenly shot toward the palace as fast as an arrow.

"From here on, it's all up to Baron."

xxXxx

I'm pretty sure that any good Princess Bride fan will understand the Fezzik reference. Long live awesome movies!


	30. Being Loved

**Chapter Thirty: Being Loved**

_Being loved deeply by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

Baron did his best to keep his mind calm and collected. This was quite literally it; even if he was interested in turning back, it simply wasn't possible anymore.

He had managed to hide the bag before the soldiers came for him, and the firebird feather was now deeply tucked into his shirt and under his winter riding coat, so that no one would see the light and know that Vulcan had given him comfort to last through the cold winter's night. He had wanted to walk to the ritual, but the soldiers knew about his weak body a little too well. Still sympathetic to his health, they carried him by the arms until reaching a point where they would be seen. Then they had no choice by to drag him down the stairs and hallways to a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Right below them was the first of the cauldrons, smelling strongly of boiling milk. Toto was clearly seen on the far side of the courtyard, looking terribly worried and surrounded by soldiers ready to hold him down if he tried to interfere.

The dead tired little kitten was currently standing between the two guards, doing breathing exercises as the king revealed himself on the same balcony, and waved grandly as he took one of the only two seats that had been provided.

The old pain in the crown was outfitted in fancy wedding attire, finer than Baron had ever seen him before. "_So _nice of you to join us, babe. Sleep well, did you?" he smirked wickedly.

"About as well as can be expected, your majesty," Baron responded almost mechanically, one eye on the seat next to him. It was only a little less ornate than the one the king was providing himself.

It had to be for Haru.

The king tapped his armrest impatiently, and checked his watch as the sun slowly began to rise. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself angrily. "Natori said he'd be right back out with her."

Baron's heart froze in fear, although he couldn't explain why. Whatever his faults were, he was certain that the high advisor was at least loyal.

Right?

Without warning, Vulcan's flaming form was clearly seen as it flew from the other side of the palace, and began a long spiraling climb that was _miles _above the ground! Maybe over a thousand!

"Hey, what's he doing, babe?" the king asked, standing up from his seat in suspicion.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, my king," Baron answered honestly, since Vulcan almost never showed off if it wasn't required.

But then again… today _was _a pretty important day for the kingdom. Perhaps a little showing off was in order.

When he appeared to only be a golden star in the fading heavens, Vulcan decided to close his wings, shooting straight at the palace like an arrow! Baron's heartbeat quickened until it was beating faster than the drums could keep up with, although he didn't know why.

But he found his answer as Vulcan swooped elegantly over the courtyard, making the aristocracy and general populace present gasp and even scream in fright as he circled once around the courtyard, and then once around each of the cauldrons before landing on the balcony, behind the chairs.

Baron's mouth was open in shock as Haru climbed off the firebird's back with every bit of grace he had ever taught her. He could tell that it was her when Vulcan had drawn closer, but now he could behold her in all her bridal glory.

She looked lovely, there was no doubt of that. In fact, he doubted that it was possible for her to look anything less.

But he had to be honest with himself; the large puffy dress didn't suit her at all. If a wedding cake could be translated into an outfit, he was certain that it would be something like what she was wearing.

"I hope that I didn't keep everyone waiting," she said politely as she adjusted the clasp of her cloak, the tone being the same as if she were merely late for tea.

"No, not a bit," the king assured her as he helped her into the slightly less ornate chair. "We were actually about to get started. Boys!"

The guards were less than happy to obey, but started picking the runt up by the arms.

"The boon you promised, my king?" Baron cried out as they prepared to toss him over the edge.

"You're not getting out of the ritual, little kitten," the king snarled, raising his hand to give the okay to dump him over the edge.

"I don't want out of the ritual."

The king stopped cold, as did the guards gripping him like a basket of slightly heavy trash.

Baron took a breath to steady his nerves. "I wish for you to tell the guards to set me on the railing. I want to jump myself, if it would not inconvenience you."

The king eyed him suspiciously. "… You aren't trying to escape, are you, babe?"

"I doubt I could, even if I had the inclination. _Please_, your majesty. I will never ask you for anything ever again if it works."

Baron didn't know if he'd be able to keep that promise, but he _did not want _to be thrown in like his childhood nightmares. If the spell didn't work, that was not the way he wanted Haru to remember him.

The king thought about it, giving Haru a small glance as if to ask for her opinion.

Her gaze was steely cold. "You're making Baron do it?" she asked in an equally icy tone.

"Well, I need to make sure that it's safe for me," the king tried to reason as Baron struggled to keep a reign on his emotions.

'_She didn't know he would do this? No, she's just acting again. I trust you, Haru. I trust you.'_

Her disapproving glare increased. "Then I think you owe him this small favor, your majesty."

The king grunted, and nodded at his guards. They carefully set him on the stone railing of the large balcony, looking slightly relieved.

Baron dared a peak over the edge. The thick steam of the boiling milk hit him in the face, making it colder than before as he leaned back a bit to avoid it. He cast his eyes to the boiling water just beyond it, and to the partially frozen water behind it.

On the other side was erected a small platform, made almost crudely with wood. He started feeling dizzy again, and had to close his eyes and take a deep breath for courage.

"Get on with it!" the king yelled at him impatiently, but the tawny kitten didn't dare turn and risk looking at him or Haru.

Baron swallowed hard, and repeated the same words that he had been saying for almost half of his life.

"Yes, your majesty."

Now. If he didn't do it now, he'd have one of the guards push him. With one hand on his beloved hat, he took a deep breath, crouched down as low as he could… and jumped.

Falling seemed to be different this time than when it had happened back at his estate. For one, he had been preparing himself for it since last night, unable to sleep a single wink. For another, despite whatever the king thought, Baron wasn't doing this for his monarch, or even his kingdom.

He was doing it solely for Haru. Anything less than a future with her wouldn't have given him the courage to jump.

_Baron couldn't tell if the milk was hot or cold as it claimed him in a possessive embrace. Even as he exclaimed from the undecided temperature, the milk flowed into his lungs and through his body, until it was almost like he was one with the creamy liquid. Nothing more, and nothing less._

_He was reminded of when Haru saved his life, almost **feeling** her comforting arms around him again._

'_Haru…'_

_His feet suddenly made contact with the bottom of the cauldron, and he could feel the flames dance underneath him. With strength he didn't know he possessed, his legs were somehow able to propel him out of the milk._

He took in a deep gasp of air before sinking into the boiling water, before he could tell the reaction of anyone else.

_Boiling hot, freezing cold; he was at the point where he couldn't even tell the difference. He could almost feel his brim in one fist, keeping it firmly on his head as he began sinking again._

_This time, he dared to open his eyes. It was still obvious that he had been dripping with milk when going into the second pot, because he could see beautiful threads of white weave into the plain colorlessness of the bubbling water. The light from the sun was becoming more obvious now; adding a glorious splash of color to the one cloud far above the palace._

_It was beautiful._

_His feet touched the bottom of the second cauldron. Again, his legs found the strength to kick himself out of the scalding liquid._

Unable to see or comprehend anything, Baron took in a deeper breath than ever, even as he fell into the last cauldron.

_Going from extreme heat to extreme cold didn't really seem to register to his body. It all felt the same by now._

_His eyes were open, and gazing upwards as his body came to rest at the bottom of the large iron kettle. He could see the floating ice at the top connect to each other, and slowly form into a solid sheet over his head until the dim sunlight was almost impossible to see._

_Baron could feel nothing. Only the need to **breathe**._

_The tawny feline stood up inside the cauldron… and clicked one heel against the bottom of it._

In the years that were to come, he would often get asked about this part. How it felt to emerge from the last of the cauldrons as if from a gushing geyser, and to step onto the platform as calmly as he did when dismounting Toto. The first few times, he really would try to describe the feeling, but never found a way to do the sensation justice.

The first thing he heard was a large and collective gasp as he took in a grateful breath of fresh cold air, one hand adjusting his hat to be sure that it truly was still on.

Then he noticed that he wasn't wet. Or tired. Or even weak.

If there was anything he felt, it was _alive_!

He opened his eyes, and beheld something he had never seen before. It wasn't that everyone was staring at him; he had grown used to that over the years of being the king's errand boy.

But this was the first time, even when courtiers thought he reformed Haru, that he had ever been given such looks of complete shock, and, dare he even think it?

**Admiration.**

Baron looked down at himself, a little surprised at how far away his feet were now. He had to be double his original height, at least! He experimentally extended one hand as far as it could go. It seemed to stretch on forever! Even his clothes had grown with him, thank heaven. A slightly wild laugh of happiness escaped his lips as he looked past the crowds, past the cauldrons, and to the balcony.

The king was also staring at him, falling back in his chair in almost a dead faint. But Haru had long abandoned her seat, both hands on the rail as an ecstatic smile of relief spread over her lips.

Vulcan was standing up from behind her, and extending his wings in preparation for flight. "Hold up your hand, Haru," he ordered firmly.

Still beaming at Baron, the slim brunette immediately did as she was told, which made it easier for him to grab it and carry her out of the balcony.

"Hey? What are you doing?" the king demanded as Vulcan carried the girl over each of the cauldrons until reaching the platform.

Almost like it was rehearsed, Baron reached up and grabbed Haru by the waist as Vulcan let go of her arm. He didn't see what happened to the firebird as he set her down next to him, because all he could notice was that he was now a good head taller than the love of his life.

It was hard enough to keep his eyes off her without hormones, but he could already tell it was going to be right next to impossible with them.

"How do you feel?" Haru asked worriedly, placing one warm hand on his cheek.

He grinned, and placed his hand over her own, **loving **the feel of her touch. "I've never felt better in my _life_!"

Good heavens, even his voice had changed. It had turned deeper, though not as deep as his father's, but it was surprisingly close to the warm, comforting voice of his memories.

"… How do I look?" he asked shyly, wanting more than anything to know her first impression of his improved body.

She grinned at him. Not the courtly smile, but her _real _one. "Before, you were cool. Now you're hot, too."

An uncontrollable desire filled his body, one that he couldn't have countered if he tried. Smiling wider than he ever had before, he grabbed her by the shoulders, permanently ruining the puffy sleeves as he pulled her close for a possessive embrace. He was too happy to worry that she might not want it until after she had her arms around his solid chest and squeezing him back, rubbing one cheek against him with real affection.

Oh _heavens_, it felt wonderful to hold her when he was like this! Never again would he feel like a child in her arms.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" the king howled angrily, having finally recovered from a multitude of shocks. "She's mine!"

Baron could feel a small laugh ripple through her body as she loosened her hold just enough to look at the aging monarch.

"Actually, I said the only way I'd even **consider** marrying you was if you went through the spell of renewal. Until you do, I don't have a reason to step away from Baron, and I _really _don't want to step away right now." She tightened her grip on Baron, just enough to make him start purring again.

It had turned deeper, and more pleasant than it had ever been before.

The king gave Baron a look filled with pure hatred as he struggled to get onto the railing, almost falling off several times in the process. "When I get over there, you are _dead_! Do you hear me? _**Dead**_!"

Baron stiffened, and turned Haru enough so that she was behind him. "Any more brilliant ideas, love?" he asked softly over one shoulder as he stood in front of her protectively.

"A pretty good one, actually," she whispered, both of her warm hands on his back. "Wait and watch."

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Just watch," she repeated, keeping a firm grip on one of his shoulders as she leaned to the side enough so that she could presumably see the king. "I wouldn't do it if I were you, your majesty!" she called out sweetly.

"If it'll work on the runt, it'll work on me!" he hollered back, finally giving up on being able to climb onto the railing. Instead, he made gestures for his two bodyguards to help him over the edge.

They looked less than enthused about having to toss the king, who easily weighed more than the two of them together. But that didn't stop them from doing as the monarch ordered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Haru called sadly, wrapping Baron's arm around her shoulders, since the sleeves were ruined anyway.

The tall lord looked at her worriedly. Why was she so calm about what was about to happen?

"Here I go!" the king cried out in anticipation as the soldiers kept trying to help him stand on the edge, but the old monarch slipped on his footing, falling headfirst into the boiling milk below with barely enough time to scream. The white stuff splashed spectacularly into the air, much the way the sea water had done while Haru was saving Lune.

It was only then that Baron noticed that the snow around each of the three cauldrons was partially melted away, although the hotter liquids had less snow around them.

"Well. That's that," Haru said, sounding strangely melancholic. "I hope Lune forgives me for this."

"What do you mean?" Baron couldn't help but ask as he tightened his grip on her. "Isn't he going to come out as well?"

Haru shook her head firmly, her eyes still sad. "He didn't jump, and he didn't have a pure heart. Plus I'm pretty sure that even if he could swim, he wouldn't be able to in boiling milk."

As if to accent her point, the frothy cream slowly turned pink, and then red with diluted blood. Those who could see into the cauldron gasped and screamed in horror, including the two guards that helped him over the edge.

"The king is dead," Vulcan said in a somber tone, spreading his glorious wings out, as if to greet the rising sun. "Long live King Lune!"

Baron swallowed once, still unbelieving that the king was truly gone, but repeated the firebird triumphantly. "Long live King Lune!"

The cry was soon taken up by everyone present, until it felt that the very stones were echoing the joyous strains.

"Baron?" Haru whispered tiredly, once the tumultuous noise was almost deafening. "Can we go home?"

He smiled warmly, knowing that for once, she wasn't speaking of her world, or even of the lighthouse.

She was speaking of Piaal.

He _loved _it when she referred to his home as her own. "Right now, if you wish," he assured her as he looked around the platform. But judging from the lack of any way to get down, it was obvious that no one had expected him to live through even the first cauldron.

Somehow knowing that his body could now handle it, Baron grinned and released her in order to jump off.

The people that had been crowding close immediately backed away, so there was no interference as his feet made a solid connection with the cobblestones. Hardly even feeling the impact, he immediately straightened up, and turned enough to smile up at Haru.

She grinned, and also jumped in order to land in his arms. His knees buckled slightly, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was from the weight of the dress, not her. With loving care, he set her on the ground, since the skirt was far too full for him to consider carrying her to Toto, and offered her an arm.

Smiling happily, she held onto it with both of her own arms as they began walking away together towards the crow.

"Wait, the chapel is this way," one of the soldiers tried to stop them, but he didn't actually dare to approach. "The wedding is meant to happen today, after all."

Baron looked at him, and then at a slightly nervous Haru. Did he want to marry her?

Absolutely. But… not like this. Other than Vulcan and Toto, none of the courtiers or servants present could truly be counted as friends. Not to mention the fact that he was not dressed for a wedding, and Haru's crushed sleeves had a bit of a comedic effect. Her dress was comedic enough without crushing the sleeves, almost illustrating his silent opinion.

He didn't want their marriage to start like this. After everything else she had been forced to give up, Haru deserved a wedding of her choice, and when she was ready for it.

Striking on a sudden revelation, he looked up at a smirking firebird. "Vulcan. Did you say that the wedding was to happen on Winter's Solstice, or to _prepare _for Winter's Solstice?"

The gold and red bird laughed, covering the gesture with a flaming wing. "I said 'prepare'."

Baron shook his head happily at the dead king's assumption, and smiled at Haru. "Shall we find Muta and more suitable riding attire for you, then?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him harder than she had ever dared to before. "I hate this dress with a _passion_," she confided as he led her back into the palace.

"You don't approve of wearing a pastry impersonation?" he couldn't resist from teasing.

"I still think if the king liked this design so much, _he _should have worn it," she retorted with a wicked smirk, looking over her shoulder. "Any soldiers still close to Toto when we get back are going to be visiting the hospital wing!"

They immediately backed away from the crow with fearful expressions, making him smirk wickedly. But even through the smirk, one could see tears of happiness in the bird's small black eyes as he watched his newly reborn friend escort his future mate into the palace.

ooOoo

The first thing Natoru noticed as he came to was a pounding headache. The second thing was getting a face full of half-frozen water.

He sat up with an unhappy yowl as his father stood up; his soaking robe saying that he had already been doused.

"What do you mean by this? Don't you know who I am?" Natori demanded angrily at the captain of the guard.

"Well, I know who you _used _to be," the captain said stiffly, snapping his fingers once. "But I doubt the king will be willing to keep you as his advisor, after what Lady Haru told me of."

"W-What did she say?" Natoru asked fearfully as he was dragged to his feet, and his hands were harshly bound with manacles.

"Very interesting things, to say the least. I'm certain that King Lune will be most interested to hear my report of her findings once he returns to the palace.

"…_King_? The king is dead?" Natori choked in disbelief. "What of the Baron?"

The captain grinned almost evilly. "Let me put it this way; if he did not look like a child until today, he would have had even more attention from the ladies than the new king ever did."

"Impossible," Natoru whispered in horror, remembering the way the runt had looked at _his _Haru at the engagement ball.

His Haru… "What of the Sea Maiden?" the chubby feline asked frantically.

"Oh, she's just leaving with Baron, Vulcan, and her bodyguard. Apparently she didn't have to get married today, after all."

"She's taking Vulcan?" Natori shrieked in outrage as some soldiers bound him as well.

"Yes, he said it was nearly time for him to return home, and I know better than to argue with someone who can light entire regiments on fire."

"But-"

"Enough, high advisor. On the strong advice of the Sea Maiden herself, I am placing the both of you under arrest until such time the new king decides the two of you are worthy of release."

"But the prince _hates _us!" Natoru blurted out, trying to override the sound of his heart breaking.

"That's not my problem, now is it?" the captain smirked, gesturing at the guards to take them away.

Natoru tried to struggle. He kept trying to escape both his bonds and captors as both he and his father were dragged down the hallway and down the stairs, towards the common dungeons. All the while, the brown cat tried to get the guards to tell him that it wasn't true, that Haru wasn't choosing Baron.

All that earned him was a punch on the mouth and some scornful laughs. By the time he recovered from the shock of actually being struck by a guard, he and his father were being thrown into one of the cells, and the door locked behind them.

"Enjoy your time in here, boys. The king might not be so gentle when he hears my report!" the captain said cheerfully as he and his soldiers left them alone.

Natori got to his feet immediately, scowling as the chalky dust on the floor collected on the wet parts of his robe. "Wonderful. Just _wonderful_!"

Natoru slowly sat up from his fallen position, and watched his father pace the small cell.

"Vulcan must have provided her with real tears for the bodyguard. That's why she didn't give my offer much thought," Natori mused in an irritated growl.

"… What are we going to do, Father?" Natoru asked in a small whisper.

"Well, getting out of here is simple enough." He extracted a skeleton key from the folds of one sleeve. "However, once we make our escape, we will have no choice but to return to the Human Kingdom."

Natoru gasped in horror. "Father, no!"

"What choice do we have?" Natori snapped. "The prince has hated us for years, and we'll be wanted criminals in this world. Even if we managed to get to Piaal in time to stop the wedding, Vulcan has made his bias for the runt more than clear. Her fate is decided."

Natoru's heart broke from the words. "But… but…"

"Of course, perhaps it was _too _much to hope for, that she would marry the likes of you. I'm your father, and even I can barely stand you some days," Natori grumbled as he started fumbling with the lock through the bar-laden window in the door of their cell.

Natoru's heartbreak seemed to freeze over. His father had never said that before, but his serious tone made it clear that he meant it.

His own father didn't like him? He wasn't very affectionate, Natoru was used to that, but… he didn't even like him? His own son?

Finally, Natori worked the door loose with a smirk of satisfaction. He slowly opened it to slip through, and glared at his only child. "Well? What is it to be; vagabondage or the headman's block?"

'_If I choose vaga… vaga… running away, I'll never see Haru again.'_

"Should I save myself the trouble and lock you up again?" his father growled impatiently, his hand shaking against the door as if he wanted to slam it.

'_But… if I stay, I'll still never see her again.' _With a heavy heart, Natoru stepped out of the cell, and followed his father through the secret passageways while avoiding the stray servants that knew about it.

But as he and his father unlocked the gate surrounding the Human Portal, something seemed to snap inside the ex-Junior Advisor.

For the past eleven years, the runt had always been taking what was really his. A baronetcy, glory and honor; even the greatest prize in the kingdom, Haru, was now in the runt's possession.

As he searched the skies for a sign of the long gone crow, he realized that things were far from over.

Before following his father into the portal, Natoru made a vow, one that only he could hear. That one day, he didn't know when, or even how, but karma would fall to a complete circle.

One day, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen would _pay_ for his deeds, and pay dearly.


	31. The Greatest Thing

**Chapter Thirty One: The Greatest Thing**

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

_-Anonymous_

xxXxx

The following months were the happiest of Baron's life. Normally, he hated winter with a passion, especially with his precarious health in the balance. However… he soon had one very good reason to enjoy the cold weather to the fullest.

Now that his body was stronger than ever before, Haru was taking full advantage of his renewed health. Even though she was understanding of his duties as a lord, snow ball fights and sledding were soon part of everyday life for him. There was also building snow forts, snow cats (which Haru said were a little harder than snow men), or even making snow angels in a convenient drift.

One of his favorite things, however, was being able to _run _with her, and even give the love of his life a run for her money. Sometimes she'd get tired before he did, although he knew better than to bring attention to the fact.

But Baron had to admit, his absolute favorite thing about his new lease on life was being able to flirt with Haru without having to worry about any awkwardness at all. Kissing her wasn't so bad, either.

Nor was the new way all of his old friends and associates now looked at him. They had respected him plenty; that hadn't changed, nor would it ever change. Well, he supposed that he couldn't blame them for staring, after all the years of obeying someone who appeared to be a child.

He bit back a laugh as he looked over the current month's figures in his study. The snow was starting to melt, and according to the calculations that Muta had helped him out with, Haru's birthday was coming up. It was to be her first birthday in the kingdom, and Baron was determined to make it one to remember.

ooOoo

"Come on, Baron. What's the big surprise?" Haru giggled as he carried her through the woods. Her eyes were covered with one of the handkerchiefs she had made him.

"Where would be the fun in a surprise if you knew what it was?" he teased, sneaking another opportunity to kiss that perfect mouth of hers.

That silenced her, as it usually did, but Baron had to fight to keep from thinking about the way she almost seemed to melt in his arms whenever he did it. He remembered full well what had happened last time he was careless in these parts, and although his hat now seemed to be brand new, he would rather not get it ripped up again.

At last, he reached their destination; far from prying eyes, or at least he hoped so. The servants and her stepfather meant well, but he'd rather not have an audience for what he was planning.

He gently sat Haru on the thick woolen blanket he had set there earlier, and untied the handkerchief from her eyes. "I know you don't care for big celebrations, so I arranged something a little smaller. Happy birthday, Haru."

She blinked twice at the sudden light, although it was sunset, and took a slightly amazed look around her.

They were at the stones beyond the forest, the ones that provided a perfect view of the sun as it sunk into the sea. However, unlike the other times they had visited this place together, there was a warm woolen blanket spread over enough of the rocks to make comfortable seating for the two of them, as well as a wicker basket that had muslin tucked over the contents.

"It's my birthday?" she asked incredulously as he sat down next to her. "I mean, I'm still getting used to your calendar, and…"

"I understand perfectly, and I double-checked with Vulcan to be on the safe side. Granted, it was a little hard to get his attention with all those children around, but I managed."

Haru started giggling helplessly as he carefully uncovered the contents of the basket. "I'm not surprised. He likes being an ornament about as much as I do, and those kids _are _adorably playful."

"That they are," Baron agreed, passing her a cup so that he could pour her the most recent tea blend out of a large jar, since he couldn't think of a better way to ensure that it wouldn't spill in the basket and ruin the other contents. "I apologize that this is cold, but there was no help for it." _'Except getting Vulcan to hold it for a while, but I wanted to do this on my own.'_

"It's perfectly fine, Baron. Some of your blends are better cold." She sniffed it experimentally, but he waved a hand to keep her from drinking until he had poured himself a cup as well.

"I am feeling confident enough to drink this with you. I am almost completely certain that this one is safe for consumption." He held it close to hers, as if they were holding wine glasses instead of wooden cups. "To a bright future?"

She smiled happily, and gently bumped his cup with her own. "To a bright future. Of which only Vulcan knows the contents of."

"As well as his relatives," Baron added with a chuckle. "They weren't kidding when they said my king had barely _begun _to be a pain eleven years ago."

She giggled, and slowly drew the cup closer to her lips, to give him time to do the same.

They drank as one, both surprised at the taste that flooded their mouths.

Baron had spent hours and hours of pouring over his tea journals, to make sure that he wasn't making a bad batch. From the start to the finish point of making this, he had thought of Haru, putting his entire heart into the boiling liquid.

Judging from the expression on her face as she finished the cup, Haru was plenty impressed. "Baron… I've never tasted anything like this before. It's beyond amazing," she whispered.

He grinned happily, thrilled that after all this time he had finally created the perfect blend. But then he remembered something so small, so critical, that it was almost a reflex when he slapped himself on the forehead in despair. "Naturally," he moaned, unable to believe his own incompetence.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, taking his hand in her own. "It's _perfect_, Baron!"

"I know, but… I forgot to take notes while I was making it. I don't know what I did."

She stared at him in complete shock… and started laughing fit to kill.

"It's not funny!" he insisted desperately. "It took me eleven years to **finally** make a perfect blend, and I don't have a way to completely duplicate it!"

"Baron," she couldn't stop giggling, getting up from her seat in order to sit on his lap.

That stopped his despair short. Haru had never done that before, and it strangely reminded him of when he fit on her lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him lingeringly even as giggles still fell from her lips. "I love you, Baron."

Those words. He knew she meant them, had long felt them, but… that was the first time she ever directly said it.

He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her as tightly as he dared. He was still getting used to his new strength, and didn't want to crush her. "I love you too, Haru. I suppose that I can find a way to make it again, somehow."

She beamed up at him, and stole a kiss of her own. "There, you see? It's not so bad."

"Not bad at all," he agreed, refusing to loosen his grip when she started moving around to get off him.

She gave him a suspicious smirk, pausing in her struggles.

"You know, this truly is more comfortable. I should have thought of this before," Baron informed her while inhaling the scent of her hair.

There were still traces of the perfume from the palace, but he was thrilled that it was getting washed away with the smell of the forest. He couldn't wait until she smelled like the sea again, once the weather warmed up some more.

Haru laughed happily, and reasserted her grip on his neck while resting her head on his chest. "I _still _don't know which one's more attractive; your new height, or your new confidence."

He grinned, and tipped her head enough with one hand in order to kiss her again. He could feel a light shudder of pleasure ripple through her body as her newly found purr began making itself known.

He was glad that her theory of human-borne cats not having purrs was false. Even if she didn't know how to at first, she caught on fairly quickly after they turned kissing into a frequently practiced hobby.

When his head started swimming, however, he knew he should stop. With great reluctance, he pulled away just enough to look deep into her eyes as they slowly opened; looking glazed and distracted.

"Excuse me, my lady. May I have the honor of a dance?" he whispered, his lips almost touching hers still.

There was more food and such in the basket, but they seemed very secondary for now.

She smiled brightly, and snuck another short kiss from him. "Why, of course, my lord. I would be delighted."

He laughed while releasing her. It was one thing for her to act so formal while pretending to be a bubble-headed ornament. It was completely another for her to use polite language while keeping her true personality.

Baron led her a small distance from the rocks, to where the ground was even and firm. The snow was almost entirely melted by now, but he was not interested in getting their shoes stuck in the mud.

Once their footing was solid, he took possession of her hand and waist, pulling her close. She smiled up at him before placing her head on his chest; one hand on his shoulder and the other in his gentle grasp.

He had been planning on a soft romantic waltz that he remembered his parents doing, but if Haru felt like cuddling, there was no way in the Cat Kingdom that he was going to discourage it. He hummed a familiar tune softly as they circled each other at a slow, relaxed pace; keeping the chill of the coming night at bay by staying in each other's arms. They never spoke, not really feeling a need to ruin the beautiful silence of the moment.

When there was only moonlight shining on them, however, Baron knew it was time to say something. "May I tell you a secret, Haru?"

"Mm-hmm," she murmured while rubbing her cheek against his chest.

He took a deep breath to give him courage. "The night I left the orchard, I was very distraught. My former life may not have been ideal, what with my brothers and all, but it was still everything I knew."

Haru looked up at him, shaking off the blatant desire to fall asleep on him. "Go on," she encouraged him, taking her hand from his shoulder to touch his face in a comforting gesture.

"… I was a mess by the time Toto brought me to the cave. Nothing seemed to make sense, and I really had hoped that they would get better someday. It was devastating to learn that they wouldn't, and that I would never see Father again." He gave another sigh, thinking about that day. "Toto said that there was a reason for me to be separated from everything I knew. When I met Vulcan's grandfather, he affirmed that, and that someday, everything would make sense about why I was thrust from homeless vagabond to the king's slightly glorified errand boy."

"It would have been a lot more difficult for us to meet if you never left the cave," Haru admitted, stealing another hug from him.

"It wouldn't have happened at all. According to Vulcan, no one else would have been able to get you to the kingdom; it had to be me." Baron shook his head, partially in anger and another part in sorrow. "Haru… I _did not_ want to trick you into coming, or when the king forced me to break the contract. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course. Even if you haven't been apologizing since we got back from the palace, I could tell since coming here the first time that you were feeling guilty over something big. Besides, you've been going out of your way to make up for it."

He gave her a melting smile, and kissed her again. "I must confess, Haru; if I had known back then that this was going to happen between us, I wouldn't have had the heart to trick you repeatedly into first coming, and then staying."

"You didn't really have the heart to do it the first time," she reminded him. Then she sighed, and placed her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. "If I had fully understood what was going to happen back then, you can bet anything I'd have gotten Muta to hunt you with a gun. There was literally no way in heck that I thought I'd ever fall for a feline, but you know what? I'm glad I did. Aside from Muta… well, there was nothing for me back then. Just the same old routine, day in, day out. Even Muta likes it better here; your villagers are a lot nicer than ours were. Did you notice he's been stepping out with one of the cooks?"

Baron grinned. "Yes, I did. Rose has always been very accepting, and your stepfather truly is an overgrown teddy bear."

"With claws," she added with a giggle.

"Most certainly with claws." He took a needed breath of courage. "Haru… Vulcan's grandfather told me that I would meet you. He never breathed a word about you being the Sea Maiden, but he said that you would be my complete opposite, as well as my perfect match."

She grinned at him as she ran her fingers through the fur on his cheeks. "I couldn't have put it better myself."

"… There is something you need to know, before I say anything more," Baron spat out, knowing that he could not delay telling her the truth. "Vulcan was not given to me, just to pacify the king. A price was agreed upon, before he allowed me to even see Vulcan."

She looked at him worriedly. "What kind of price, Baron? You seem very nervous."

"I have reason to be. I doubt you will be too happy in a few seconds. Vulcan's grandfather… he knew that Vulcan wasn't going to stay in the Cat Kingdom indefinitely."

"Of course not, he said that we were going to take him home for our honeymoon, whenever we decide that may be."

He nodded, and willed himself to be braver. Haru would not be happy with him if he waited until it was time to start settling his debt.

"In order for the king to allow me to take Vulcan, he made me promise that when each of our children turn the age of twelve, they will be delivered to the firebirds to raise, however long Vulcan remains in our kingdom."

Haru's jaw dropped in shock. "_What_?"

Baron winced and took a step back, just in case. "Vulcan is the only heir to the Avian Kingdom, Haru. His father is probably the one in charge by now, but when you only have one child, isn't that the same worth as many children to someone else?"

Her eyes were wide and disbelieving, and she was actually swaying a bit as she held one hand to her head in shock. "… Didn't see _this _coming," she whispered, almost to herself.

"Haru, I _know _this isn't fair to you, and I should have told you before now, but… it wasn't very fair to Vulcan's family, either. Eleven years without any contact is a terribly long time, even for those who can see the future and know what's going to happen."

"Baron… just hold me, okay?" she begged, marching over to attach herself to him. "This is… I don't know what to think of this."

"They will be well cared for, and much better prepared for their futures than if we did it ourselves," he told her gently, running a gloved hand over her hair to comfort her. "I was informed that they had things to learn that can only be taught there, and if our son is to become the greatest king that's ever been… I am almost certain that catastrophe will strike the kingdom around twenty years from now."

"But when we get them back, they'll be grown up," Haru wept, clinging to him like a lifeline. "They won't need us, and we'll hardly know them."

"While they may not, they are still ours. Haru… although I wish it didn't need to be this way… I gave them my word. I can't go back on that."

"… I know," she whispered, although he was barely able to hear her. "But… can't we at least stuff the kid's jacket or bag with letters every time we deliver one? Or even a journal so they can at least hear from us?"

Baron thought about it, very much liking the idea. "One cannot trick a firebird, let alone a flock of them. If Vulcan won't tell us when I ask, the worst that can happen is that they tell us to stop when we try it. Have I told you lately that you are brilliant?"

"Not since yesterday, you flirt. Hey, did you get a number out of the firebirds?" Haru suddenly asked, striking on an idea. "On how many children, I mean."

"I did not. Vulcan's grandfather said he had spoiled enough surprises for me, but something about his tone seemed to say that was an impressive number."

From the rather silly grin on her face, Baron was able to conclude that she was not opposed to the idea of a large family.

But then the look melted off her face, and she was biting her lower lip nervously. "Um… as long as we're spilling secrets, there's something I think you should know about."

"What is it?" he asked, a little worried by the look in her eyes as she grabbed one of his hands, and led him back to the rocks.

"You might want to sit down when you hear it. It's about Ivan."

"Ivan," Baron whispered, suddenly remembering how the name had disturbed her so. "Is it still so important, Haru?"

"More important than you think, Baron," she replied, making him sit on the covered blanket again. "But… I'm not really sure where to start."

"Please try," he begged, now that his curiosity had been peaked.

She nibbled on her lower lip, and ran one hand through her long dark hair in agitation. "Ivan… well… my first memory was about an Ivan. My father had a favorite story he used to read to me, whenever he was home to tuck me into bed. After our house burned down, he was able to find an exact copy of that book in English, so that Muta could read it to me whenever I started feeling lonesome for him. In fact, the last time I read it was the day before you came for me."

Baron cocked his head at her. "Pray, what was the story about?"

"You should know. You just lived it."

He gaped at her. "I beg your _pardon_?"

"You just lived the story that my father used to read to me. There were plenty of differences between what happened and the story I knew, which was why it wasn't until you told me about your life and real name that I figured it out."

"… What kind of differences?" he asked, almost between his teeth.

"For starters, Ivan was human, his companion was a humpbacked horse instead of a giant crow, and there was no prince in the story; just a selfish old czar that wouldn't know gratitude if it kicked him where the sun don't shine. Czar is-"

"Another word for king. I know." Baron couldn't believe it. Had a firebird planted that story into her world, just so that she would be able to arrange for the spell of renewal to be used on him?

"… Were you truly so opposed to being with me, that such a spectacle was necessary?" he asked sadly.

"More of the opposite, Baron." She sighed, and made herself comfortable on his lap again. "When it hit me that you were not just an Ivan, but _the _Ivan, my exact first thought was 'oh no; I missed my chance'."

He stared at her in shock.

"Yeah, that's how I felt, too. I mean, it would have made a ton more sense for me to have been more worried about your safety, because I liked you by then. But when I took a second to think about my first reaction, well… that was a bit of an interesting way to find out that I didn't just like you. I loved you."

He couldn't stop staring. She had loved him for _that _long?

"That's why I ran. I was scared of my thoughts, my feelings, and most of all of telling you why your name had significance for me. The story I was familiar with had everything from you guarding your livelihood to coming out of the cauldrons happen in mere weeks instead of years. Plus there was Lune, who very obviously didn't need a renewal spell and wasn't interested in much except staring off into space in a depressed manner. First I was worried that I had missed the chance to slip the king the renewal spell, but then I realized that it was useless if Lune didn't need it. If I was wrong and got you to do it anyway, you'd be dead, and I couldn't handle that; _especially _since it would have been my fault."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed gently. "That's why I couldn't tell you anything when you begged me to. I wasn't sure if I was imagining the similarities because I wanted out of the engagement so badly, or if it was meant to be. I got the idea for retrieving my locket from the story, but I had suspected that it was you who got it long before I realized it was really your story. You've done better than the story, by the way. I did _not _see you bringing Muta coming."

Baron shook his head in wonder. "But… if you had suspected for so long that the king was playing you false, why didn't you call him on it sooner?"

"Because I had no proof, and I distinctly remember that the spell of renewal had to happen around the dead of winter. I figured that if I had any chance of getting Lune out of the way and on his own happy ending by Winter Solstice, I needed to play dumb for a while." She shook her head with a scornful laugh. "I'm _still _amazed that they thought I completely changed into an ornament in mere months."

"Your performance gave me chills," Baron confessed with a shudder. "I will appreciate it if you never behave in such a manner again."

"Not unless it will give someone I hate a headache," she counter-promised with a wicked smirk.

Baron could only laugh and steal another kiss from her. His head felt like it was still spinning from the revelation, but at least his mind was now at peace concerning her reaction to his name. "So tell me, how did that story end?"

Haru put on a fake look of remorse. "Oh, it's absolutely terrible. He marries the Sea Maiden, becomes czar of the land, and lives happily ever after."

He grinned widely. "But since there is an heir to take the throne, that would leave us with the other two fates, wouldn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. Would you like out of the deal before we go that far?" she teased while lightly punching one of his shoulders.

"Not on your life," he retorted, suddenly remembering the reason he had pulled her away from the castle and everyone in it.

Like she was the finest of china, he adjusted his grip on her so that he could stand up and place her where he had been sitting. Then he kneeled at her feet, and took her gently by the hands to get her undivided attention.

"What I was attempting to say before, was that it was worth it, Haru. All the years of aggravation, of dealing with a sickly body, then worrying if you would really choose to be with me over a prince-"

"Which I would have, even if you remained travel-size for convenience," she interjected with a smirk.

"All of it, Haru. Every little bit was worth it. I am more than willing to admit that you are not quite the way I used to imagine you, but I am completely happy that you are even better than what my mind conjured up." Then he sighed, and got ready for the biggest question of his life.

"Haru… I know I have implied time and again that I wish to marry you, and have done nothing to hide the fact from anyone anymore. There is also very little you've done to discourage my hopes."

"If any," she added with a loving smile.

"If any," he agreed, kissing her hands tenderly. "However, I would very much like to ask you for yourself. Will you… consider marrying me?" he asked, looking deep into those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

She grinned happily. "Oh, I don't know. I just might get a better offer somewhere else."

"Ah, you turned them down already. Quite forcefully and repeatedly, if memory serves," Baron reminded her through a stiff smile.

"Did I? Well, in that case…" Haru purred while working one of her hands free from his. Then she grabbed a good fistful of his shirt and jacket, pulling him close while leaning forward.

The kiss they shared was far more passionate than the one she had given him the evening of the engagement ball, and sent his senses reeling.

Best of all, it meant-

"She said yes!" Toto cawed out as loud as he could, from a much closer location than he was supposed to be.

They broke of the kiss immediately as a chorus of joyous shouts rang out; almost stringing a line of communication back to the castle, and to the town beyond it.

"Toto! Don't you know the meaning of _privacy_?" Baron snarled as Haru started laughing fit to kill.

"Of course I do! I just chose to ignore it," the crow smirked as he came out of hiding, flying out from behind some trees to land on stable ground close to the rocks. "Congratulations, by the by."

"Thanks, Toto," Haru giggled, walking over to hug him around the neck. "Even if you're an eavesdropper."

"It's _his _fault for taking so long!" the crow pouted, looking pointedly at Baron. "We all thought he'd pop the question before now!"

"I wanted her to be eighteen first," Baron said between his teeth with irritation, since just about everyone in the castle had been pushing for a proposal since Winter's Solstice.

Haru gave him a loving smile as she released the giant crow. "Why? Because that's the age of adulthood in my world?"

"Naturally. I also wanted to court you on my own terms, but to be honest, I'm not all that interested in a long engagement."

She beamed happily at that. "Baron, how long has Vulcan been in the kingdom?"

"Eleven years, three months, and two weeks," he responded, knowing that she was going to ask that sooner or later.

"… I'm thinking that we need to get a move on, then. I don't want that to turn into a twelve year sentence."

"As you wish, love," he promised her, almost dizzy with happiness as she took possession of his arm, and they started walking back to the castle.

_Their _castle.

"May I ask one more thing of you, Haru?" Baron inquired, suddenly remembering a long-time wish of his.

"As long as it doesn't involve another debt you owe, of course."

"Oh no, nothing like that," he laughed, patting her hand warmly. "I was merely hoping that you wouldn't protest if I said I want to name our firstborn son Arthur."

Haru stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape.

"Oh great, _now _what's her problem?" Toto called from above, since he was flying gracefully over their heads.

"Did you say _Arthur_?" Haru asked as she started giggling. "Oh my gosh; King Arthur!"

"No one said that the future king would be the first son," Baron pointed out as she kept laughing. "It's my father's name, and I would very much like to honor him. Come now, what is wrong with the name?"

"N-Nothing," she gasped, stealing a kiss from him. "But, there's another story in my world, about a King Arthur. It's very famous."

"Was he a good king?" Baron asked with interest.

"Officially, yes, but he made some pretty stupid mistakes that led to the destruction of his kingdom."

Baron looked at her worriedly as they started walking again. "Will you tell me of it? Whatever mistakes he made, I don't want our son to make them."

"I'm pretty sure he won't, for two reasons alone. One, neither of us are dumb enough to get into extramarital affairs."

He gaped at her. "I beg your _pardon_?"

"Second, as a result, our Arthur would know exactly who his sisters are. I think for those reasons alone, our Arthur will be better than that one."

"… I am not so certain that I want to hear that story, after all," Baron said a little shakily. "It sounds rather scandalous."

"Unfortunately, it is. But it's more like a series of stories that are strung together, I probably couldn't tell you everything even if I wanted to." She kissed his cheek warmly. "As long as we teach our children to be like you, what happened at Camelot won't happen here."

Baron felt a warm glow from her words. "Oh? What if I want them to be like _you_?"

She laughed while shaking her head. "They'll turn the kingdom upside down if they're like me."

"I know. That's why I want it, the kingdom could use a good turning. I am still convinced that is why our son will be a good king."

Her eyes melted with love, pulling him to a stop so that she could kiss him fiercely.

Satisfied that nothing was wrong, Toto decided to fly on ahead, and finally leave them in peace.

When Haru deemed it was enough, she broke off the kiss and whispered against his neck. "How about we name him Arthur Yosho?"

Baron recognized the name from talking to Muta. "Both of our fathers… it's perfect."

She gave him a tiny smile, but a big hug. "They were both great men, after all. Or cat… oh, you know what I mean!"

He laughed at her sudden frustration, and stole a kiss of his own. "I do."

xxXxx

Lots of love goes to; ShadowXMoonlight, Yva J, neko girl, underneonlights, zamanthakikay09, PeaceLightVictory, Bambi4ever, laurashrub, PrayerGirl, Nanenna, inujisan, katdemon18, isara-love, mizgardenia21, Ebony Mitsu, BelleBeauty2694, Rowana-Arum, paintslapped proclaimer, rinoaheartilly9485, Nonimouse, rion, clara954, aznchocoholic, HaruxBaron4eva12, Lady Moon Dragon, sibyl97, Ducklin, splattermusic, EagleBlaze, An Insane Nobody, Bloodsong, AnimeCrazed121, Jennybot19, dribnevar, Weather Goddess, The-Right-Girl, Aperio, Cecily Mitchell, Suki-Alanna, , Shatatomyo, Vivid x Dreams, StainedGlassWindows, nitroglycerine, Color-de-la-Musica, Angel of Love and Fluffy Stuff, ChiinatsuKaminaga, Uruviel Elensar, Magical., Mutyasha, Kosaji, AGB, Greenhemoglobin, Raye of the Sunshine, delilah hunter, Raine Haruto, Niana Kuonji, Anon, Orihime-San, gacktxx, CaptianBillyTheWerewolf, KuraiArcoiris, Kitani, WhiteDemoness11, Midnight the Black Fox, Utsuro, kari910, Rini's Ghost, aquaXtreme, CC21, inulover1993, burningheartss, Elz Durden, PurpleLunaWolf, Spirit, paco, ducky-sama, Kakashi's-lil'-sis, KathySacuba, Kaa, Zombei Marionette, Kristen Hiwatari, ZammyNox, Catsafari, strawberry shinobi, chocolatebearturk, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, Svannah Cullen, and RedWingedAngel002 for the funny guesses and comments provided for this story. No matter what spellcheck says, you guys rock.

Inspiration provided by; The Humpbacked Horse (sometimes known as the Magic Pony), Alice in Wonderland, My Fair Lady, and, of course, a touch of King Arthur. One reviewer mentioned a slight Princess Bride flavor to it, and although that wasn't strictly intentional, it still worked out pretty good. To Anon; I _was_ initially planning more of a Little Mermaid twist to this story, but rest assured that a rendition of that tale is in the works. Not sure when it will come out, but it's in the lineup.

Erm… yeah. This is usually the part where I introduce the next story. I can do that, but there won't be a new story next week. I'm hard at work on it, I really am, but it's finally at the point where I've run out of ammunition, so to speak. I have no idea how long it will be until this next story is finished, let alone ready for the website. I'm hoping everyone likes it, though. I'll finish it as soon as I can, but there's a good chance that when I begin updating again, I'll only do it once every two weeks to give me more time to finish the next story.

_Sometimes, in order to find out who you truly are, you have to break a few rules. Or as many as possible; whichever works._

This one has a huge number of influences, but I seriously doubt that anyone will guess the original inspiration for it. And if you can, I will be super-impressed.

Lots of love,

YC


End file.
